The Loud House: El Comic
by Kalock
Summary: Lincoln acaba de terminar un comic, el cual tiene pensado presentar para un concurso que ofrece una paga en efectivo, pero algo desagradable le sucedió a dicho comic y ahora Lincoln deberá encontrar la forma de arreglarlo antes de la fecha de entrega. ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO
1. Cap 1

**The Loud House: El Comic 1  
**

 **Casa Loud. Cocina.**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra dentro de la casa Loud, las cinco hermanas mayores de Lincoln estaban reunidas en la cocina bebiendo café antes de partir a la escuela, mientras que las otras cinco menores aun seguían preparándose para comenzar el día. Lincoln baja del segundo piso de la casa con un notorio buen humor. El chico silbaba y bailaba alegremente mientras abría el refrigerador y se servía un vaso de jugo de naranja para empezar su día.

-Buenos días, chicas. ¿No creen que esta es una maravillosa mañana?- Saludo el chico mientras continuaba bailando de alegría.

-Buenos pasos, hermano.- Le dijo Luna a modo de felicitación.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te pico? ¿Por qué estás tan contento?- Pregunto Lori, extrañada por la actitud de su hermano.

-Oh, por nada en particular.- Contesto el muchacho mientras sonreía y hacia girar los ojos de izquierda a derecha para dar a entender de qué quería que le volvieran a preguntar antes de contestar la pregunta.

-Ya Lincoln, dinos que te traes entre manos.- Le insistió Lynn.

-Bueno, ya que tanto les interesa. Resulta que ayer por la noche por fin pude terminar de dibujar un comic para un concurso de dibujantes que se celebra el siguiente mes.- Dijo con gran emoción el muchacho.

-¿Y por eso estas tan feliz? ¿Por hacer otro de tus comics de superhéroes?- Pregunto Lori.

-Este no es solo otro comic. ¡Es mi obra maestra! Me tomo cuatro meses terminarlo.- Dijo el chico con orgullo por su arduo trabajo. –Y para que sepas, este no es un comic de superhéroes.- Término de acotar Lincoln, sorprendiendo a todas sus hermanas ahí presentes, las cuales no podían creer que el chico haya realizado algo fuera de su género favorito.

-¿Dices que estuviste cuatro meses trabajando en algo que no tiene que ver con gente que usa la ropa interior por fuera? Eso literalmente es algo que tengo que ver para creerlo.- Dijo Lori con cierta curiosidad. -¿Por qué no traes tu "Obra maestra" para que podamos juzgarla?- Sugirió la chica, siendo rápidamente respaldada por sus hermanas menores.

-Vamos, hermano, enséñanos lo que hiciste.- Dijo Luna.

-Esperen estoy confundida, ¿Quién es el que usa la ropa interior por fuera? ¿Acaso es alguna clase de moda nueva?- Pregunto Leni, la cual no estaba siguiendo el tema de conversación.

-Ummm…lo siento, chicas. Pero este proyecto es algo…personal, así que...ya saben, no puedo...- Trato de excusarse el chico, ganándose una reprimenda de sus hermanas en el proceso.

-Oh, así que no somos lo bastantes buenas como para ver tu tonto comic, ¿Eh?- Dijo con enojo la mayor de las chicas. –¿Sabes qué? No nos importa, ¿Verdad chicas?- Le pregunto a sus hermanas, las cuales se habían ofendido por la negativa del chico, a tal punto que lo dejaron solo en la cocina.

-Me alegra de que sean razonables…como siempre.- Dijo Lincoln de forma irónica mientras sus hermanas se iban. -Como sea, buscare un poco de cereal y luego me iré a...- Dijo el chico al momento de abrir descuidadamente una de las despensas superiores de la cocina, la cual tenía un balde de agua fría en su interior que acabo cayéndosele encima, tratándose obviamente de otra broma de su hermana Luan.

-Espero que eso te ayude a "Enfriar" tus ideas, jajaja, ¿Entiendes?- Le dijo la chica mientras se asomaba por una de las entradas de la cocina para admirar su broma y darle un remate.

 **Más tarde ese día…**

 **Calles de Royal Woods.**

Lincoln volvía a casa acompañado por Clyde. A pesar de su pequeña discusión de la mañana, el chico aún seguía contento por haber terminado su obra y no dejaría que un berrinche de sus hermanas le amargara el día.

-¿Estás seguro de querer seguir con esto, Lincoln? Te podrías meter en problemas si tus hermanas o tus padres se enteran de lo que trata la historia que escribiste.- Le dijo su mejor amigo mientras ambos caminaban.

-El que no se arriesga no gana, Clyde. ¡El premio del concurso es de 500 dólares! ¿Te imaginas lo que podría hacer con ese dinero?- Le pregunto Lincoln mientras se imaginaba las posibilidades, las montañas de comic de superhéroes que podría comprar, los coleccionables de ciencia ficción que podría conseguir, o los lugares que podría visitar usando el dinero del premio.

-Muy bien, admito que sería estupendo que ganaras ese dinero. ¿Pero estas seguro de que tus hermanas no se molestaran cuando lean ese comic?- Pregunto Clyde.

 **Casa Loud. Entrada principal.**

-Clyde, Clyde, Clyde. Para molestarse por el primero tendrían que encontrarlo. Y eso no va a suceder. No luego de que lo escondiera tan bien.- Dijo Lincoln mientras ambos llegaban a la casa Loud. -Créeme, no hay forma de que se enteren.- Dijo el chico al momento de girar el picaporte de la puerta y encontrarse con sus 5 hermanas mayores, las cuales en un ataque de furia, sujetan a Lincoln de la camisa. -Diablos.- Dijo con frustración el chico mientras dirigía una mirada al público antes de ser arrastrado dentro de la casa por las 5 chicas enfurecidas.

 **Casa Loud. Comedor.**

Las chicas sujetan a Lincoln y lo sientan en la mesa principal de la casa, en el comedor de la casa, el cual estaba a oscuras y donde la única luz era la de una lámpara de escritorio que había sido deliberadamente colocada ahí para dar la sensación de estar en una sala de interrogatorios.

-Muy bien, Lincoln. ¿Tienes algo que quieras confesarnos acerca de tu "Obra maestra" para este supuesto concurso?- Le pregunto Lori, la cual le iluminaba el rostro al chico con la lámpara, dando a entender de que ella tenía el papel de la policía mala en este interrogatorio improvisado.

-¿¡Puedes quitar esa cosa de mi cara!?- Le pregunto el chico mientras era deslumbrado por la luz.

-¡Responde la pregunta!- Le insistió la chica.

-Ya cálmate, Lori. Tomate un descanso.- Le dijo Luna de manera calmada mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda para que se retirara. -Escucha, hermano, si tienes algo que confesar, será mejor que lo hagas ahora antes de que las cosas se pongan feas. Sino no podre ayudarte después.- Le dijo de manera comprensiva Luna, ejerciendo su papel de policía buena.

-No querrás saber lo que les pasa a los chicos como tú tras las rejas.- Dijo Luan, la cual llevaba sus lentes de broma y un salchichón en sus manos a modo de cachiporra, o algo más.

-¡Luan! ¡Ya te dijimos que no hay tal cosa como un policía cómico en un interrogatorio!- Le reclamo Lori.

-¡Habla, escoria! No me obligues a usar esto.- Dijo Luan mientras se acercaba al chico y lo amenazaba con la flor de su vestido.

-Muy bien, esto ya es ridículo.- Dijo Lori al encender las luces del comedor. -Última oportunidad, Lincoln ¿Nos quieres decir algo respecto a la historia de tu comic si o no?- Dijo la chica con un tono de ultimátum.

-Nop, nada que confesar.- Dijo el chico tratando de fingir inocencia y calma.

-Muy buen... ¡Lynn, devuélveselo!- Ordeno Lori.

Lynn le entrega entonces a Lincoln su tan preciado y supuestamente bien escondido comic.

-¿¡Cómo fue que lo encontraron!?- Pregunto sorprendido el chico.

-Por favor...hace tiempo que sabemos del "Escondite súper secreto" que hiciste cortando uno de los bordes de tu colchón. Fue estúpido de tu parte poner a Bum-Bum como tu vigilante.- Le contesto Lynn.

-A...así que...ustedes... ¿Ustedes lo leyeron?- Pregunto el chico con una mezcla vergüenza y miedo en su voz.

-¿Que si vimos tu proyecto de comic pornográfico? ¡Oooohhh por supuesto que lo vimos!- Declaro Lori. -Y aun te tengo una pregunta, pequeño pervertido, ¿¡Por qué demonios los personajes parecen un plagio de nosotras!?- Pregunto enfurecida la chica.

(NOTA: El comic de Lincoln sería una historia XXX protagonizada por "Los hijos del pecado" de los Loud, solo que en esta versión los únicos que serían hermanos de sangre serian Lemy y Lyra Traviz, siendo las demás "hijas" simples conocidas o amigas de Lemy , nuestro protagonista. Los "Hijos del pecado" que aparecerían, aunque no necesariamente en escenas sexuales, serian Loan, Liena, Lyra, Liby, Lacy, Lupa, Lemy, Leia, Lizy y Lulu)

-¿¡Q-que!? ¿¡Plagios de ustedes!? Por favor eso es ridículo.- Dijo el chico de manera poco convincente mientras se reía de manera nerviosa.

-No finjas, estas chicas se nos parecen tanto en aspecto como personalidad. Loan Santiago, la hermana mayor responsable y estresada de Liena, Lupa, Leia y Lizy.- Dijo la chica haciendo resaltar las similitudes entre ella y su contraparte del comic. -La linda, bien vestida y poco brillante Liena.- Dijo refiriéndose a la contraparte de Leni.

-La grácil y musical Lyra, hija mayor de la familia Traviz y hermana mayor de Lemy.- Continúo diciendo Luna.

-La simpática Liby, hija mayor de los Gloud.- Siguió Luan. -¿Es en serio, Lincoln? Realmente estabas tan falto de inspiración mientras pensabas los nombres y apellidos.

-La deportista y competitiva Lacy, la hermana menor de Liby y hermana mayor de Lulu.- Finalizo Lynn.

-Sin contar a las contrapartes de Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa, las cuales serían Lupa, Leia, Lizy y Lulu respectivamente.- Acoto Lori.

-¡Y no olvidemos a mi contraparte, Lemy! ¿¡Porque yo soy la única en ser un chico y cuyo nombre casi no cambio!?- Comento Leni, al asumir de manera errónea cuál sería su contraparte.

-Leni, tu contraparte seria Liena y Lincoln seria el chico con delirio de estrella de rock.- Le dijo Lori, describiendo la apariencia de Lemy.

-Ohhhh. Espera, ¿Cuál era Liena?- Pregunto Leni, luego de confundirse por todos los nombres y descripciones que habían sido hechas.

-¡No es impórtate!- Grito Lori luego de perder su paciencia ante las preguntas de Leni. -Lo importante aquí es castigar a nuestro desagradable y pervertido hermanito.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

Lincoln trago saliva al escuchar esa última parte.

-Muy bien, lo admito. Si, las chicas están basadas "LIGERAMENTE" en ustedes.- Confeso el chico.

-Eso es lo que queríamos que admitieras, pervertido. Ya puedes llevarte tu tonto comic si quieres.- Dijo Lori.

-¿¡D-de veras!?- Pregunto sorprendido el chico.

-Por supuesto que sí. Solo espero que no te moleste que hayamos hecho unos cuantos "Recortes".- Dijo Lori mientras hacía comillas con los dedos.

-¿¡Recortes!? ¿¡Q-que recortes!?- Pregunto asustado Lincoln al momento de abrir su comic y notar como varias páginas fueron cortadas completamente con unas tijeras, dejando solamente las escenas en las que no había sexo. -¡Noooooo! ¿¡Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a mi comic!? ¡Trabaje durante meses en él!- Exclamo con frustración y enojo el chico.

-Relájate, hermano. Nosotras no tiramos esas páginas, no seriamos capaces de hacer algo tan horrible.- Le dijo Luna mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda de Lincoln e intentaba calmarlo.

-Sí, ¿Cuál sería la diversión en eso?- Dijo Luan mientras soltaba una risa malvada.

-¿A qué se refieren?- Pregunto Lincoln con un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda.

-Tu dijiste que tu concurso era para el próximo mes, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Lori.

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces vas a tener que mantener a tus queridas hermanas mayores lo más felices que puedas si quieres recuperar las paginas faltantes.- Le dijo Lori, dándole a entender que si quería completar su historia debería ser el esclavo personal de las chicas por un mes.

-Diablos, ella está hablando en serio. No quiero ser el esclavo de estas cinco por todo un mes. Pero por otro lado, no quiero perderme la oportunidad de presentar mi comic.- Pensó el muchacho antes de responder. -Muy bien, lo hare. Pero quiero que todo esto quede entre nosotros, que no lo sepan ni las otras ni nuestro padres, ¿Hecho?- Dijo Lincoln al momento de extender su mano hacia Lori.

-Hecho.- Respondió la chica.

Ambos sellan el trato con un apretón de manos, uno con el cual Lincoln daría inicio a su vida como esclavo.

Las chicas habían decidido que cada una tendría a Lincoln un día a la semana de lunes a viernes y que los fines de semana las cinco se limitarían a solo pedirles cosas pequeñas como favor.

La primera semana fue agotadora. Lori le obligo a ser su maquillista personal, hacerle manicure, pedicure, ponerle mascarillas y calentarle toallas mientras ella hablaba con Bobby. Leni lo uso como modelo para sus trajes y vestidos. Luna lo hizo cargar sus amplificadores e instrumentos, dándole el día libre a Chunk, su usual ayudante. Luan lo utilizo como su compañero para animar fiestas, aunque sería más apropiado decir que fue su víctima en una serie de bromas pesadas que causaban risas para cualquiera que no sea el que las estuviera recibiendo. Y finalmente Lynn puso a limpiar todos sus zapatos, calcetines, pelotas y equipo deportivos hasta dejarlos impecables.

Las demás hermanas estaban confundidas sobre el porqué el chico se sometía a tal castigo, pero este solo les decía que era algo que tenía que hacer.

 **Casa Loud. Cuarto de Lincoln.**

Llegado el fin de semana Lincoln estaba recostado en la cama de su cuarto completamente muerto por el cansancio y dudaba poder llegar a completar las otras tres semanas de tareas que las chicas le tenían preparadas.

-Este trabajo es inhumano. Si sigo así dudo que quede algo de mí a final de mes para poder enviar el comic.- Dijo el muchacho ahogando su voz contra su almohada. -Tienes que pensar en algo Lincoln, debe haber una forma de recuperar las paginas faltantes sin trabajar hasta la muerte.- Se dijo así mismo.

En medio de su pequeño soliloquio, Luna entra a su cuarto, con su guitarra en mano y con una expresión afligida en su rostro.

-Hermano, necesito tu ayuda. Llevo todo el día tratando de hacer funcionar esta canción, pero no tiene caso, estoy completamente bloqueada.- Le explico Luna.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga al respecto? No tengo idea de cómo ayudarte con eso.- Dijo Lincoln, aun recostado, sin entender que es lo que pretendía la chica.

-No tienes que hacer mucho. Solo necesito que seas mi groupie y me ayudes a romper este bloqueo.- Le dijo de manera sorpresiva la chica.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Y cómo es que eso va a...!?- Pregunto el chico antes de ser interrumpido por su hermana.

-Por favor, hermano. Grandes estrellas como Ozzy Drossbone o Britney Stears han admitido que recurren al sexo cuando tienen algún bloqueó artístico.- Le explico la chica.

-Pero no estoy seguro de que eso sea...- Dijo de manera nerviosa el chico mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama e internamente estaba emocionado por la sugerencia de la chica. Luna tal vez no tendría la mejor apariencia de sus hermanas, pero sin duda era de las más liberales y alocadas de todas, sin mencionar que siempre fue de la que mejor lo trataban, algo que a lo mejor lo influyo a la hora de escribir su comic.

-Te diré algo, si me ayudas con esto yo con gusto te devolveré la página que tengo de tu comic.- Le ofreció la chica, logrando el completo interés de Lincoln.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Pregunto incrédulo el chico.

-Claro que sí. Para empezar yo nunca me sentí incomoda por el comic que hiciste. En realidad me pareció algo tierno.- Dijo en un tono dulce mientras deslizaba sus dedos en el mango de su guitarra -La idea de chantajearte fue de Lori, pero yo realmente no pienso que merezcas un castigo.- Le revelo Luna.

-Wow ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias por eso, Luna.- Le dijo el muchacho completamente sorprendido por la confesión de su hermana y emocionado de poder recuperar una de las páginas faltantes de su comic.

-De nada, hermano. Ahora... ¡A rockear!- Exclamo Luna al momento de ponerse de rodillas frente a Lincoln y acercar su rostro a la entrepierna del mismo.

-¡A-aguarda! ¿¡Quieres hacerlo ahora!?- Pregunto nervioso el muchacho.

-No hay mejor tiempo que el presente, hermano. Ya quiero ver que es lo que tienes...- Dijo la chica mientras sujetaba y bajaba el elástico tanto del pantalón como de la ropa interior del chico, revelando así la polla semi-erecta del chico. -...Aquí. Cielos, hermano, no pensé que fueras un groupie tan bien equipado.- Dijo la chica mientras contemplaba y sostenía la gran polla de Lincoln, la cual estaría relativamente por arriba del promedio en su estado actual. -Pero de alguna forma...esto se siente algo...flácido.- Dijo al rodear con sus dedos el miembro viril de su hermano. -¡Por Mick Swagger! ¿Acaso este chico se puede poner aún más grande?- Se preguntó internamente la chica.

-L-lo siento. Estoy algo...nervioso por todo esto.- Confeso el muchacho.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Esto te pone nervioso? ¿Que acaso no eras el autor de un comic XXX?- Pregunto confusa la chica.

-Bueno...si...pero nunca tuve...ya sabes…verdadera acción en ese sentido.- Admitió con vergüenza Lincoln.

-Ooohhh ¿De veras? Que interesante.- Dijo con una sonrisa ligera la chica mientras tocaba la punta de la polla de su hermano con su dedo. -Una estupenda flauta de carne completamente desaprovechada. Tranquila pequeña, tu estrella del rock favorita se encargara de darte un concierto privado.- Dijo internamente la chica mientras observaba la polla frente a ella y se relamía ligeramente los labios. -Pero primero...- Pensó al momento de quitarse su falda y sus bragas. -Muy bien, hermano, ¿Qué te parece si cierras los ojos y dejas que te ayude a relajarte?- Le sugirió la chica, la cual observo como rápidamente el chico acataba su orden.

Luna entonces sujeta a su hermano y lo coloca de manera horizontal con respecto de la cama, haciendo que su cabeza sobresaliese del borde de la misma y quedara suspendida en el aire mirando al techo. Luna entonces procede a ponerse ella misma en posición.

-Muy bien, hermano. Puedes abrir los ojos cuando quieras.- Le dijo Luna.

Lincoln abre sus ojos y se sorprende al ver como la chica lo había colocado de tal forma que su cabeza había quedado entre las dos piernas de su hermana y a escasos centímetros de su coño.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, hermano? Espero que sí, porque ahora te la vas a comer toda.- Exclamo la chica al momento de sujetar a Lincoln de la cabeza y presionar la boca del chico contra su entrepierna.

Lincoln se sobresalta un poco luego de la repentina acción de su hermana. Al principio sintió que no podía respirar debido a la fuerza con la cual la chica lo sujetaba, así que tuvo que empezar a lamer y chupar el tentador coño que la chica le había ofrecido, con la esperanza de que Luna aflojara su agarre. Mientras estaba en ello, poco a poco su pene comenzaba a crecer los últimos centímetros que le faltaban para estar completamente erecto.

-Dios. Esta chica no me suelta. Tendré que aumentar la intensidad.- Se dijo internamente el muchacho al momento de empezar a sorber y chupar con más fuerza que antes.

-Oh siii. Eso es, hermano. Sigue así. No puedo tener suficiente de tu amor, nene. **(I can't get enough of you love, babe, referencia a Barry White)** \- Dijo la chica mientras sentía como la lengua de Lincoln recorría su interior, los labios exteriores y su clítoris, obligándola a morderse los labios y a sujetarlo con más fuerza para no dejarlo escapar antes de que ella logrará correrse. -Ya casi...ya casi, hermano... ¡Me corro!- Exclamo Luna al momento de alcanzar su orgasmo y soltar una gran cantidad de líquido dentro de la boca de su hermano.

Lincoln bebió lo más que pudo del caliente néctar que salió del interior de la chica, pero al ser tan abundante y al haberlo tomado por sorpresa, la gran mayoría termino derramándose en el piso. Una vez acabo de soltar su jugo, la chica libero la cabeza de Lincoln y este último se volvió a sentar en el borde de la cama y dio varias bocanadas de aire en un intento de recuperar su aliento luego que casi ahogarse.

-Luna...casi...casi me ahogó...tienes que...tener más...cuidado...- Dijo el chico entre cada respiro.

-Heh heh. Perdóname, hermano, es que lo que me hacías se sentía muy bien como para dejarte ir.- Le dijo a modo de excusa la chica. -Además, no puedes fingir que eso no te gusto.- Dijo Luna.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Lincoln al no comprender que quiso decir la chica.

-Mira nada más lo feliz que está tu amigo de ahí abajo.- Dijo Luna al señalar la polla de su hermano, la cual ya se encontraba completamente erecta y alcanzaba una longitud, diámetro y dureza aun mayor que la que ya había mostrado antes. -Hmm. Esa cosa prácticamente está suplicando por un poco de atención.- Dijo Luna al momento de acercar su boca, completamente abierta, al palpitante y caliente miembro de su hermano.

Luna se mete la polla del chico en su boca y comienza a mamársela de manera exhaustiva e intensa mientras el chico se limitaba a soltar varios gemidos de placer al sentir la humedad de la garganta de la chica y la presión que sus labios alrededor de su tronco.

-¡D-dios, Luna! ¡Esto es grandioso!- Exclamo Lincoln mientras la chica continuaba dándole placer usando su boca.

-Disfrútalo, Lincoln. Este _sólo_ te lo dedico a ti.- Pensó la chica mientras continuaba moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo, y cada cierto tiempo, colocaba sus labios alrededor del glande del chico y deslizaba su lengua alrededor de toda la cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¡Luna! ¡No podré seguir aguantando!- Grito el chico al sentir que su orgasmo estaba muy próximo. -¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vas a quitarte o...?- Le preguntó Lincoln a su hermana, la cual se apresuró a hacer contacto visual con él desde la posición en la que estaba y levantar una de sus manos, con la cual hizo el ademan conocido como "Los cuernos del Rock", dándole a entender al chico que ella quería continuar.

Al ver tal escena, el chico dejo de contenerse y comenzó a soltar su corrida dentro de la boca de su hermana, mientras instintivamente la sujetaba de la cabeza para impedir que se alejase. Luna se las arregló para retener toda la corrida del chico hasta que este soltara hasta la última gota dentro de su boca. Una vez Lincoln había terminado de correrse, Luna se desprendió lentamente de su polla y abrió su boca para darle al chico un vistazo de cuanto había acabado, cosa que al chico le pareció muy excitante. Finalmente, la chica se traga con gusto el espeso y blancuzco líquido que su hermano soltó en su interior y se relame los labios con su lengua, dando a entender lo mucho que disfruto hacerlo y las ganas que tenía por continuar.

-Cielos, hermano. Eso fue estupendo.- Le dijo la chica.

-¿E-eso crees?- Pregunto Lincoln tratando de ocultar por vergüenza lo mucho que había disfrutado al usar la boca de su hermana.

-¡Claro que sí! Y ahora...ya que terminamos con los músicos de apertura... ¿Qué me dices si pasamos al evento principal de la noche?- Pregunto la chica mientras veía y tocaba con emoción e impaciencia la polla de su hermano, la cual parecía estar aún más dura y lista para continuar que antes. -Este chico malo parece estar más que listo para continuar.- Pensó la chica mientras seguía jugueteando con la polla usando su mano.

Lincoln quedo mudo por unos segundos, si bien el chico había disfrutado bastante la mamada y en menor medida el sexo oral que él le había dado a su hermana, lo que estaban por hacer era algo mucho más inapropiado para un par de hermanos.

-Tomare tu silencio como un sí, hermano.- Dijo la chica al momento de posar sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, comenzar a pararse sobre la cama y ponerse en posición.

Todo esto fue suficiente para sacar al chico de su trance silencioso y hacerlo hablar.

-¡Luna, espera!- Dijo el chico al momento de impedir que la chica continuará. -Tú... ¿Tú realmente quieres hacer esto? Es decir, somos hermanos. ¿Realmente quieres que crucemos está línea?- Le pregunto Lincoln.

Luna puso su rostro a la altura del de Lincoln para así hablar con él.

-No te preocupes, sé feliz **(Don't Worry Be Happy referencia a Bobby Mc Ferrin)** , hermano. Ninguno de los dos le está haciendo daño a nadie, ¿Cierto?- Le pregunto Luna al chico.

-E-eso creo.- Le respondió Lincoln.

-¿Lo ves? Los dos solo somos un chico y una chica divirtiéndose. Eso no tiene nada de malo.- Continuo diciendo Luna.

-Entonces... ¿Realmente quieres continuar? ¿Aún si es conmigo?- Pregunto con algo de vergüenza el chico.

-A decir verdad, quiero continuar justamente porque es contigo.- Le reveló Luna al chico, el cual no se esperaba tal respuesta. -Pero basta de charlas. ¡Es hora del show!- Dijo la chica antes empezar a ponerse nuevamente en posición.

Luna se sienta sobre el regazo de Lincoln, y coloca la polla del muchacho sobre su vientre para así comprobar que tan profundo llegaría el miembro viril del chico en su interior.

-¿Ves esto, hermano?- Le pregunto de manera seductora la chica mientras le hacía notar a Lincoln que su polla llegaría a la altura del ombligo de la chica. -Hasta aquí es donde va llegar tu amigo. ¿Estás listo?- Pregunto Luna.

Lincoln trago un poco de saliva y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Al tener la aprobación del chico, Luna se levantó del regazo de Lincoln y sujeto la polla del chico para que apunte en dirección a su coño.

La chica le dedica una sonrisa antes de comenzar a descender con sus caderas e internar dentro de ella hasta el último centímetro de la polla de Lincoln. Tanto ella como el chico sueltan un intenso suspiro de satisfacción al sentir como la cabeza del pene de Lincoln llego con un solo empujón hasta la entrada del útero de Luna, como si ambas partes estuvieran besándose.

-¡Ahh! ¡L-Luna!- Dijo Lincoln mientras sentía como el coño de su hermana parecía envolverse alrededor de toda su polla. -¿¡E-Estás bien!?- Preguntó al percatarse de que la chica no mostraba reacciones luego de haber profundizado su unión.

-¿¡Que si estoy bien!? ¡Estoy más que bien! ¡Estoy que ardo de inspiración!- Exclamo la chica al momento de mirar a su hermano a los ojos y comenzar a mover sus caderas para así complacerse a sí misma con la polla del chico. -¡Dios! ¡Hermano! ¡Eres el groupie que cualquier chica desearía tener!- Exclamo Luna mientras en sus ojos parecían dibujarse un par de corazones. -¡Esta cosa estorba! ¡Dale un poco de amor a mis pechos, hermano!- Dijo la chica al quitarse su típica camisa violeta sin mangas.

Los pechos de Luna a simple vista parecían mas un par de pezones erectos sobresaliendo de un torso plano, pero que si se lo veía con cuidado se notaba la ligera voluptuosidad que la chica poseía en su escote, la cual al parecer siempre se veía opacada debido a la ropa tan poco favorecedora que usaba la chica.

-Pechos...estos son pechos...los pechos de Luna.- Pensó el chico al tener de frente los pequeños pero tentadores senos de su hermano.

-¡Apresúrate, hermano!- Le insistió nuevamente Luna luego de ver que el chico no había reaccionado a la primera.

Lincoln reacciona instintivamente luego de escuchar nuevamente la petición de la chica. Haciendo uso de la diferencia de sus tamaños, él se las arregla para llevarse uno de los pezones de la chica a su boca, mientras que con sus dos manos masajeaba toda el área alrededor de su busto.

Una vez comenzó a tomarle gusto, Lincoln empezó a ser más osado y probar diferentes cosas con el único objetivo de excitar a su hermana y a él mismo en el proceso. Él pellizco con saña ambos pezones con sus dedos, presionó ambos pechos con sus manos para así poder lamer ambos pezones a la vez y obviamente darles una que otra mordida en el proceso.

Todo eso solo logro excitar, aún más de lo que ya estaba, a una extasiada Luna, la cual continuaba moviendo sus caderas solo que en una nueva posición, ya que ahora se encontraba abrazando a Lincoln de la espalda usando sus piernas y sujetándolo de la cabeza con sus manos, dándole a entender al chico lo mucho que disfrutaba de la atención que estaba dándole a sus senos.

-¡Dios! ¡Eso es, hermano! ¡Ya casi estoy!- Exclamo la chica mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio al sentir muy próximo su orgasmo.

-¡Está yendo más rápido! ¡Yo tampoco poder aguantar mucho más!- Pensó Lincoln al notar como los movimientos de su hermana se hacían aún más veloces.

Finalmente el primero en correrse fue Lincoln, el cual comenzó a disparar chorro tras chorro dentro de la chica, quemando sus entrañas de placer y llevándola casi inmediatamente al orgasmo.

Luna se abrazó con mucha más fuerza que antes a la cabeza de Lincoln mientras su vientre recibía la descarga del chico y hasta que ambos hubieran paso sus temblores post-orgásmicos. Poco a poco la chica va liberando de su agarre a Lincoln y cuando ambos separaron sus cuerpos, quedando Luna sentada nuevamente en el regazo de Lincoln, se dedicaron una mutua sonrisa de satisfacción el uno al otro.

-Cielos, hermano...eso fue... ¡Increíble!- Dijo la chica mientras hacía nuevamente un par de cuernos con sus dos manos, las cuales alzaba en el aire como si estuviera en medio de un concierto y estuvieran cantando su canción favorita.

-Heh heh. Gracias...yo...espero haberlo hecho bien.- Dijo con un poco de vergüenza Lincoln.

-¿Que dices? ¡Estuviste asombroso, hermano!- Le respondió la chica mientras le daba un abrazo tomándolo del cuello.

-Y dime, ¿Acaso funcionó? ¿Ya no te sientes bloqueada?- Preguntó con curiosidad Lincoln.

-Buena pregunta. Averigüémoslo.- Dijo Luna al momento de levantarse de donde estaba y tomar su guitarra.

Luna comienza a tocar una melodía rockera extremadamente rápida e intensa con mucha facilidad. Al terminar lo que parecía ser la primera parte y el estribillo de la canción Lincoln aplaude y felicita a la chica.

-Wow, eso fue estupendo, Luna.- Exclamo el chico mientras aplaudía.

-Gracias, hermanito. Aunque a decir verdad creo que le falta algo, ¿Tú que crees?- Dijo la chica al recostarse en la cama, apoyada contra la pared opuesta a la cabecera donde Lincoln dormía, con su guitarra en mano y permaneciendo desnuda, teniendo una pierna completamente recostada sobre la cama y la otra con la rodilla en alto y el pie sobre la cama, formando la mitad de un cuadrado con ambas y dándole a Lincoln una visión de su coño, como si intentará incitarlo a continuar.

-¿Q-que qué pienso?- Preguntó el chico, con los ojos puestos en el tentador agujero que su hermana deliberadamente estaba volviendo a ofrecerle. -Yo...creo que sí...definitivamente algo le falta.- Exclamo el chico. -¿N-necesitas...más inspiración?- Preguntó Lincoln en un intento de no parecer muy desesperado.

-Toda la que me puedas dar, mi querido groupie número 1.- Dijo la chica al abrirse de piernas e invitar a Lincoln.

-Muy bien, entonces ahora voy a...- Decía Lincoln al acercarse, nuevamente erecto, hasta la pared donde estaba la chica, pero es interrumpido bruscamente por varios golpes que venían del otro lado de su puerta.

-¡Oye, Lincoln! ¡Hoy literalmente necesito una sesión completa de Spa! ¡Corta un par de pepinillos y ven a mi cuarto rápido!- Grito Lori desde el otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que el corazón de Lincoln diera un salto por la sola idea de que ella entrase y los viese a él y a Luna en ese momento.

-¿¡L-Lori!? Yo...estoy...estaba...iba a...- Balbuceaba Lincoln en un intento de pensar una buena excusa.

-Lo siento, hermana, pero yo llegue primero y ahora mismo Lincoln me está ayudando a escribir una canción.- Se apresuró a contestar Luna.

Por unos segundos hubo un silencio desgarrador y desesperante, hasta que Lori por fin contesto.

-Como sea, solo asegúrate de enviarlo a mi cuarto luego de que terminen.- Dijo la chica tras la puerta.

-Tú mandas, hermana.- Contesto Luna para luego escuchar como su hermana caminaba hasta su cuarto.

Al escuchar que Lori se había marchada, tanto Luna como Lincoln sueltan un suspiro de alivio, mientras Lincoln sentía como su corazón comenzaba a bajar desde su garganta hasta regresar a su pecho.

-Eso...estuvo...muy...pero muy...cerca.- Dijo entre suspiros el chico.

-Y que lo digas, hermano. Tal parece que vamos a tener que dejar lo de la canción para otro día.- Dijo Luna mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

-Si...creo que tienes razón.- Dijo Lincoln, obviamente desanimado por la interrupción de Lori.

-Oye arriba con ese ánimo, hermano. Míralo de esta forma, ya con lo que hiciste tienes más que ganada una de las páginas de tu comic.- Le dijo Luna en un intento de consolarlo.

-¿De veras?- Preguntó el chico.

-Por supuesto que si.- Le respondió la chica.

-Gracias, Luna. Muchas, muchas gracias.- Dijo Lincoln mientras abrazaba a su hermana, la cual ya estaba completamente vestida.

-De nada, hermano.- Dijo la chica al corresponder su abrazo. Luna sale del cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta del mismo estira la cabeza para decirle una última cosa al chico. -Por cierto, recuerda esto, hermano. Las chicas solo quieren divertirse **(Girls Just Want To Have Fun referencia a Cindy Lauper)**.- Dijo de improvisó la chica.

-¿Y eso que significa?- Preguntó Lincoln extrañado por ese último comentario.

-Tómalo como un consejo para que recuperes las demás páginas de manera más rápida.- Le contesto Luna con una sonrisa picaresca. -Nos vemos, hermano.- Dijo finalmente al marcharse.

-Ok...eso fue raro...- Dijo Lincoln aún sin comprender a que se quiso referir la chica.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Cap 2

**The Loud House: El Comic 2**

 **Casa Loud. Cuarto de Lincoln. Interior.**

Luego de que Luna saliera de su cuarto, Lincoln se apresuró a vestirse rápidamente con la intención de no hacer esperar a su hermana más escasa de paciencia. El chico se puso su camisa naranja y luego tuvo una pequeña lucha al tratar de esconder su, aun excitado, miembro viril dentro de su ropa interior.

-Vamos, ayúdame. No quiero que Lori vuelva a buscarme por tardar demasiado. Podría notar algo raro aquí.- Pensó el chico mientras seguía esforzándose en meter a la serpiente entre sus piernas dentro de su ropa interior ajustada. -Tendré que limpiar eso luego.- Dijo mientras observaba unas pequeñas manchas que habían quedado en el tapete y sabanas de su cama. –Yyyyyyy… ¡Listo!- Exclamo Lincoln luego de domar y encerrar a la bestia. El chico entonces se puso finalmente sus pantalones y zapatos y salió de su cuarto rumbo a cumplir lo que le había pedido su hermana.

 **Casa Loud. Pasillo del 2do piso.**

Al ser fin de semana dentro de la casa Loud, era de esperarse que para llegar hasta el cuarto de Lori, Lincoln tendría que pasar antes por algunas de sus hermanas, las cuales pasaban el rato en aquella zona neutral entre sus cuartos.

Lincoln trago algo de saliva al ver la senda que tendría que cruzar para llegar a su destino. Si bien ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la visión caótica de aquel pasillo los fines de semana, los nervios porque alguna de las chicas allá escuchado o descubriese lo que él y Luna habían hecho comenzaban a atormentarlo y hacer que su corazón saltase de su pecho.

-Calma, Lincoln. Solo sonríe y sé casual.- Se dijo a si mismo antes de forzar una sonrisa y comenzar a caminar de manera rara debido al gran esfuerzo que ponía en intentar parecer normal y tranquilo.

El chico camino ignorando una de las explosiones químicas del cuarto de Lisa y se detuvo justo a tiempo para dejar pasar a las gemelas mientras estas salían de su cuarto envueltas en una de sus usuales peleas. Una vez que las dos siguieron de largo sin darle importancia, Lincoln continuo su camino tratando de acelerar un poco el paso. Debido a eso, no freno a tiempo cuando Luan subía por las escaleras y termino estrellándose contra ella, o más precisamente contra el muñeco de ventrílocuo que llevaba con ella, cayendo al suelo por culpa del golpe.

-¿Dónde es el incendio, amigo? Lo digo enserio, el fuego no se lleva bien con mi cuerpo de madera y este traje de poliéster que me obligan usar.- Dijo Luan mientras movía los labios del Sr. Cocos y abría uno de los lados del saco celeste que el muñeco usaba. –Jejeje, ¿Entiendes?- Le pregunto luego de terminar su broma.

-Sí, muy buena, Luan. Yo…tengo que ir…Lori…Spa…adiós.- Respondió nerviosamente Lincoln luego de ponerse de pie y continuar su viaje.

-Cielos, hermano, hoy estás más raro que de costumbre. Hasta parece que estas en la luna.- Le dijo la comediante de la familia, sin percatarse del efecto que tendría esa última palabra que uso.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡Yo solo…! ¡No pasó nada…! ¡Solo la ayude con una canción! ¡Lo juro!- Grito Lincoln, recordando la excusa que su hermana había usado con Lori y que era una especie de "Verdad a medias" de lo que había ocurrido.

-Ooook. Sigue con lo que hacías entonces.- Le respondió la chica antes de seguir su camino, no sin antes hacer que el Sr. Cocos colocara su dedo índice a poca distancia de uno de los lados de su cabeza y comenzara a dibujar círculos con él, dando a entender que creía que a Lincoln le faltaban algunos tornillos.

-¡Fiuuu! Eso estuvo cerca.- Suspiro de alivio Lincoln antes de seguir su pequeña odisea hasta el cuarto de Lori. -Ahora solo voy a… ¡Aaaaahhhhh!- Dijo al voltear su cabeza y percatarse de que Lucy estaba justo frente a él.

-También me alegro de verte, hermano. Te preguntaría a que se debe tu extraña actitud el día de hoy, pero prefiero aprovechar el momento para leerte mi último poema.- Dijo su gótica y lúgubre hermana menor sin mostrar ninguna emoción en sus palabras.

-No es un buen momento, Lucy. Tengo que…- Intento negarse el chico, pero fue rápidamente ignorado y forzado a escuchar el poema de su hermana.

-"La noche cayó a la mitad del día. Dos cuerpos se unieron en un acto prohibido. Hubo pasión, hubo deseo, pero sobre todo reino el pecado. Luego siguieron cada uno por su lado. Uno alegre y realizado. El otro nervioso y perturbado." ¿Qué opinas?- Le pregunto la pequeña luego de acabar con ese peculiar poema.

-¿D-d-d-d-de que me dijiste que trataba tu p-p-poema?- Pregunto aterrado el chico al notar lo bien que se aplicaría dicho poema a su encuentro con Luna.

-Suspiro. Intente representar la unión de la luna y el sol durante un eclipse, ¿Acaso no se notó?- Pregunto entristecida la chica.

-Ooohhh…sí, sí. Buen trabajo.- Le dijo Lincoln mientras soltaba una nerviosa risa debido al alivio que le dio saber que el poema no tenía nada que ver con él.

-Actúas de forma extraña, pero no del tipo de "Extraña" que tanto me gusta.- Dijo Lucy, volviendo a señalar el raro comportamiento del chico.

-Tienes razón. Lo mejor será que me vaya. Buen poema por cierto.- Dijo Lincoln al rodear a Lucy y avanzar hacia la puerta de Lori.

-Suspiro.- Dijo la chica luego de quedar sola.

 **Casa Loud. Cuarto de Lori. Exterior.**

Lincoln llega finalmente hasta la puerta del cuarto que compartían sus dos hermanas mayores. Sintiéndose relajado luego de cruzar todo el pasillo, el chico voltea hacia atrás y no puede creer lo mucho que le costó recorrer una distancia que ahora mismo parecía tan corta.

-Muy bien. Casi sufrí dos infartos de camino aquí, pero finalmente llegue. Ahora solo tengo que…- Pensó Lincoln al momento de extender su mano en dirección del picaporte de la puerta.

Pero antes de que pudiese tocar la puerta Lincoln es sorprendido nuevamente. Esta vez por Leni, la cual salió aterrada del cuarto, cerrando rápidamente tras de sí la puerta del mismo y colocando su espalda contra ella para impedir que cualquiera entre o salga. La chica se quedó en ese estado por unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de Lincoln frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Leni?- Le pregunto de forma instintiva al ver el estado de la chica.

-¡Liiiincoln! ¡Ay, gracias! ¡Gracias a Dios que estas aquí!- Dijo la chica luego de abrazar al chico y presionarlo contra su pecho, sin tener en cuenta lo incomodo que le resultaría eso a este último.

-Oh…por… ¡Dios! So…son enormes- Exclamo en su cerebro Lincoln al sentir la suavidad y el gran tamaño que poseía el busto de su hermana. –Son tan suaves y acogedoras que me dan ganas de…- Pensó el chico con la cara sonrojada mientras en sus pantalones comenzaba a formarse una erección. –N-no. ¡Despierta, Lincoln! Concéntrate y averigua que le pasa a Leni.- Se dijo para recuperar sus sentidos antes de hablar con la chica. -L-Leni, suéltame y dime que sucede.-

-E-es Lori…está…enojada. Pero cuando digo enojada me refiero a mucho, MUCHO, más enojada que de costumbre. Me dio miedo quedarme con ella.- Explico Leni mientras se sentaba en el piso, con la espalda contra la puerta mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

-¿Alguna idea de porque está así?- Pregunto el chico.

-Creo que es algo con Bob…- Dijo la chica antes de taparse la boca con la mano para no terminar de pronunciar ese nombre. –Estuvo cerca. Lori casi destruyo uno mis vestidos la última vez que mencione a Bobb…- Explico antes de volver a tapar su boca para así impedir otro ataque de ira de la chica.

-¿Qué paso con…"Él"?- Pregunto Lincoln, sin atreverse a pronunciar el nombre de Bobby frente a la puerta de la chica.

-No lo sé, pero fue algo malo. Voy a salir de compras hasta que ella se calme, avísales a todas que no se acerquen a su cuarto y que no mencionen a Bobb…- Le sugirió Leni antes de volver a cubrirse la boca. –Como sea, tú también deberías alejarte.-

-N-no puedo hacer eso. Lori me llamo hace rato para que le dé una sesión de Spa. Y si está tan furiosa como dices entonces no me conviene desobedecerla.- Le explico Lincoln a la chica mientras mostraba señales de miedo.

-Tengo cuidado, hermanito.- Dijo al momento de agacharse para darle un corto abrazo de despedida antes de bajar las escalera. -¡Y recuerda, Lincoln! ¡No menciones frente a ella el nombre de Bobby!- Le grito la chica una vez que llego a la puerta principal de la casa. La mano de Leni reacciono tardíamente y le cerró la boca luego de que se le escapase el nombre de Bobby.

Casi inmediatamente después de que Leni pronuncio la palabra prohibida, un fuerte grito de enojo seguido del sonido de varias cosas rompiéndose se hizo presente dentro del cuarto de las hijas mayores de los Loud, dejando en claro el ataque de ira que Lori estaba teniendo en ese preciso momento.

-Lo siento.- Alcanzo a decir la chica mientras hacia una mueca de arrepentimiento por su descuido. Luego de eso decidió escapar lo más rápido que pudo, deseando de todo corazón que su hermana no terminara desquitando su enojo con Lincoln.

Lincoln escuchaba temeroso el escándalo que su hermana estaba haciendo y deseaba desde el fondo de su ser no terminar destrozado como una de las cosas que Lori estaba destruyendo. El chico finalmente tomo valor, giro el picaporte y abrió rápidamente la puerta del cuarto.

 **Casa Loud. Cuarto de Lori. Interior.**

-Y-ya llegue, Lo… ¡Ahhh!- Dijo el chico al ingresar al cuarto de su hermana, la cual lo recibió arrojándole la cabeza de un oso de felpa, el cual Lincoln logro esquivar por muy poco.

-¡Por fin llegas! ¿¡Porque tardaste tanto!?- Le dijo entre gruñidos coléricos Lori.

Lori se encontraba cubierta por una bata de baño, estaba descalza y tenía puesta una mascarilla facial en la cara, casi como si realmente estuviese a la mitad de una sesión de Spa.

-L-lo siento. Yo solo…- Intento justificarse el chico, pero fue interrumpido por un reclamo de la chica.

-¿¡Donde están los pepinillos que "ESPECÍFICAMENTE" te dije que trajeras contigo!?- Pregunto enfurecida la chica.

-C-creo que los… ¿Olvide? He, heh heh.- Confeso con una risa nerviosa que solo pareció molestar más a su hermana, la cual soltó otro grito de enojo y comenzó a buscar otra cosa para arrojarle. -¡Los voy a buscar de inmediato!- Exclamo el chico al momento de correr a toda velocidad a la cocina, tomar un pepinillo del refrigerador, cortarlo en rodajas y volver a la misma velocidad al cuarto de la chica, impresionándose a sí mismo de lo rápido que hizo todo eso a comparación del tiempo que le tomo ir de un cuarto al otro. –A-aquí…aquí tienes…- Dijo al entregarle los pepinillos a su hermana mientras jadeaba e intentando recuperar el aliento luego de su veloz viaje de ida y vuelta.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Un premio? ¡Empieza a trabajar!- Le exigió la chica luego de tomar dos rodajas y colocarlas en sus ojos. La chica entonces recostó la parte de la cintura para arriba de su cuerpo sobre su cama y extendió una de sus piernas, dejando su pie en el aire. -¿¡Y bien!? ¡Empieza con el masaje!- Grito la chica al notar que Lincoln no hacía nada.

-¡S-sí, claro! ¡Masaje de pies! ¡Enseguida!- Dijo el chico al finalmente entender que es lo que quería su hermana.

Lincoln comenzó entonces con un suave masaje en la planta de los pies de Lori, froto sus dos pulgares en la parte superior y presiono delicadamente ambos lados del pie, todo en un intento de complacer la petición de su hermana. Lincoln siguió así por unos minutos, en los cuales sus ojos se cansaron de solo ver los pies de la chica y en su lugar optaron por recorrer la habitación y contemplar el desastre que ella había hecho.

-Muy bien. Suficiente con eso. Puedes empezar con el otro.- Dijo Lori al momento de bajar el pie que Lincoln había estado masajeando y cambiarlo por el otro. Lori sin darse cuenta, en el momento en que hizo el cambio, se había abierto ligeramente de piernas y le brindo al chico, cuyos ojos seguían yendo de aquí a allá sin un rumbo claro, una fugaz visión de su coño, el cual se encontraba desnudo bajo su bata.

Al ver eso, Lincoln no pudo evitar sonrojarse e ignorar el momento en el cual la chica le puso enfrente su otro pie y esperaba que empeciese a masajearlo.

-¿A-acaso vi bien?- Se preguntó a sí mismo el chico, incrédulo por lo que acababa de ver. -¿E-ella está…? ¿Debajo de su bata no lleva na-?- Fueron las preguntas que rápidamente inundaron la mente del chico, el cual fue sacado de su trance por otro reclamo de Lori.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Masaje! ¡AHORA!- Fueron las tres palabras que necesito la chica para despertar y poner a trabajar a Lincoln.

El chico comenzó a masajear igual que antes el otro pie de la chica, con la gran diferencia de que en esta ocasión sus ojos y su cabeza buscaban inclinarse lo suficiente como para comprobar si lo que había visto había sido real o solo parte de su imaginación. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya que su cabeza fue moviéndose lentamente para así evitar ser descubierto por la chica, Lincoln pudo comprobar lo que había visto. Efectivamente su hermana no llevaba ropa interior bajo su bata, lo cual tuvo una respuesta inmediata en su rostro y pantalones.

-No fue mi imaginación. ¡Ella realmente no lleva nada debajo de la bata!- Pensó el chico al momento de sonrojarse. -¿S-se dará cuenta si sigo viéndola?- Se preguntó mientras era incapaz de apartar su mirada de la entrepierna de la chica y comenzaba a sentir que su propio órgano sexual comenzaba a luchar contra la presión que ejercía la ropa que lo cubría. Sin previo aviso, el celular de Lori comenzó a sonar y provoco que Lincoln diera un pequeño sobresalto y retomara la posición con la que había empezado a masajear el pie de Lori.

Al escuchar el tono, Lori levantó su torso de la cama, se quitó las dos rodajas de pepinillo que tenía en los ojos, tomo su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su bata, reviso quien la estaba llamando y luego corto mientras hacia una expresión de enojo.

-Aún estoy molesta contigo, Bobby, bobo, baboso. Y tú literalmente deberías darme tiempo para que se me pase.- Susurro para sí misma luego de colgar el teléfono. -¡Lincoln!- Exclamo.

-¿S-si?- Respondió el chico, esperando no haber sido descubierto.

-Mis pies ya tuvieron suficiente. Ahora quiero que masajees mi espalda.- Le ordeno la chica, la cual ahora se había recostado boca abajo sobre la cama, colocado sus manos bajo la cabeza y cerrado sus ojos intentando de esa forma olvidar el enojo que tenía.

-E-está bien.- Respondió Lincoln antes de ponerse de pie mientras tapaba con sus manos la notoria erección que creía tener en ese momento. El chico se deslizo por el lado de la cama al que no apuntaba la cabeza de Lori, hasta que finalmente quedo en la posición para así empezar su masaje. –Aquí voy.- Dijo al momento de despegar sus manos de su entrepierna y comenzar a masajear la espalda de Lori.

El chico froto y deslizo sus manos con fuerzo a lo largo de toda la espalda de la chica, centrándose más que nada en la parte del medio para arriba, mientras intentaba encontrar algún nudo o contractura con sus dedos. Lori soltaba cada tanto uno que otro quejido debido a lo rígida que estaba su espalda y lo relajante que le estaba resultando la atención del chico para liberarse de las tensiones.

-Mmmm. Eso se siente tan bien. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba.- Susurro Lori, siendo la primera cosa buena que le dijo al chico desde que había entrado a la habitación. –Pero no te concentres solo en la parte de arriba. Yo literalmente acumulo toda la tensión en la zona del medio para abajo. Masajea esa zona también.- Le pidió la chica, en un tono extrañamente amable y tranquilo.

-Más… ¿Abajo?- Pregunto un poco aturdido el chico, el cual había estado evitando deliberadamente acercarse a esa zona, debido a la cercanía que tenía con el trasero de la chica, la cual él sabía estaba solo cubierto por la delgada tela de la bata. –E-está bien, entonces voy a…- Dijo nervioso Lincoln mientras dirigía sus manos a la espalda baja de su hermana. –Si cierro los ojos y me concentro en una zona tal vez pueda…- Pensó internamente al tratar de encontrar una forma de controlarse a sí mismo mientras cumplía con su labor.

-Así no. Te dije que en esa zona es donde acumulo más estrés, necesito que subas a la cama y frotes con fuerza usando el peso de tu cuerpo.- Le dijo de manera sorpresiva la chica, la cual hecho a perder cualquier posible plan de Lincoln por evitar el contacto directo de sus cuerpos.

Lincoln quedo mudo y estático por unos segundos antes de poder coordinar correctamente sus acciones y comenzar a subir a la cama para cumplir la petición que le había hecho su hermana. Mientras en su mente se repetían frases como – ¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡Porque!? Dios. ¿¡Que hago!? Joder. ¡Joder!- Y otras tantas parecidas. El chico no dijo ni una palabra hasta que por fin termino de acomodarse como le había pedido la chica, quedando con las rodillas sobre la cama, formando un arco con sus dos piernas, las cuales rodeaban el cuerpo de Lori, sentado prácticamente en el aire sobre la parte superior de la espalda, mirando al frente y observando con todo lujo de detalle la espalda baja y en particular el voluminoso y prominente trasero de su hermana, el cual no pudo dejar de ver sin sonrojarse.

-A-aquí voy, Lori.- Alcanzo a decir Lincoln, intentando con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse solo en su trabajo. El chico comenzó entonces a frotar con fuerza y presionar con su cuerpo toda la zona por encima del trasero de la chica, colocando una mano sobre la otra para ejercer aún más fuerza.

-Aaaaah, siiiiiiii. Eso es, Lincoln. Sigue así. Hazlo con más fuerza.- Dijo de manera instintiva la chica, al disfrutar la liberadora sensación que le propiciaban las habilidosas manos de Lincoln, el cual comenzó a sentirse cada vez más incómodamente excitado por los suaves jadeos que su hermana soltaba.

El chico siguió así por espacio de varios minutos, en los cuales termino completamente excitado por la peculiar posición en la que estaba, y más particularmente porque sus manos trataban desesperadamente de traicionar su voluntad y descender con la intención de tocar la enorme y tentadora retaguardia de la chica.

-¡Esto es tortura!- Pensó el chico mientras la mitad de la sangre de su cuerpo circulaba rápidamente por su miembro y su rostro sonrojado. –Tener algo así tan cerca y la vez tan lejos es más de lo que un chico sano puede soportar. No me sorprende que Clyde pierda tanta sangre cuando está cerca de ella.- Pensó al recordar los incidentes que su amigo sufría siempre frente a Lori. –Siento que mi polla está a punto de estallar. Si tan solo hubiera alguna posibilidad de…- Pensó antes de ser golpeado por un recuerdo no muy distante, un comentario que su hermana mayor le había hecho antes de abandonar su cuarto y dejarlo solo. –"Las chicas solo quieren divertirse". ¿Acaso se refería a que no solo ella busca "Inspiración"?- Se cuestionó el chico. –N-no. Eso no es posible. Lori no querría que yo hiciera algo así. De quererlo me habría dado alguna clase de…- Continuo debatiéndose mientras el recuerdo del coño desnudo de su hermana se hacía presente en su cerebro. -…señal. ¡Y-ya basta, Lincoln! ¡Es de Lori de quien estamos hablando! Si ella quisiera algo así me lo habría dicho sin rodeos.- Se dijo con firmeza en un intento de deshacerse de esos pensamientos. -¿P-pero y si quiere que yo tome la iniciativa? Eso explicaría porque me pidió que me colocara tan cerca de…su enorme…y tentador…trase…- Pensó finalmente antes de extender sus manos, casi como una persona poseída, en dirección a la retaguardia de la chica. A escasos centímetros de hacer contacto, el teléfono de Lori volvió a sonar, está vez con un tono diferente, más parecido a una alarma que a un tono de llamada o de mensaje.

-¡Hah! ¡Ya paso más de media hora! ¡Tengo que quitarme esta mascarilla antes de que se reseque y dañe mi cutis!- Grito aterrada la chica, la cual rápidamente se levantó de la cama y corrió al baño, tirando a Lincoln de cabeza al suelo en el proceso.

-Diablos.- Fue el único pensamiento que se le cruzo por la cabeza al chico, el cual termino observando la parte de abajo de la cama de la chica luego de ese exabrupto desenlace de la situación.

 **Casa Loud. Baño del segundo piso.**

Dentro del baño, Lori se encontraba retirando cuidadosamente la mascarilla facial que traía puesta, tomándose luego un largo tiempo para observar los supuestos resultados de la misma.

-¡Sí que es efectiva! ¡Siento mi piel más suave y brillante que nunca!- Exclamo internamente la chica al mirarse al espejo. –Si Bobby viera esto estoy segura de que se disculparía de rodillas por lo que hizo.- Se dijo a sí misma, esta vez frunciendo un poco el ceño al recordar el ultimo desliz de su querido novio. –Es decir, entiendo que el autobús de las porristas del equipo de la ciudad se averiara justo enfrente de la tienda de su abuelo. Entiendo también que él las ayudara a repararlo.- Pensó la chica. -¡PERO LO QUE NO ENTIENDO NI PIENSO ENTENDER ES EL POR QUÉ LITERALMENTE PUBLICO ESA FOTO EN LA QUE DOS CHICAS DEL EQUIPO LE BESABAN LAS MEJILLAS MIENTRAS LAS OTRAS LE HACÍAN UNA PORRA COMO AGRADECIMIENTO!- Grito con furia al recordar la primera vez que había visto la foto, la cual había conseguido una enorme cantidad de "Me gustas" en las redes sociales, incluso más de lo que ella o Carol Pingrey alguna vez lograron conseguir por separado o juntas, algo que solo hacía más profundo su enojo. –Pero está bien, lo hare sufrir algunos días y la próxima vez que él y yo nos veamos pienso hacer que repita lo que hicimos en mi cumpleaños si quiere que realmente lo perdone.- Dijo frente a su reflejo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. –Está vez lo atare con más fuerza y no parare hasta que me suplique que lo suelte a él o a su polla.- Dijo mientras recordaba la primera y única sesión de BDSM que tuvieron juntos, la cual había quedado grabada para siempre en la memoria de ambos, para Lori como un maravilloso recuerdo, y para Bobby como una noche de pesadilla.

 **Casa Loud. Cuarto de Lori. Interior.**

Lincoln por su parte se encontraba sentado en el piso, frotándose la parte de arriba de la cabeza para así mitigar el dolor que sentía luego del golpe.

-Eso sí que me dolió. Esa Lori, siempre preocupándose solo por ella misma.- Dijo con enojo al recordar la forma en que la chica lo lanzo por el aire sin remordimientos solo para ocuparse de su tratamiento estético. -¿En qué rayos estaba pensando hace un momento? No hay forma de que ella quisiera…ra… ¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso?- Se interrumpió a sí mismo el chico al observa algo debajo de la cama de la chica.

Lincoln entonces estiro su mano y retiro el objeto que había cautivado su atención. El chico lo saco de debajo de la cama y lo sujeto con ambas manos antes de darse cuenta de lo que era. Un par de bragas color celeste claro, pertenecientes a Lori. Al tomar conciencia de dicho hallazgo, el enojo de Lincoln volvió rápidamente a transformarse en una serie de pensamientos nada puros que involucraban a su hermana mayor.

-E-esto…estas son…son sus ¡Bragas!- Dijo incrédulo el chico mientras la tenía frente a sus ojos. -¿S-serán las que traía puestas antes de ponerse la bata? Me da curiosidad.- Se preguntó Lincoln mientras su sangre circulaba aún más rápido que antes, volviendo a poner rígida su polla. –Supongo que tendré que quedarme con la duda. ¿Cómo podría saberlo de todas formas? ¿O-oliéndolas? He he he…he he…he.- Dijo el chico mientras soltaba una risa extraña y entrecortada, luego de la cual empezó a olfatear sin ningún remordimiento la prenda que acababa de encontrar, la cual obviamente había sido usada no hace mucho por la chica, por lo cual todavía conservaba la esencia proveniente de su entrepierna, la cual funciono como un afrodisiaco natural para la polla de Lincoln, que empezaba a ejercer presión sobre el descosido botón de su pantalón, que estaba a nada de ceder y romperse. Lincoln inhala por espacio de varios segundos el aroma de Lori, luego aparta la perfumada prenda de su rostro y se le queda viendo por unos segundos. –E-estoy seguro que a ella no le molestara si me llevo este par…para lavarlo, por supuesto.- Se mintió a sí mismo, ya que lo último que él deseaba era deshacerse de la fragancia que emanaba de esa prenda. -Lo guardare en mi bolsillo y cuando baje a dejar mi ropa sucia la pondré con las demás. Q-que buen hermano que soy, hahaha.- Dijo el muchacho al momento de guardar ese hallazgo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

En aquel preciso momento en el cual Lincoln trataba de esconder su tesoro, Lori volvió y cerro tras de sí la puerta antes de percatarse de lo que estaba pasando. La chica vio sorprendida como su hermano menor estaba guardando en su bolsillo el par de bragas que ella misma se había quitado hace poco. Y ante tal escenario y al ver la obvia cara de culpa y vergüenza que Lincoln tenía en su rostro, Lori no pudo hacer otra cosa más que estallar de ira, soltando un fuerte grito que se hoyo por toda la casa y aterro a más de uno de los integrantes de la misma, que no quisieron arriesgarse a acercarse y ver lo que paso.

-¡LINCOLN! ¡ESTAS LITERALMENTE MUERTO!-

Lincoln trato inútilmente de escapar, pero al estar la chica enfrente de la única salida le resultó imposible. Lori lo atrapo casi sin esfuerzo, lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto en el aire, dejando su rostro enfrente del de ella.

-¡DÍMELO AHORA MISMO! ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS HACIENDO!?- Vocifero la chica.

-Pues…- Dijo casi susurrando Lincoln.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡SEGURO QUE QUERÍAS DARLE ESO A TU PERVERTIDO AMIGO! ¿¡NO ES ASÍ!? ¡RESPÓNDEME! ¿¡TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR EN TU DEFENSA!?- Le exigió la chica, luego de analizar erróneamente la situación.

-S-sí, yo solo iba a…y-yo estaba…- Intento justificarse sin éxito. –Ahora sí que no tengo escapatoria. ¡Voy a morir! Adiós mundo… ¿Cruel?- Pensaba ya resignado el chico, hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención. Los pechos desnudos de Lori, los cuales pudo observar debido a que la bata se había abierto ligeramente debido a las sacudidas que la chica dio mientras lo zamarreaba. Lincoln sintió entonces como si de alguna forma todos sus problemas hubieran desaparecido. Y como por obra y gracia del destino, su polla uso esa última visión para dar otro empujón, que finalmente acabo rompiendo el botón de su pantalón, el cual se estrelló contra la barriga de Lori y la obligó a bajar la mirada.

Al descender con sus ojos, Lori observo con todo lujo de detalle lo mucho que había crecido el miembro viril de Lincoln, el cual ahora parecía estar luchando por salir de la ropa interior que lo rodeaba.

-Oh…por… ¡Dios! ¡Esa cosa es literalmente enorme!- Exclamo en su mente la chica mientras continuaba observando de manera obsesiva la polla de su hermano, a la vez que dejaba de sacudirlo y gritarle.

-¡Por favor, no me mates!- Suplico el chico, luego de regresar a sus sentidos poco después de que Lori dejara de zamarrearlo. -¡Te juro que nada de esto fue intencional! ¡No estaba pensando! ¡Lo hice solo por el calor del momento!- Continuo lanzando excusas, las cuales no parecían hacer reaccionar a su hermana.

-Creo que incluso podría ser aún más grande que la de Bobby. ¿D-debería hacer algo con él o solo regañarlo como siempre?- Se debatió internamente la muchacha. -¡No! ¿¡En que rayos estoy pensando!? ¡Él es mi hermano, no puedo hacer algo así!… ¿Cierto?- Siguió preguntándose la chica, aun sin dejar salir ningún sonido de su boca. -¡No! ¡No! ¡Y NO! Tengo que castigarlo por esto. Es mi obligación como hermana mayor. Así que voy a…castigarlo.- Pensó finalmente mientras esa última palabra resonaba en su cerebro y la hacía imaginarse un tipo de castigo que la dejaría satisfecha en más de un sentido.

-¿Lori?- Dijo Lincoln en un último intento por hacer reaccionar a su hermana, la cual casi inmediatamente después lo dejo caer de espaldas contra el piso. El chico se froto la espalda para aliviar el impacto de la caída y luego observo aterrado la forma en que su hermana se acercaba hacia él. -Si me vas a matar, por lo menos te pido que seas rápida.- Dijo el chico, pensando que esas serían sus últimas palabras.

-¿Matarte? O no, ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a mi pequeño hermano menor?- Dijo Lori en un tono extraño, no de enojo, pero sí muy amenazante y que no transmitía nada bueno.

-¿E-entonces me perdonas y me dejas ir?- Pregunto el chico forzando una sonrisa, dudando que la chica tuviese esa intención.

-Tampoco dije que te dejaría ir como si nada.- Contesto la chica mientras avanzaba con pasos lentos y observaba como Lincoln retrocedía arrastrándose, pues no podía caminar debido a que tenía los pantalones a la altura de sus tobillos impidiéndole el movimiento. El chico gateo de espaldas por temor a lo que sea que ella estuviera por hacerle. -Este es el segundo gran desliz que cometes esta semana, hermanito. Debo decir que nunca considere que fueras un verdadero pervertido, aun después de encontrar tu queridísimo comic. Pero esto despejo literalmente cualquiera posible duda que me quedase.- Término de decir la chica, al mismo tiempo que Lincoln choco su espalda con la pared del cuarto, quedando entonces sin lugar al cual correr.

-¿Que me vas a hacer?- Pregunto nervioso el chico al no saber qué le depararía el destino.

-Lo único que se puede hacer con un "Chico malo" como tú… ¡Castigarte!- Dijo Lori al momento de levantar uno de sus pies en el aire, cosa que hizo que Lincoln cerrase violentamente los ojos y se preparase para sentir una patada en su estómago, cara o entrepierna.

Mucha fue su sorpresa cuando no solo no recibió ningún golpe, sino que en su lugar sintió como el pie de Lori se posaba sobre su entrepierna, presionándola y frotándola con la mezcla justa de fuerza y delicadeza para no lastimarlo.

-¿¡LORI!? ¿Y ahora qué haces…!?- Intento preguntar el chico, antes de ser interrumpido por su hermana.

-¡Silencio, gusano! ¡Este es tú castigo!- Le grito de forma agresiva, aunque un tanto distinta de su forma "Agresiva" habitual. –Le voy a mostrar a esta gran, gruesa y pervertida polla tuya lo que sucede cuando se mete conmigo.- Continuo diciendo la chica a la vez que masajeaba la polla que seguía dentro de la ropa interior con su pie.

Lincoln no se quiso arriesgar haciendo otra pregunta, así que se limitó a observar lo que su hermana le hacía mientras él se enfrascaba en sus pensamientos.

-No logro entender que es lo que quiere. ¿Me va a matar o acaso va a…?- Se cuestionaba el chico hasta que sintió como los dedos del pie de la chica hábilmente lograron sujetar el elástico de su ropa interior. -¡Oh Dios! ¡Esto es enserio! Ella va a…- Alcanzo a pensar Lincoln poco antes de que su hermana estirara el elástico y comenzara a retirar la prenda ligada a él, liberando la polla del chico, la cual se sacudió en el aire al ya no estar reprimida por ningún ropa.

Al ver el miembro Lincoln, Lori no pudo evitar morder ligeramente su labio inferior debido a lo extraordinariamente excitante que le parecía el tamaño del mismo y más que nada por el hecho de que ella era la que tenía el completo control de la situación.

-Mira nada más lo grande y dura que está esta cosa. Es asquerosa.- Dijo la chica en un tono hiriente que no expresaba con sinceridad lo que realmente sentía, ya que encontraba mucho más placentero abusar verbalmente del chico. -Es increíble que esta cosa este así solo porque estoy jugando con ella usando mis pies.-Dijo mientras frotaba el tallo del pene usando el espacio entre su dedo gordo y los otros dedos de su pie. -¿Acaso estas gozando con esto, pervertido?- Le pregunto mientras lo veía desde arriba con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Lincoln se sintió enormemente apenado por disfrutar de la situación, así como también del abuso verbal de la chica, por lo cual opto por mentir.

-N-no, esto no se siente para nada…- Intento contestar Lincoln, mientras que su rostro sonrojado y su excitado miembro delataban que estaba mintiendo.

-¡Mentiroso!- Le grito Lori, a la vez que bajo rápidamente el talón de su pie para golpear las bolas de Lincoln como castigo, frunciendo el entrecejo acompañándolo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

La reacción del chico fue inmediata, a pesar de que Lori no había usado mucha fuerza, él soltó un ligero grito y arrojo su cuerpo al piso mientras sujetaba sus testículos con sus manos. Lori observo encantada esa reacción del chico, excitándose a tal punto que decidió pasar al siguiente nivel.

Aprovechándose del momentáneamente desvalido Lincoln, ella lo volvió a alzar en el aire como había hecho antes, pero esta vez acabo arrojándolo rápidamente a su cama. Una vez hecho eso, ni corta ni perezosa, Lori se aproximó a él y le quito rápidamente tanto los pantalones como la ropa interior.

-¿¡Y ahora qué piensas hacer conmigo!?- Pregunto de forma nerviosa el chico, sin saber exactamente que esperar ahora de su hermana.

-Sera mejor que guardes silencio y cierres los ojos sino quieres que te de otro golpe ahí abajo.- Respondió la chica mientras lo amenazaba con su puño cerrado.

Buscando evitar otro golpe de su hermana, Lincoln hizo lo que le ordeno. Cerro los ojos y se quedo callado, mientras escuchaba como su hermana parecía alejarse de él, buscar algo entre uno de sus cajones y volver de regreso a la cabecera de la cama, donde oyó dos "Clicks" provenientes de ambos lados de la misma. Finalmente el chico fue tomado de las muñecas y sintió como un frio metálico comenzaba a rodear las mismas y a impedirle el movimiento.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, hermanito.- Le informo la chica.

Al abrirlos, Lincoln pudo comprobar lo que suponía. Ahora mismo se encontraba completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo, sobre la cama de Lori, esposado de manos a los dos barandales de la esquina de cama y a completa merced de su sádica hermana.

-No está mal…no está nada mal. Me gusta mucho esa expresión en tu rostro.- Dijo Lori al ver como el miedo se hacía presente en el rostro del chico. –Pero siento que aún nos falta algo para que entiendas que lo que hiciste estuvo mal. ¿Pero que puede…? O… ¡Ya sé!- Dijo la chica al recoger los pantalones de Lincoln y buscar las bragas que él había guardado en su bolsillo, sonriendo ampliamente al encontrarlas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ellas?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Lo mismo que tú seguramente ibas a hacer con ellas en tu cuarto, pervertido.- Le contesto la chica, para luego cubrir su mano con las bragas y comenzar a masturbar la polla del chico. Lori demostró tener mucha habilidad en ese sentido, obviamente producto de la experiencia, y el hecho de que sus manos estuvieran envueltas por la suave tela cuya esencia tanto lo había trastornado hace poco, solo hacia las cosas aún peores para Lincoln. -¿Dime que sientes, hermanito? ¿Te gusta que tu hermana mayor te esté haciendo esto?- Pregunto la chica mientras continuaba frotando de manera rítmica y energética el pene de Lincoln.

-Yo…yo no…- Dijo entrecortado el chico, en un esfuerzo por negar el placer que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

-Oh, vamos. Sé que esto te gusta. Es decir, en tu comic ocurrían cosas como esta, ¿O no?- Le dijo la chica, mientras recordaba un poco de lo que había visto en el comic del chico. -¿Sabes? Ahora que entramos en ese tema debo decírtelo, me desagrado mucho la contraparte que hiciste de mí. Esa Loan, siempre nerviosa y tímida ¡Ha! Como si hubiera alguna forma en que yo actuase así. Creo que te mereces un castigo extra por eso.- Dijo la chica al momento de apoyar su lengua en el cuello del chico y luego comenzar a recorrer todo el camino hacia abajo hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, al cual le dio una pequeña mordida que hizo temblar al chico.

-¡Lori, basta! ¡Lo siento, ¿Si?! Yo solo…solo quise…- Dijo Lincoln mientras era víctima tanto de la boca como de la mano de la chica. -O no… ¡M-me corro!- Exclamo finalmente al momento de soltar un potente chorro blanco que salió disparado a una gran distancia, siendo precedido por otros tres chorros que salieron con una menor potencia.

-Mira nada más el desastre que hiciste.- Dijo Lori luego de dejar en paz el pezón del chico, soltar su polla y ver hasta donde habían llegados los disparos que cayeron en la cama y la alfombra. –Y aun luego de eso tu polla tiene el descaro de soltar un poco más solo para ensuciarse a ella misma.- Dijo al ver como aun brotaban unas pequeñas gotas de semen. –Qué asco.- Dijo al momento de recoger un poco de ese líquido con su dedo índice y llevárselo a la boca. –Mmm…no está mal, Lincoln.- Pensó internamente luego de sentir el sabor de Lincoln.

-Bueno, bueno. Creo que ya me has fastidiado lo suficiente, ¿No crees? ¿Ya puedes soltarme?- Dijo Lincoln, feliz por haber soltado la carga que había estado formándose dentro de él luego de ver por accidente el coño de su hermana, y a la vez harto de los maltratos de la chica.

-Oh, ¿Así que tú crees que esto ya se terminó? Heh, eso es muy tierno.- Le respondió Lori.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Acaso vas a seguir!?- Exclamo Lincoln.

-Por supuesto que sí. Aún no has sufrido bastante por todo lo que has hecho. Eso solo fue el castigo por hacerme de esa forma en tu comic.- Dijo Lori con una sonrisa llena de perversión. –Ahora te toca pagar por intentar robarte estas.- Dijo mientras extendía el par de bragas desde los orificios para las piernas con la punta de sus dedos.

-¡N-no me gusta a donde va esto!- Respondió el chico.

Lori entonces coloca ese par de bragas en la cara de Lincoln y asegura las ligas de la misma con las orejas del muchacho para impedir que se las quitase. Debido a la reciente fricción que hubo entre esa prenda y la polla de Lincoln, la misma ahora no solo contaba con el aroma de Lori, sino también con una ligera esencia, proveniente del previo encuentro entre él y Luna, dándole a las bragas un auténtico olor a sexo. Al estar cubierta tanto su boca como su nariz por aquella prenda, Lincoln no pudo evitar de ninguna manera aspirar ese olor, el cual llego a su cerebro, que de inmediato envió una señal a su pene para que volviese a ponerse duro.

-Pues tu amigo de aquí abajo no parece pensar lo mismo.- Le respondió Lori luego de ver la reacción instintiva del cuerpo de Lincoln. –Oh bueno. Supongo que, como la buena hermana mayor que soy, voy a tener que ocuparme de esta pervertida cosa otra vez. Ni modo.- Dijo antes de subirse a la cama, posar sus rodillas una a cada lado del cuerpo de Lincoln y sentarse en el aire sobre el vientre del chico, dándole la espalda. –Pero antes de hacerlo dime algo Lincoln, ¿No tienes naaaaaaaaada que quieras pedirle a tu querida hermana?- Pregunto la chica, esperando que él le suplicara para que continúe.

-Si quieres hacerlo hazlo de una vez. Ya estoy harto de estos juegos.- Le respondió Lincoln, en un intento de estropear el momento que la chica había preparado.

-Oh, así que estas harto, ¿Eh?- Le dijo la chica, enojada por esa respuesta tan fría. –Aun no has visto nada de lo que puedo llegar a hacer. Veamos qué tan "Harto" estas después de esto.- Dijo al momento de levantar sus caderas y llevarlas en dirección a la polla de Lincoln. –Cuando termine contigo me vas a pedir entre lágrimas que te deje hacerlo.- Dijo Lori al momento de levantar ligeramente la parte delantera de su bata, pegar su coño al tallo de la polla de Lincoln y comenzar a frotarlo rápidamente, cubriéndolo de jugo en el proceso. -¿¡Que tal!? ¿¡Te gusta esto!?-

Lincoln solo pudo jadear mientras sentía como su polla era recorrida de la base hasta el comienzo del glande por los húmedos y cálidos labios inferiores de Lori, los cuales poco a poco iban cubriendo su miembro por una ligera capa de líquido que demostraba la propia excitación de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa, Lincoln? ¿Aún no te "Hartas" de esto? Literalmente parece que estas a punto de estallar.- Dijo la chica mientras seguía sacudiendo sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás. -¡Dios! Estoy tan caliente que ya no puedo esperar más. ¿Cuándo se va a dar por vencido este chico y me dará el gusto de oírlo rogar?- Pensó la chica mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus erectos pezones por encima de la bata que llevaba.

-¡E-esto no es nada! ¡No pienso rogar para que te complazcas conmigo!- Le respondió de manera desafiante Lincoln, mientras en su mente resonaba otra idea distinta. –No creo aguantar mucho si sigue así. ¿Qué acaso no piensa darse por vencida y solo hacerlo de una vez?-

-¡BIEN! ¡Si así es como quieres que sea entonces me veré obligada a sacar la artillería pesada! ¡No me culpes si no lo puedes resistirlo!- Exclamo Lori, para acto seguido colocar la polla sobre el vientre del chico, ponerla entre sus nalgas y comenzar a frotarla con ellas. -¿¡A ver qué opinas de eso, chico rudo!?- Pensó la chica.

-¿¡Un Assjob!? ¡Oh Dios, eso es demasiado! ¡E-estoy a punto de…!- Pensó Lincoln al sentir que estaba a punto de volver a correrse, pero es bruscamente interrumpido por Lori, la cual había dejado de moverse y había sujetado con fuerza su polla para impedirle eyacular. -¿¡QUE HACES!? ¡YA ESTABA LISTO!- Grito con rabia Lincoln, luego de que le arrebataran su orgasmo.

-¡Por eso mismo me detuve! ¡No dejare que te corras hasta que te escuche rogar para que te deje follar conmigo!- Contesto Lori al momento de voltearse para hablarle a la cara.

-¡Pero si tú tienes tantas o incluso más que yo de hacerlo!- Le reclamo el chico.

¡Tal vez! ¡Pero ninguno de los dos va conseguir lo que quiere hasta que tú admitas que quieres hacerlo! ¡Admítelo de una maldita vez!- Le grito Lori, teniendo los nervios a flor de piel, desesperada por tener al chico dentro de ella y llegar al orgasmo juntos.

-¿¡De veras piensas llegar tan lejos con esto!?- Pregunto incrédulo y fastidiado Lincoln.

-¡SI!- Respondió sin pena la chica.

-¡BIEN! ¡YA QUE ESTO ES TAN JODIDAMENTE IMPORTANTE PARA TI, ME PUEDES HACER EL FAVOR METERLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡T-E L-O R-U-E-G-O! ¿¡YA ESTAS FELIZ!?- Exclamo Lincoln una vez que su libido sobrepaso su terquedad.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!- Dijo la chica al momento de poner sus manos sobre el torso de Lincoln y colocar su polla dentro de su coño. -¡Ah! ¡Dios! ¡Si! ¡Por fin!- Jadeaba ella mientras montaba sin piedad al chico.

Lori se quitó finalmente la bata luego de la penetración, dándole a Lincoln una vista perfecta de su cuerpo desnudo. Luego empezó a frotar sus pechos y pellizcar sus pezones mientras sentía como el miembro del chico continuaba profundizando más y más dentro de ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Estas ardiendo! ¡Dios! ¡No creo que aguante mucho!- Admitió Lincoln.

-¡Yo tampoco! ¡Ah! ¡Es enorme!- Dijo Lori mientras sentía llegar su orgasmo.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH!- Exclaman los dos al momento de alcanzar simultáneamente su orgasmo. Lincoln dejando salir una cálida descarga en el interior de la chica, cubriendo las húmedas paredes de su coño con un espeso liquido blancuzco. Mientras que Lori por su parte soltó una gran cantidad de jugo y exprimió con fuerza el pene del chico, mientras clavaba ligeramente sus uñas en el vientre de este último y cerraba sus ojos y mordía sus labio para saborear al máximo esa experiencia.

Luego de eso la chica retira la polla de su interior y se reclina ligeramente sobre el pecho del chico. Quedando los dos respirando de manera agitada en un intento de recuperarse del orgasmo que tanto se hizo esperar debido a su pequeño duelo de voluntades.

-Nada mal, hermanito. Nada mal.- Le dijo Lori al oído, mientras seguía recostada cómodamente sobre el chico.

-Vaya, es el primer cumplido que me has hecho el día de hoy.- Le dijo de forma juguetona Lincoln, mientras pasaba por ese momento de felicidad y despreocupación post-orgásmica.

-Lo que acabas de hacer se merece un cumplido.- Le respondió la chica de forma alegre. -Pero solo uno, ¿Eh?- Acoto simpáticamente a la vez que le picaba la punta de la nariz con su dedo.

-Me alegra que te divirtieras y todo, pero ¿Crees que puedas soltarme ahora?- Le pregunto el chico mientras movía las manos para hacerle notar sus muñecas aun esposadas.

-Oh, ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Le pregunto de manera seductora la chica. -Porque yo estaba pensando que podría ir a buscar ese látigo que uso cuando mamá y papá me dejan a cargo y entonces…- Empezó a describir su siguiente idea, antes de que una voz distinta de la de la de ella o la de Lincoln se hiciera presente en la escena.

-Suena a que tienes algo bueno en mente, hermana. ¿Crees que pueda filmar eso más de cerca? Mi público adora la violencia.- Dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta de entrada del cuarto.

-¿¡PERO QUE…!?- Grito Lori al momento de girar su cabeza en la dirección de la que provenía la voz.

-Meh, ¿Qué hay de nuevo, hermanos?- Dijo Luan, la cual sostenía una cámara de video que estaba apuntando a los dos incestuosos amantes. -Wow, y yo que me estaba quejando por haber sido la elegida para comprobar que no estuvieras matando a Lincoln.- Dio como explicación a su oportuna llegada al cuarto. -Francamente solo traje mi cámara para tener algún registro en caso de que algo malo pasara. Pero lo que conseguí es algo invaluable.- Dijo con orgullo de haber podido filmar gran parte de la experiencia. -Así que díganme, ¿Les molestaría si subiera esto a internet o prefieren que sea algo que… "Quede entre familia"? Hahaha, ¿Entienden?- Dijo la chica a modo de chantaje y chiste de mal gusto.

 **Continuara…**

 **Pues bueno gente, hasta aquí llega este capítulo del Fic, francamente es el más extenso que he hecho a la fecha. Supongo que estaba inspirado, jeje. Pues bueno, solo quiero decir dos cosas. La 1ra, el siguiente capítulo será elaborado dentro de 3 meses, eso debido a que tengo otro hobby en el que estoy más compenetrado y que demanda mucho de mi tiempo (Algunos sabrán de lo que hablo *guiño* *guiño*). Y la 2da, les quería pedir a ustedes los lectores, información relacionada a los "Hijos del Pecado" de los Louds, la razón de esto es que quiero realizar un Fanfic que sea un Spin-off de este mismo Fic, en el cual relatare la historia que Lincoln escribió en su comic ¿Puedo contar con su ayuda?**

 **Por favor déjenme sus opiniones, sugerencias y/o información sobre lo dicho anteriormente. Todo es bien recibido y me encantaría leer lo que piensan, ya sea bueno o malo.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


	3. Cap 3

**The Loud House: El Comic 3**

 **NOTA: Cuando vean este símbolo "*" antes de una palabra, indica el uso de una referencia que se explicara a detalle al final del relato.**

 **Casa de los Loud: Cuarto de Lori y Leni**

Luego de que Lincoln y Lori tuvieran un esporádico encuentro sexual y que esta última comenzara a planear la continuación del mismo, ambos son interrumpidos por la presencia de una de sus tantas hermanas, Luan. La chica no solo los había sorprendido en el acto, sino que también los tenia grabados en video, lo cual no así más que empeorar la que ya de por sí era una comprometedora situación para ambos.

-Luan…- Dijo Lori al momento de levantarse de la cama y cubrirse rápidamente con su bata de baño. -¡Quiero que tú…!- Comenzó a gritar de manera agresiva, antes de ser interrumpida por Luan.

-Apapapa. Controla un poco tu enojo y considera esto, hermana.- Dijo Luan antes de comenzar a explicarle a Lori los posibles desenlaces que podrían conseguir si ella se mostraba violenta. –Tú bien podrías intentar quitarme mi cámara ahora mismo. ¿Pero realmente crees poder alcanzarme estando descalza?- Señalo la chica mientras le daba un vistazo a los pies desnudos de su hermana antes de continuar su explicación. –Y aun suponiendo que lo hicieras, ¿No crees que en cuanto abandones este cuarto persiguiéndome las demás podrían aprovechar a entrar a ver como se encuentra nuestro querido Lincoln? Dime, ¿Qué razón podrías darles para explicar que él se encuentre atado, desnudo y con un par de bragas tuyas en la cara?-

Lori quedo muda por un momento y se puso a pensar en todo lo que su hermana acababa de decirle, tratando de pensar en una forma de quitarle el material filmado sin que se diera uno de los finales que ella le planteo. Al no poder pensar en nada, ella admitió no tener salida y que su única opción era negociar.

-Muy bien, Luan… ¿Qué quieres a cambio para mantenerte callada?- Pregunto Lori, mostrándose genuinamente enfadada por todo.

-Directo a los negocios ¿Eh? Pues bien, lo que quiero es que me des las páginas que tengas del comic de Lincoln. Deslízalas por debajo de la puerta de mi cuarto luego de que termines de cambiarte.- Exigió Luan como primera condición a cambio de su silencio.

-Bien…- Respondió Lori de mala gana.

-Y además quiero que también me des tú día en la semana para usar a Lincoln para lo que quieras.- Pidió la chica como segunda condición.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Eso no! ¡Este lunes quería que me ayude a aplicarme un baño de crema facial de 10 capas!- Dijo Lori, confesando el plan que tenía para su día con el chico.

-No sé mucho sobre faciales, pero estoy más que segura de que él ya te ayudo a aplicarte una buena cantidad de "Crema". Jajaja ¿Entiendes?- Respondió a modo de broma Luan antes de responder seriamente. –Ok, ya en serio ¿Entonces prefieres que filtre esto en internet?-

-Psst. ¡BIEN! ¡Quédate con mi día de la semana! ¡Pero más te vale no mostrarle esa grabación a nadie!- Exclamo Lori, cediendo así a todas las demandas de su hermana la comediante.

-No te preocupes, me asegurare de guardarla donde nadie la vea. Un placer hacer negocios contigo, hermana.- Dijo Luan al momento de sonreír ampliamente y luego retirarse del marco de la puerta, para luego volver a asomarse a los pocos segundos. –Por cierto Lincoln, la ropa interior no se usa así, ¿No crees que te hace falta ver el manual otra vez? Jajaja. Te pediría que me contestaras, pero sé que es descortés hablar con la boca llena. Jajaja. Oye Lincoln, ¿Por qué un incestuoso puede maldecir cuanto quiera? Porque nadie se atreve a preguntarle "¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca?" Jajaja. ¿Entiendes?-

-¿Terminaste?- Preguntaron tanto Lincoln como Lori, ya hartos de las malas bromas de su hermana.

-Jajaja. Tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema. Pero yo "Incesto" en que podría seguir todo el día. Jajaja. Nos vemos chicos, sean amigables…pero no demasiado ¿Eh? Jajaja.- Dijo como última broma antes de retirarse a su cuarto de una vez por todas.

Luego de que Luan se fuese, Lori le quito las bragas de la cabeza a Lincoln y se aseguró que su bata no volviese a abrirse antes de finalmente liberar a su hermano de las esposas que traía puestas.

-Gracias.- Se limitó a decir Lincoln mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama y se frotaba ligeramente las muñecas de sus manos.

A los pocos segundos de ser liberado, Lincoln es sujetado de manera violenta por la mayor de sus hermanas, la cual parecía estar dispuesta a descarga todo su enojo y frustración hacia Luan con él.

-Escúchame y escúchame bien.- Le dijo Lori al momento de alzar a su hermano a la altura de su rostro para así hablarle frente a frente. –Si sabes lo que te conviene averiguaras donde es que Luan tiene esa grabación y te desharás de ella ¿¡ESTA CLARO!?- Grito Lori de manera tan amenazante y con tanto enojo que su rostro parecía haberse transformado en el de algún demonio proveniente del mismísimo círculo de la ira en lo más profundo del infierno.

Al ver eso, Lincoln solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza, pensando en las cosas horribles que le ocurrirían en caso de negarse o de fallar a la hora de conseguir la grabación.

-Bien, si ya entendiste lo que tienes que hacer entonces apresúrate a vestirte y salir de aquí. Gracias a ti ahora estamos en un serio problema.- Le dijo la chica a Lincoln poco antes de soltarlo y dejar que cayera al suelo.

-Eso duele, Lori. ¿Qué le paso a la amable hermana de hace unos minutos?- Pregunto sin pensar el muchacho mientras se levantaba del piso y se frotaba su trasero para aliviar el dolor por el impacto de la caída.

-Desapareció junto con mi buen humor. Así que te sugiero vestirte e irte rápido y sin quejarte.- Le respondió Lori frunciendo el ceño y agitando uno de sus puños en el aire, motivando así al chico para apresurarse.

Lincoln no se atrevió a hacer más preguntas y solo se limitó a vestirse en silencio. Luego se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto con miedo, pues podía sentir la rabia de Lori detrás él quemándole la nuca. Finalmente Lincoln atraviesa la puerta y la cierra tras de sí sin mirar atrás. El chico entonces suelta un suspiro de alivio al haber salido del cuarto físicamente ileso. Pero su paz es rápidamente interrumpida luego de escuchar una serie de destrozos provenientes del cuarto del que acababa de salir, los cuales lo motivaron a ir a su propio cuarto antes de poder sentirse genuinamente a salvo de ira de la chica.

En su camino de regreso a su habitación, Lincoln contempla brevemente la puerta de la habitación de Luna y Luan, preguntándose qué es lo que la chica le tendría preparado.

 **Varios días después…**

 **Casa Loud: Cuarto de Lincoln**

Lincoln estaba recostado en su cama, su hora de dormir se acercaba pero el joven alvino de la familia Loud se encontraba repasando de manera somnolienta todo lo que había sucedido luego del chantaje de Luan.

 **[INICIO DE FLASHBACK]**

Durante el resto del fin de semana Lincoln no recibió ninguna clase de petición de ninguna de sus hermanas, por lo cual paso sus días libres desocupado pero no tranquilo, ya que sabía que al comienzo de la semana Luan lo atacaría con todo lo que tenía y él no podía sentirse listo para lo que le esperaba.

El lunes llego finalmente y para sorpresa de Lincoln Luan no había hecho absolutamente nada. No le pidió nada, no lo obligo a ser su ayudante en fiestas, no lo hizo ser el protagonista de una serie de videos de caídas y golpes para su canal en internet, ni siquiera le había hecho bromas, a excepción de uno u otro comentario como los que acostumbraba hacer siempre que la situación se le presentase. De cierta forma eso calmo a Lincoln, el cual comenzaba a pensar que Luan no tenía pensada ningún acto malicioso en su contra, por lo cual su única preocupación ahora sería pensar una forma de encontrar y destruir aquella grabación que había conseguido la chica para así evitar un futuro problema con Lori.

El martes fue un día relativamente tranquilo para Lincoln, aunque ese día debería volver a acatar las órdenes de una de sus hermanas de manera obligatoria. Otra vez le toco hacer lo que Leni le pidiese y lo que la chica eligió fue llevarlo de paseo al Mall de la ciudad en el cual ella compro una gran cantidad de ropa y de muestras de tela para confeccionar sus nuevos atuendos o para retocar otros que ya tenía, dejándole a él la tarea de transportar todas las bolsas durante su recorrido. Lo bueno de ese paseo fue que ayudo a Lincoln a distraerse de sus problemas con Luan y que a pesar de la laboriosa tarea que le toco, Leni mostro mucha indulgencia hacia él decidiendo terminar su recorrido de compras mucho antes de lo planeado a modo de disculpa por aquel descuido que ella con Lori poco antes de salir de casa, el cual estaba seguro que le había causado varios problemas al chico.

Eso nos remontaría al día de hoy, el miércoles. Día donde técnicamente sería el turno de Luna, pero debido a la ayuda que él le dio a la chica el fin de semana, ese día solo esperaba recibir de ella la página que le había prometido como recompensa. El día pasó y en cierto momento de la tarde Luna fue al cuarto de Lincoln a entregarle la página e informarle sobre cierta situación inesperada.

-Hey hermano, ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó Luna desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto.

-Sí, pasa. ¿Trajiste eso?- Dijo Lincoln, incapaz de resistirse a preguntar.

Luna entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La chica parecía estar preparada para salir a tocar con su banda, ya que traía el estuche de su guitarra en su espalda.

-Claro que sí, hermanito. Te había dicho antes que por tu ayuda del otro día ya tenías más que ganada una de tus paginas.- Le dijo la chica poco antes de colocar cuidadosamente el estuche de su instrumento en el piso y abrirlo para sacar aquella hoja de papel que era tan preciada por el chico. –Aquí tienes.- Dijo ella al extender su mano y entregársela.

-¡Cielos! ¡Muchas gracias, Luna!- Dijo con felicidad el muchacho mientras pensaba. –Una menos, ahora me faltan otras 4.-

-No, gracias a ti, hermano. Con tu ayuda del otro día por fin pude sacar adelante esa canción que escribía. Y justo a tiempo para la batalla de las bandas de esta noche. ¡ ***Hoy quiero Rock & Roll toda la noche**!- Exclamo con emoción y confianza Luna, la cual daba por hecho que daría un gran espectáculo ese día.

-Me alegro haber…ayudado. Buena suerte hoy.- Le dijo Lincoln con cierta vergüenza al recordar el tipo de "Ayuda" que le dio a su hermana.

-Tal vez te dedique la canción de hoy, mi pequeño groupie.- Le dijo de forma juguetona Luna, la cual sonrió al ver como Lincoln se ponía rojo por la vergüenza. –Oh es verdad, casi lo olvido. Creo que deberías prepararte para lo que sea que Luan te tenga planeado mañana, hermano.- Le dijo la chica a modo de advertencia en un tono muy serio.

-¿¡Q-que!? ¿Luan planea hacer algo conmigo mañana? ¿Tienes idea de que se trata?- Preguntó asustado el chico, recuperando entonces todas las inquietudes y miedos que lo habían atormentado esos últimos días.

-Lo siento, hermano, pero no tengo los detalles. Ella solo dijo que "Seria el espectáculo de tu vida" y justo después soltó una de sus risas diabólicas.- Le comento Luna.

-¡Oh no! ¿¡Que me habrá preparado!? ¿¡Que voy a hacer!?- Pregunto el chico completamente nervioso y aterrado.

-Cálmate, hermano. No creo que Luan vaya a hacer algo que te lastime…al menos no mientras no sea día de los inocentes.- Le dijo la chica en un intento de tranquilizarlo. –Además, si recuerdas el consejo que te di el otro día créeme que estarás bien, galán.- Acoto la chica mientras le daba un ligero golpe al chico en el brazo.

-¿Tu consejo? ¿No te referirás a…?- Pregunto Lincoln, quien fue rápidamente interrumpido por Luna.

-Mmm-hmm, ese mismo.- Dijo Luna en medio de la pregunta de su hermano mientras acomodaba todo en el estuche de su guitarra para prepararse para salir.

-¿Y tú crees que ella quiera…ya sabes…"Divertirse"?- Pregunto el chico, dudoso de que Luan fuese a querer hacer algo así con él.

-Preguntarme si Luan quiere divertirse suena un poco obvio, ¿No crees?- Le respondió la chica, recordándole a Lincoln la naturaleza animada de Luan. –Confía en mí, estarás bien. Y ahora…- Dijo al momento volver a cargar en su espalda su instrumento. -¡ ***Aquí voy otra vez**! ¡Hora de rockear!- Exclamo mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a Lincoln solo con sus pensamientos y una creciente preocupación.

 **[FIN DE FLASHBACK]**

Finalmente, presa del cansancio y argumentando que no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar lo que sea que Luan le tuviera preparado, Lincoln decide dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y dormir un poco.

-Sea lo que sea que me espere me las arreglare para soportarlo y recuperar tanto la grabación como las páginas que ella tenga consigo.- Se dijo internamente mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus párpados.

 **Más tarde esa noche…**

La hora rondaba la medianoche del miércoles y en la casa Loud todos parecían estar dormidos, a excepción de cierta chica traviesa que avanzaba a paso lento hacia la habitación que se encontraba al fondo, en la dirección opuesta al baño del segundo piso, lugar donde el único hijo varón de la familia se hallaba profundamente dormido. La traviesa chica se las arregló para entrar a hurtadillas al cuarto y colocarse frente a la cama sin ser notada por su ocupante. Fue entonces cuando ella levantó con su mano cierto objeto que había traído consigo y lo colocó al lado de la cabeza del desprevenido muchacho. Finalmente susurró algo al aire.

-Hora de levantarse, Lincoln.- Fue lo que dijo antes de presionar el objeto en sus manos y producir un ensordecedor sonido que quedó resonando directamente en los tímpanos del chico, el cual despertó de inmediato y fue rápidamente sujetado de la boca por la para evitar que gritase.

-Shhh…tranquilo, hermano. No querrás despertar a las demás con tus gritos.- Le dijo Luan, la cual lo tenía sostenía la boca del chico con una mano mientras sujetaba una corneta con la otra. La chica soltó la boca de Lincoln luego de comprobar que había dejado de gritar.

-¿Pero cuál es tu problema, Luan? ¿Porque me despertaste de esa forma? ¿A qué viniste?- Fueron las primeras preguntas que salieron de la boca del chico.

-Shhh…guarda silencio y acompáñame a mi cuarto. Tú y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver. Recuerda que hoy eres todo mío. Jejeje.- Se limitó a decirle la chica mientras se dibujaba una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-P-pero… ¿No se supone que tu turno es el jueves?- Pregunto confundido el muchacho.

-Revisa tu reloj, Linc. Son las 00:02 del día jueves. Así que como dije, eres todo mío desde ahora. Pero claro, si no estás dispuesto a acompañarme, bien podría subir cierta película casera a internet y divertirme un poco leyendo y respondiendo comentarios.- Le respondió Luan.

En ese momento, Lincoln entendió la situación en la que estaba. Él ahora debería acompañar a la chica a su cuarto y hacer todo lo que ella le pidiese. Ante esa idea Lincoln no pudo evitar tragar un poco de saliva de forma nerviosa, cosa que no fue pasada por alto por Luan, la cual se alegró mucho al provocar por dicha reacción.

 **Casa Loud: Cuarto de Luna y Luan**

Luego de su pequeña conversación ambos salen de la habitación del chico y van a hurtadillas hasta el cuarto de Luan. Al llegar ahí Lincoln se percató de que su hermana había preparado algo antes de ir a buscarlo, ese algo se encontraba ubicado enfrente de la litera que la chica compartía con Luna, y se encontraba cubierto por una gran manta, haciendo que lo que sea que se ocultarse debajo quedará a la imaginación del chico.

-Oh Dios ¿Qué será esa cosa? ¿Y qué planea hacerme con ella?- Se preguntó Lincoln, completamente resignado a esperar y ver qué era lo que su hermana le tenía preparado.

-Imagino que habrás notado la pequeña sorpresa que te tengo para esta noche, ¿Verdad, Lincoln?- Le pregunto la chica, refiriéndose a aquel objeto junto a su cama. -¿Quieres ver lo que hay debajo?-

-Sí. Digo, no. Es decir… ¡Ah, rayos! Solo acabemos con esto. Haz lo que sea que vayas a hacerme, pero que sea rápido y sin dolor por favor.- Pidió el chico mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-Jajaja, por lo general es la chica la que acostumbra decir esa clase de cosas. Pero está bien. ¡Observa! ¡El mejor show de títeres que verás en tu vida!- Exclamó la chica al momento de retirar la manta que cubría al objeto, revelando así que se trataba de un improvisado teatro de títeres, cuyo fondo desembocaba en la cama de Luan.

-Espera, ¿Qué? ¿¡Que es todo esto!?- Preguntó extrañado Lincoln al no entender qué es lo que la chica pretendía con eso.

-Apapapa. Las preguntas al final de la función por favor. Por ahora toma asiento, el show está a punto de empezar.- Le dijo la chica al momento de empujar a Lincoln a un lugar enfrente del escenario y hacer que se sentara en el piso para poder ver el espectáculo.

Luego de ubicar al único miembro de su público, Luan prosiguió a subir a su cama y colocarse detrás de su teatro. La chica bajó el telón frente el escenario y se cubrió ella misma con una manta, evitando así que Lincoln observarse los preparativos previos al show. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, la chica comienza a hablar en voz alta para anunciar el comienzo del espectáculo.

-Bienvenidos sean todos al espectáculo de esta noche. El día de hoy tenemos a un nuevo pero talentoso invitado haciendo su debut en el mundo del espectáculo. Podríamos decir que es un "Virgen" en este medio. Jajaja. Démosle la bienvenida a nuestra estrella de esta noche ¡ ***Julius Henry Pussie**!- Exclamó la chica al momento de abrir el telón del escenario y revelar al títere que planeaba utilizar.

-¿¡Pero que…!?- Fue la reacción inmediata de Lincoln luego de ver al supuesto invitado de la chica.

La supuesta estrella invitada no se tratada de otra cosa más que del propio coño de la chica, el cual tenía sobre sí un par de lentes de broma, esos con una nariz, cejas pobladas y un bigote postizo, dando así la impresión de que la zona del vientre de la chica era un rostro y su coño era la boca, a la cual ella hacía hablar jalando los labios con sus dedos mientras su voz se oía desde la parte de atrás. Al tener tal visión frente a él, Lincoln no pudo esconder su cara de sorpresa, la cual fue rápidamente usada como material para un chiste.

-Cielos muchacho, ya sé que soy guapo y todo, pero si abres más esa boca terminarás tocando el suelo con la barbilla.- Dijo la chica desde detrás del escenario mientras movía los labios de su coño para sincronizarlo con las palabras.

Al escuchar ese primer chiste, Lincoln quita su expresión de asombro e intenta nuevamente conseguir respuestas por parte de la chica.

-Luan ¿Que es todo es…?- Vuelve a insistir el chico, quien es nuevamente interrumpido.

-¡Oh cierto! ¡La presentación! ¡Eh-hem! Hola a todos, mi nombre es Julius Henry Pussie, pero ustedes pueden llamarme * **Grouchocho** , la gente siempre me llama así por alguna razón. Hoy estoy aquí ante ustedes por petición de una "Íntima" amiga mía. Muy íntima de hecho, todo mundo dice que parece que estamos unidos por la cadera. Jajaja. Pero ya en serio, la razón por la cual estoy aquí hoy es por ella, la cual el otro día filmó cierto video sobre sus hermanos solo con fines de entretenimiento personal. No obstante, al darse cuenta de que su hermanito estaba a punto de volverse la perra de su hermana mayor ella no tuvo más opción que tomar cartas en el asunto y hacer algo para evitarlo.- Relato Luan, haciendo uso de su pequeño acto de ventriloquia.

-¡Así que de eso se trataba todo! Ella no buscaba chantajearme, lo que quería es que Lori no se aprovechara de mí. Es verdad que todo iba muy bien poco antes de que ella llegara, pero luego Lori empezó a hablar sobre usar un látigo conmigo y admito que eso realmente me había puesto nervioso. ¿Quién sabe hasta hubiera llegado la situación si ella no hubiera intervenido?- Pensó Lincoln luego de escuchar la confesión de su hermana y darse cuenta que realmente lo había salvado de experimentar una verdadera sesión de ***S &M** dirigida por una de las mujeres más sádicas que conocía. -Luan…yo…no sé qué decir. Creo que te juzgue muy mal. Gracias.- Dijo Lincoln a modo de agradecimiento.

-Aww, que ternura. ¿Sabes que me dijo que podías hacer para agradecerle?- Le preguntó la chica, nuevamente usando a su peculiar títere como vocero.

-Jeje, ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Lincoln, sintiéndose raro al entablar un conversación con el coño de su hermana.

-¡Dándome un besito en los labios, corazón!- Contestó el títere con un tono de voz animado y humorístico.

-¿¡Que!?- Grito Lincoln.

-Bromeo, bromeo, jeje. Solo mira el show, la mayoría de los chistes que usare los escribió ella. Son algo picantes, para un público más adulto. Ya sabes, para tener variedad.- Contestó nuevamente el títere.

-Oh, está bien. No hay problema.- Dijo finalmente el chico mientras pensaba. -Supongo que si eso es lo que quiere es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para darle gusto.-

Y así pasaron los minutos a medida que Luan recitaba un chiste de índole sexual tras otro, sacándole una carcajada al muchacho en más de una ocasión.

-Una mujer va al ginecólogo y este le dice, "Su clítoris parece la tapa de un bolígrafo.", ella entonces le pregunta "¿Por el tamaño?" y él le contesta "No, por lo mordido."- Relato la chica, sacándole una nueva carcajada a Lincoln. -Oh cielos, la comedia no es un trabajo fácil, necesito un respiro. ¿Te molesta si descanso un poco?- Preguntó ella, como siempre, haciendo hablar a su coño.

-Ehmm…no. Adelante.- Le contestó Lincoln.

-Ufffff, gracias, muchacho. Llevo toda la noche esperando para llevarme uno de estos a la boca.- Dijo la chica, para acto seguido estirar una de sus manos fuera del alcance de la vista de Lincoln.

-¿Y ahora qué pensará hacer?- Se preguntó el chico.

La mano de la chica finalmente regresa trayendo consigo un habano de juguete, el cual parecía estar vibrando ligeramente. Ella acercó el objeto a los labios de su personaje y comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro, siempre rozando con él los labios de su coño, para lenta y sutilmente darse placer.

-Espera… ¿Acaso ella está…? ¿¡Y justo enfrente de mí!?- Pensó Lincoln al percatarse que su hermana se estaba masturbando.

-Oh sí. Esta sensación…simplemente no hay nada igual.- Dijo suavemente mientras seguía frotando el artículo por lo largo de sus labios exteriores. -¿Pero sabes que es aún mejor?- Le pregunto la chica.

-¿Q-que cosa?- Pregunto el chico mientras tenía la mirada fija en aquel espectáculo, pues era la primera vez que observaba la masturbación femenina de forma tan directa, lo cual obviamente lo intrigó y logró darle un erección.

-Lo mejor es cuando…lo empujas un poco para dentro.- Le contestó con una sonrisa la chica al momento de comenzar a introducir en su interior el pequeño pero robusto juguete sexual en forma de habano. -De esa forma…ah…puedes sentir la textura y…y el sabor…ah…y ni hablar del tamaño.- Continuó relatando entre jadeos la chica mientras introducía el objeto en su intimidad. -Todas esas…son cosas importantes a la hora de disfrutar de un buen…ah…habano.-

-Y-ya veo…- Dijo Lincoln, quien no podía apartar la vista de aquella exhibición, en cual ahora podía observarse como unos ligeros hilillos de líquido comenzaban a brotar a medida que la chica continuaba jugueteando con ella misma.

-¡Oh! Este habano en particular es muy bueno. Hace que me tiemble la nariz y que baile mi bigote.- Dijo la chica al momento de dirigir una de sus manos a la nariz postiza de su personaje, a la cual comenzó a mover de lado a lado, haciendo que el poblado y espeso bigote debajo de ella se frotase contra su clítoris. -¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Así!- Comenzó a jadear ella de manera incontrolable, sintiendo como le faltaba poco para el orgasmo. -¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡M-me corro!- Exclamó finalmente Luan al momento de soltar una gran cantidad de líquido, la cual salió disparada de frente e impactó contra el piso a escasos centímetros de donde se hallaba Lincoln, quien ya poseía una visible erección debajo de su pijama.

-Wow. Eso fue…cielos.- Fue lo que el chico dejó salir de luego de ver con todo lujo de detalle la forma en que acabó su hermana.

-Jejeje, espero que hayas disfrutado el espectáculo, hermano. Porque ahora… ¡Ah!- Dijo la chica antes de ser forzada a detenerse luego de sentir una vibración dentro de ella que la hizo tener un ligero espasmo.

-¡Luan! ¿¡Estas bien!?- Pregunto preocupado Lincoln al momento de acercarse al escenario improvisado para descubrir que le paso a la chica.

-N-no…creo que…se quedó adentro.- Dijo Luan de manera lenta y entrecortada.

-¿Qué? ¿Que quedó adentro? ¿A qué te…?- Estaba a punto de preguntar el chico antes de caer en cuenta por sí mismo de que estaba hablando su hermana. -O-oye, es un chiste, ¿Cierto? ¿N-no es posible que esa cosa realmente…este…?- Preguntó el chico, recibiendo como respuesta un ligero movimiento de cabeza a modo de confirmación por parte de Luan. -Oh cielos. ¡Oh cielos! ¿¡Q-qué vamos a hacer!? ¿¡Que acaso no puedes alcanzarlo con tus dedos!?-

-E-eso quisiera intentar pero… ¡Ah!…Esa cosa sigue vibrando dentro de mí y…me está tocando una zona muy sensible. ¡No puedo mover correctamente mis manos!- Explicó la chica mientras su cuerpo se crispaba de manera incontrolable y abrupta. -¡Tendrás que sacarlo tú, Lincoln!- Exclamó finalmente la chica.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Yo!? ¡P-pero…!- Intentó replicar él, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato por la chica.

-¡S-sin "Peros", ni peras! Jajaja-¡Ahh! ¡S-solo hazlo rápido!- Le suplico Luan, la cual ya había empezado a quitar del medio su teatro de títeres, dándole espacio a Lincoln para intentar socorrerla. -¡Mete tus dedos y trata de alcanzar esa cosa!- Exclamó finalmente luego de colocarse boca abajo sobre la cama y abrirse de piernas para él chico.

Al ser testigo de eso, Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse vergonzosamente excitado por dicha situación. Ante él se encontraba su hermana, abierta de piernas, temblando ligeramente cada vez que el juguete en su interior vibraba con intensidad, obligando a su coño a soltar diminutas gotas de jugo que lentamente se deslizaban por sus piernas. Dicho cuadro, si bien suponía una penosa situación para la chica, no quitaba el hecho de que resultaba encantadora a los ojos de cualquier hombre, incluido el propio Lincoln, el cual llevaba algunos segundos limitándose a observar.

-¡Lincoln!- Grito Luan luego de que pasaran varios segundos sin que el chico hiciera algo para ayudarla.

-¡Y-ya voy!- Contestó él, saliendo así de su trance y comenzando a acercar sus dedos a la intimidad de la chica. Lincoln finalmente introduce los mismos dentro de ella y comienza a tantear todas las zonas que estuviesen a su alcance. -Yo no siento nada, Luan. ¿Dónde está esa cosa?-

-C-creo que… ¡Ah!…e-está aún más adentro.- Contestó ella.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer para sacarlo? Mis dedos no son tan largos.- Preguntó Lincoln.

-No lo sé…tal vez si… ¡Ah!…si haces que me corra otra vez tal vez logres hacerlo salir un poco.- Le sugirió la chica.

-¿H-hacerte correr? ¿En verdad crees que eso vaya a ayudar?-

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero algo tenemos que intentar! ¡Ah! ¡Date prisa!- Exclamó Luan, poco antes de que sintiese como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera la zona del vientre.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré!- Dijo finalmente Lincoln al momento de acercarse al coño de la chica y comenzar a tocarlo nuevamente, esta vez de una manera más osada y atrevida, ya que su objetivo había pasado de encontrar un objeto en su interior a brindar placer y ayudarla a alcanzar el orgasmo.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso es, Lincoln! ¡Así! ¡Ah! ¡No te detengas!- Jadeaba Luan luego de experimentar de lo que eran capaces las manos del chico cuando se las enfocaba correctamente. -¡Eres muy hábil con tus dedos! Pero… ¡Solo con eso no será suficiente!- Declaró súbitamente ella.

-Tranquila, aún no he sacado la artillería pesada. ¡Definitivamente haré que te corras Luan! ¡Solo espera y lo verás!- Afirmó el chico al momento de cambiar su plan de ataque.

Lincoln entonces retiró sus dedos del interior de su hermana, luego colocó las dos palmas de sus manos a ambos lados de la zona que rodeaba su coño y entonces separó ambos extremos con la punta de sus dedos, revelando por completo las oscuras y húmedas profundidades del interior de la chica, de las cuales continuaba emergiendo una corriente sinfín de cálidas secreciones. Al ver eso Lincoln no dudo ni por un segundo y hundió de lleno su lengua en ese lugar, al cual comenzó a degustar de forma intensiva, frotándolo tanto en los labios exteriores, como en las paredes del interior que estaban al alcance del músculo de su boca. Al sentir como la lengua de su hermano se frotaba contra las zonas erógenas de su interior y exterior, Luan no pudo evitar que sus piernas le temblasen mientras lentamente comenzaba a abrirse paso hasta alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo. Lincoln noto eso, así que para asegurarse de que la chica se corriera comenzó a jugar con el clítoris de la misma con su dedo pulgar mientras seguía sosteniendo con el resto de sus dedos la zona que rodeaba la entrada.

-¡Si, Lincoln! ¡Siii! ¡Buen trabajo! ¡M-me corrooooo!- Fue lo que exclamó ella al momento de alcanzar un orgasmo mucho más intenso que el anterior, hecho que fue respaldado por los temblores de la chica, su forma de gritar y la cantidad de jugo que había salido expulsada de su interior. -L-lo…lo lograste.- Dijo Luan, de forma pesada y con cierta dificultad para regular su respiración.

-E-eso creo. Pero parece que esa cosa aún no ha salido. Así que…- Dijo Lincoln, con un cierto tono de vergüenza en su voz. -¿Quieres que lo intente otra vez, Luan?- Preguntó él, pero no logro recibir una respuesta por parte de la chica. -¿Luan? ¿¡Luan!? ¿¡Estás bie…!?- insistió al momento de acercarse para ver el rostro de la chica y llevarse así una sorpresa.

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Lincoln Luan estaba conteniendo lo que parecía ser una incontrolable risa, la cual al principio dejó perplejo al chico pero dicha sensación desapareció al momento en que fijó su vista en una de las manos de la chica, en la cual sostenía el habano que él con tanto esfuerzo había tratado de recuperar de lo profundo de su coño.

-¿¡Pero que!? ¿¡No se suponía que tú…!? ¿¡Que eso…!? ¿¡Que estaba en…!?- Fueron unas de las cuantas preguntas a medio hacer que soltó el chico.

-Aún podemos continuar si quieres. A menos que la situación te haya dejado un "Mal sabor de boca". Jajaja ¿Entiendes?- Dijo como chiste Luan antes de comenzar a reír sin control.

-No, no, no, no, no ¡Espera! Explícame bien, ¿Que paso aquí?- Exigió molesto el chico al darse cuenta de que había sido víctima de un engaño.

-Oh bien, lo que pasó fue que te jugué una pequeña broma, hermanito.- Confesó ella mientras seguía soltando un par de carcajadas.

-¿¡Que!? Pero si yo vi cuando lo metiste dentro…y esos temblores. ¿Cómo explicas eso?- Preguntó él.

-Para sacar mi querido juguete usé un pequeño trucos de magia, y para los temblores hice uso de mi práctica como mimo, te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que puedo fingir una vez que le añado un poco de sonido a mis actuaciones.- Explicó Luan mientras hacía una demostración, repitiendo el mismo patrón de temblores y luego haciendo los mismos jadeos de antes. -¡Ah! ¡Lincoln, apresúrate! ¡Sácalo! ¡Ah!-

-Ok, ok, ya entendí. Jaja, Luan. Muy buena.- Dijo Lincoln dándole la espalda a la muchacha, con un tono de frustración y enojo en su voz por haber caído de lleno en la broma de la chica.

-Oh, no te pongas así, Lincoln. Solo fue una inofensiva broma. Además, tú parecías estar divirtiéndote también.- Exclamó Luan, sintiendo que tal vez si se había pasado un poco. -Sabes, personalmente creo que esa broma fue muy graciosa. Pero sé que no estuvo bien que te engañara de esa forma así que te propongo algo. Si haces una cosa más por mí te daré no solo mi página, sino también la que le quite a Lori ¿Que dices?- Le ofreció la chica a modo de compensación.

Al escuchar la oferta Lincoln se emocionó mucho, pero decidió no demostrarlo, ya que planeaba negociar otra cosa con la chica y para eso debía apelar a su sentido de culpa.

-Si añades la grabación mía con Lori tendremos un trato.- Respondió el muchacho, presentando su contraoferta.

-Mmm…sinceramente me gustaría conservar esa grabación pero… ¡Hecho! Creo que te lo has ganado.- Respondió Luan luego de un breve momento de consideración.

-Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- Preguntó entonces el chico.

-Verás, gracias a mi pequeño juguete y a tu "Oralginalidad" a la hora de ayudarme (Jeje), mi querido bollo de canela ha visto demasiada acción por hoy.- Dijo la chica, refiriéndose a su coño. -Pero por otra parte, mi pan dulce de ahí atrás está ansioso por ver de lo que eres capaz. Así que, ¿Qué me dices?- Le preguntó mientras se colocaba en cuatro patas sobre la cama, con su trasero apuntando y agitándose de manera tentadora frente al rostro del muchacho.

Lincoln miró con atención el movimiento de nalgas de la chica mientras meditaba lo que haría. Luan poseía un trasero encantador, no tan grande como el de su madre o sus hermanas mayores, pero definitivamente si de un buen tamaño y de una notable firmeza, la cual relucía mientras la chica lo meneaba. Además, desde su anterior encuentro con Lori, Lincoln había desarrollado una nueva fascinación por las posaderas femeninas, por lo cual se sentía atraído por la idea de experimentar qué clase de placeres se escondían en aquel agujero que Luan tan confiadamente estaba ofreciéndole. Así que evidentemente aceptó la propuesta de la chica.

-¿Que qué digo? ¡Digo que sí!- Respondió con entusiasmo el chico, para acto seguido comenzar a quitarse los pantalones, subirse a la cama y dirigir su miembro al lugar que se encontraba en medio de las dos nalgas de Luan. Él entonces intentó abrirse camino por el estrecho agujero pero fue incapaz debido a lo apretado que estaba el mismo, fallando en sus intentos de inserción más de una vez.

-A ver, espera. Déjamelo a mí. Primero voy a lubricar un poco la entrada.- Dijo Luan al momento ponerse de pie sobre la cama y frotar con dos de sus dedos la entrada de su coño, recolectando así un poco del jugo que sobresalía del mismo, para acto seguido introducir los mismos dentro de su trasero. -Y ahora, una ligera capa para tu no tan pequeño amigo de ahí abajo.- Dijo la ella al momento de colocar el pene del chico debajo de su coño, haciendo que la cabeza del mismo sobresaliera por el frente y quedase apresada por los dos muslos de la chica, la cual se movió ligeramente de adelante hacia atrás hasta dejar la polla cubierta por una húmeda capa que usaría a modo de lubricante. -Bien, con eso debería bastar. Hora de ver si Lincoln Jr puede entrar a jugar o no.-

Ella entonces rodeó con su brazo la parte trasera de la cabeza de Lincoln, mientras que con el otro sujetaba el erecto miembro viril para así guiarlo. Lincoln por su parte le sujetaba las caderas en parte como soporte y en parte como apoyo a la hora de descender. El momento de la penetración resultó igualmente difícil al inicio, pero finalmente luego de aplicar la suficiente presión el pene del chico logró ingresar de una vez por todas al apretado agujero de Luan, llegando a deslizarse por completo desde la punta hasta la base, debido al excesivo esfuerzo en conjunto que ambos habían ejercido. Lincoln sintió como su polla era presionada con firmeza por el esfínter de la chica, siendo rodeado completamente por las cálidas paredes que se estrechaban debido a la presencia de un objeto extraño en su interior. Por su parte, luego de sentir toda la longitud que poseía el pene de su hermano, Luan se vio abrumada por una gran ola de sensaciones que fueron capaces de dejar en blanco su cabeza.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Luan! ¡Yo no quise…! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?- Preguntó Lincoln, sintiéndose completamente responsable del brusco ingreso que tuvo que experimentar la chica.

-¿Que si estoy bien? ¿¡Que si estoy bien!? ¡Estoy genial!- Exclamó la chica de tal modo que logró poner inmediatamente nervioso a Lincoln. -¡Se siento cien veces mejor que jugar conmigo misma! ¡Tu polla es estupenda! ¡Puedo sentir como se abre paso hasta el fondo!- Dijo finalmente ella, completamente absorbida por aquel placer que le producía el pene del chico. -¿¡Porque te quedaste quieto ahí!? ¡Adelante! ¡Muévete! ¡No seas un dolor en el trasero! JaJaja ¿Entiendes?-

-¡Cielos! Luan realmente está metida en esto. Bien, siempre y cuando no le duela. Creo lo mejor será hacerle caso.- Pensó el muchacho a la hora de empezar a follarse el trasero de la chica de manera lenta debido a lo apretado y seco del mismo.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso es, hermanito! ¡Sigue así! ¡Así!- Jadeo Luan a medida que sentía como el pene del chico se abría paso y alcanzaba una mayor profundidad con cada una de sus arremetidas.

Con cada estocada que Lincoln daba se podía sentir como poco a poco las entrañas de la chica parecían sucumbir ante su presencia y comenzaban a darle la bienvenida, adaptándose lentamente a su forma y comenzando a emanar líquido que hacía más sencilla y placentera la inserción y retirada del miembro masculino.

-¡Wow! De repente esto comienza a ser más fácil y a sentirse mejor, ¿No crees Luan?- Preguntó el chico luego de darse cuenta de la forma en la que ahora era capaz de moverse dentro de ella con menor esfuerzo y mayor placer.

-¡Bueno! ¡Es bueno! ¡Se siento muy bien! ¡Ahhh! ¡Más fuerte, Lincoln! ¡Sé más agresivo!- Le pidió ella, completamente presa del placer y a la espera de comprobar hasta qué punto podría llegar el mismo.

-¡Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces eso haré!- Exclamó Lincoln al momento de empujar a la chica contra la cama, obligándola a permanecer boca abajo, con ambas piernas ligeramente abiertas y con su cabeza hundida contra la almohada. -Lista o no, aquí… ¡Voy!- Exclamó él al momento de comenzar a arremeter contra la chica con mayor fuerza que antes, aprovechando la nueva posición para usar todo el peso de su cuerpo contra ella.

Lincoln continúo follándose a la chica en esa misma posición de una manera cada vez más intensa a medida que sentía como se acercaba su orgasmo. Por su parte, Luan era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuese aferrarse a la almohada bajo su rostro para así minimizar lo más posible los fuertes gemidos que seguro soltaría de no hacerlo. Faltando poco para terminar, Lincoln comenzó a recostarse lentamente sobre la espalda de la chica mientras se aferraba fuertemente a sus hombros con el objetivo de sujetarla y arremeter con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Luan! ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Me voy a correr!- Declaró el chico, soltando un fuerte grito producto del placer.

-¡Hazlo, hermanito! ¡Dame tu relleno de crema!- Le pidió a gritos la chica, la cual había volteado su cabeza a un lado para así ver de forma parcial al chico.

Dicho eso, Lincoln dio la última y más profunda estocada de todas al momento de comenzar a soltar un caliente y espeso disparo de semen en lo más recóndito del esfínter de la muchacha, la cual se limitó a sacar la lengua y jadear mientras sentía como sus entrañas eran bañadas por el chico. Luego de soltar el último de sus disparos, Lincoln se dejó caer encima de la espalda de Luan, donde decidió reposar mientras luchaba para recuperar el aliento, respirando a la vez directamente en la nuca de la chica. Al sentirse igualmente agotada y satisfecha , Luan no dio ningún reclamo y sólo se limitó a hacer un pequeño chiste.

-Creo que te salió el tiro por la culata. Ja…ja…ja… ¿E-entiendes?-

 **Más tarde…**

Tanto Lincoln como Luan se hallaban ya recuperados y satisfecho luego de su encuentro por lo cual sólo les faltaba una cosa por hacer antes de irse a la cama y dormir un poco antes de que el sol saliese.

-Vamos, Luan. Apresúrate, ya es muy tarde.- Le decía Lincoln a su hermana, la cual se encontraba dentro de lo que ella llamaba "El Closet de la Risa", buscando la grabación entre el chico y Lori, además de las páginas que ella poseía.

-Ten paciencia, Lincoln. Solo siéntate y espera, yo solo podré hacer una de esas dos cosas por los próximos días. Jajaja ¿Entiendes?- Le respondió Luan, la cual usaba su propio dolor en el trasero como material para un chiste.

Al poco tiempo, la chica finalmente sale del armario trayendo consigo las páginas del cómic y no una sino dos cintas de video.

-Aquí tienes, hermano.- Le dijo la chica al momento de entregarle todas las cosas.

-Gracias, pero ¿Por qué me das esta otra cinta?- Preguntó el muchacho mientras resaltaba la cinta de video sobrante.

-Oh, ese es un pequeño extra de mi parte. Te sugiero que lo veas mañana cuando tengas la oportunidad. Estoy segura de que será un "Hit" para ti. Jajaja.- Le sugirió la chica.

-No lo entiendo.- Respondió Lincoln al no captar la broma de la chica como usualmente hacía.

-Lo harás cuando la veas. Por ahora deberías irte a dormir.- Dijo finalmente ella antes de que cada uno volviese a su cama para finalmente ir dormir.

 **Al día siguiente…**

 **Casa Loud: Cuarto de Lincoln**

Lincoln había vuelto hace poco de la escuela y se encontraba tranquilamente recostado sobre su cama. Si bien ese día debía hacer lo que sea que Lynn le dijese, tuvo la suerte de que esa tarde la chica tuviera un importante juego de béisbol, al cual él obviamente no fue invitado debido a que, según Lynn, él le traía mala suerte.

-(Suspiro) Tengo suerte de que Lynn sea tan supersticiosa a veces. Aún sigo muerto después de lo de anoche, así que un descanso como este es algo que realmente necesitaba.- Pensó el muchacho poco antes de soltar un fuerte bostezo y recostarse de lado en actitud pensativa. -Pero más allá de eso, las cosas van mucho mejor de lo que imagine. En menos de dos semanas he logrado recuperar más de la mitad las páginas de mi comic. Eso sin mencionar los buenos momentos que pase con las chicas a la hora de negociar por las mismas.- Pensó mientras recordaba las mejores partes de sus encuentros fortuitos con sus hermanas. -Recuperar la página que tiene Leni no debería ser un problema si puedo esperar a que se presente la situación adecuada.- Se dijo así mismo mientras comenzaba a vislumbrar dicha situación. –"No lo sé Leni, creo que deberías tomar unas medidas, me siento algo apretado en la zona de la entrepierna. ¿Qué dices? Bien, creo poder hacerlo. ¿Tú crees poder devolverme la página que tienes de mi comic? ¿Sí? Oh cielos, es muy amable de tu parte. Muchas gracias." El problema será con Lynn, ella no va a dejar que me salga con la mía tan fácil.- Pensó el chico, reconociendo lo complicado que era tratar con ella. -Además, de entre todas las chicas ella siempre es la que me pone las cosas más difíciles. Si tan solo tuviera algo…una cosa con la cual sacarle ventaja…algo así sería…- Pensó al momento de recordar el comentario que Luan había hecho con respecto a la cinta de video que le entregó junto a las demás cosas. -¡Un ***Hit**!- Exclamó entonces en voz alta y con emoción. -¿Será eso a lo que Luan se refería? Tengo que ir a verlo de inmediato para así estar seguro.- Fue el último comentario del muchacho antes de salir de su cuarto con la cinta de video en su mano, esperando tener razón.

 **Continuará…**

"Hoy quiero Rock & Roll toda la noche": Referencia a la canción "Rock & Roll All Nite" de la banda "K.I.S.S.".

"Aquí voy otra vez": Referencia a la canción "Here I Go Again" de la banda "Whitesnake".

Julius Henry Pussie: Referencia al famoso comediante "Julius Henry Marx" alias Groucho, diferencian solo en el apellido, el cual sería una deformación de la palabra "Pussy", que puede ser traducida como "Coño".

Grouchocho: Otra referencia al comediante Groucho, está vez duplicándole la última silaba para así formar la palabra "Chocho" dentro del nombre.

S&M: Son las siglas de "Sadomasoquismo", práctica sexual donde uno de los involucrados busca imponer dominio sobre el otro, ocasionándole dolor al otro con fin de sentir o provocar excitación sexual.

Hit: Una de las formas de anotar puntos en béisbol, en la cual el bateador debe golpear la pelota con su bate y llegar por lo menos a primera base sin ser atrapado por uno de los defensas del equipo contrario.


	4. Cap 4,0

**The Loud House: El Comic 4.0**

 **NOTA: Cuando vean este símbolo "*" antes de una palabra, indica el uso de una referencia que se explicara a detalle al final del relato.**

 **Casa de los Loud: Sala de Estar**

Lincoln bajo corriendo de su cuarto con mucha emoción y se aproximó a la videocasetera junto a la televisión de la sala. Aprovechándose de la inusual situación de estar en su casa completamente solo, él joven albino tendría total libertad de ver el contenido de la cinta de video que Luan le había entregado la noche anterior.

-No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que Luan consiguió grabar, pero ojala me ayude a tomar ventaja de Lynn…aunque me conformo con que esta no se trate de otra de sus bromas.- Pensó él al momento de insertar la cinta dentro de la ranura del aparato. El chico luego tomó el control remoto y se sentó en el sofá para ver el video. –Muy bien, veamos qué querías que viera, Luan.- Dijo en voz alta al momento de reproducir la cinta.

 **[INICIO DEL FLASHBACK]**

La televisión mostro estática por un segundo antes de empezar a reproducir el contenido del video. Al inicio del mismo se podía ver a Luan arreglando su cámara. La chica llevaba puesto su pijama, lo cual hizo pensar al muchacho que esta cinta era una de las tantas que Luan filmaba de sí misma cuando se iba a dormir.

 **Casa de los Loud: Cuarto de Luna y Luan**

-Muy bien el trípode está listo, la lente está apuntando a mi cama y la cámara tiene una cinta de video nueva. Con todo esto ya estoy más que lista para dormir.- Dijo la Luan que salía en la pantalla, la cual estaba citando sus preparativos al momento de grabar mientras de fondo se escuchaban un par de notas sueltas y desafinadas provenientes de la guitarra de Luna, de la cual se veía parte de su cuerpo. –Bueno, ahora solo queda apagar la luz, irónicamente se me ocurren ideas "Brillantes" estando a oscuras. Jajaja.- Se rio de su propia broma al momento de caminar en dirección a la puerta del cuarto. -Buenas noches, Luna.- Le dijo a su hermana al momento de apagar la luz del cuarto.

Luna le contesto con una nota desafinada de guitarra antes de hablar.

-Buenas noches, hermana.- Respondió la chica de pelo marrón desde lo alto de la litera.

Luego de eso, Luan se recostó en su cama mientras las desafinadas notas seguían resonando en la habitación. La chica cerró sus ojos e intento dormir pero la serie de sonidos desafinados la obligaron a dar vueltas sobre su cama más de una vez antes de finalmente hacerle perder la paciencia y reclamarle silencio a su compañera de cuarto.

-¡Ugh! Luna ¿Puedes dejar eso? Trato de dormir.- Exclamó con cierto enojo la dueña de la parte inferior de la litera.

-Lo siento, hermana. Estoy falta de inspiración y no logro sentir esta canción.- Explico Luna al momento de bajar de la parte de arriba para guardar su guitarra en el estuche. -Además, para empeorar las cosas, la batalla de las bandas está a la vuelta de la esquina. No sé qué voy a hacer para resolver esto.- Dijo al momento de volver a la litera de arriba y dejarse caer boca abajo para ahogar una queja en su almohada.

Luan se asomó por un borde de la cama para ver el desolado semblante de Luna. Luego de un breve instante de ver la frustración que emanaba su hermana, Luan se pone de pie y camina de nuevo hasta el interruptor junto a la puerta.

-Oh. No soporto verte así. Dame un momento, deja que te "Ilumine".- Dijo al momento de encender nuevamente las luces del cuarto. -Jajaja…perdón, lo decía en serio.- Se disculpó ella luego de soltar por accidente la broma que se había formado en su cabeza.

Luna ni se inmuto luego de la broma de la chica, solo permaneció en la misma posición. El hecho de ver eso hizo que Luan se terminara de convencer de que debía intervenir y ayudar a su hermana a como dé lugar. Ella subió por la escalera de la cama y se sentó en el borde de la misma, justo al lado de los pies de Luna.

-Muy bien, suelta esa almohada y cuéntame todo.- Dijo Luan luego de acomodarse. Luna siguió sin hacerle caso. –Vamos. No me obligues a ir por mi kazoo.- Amenazo entonces la chica, sabiendo bien que Luna haría lo que sea con tal de evitar eso.

- **(Suspiro)** Bien. Hablemos, pero no saques ese instrumento del mal, por favor.- Dijo Luna de mala gana luego de despegarse de la almohada y sentarse en el borde de la cama junto a Luan.

-Lo haré solo si se da el "Casu". Jajaja ¿Entiendes?- Se rio la chica poco antes de ponerse seria. –Ya en serio ¿Qué te sucede? Es raro que tengas un bloqueo de este tipo.-

-No sé, hermana. Creo que el problema es porque quiero que esta canción sea algo especial, ¿Sabes?- Contestó desanimada Luna.

-¿Especial? ¿En qué sentido?- Preguntó Luan confundida.

-Verás, resulta que el día en que se hará la batalla de las bandas coincide juntamente con el día en que fundó la banda ***The Blank Stripes** , y Chunk y yo acordamos hacer una canción para el aniversario. Pero llevo días sin que se me ocurra nada bueno.- Explico la chica, la cual tiro su espalda contra la pared luego de terminar de hablar.

-¿The Blank Stripes? ¿No eran esos la pareja que…?- Intento preguntar Luan antes de ser interrumpida por su hermana.

-Lo que importa es su música, hermana. Todo lo demás es secundario.- Atinó a decir ella, evitando así que Luan comenzara a hablar sobre los escándalos que rodeaban a dan pintoresco dúo. -¡Ugh! Ojala hubiera una forma de conectarme un poco con su estilo.- Termino de decir la chica al momento de dejar salir su frustración con un suspiro.

Luego de escuchar a Luna, Luan se queda pensado por unos segundos, poco antes de que se dibujase una sonrisa en su rostro al cruzársele una idea por la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? De hecho ya tienes algo con que "Conectarte" como lo hacían ellos.- Dijo la muchacha, mientras luchaba por contener una risa por ese último comentario.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó con curiosidad Luna.

-Bien, ya tienes un hermano, el cual casualmente tiene el pelo color ***Blank**. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda para hacer "Dulce música" juntos?- Sugirió entonces Luan de manera casual.

-¡Luan! ¡Ya deja de bromear! ¿¡Quieres!?- Contesto Luna en un tono de voz alto, pero no enojado.

-No bromeaba.- Contesto ella, captando así la completa atención de Luna. –Si no mal recuerdo, tú fuiste la única a la que todo este asunto del comic le resulto "Lindo" y "Halagador", ¿O no?-

-E-es verdad, pero una cosa es hacer un comentario y otra muy distinta es…- Quiso contestar Luna, pero fue interrumpida por Luan.

-Oh, por favor, Luna. Creí que tú eras la que tenía la mente más abierta de las dos. ¿Realmente no sientes curiosidad por esto? ¿Acaso esas escenas de "Amor fraternal" que Lincoln dibujo no te parecieron interesantes? Porque a mí si.- Insinuó la chica con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, mientras veía como Luna se ruborizaba solo con imaginar lo que su hermana le proponía.

-…Un poco…supongo…- Contesto Luna, admitiendo su interés por la idea. –¿R-realmente crees que deba hacerlo? Es decir, ¿Tú lo harías si estuvieras en mi posición?- Preguntó entonces ella, como si estuviera tratando de buscar la aprobación de la chica.

-No estoy segura.- Respondió casi inmediatamente Luan.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Pero si acabas de decir que…!- Exclamó Luna, confundida por la respuesta de su hermana.

-Oh, no. No me malentiendas, yo definitivamente haría algo así con Lincoln. Pero solamente luego de jugar un poco con él y divertirme a costa suya por un rato. Se podría decir que sería mi "Rutina de apertura" antes del "Espectáculo principal".- Explico la chica.

-Oh, ya veo.- Se limitó a contestar Luna antes de que un silencio incomodo si hiciera presente en la habitación. Finalmente el silencio fue roto por la misma Luna. –Escucha lo que estamos diciendo, hermana. Estamos discutiendo la idea de tener sexo con nuestro hermano menor, ¿Qué dice eso de nosotras?- Pregunto Luna, dejando salir la idea que asolo los pensamientos durante ese momento carente de ruido.

Luan pensó un poco antes de responder.

-Yo "Incesto" en que eso significa que somos una familia muy unida. Jajaja.- Respondió luego de que se le ocurriera un chiste a modo de respuesta.

-Luan…- Le respondió Luna mientras miraba a su hermana de manera seria y se asombraba por su falta de seriedad en el asunto.

-Se podría decir que nos morimos por "Compenetrar" el uno con el otro. Jajaja.- Dijo la chica a continuación ignorando la mirada de su hermana.

-Pfft. Luan, ya basta.- Contestó Luna mientras una risa luchaba por salir de su boca.

-Es más, hasta mamá y papá están de acuerdo en que lo hagamos. Una vez les dije que jugaría con el "Pequeño" Lincoln, y no pareció que tuvieran problema con eso. Jajaja.- Dijo Luan, a modo de chiste de cierre, el cual logro romper la seriedad de su hermana y la obligo a reírse junto con ella.

-Jajaja. Estás enferma, hermana. Jajaja.- Exclamo Luna mientras se reía descontroladamente junto con Luan.

Una vez finalizadas las carcajadas, Luan se limpió una lágrima que se le escapó del ojo por la risa y le hizo una pregunta a Luna.

-Así que…¿Lo vas a hacer si o no?-

-No lo sé. Por ahora solo lo tendré en mente, hermana. En el peor de los casos, si lo hago y no logro romper mi bloqueo, al menos me asegurare de liberar una buena cantidad de presión.- Respondió la chica en un tono despreocupado. –Gracias por animarme.-

-No hay de que.- Contestó Luan, feliz de haber cambiado el humor de su hermana.

-Te agradezco, pero escucha lo que te voy a decir. Que esto quede entre nosotras ¿De acuerdo? No se lo vayas a decir a nadie.- Pidió Luna, recuperando nuevamente una parte de la seriedad que había perdido.

-Tienes mi palabra, esto será algo que "Quede entre familia". Jajaja ¿Entiendes?- Respondió la chica, improvisando un chiste en el proceso.

Luna se limitó a ver a la chica con una expresión insatisfacción, luego de aquella respuesta tan poco seria.

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 **Casa de los Loud: Sala de Estar**

De regreso en el presente y en la sala de estar de la casa, Lincoln se encontraba sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de ver y escuchar.

-¡Vaya! Entonces así fue como a Luna se le ocurrió la idea de "Inspirarse" conmigo. Realmente no es algo que me hubiese esperado.- Dijo el chico en voz alta mientras el video seguía reproduciéndose, pero sin mostrar nada que sea particularmente interesante de ver o escuchar. –Eso fue interesante, pero…no es lo que esperaba ver aquí. Luan insinuó que encontraría algo para usar en contra de Lynn dentro de esta cinta. ¿Acaso habré malinterpretado ese comentario del "Hit"?- Se cuestionó mentalmente el albino mientras en la pantalla se veía como sus dos hermanas habían apagado las luces del cuarto luego de su charla, y ambas ya se encontraban recostadas en sus respectivas camas. –Tal vez ese sea el caso, pero por las dudas me asegurare de ver la cinta hasta el final. Adelantaré esta parte y veré si paso algo más esa noche.- Dijo mentalmente al momento de presionar el botón de "Adelantar" del control remoto.

Los minutos comenzaron a avanzar con rapidez en el video, pero no parecía que pasara nada interesante. En la cinta solo se veía a las dos chicas durmiendo, moviéndose ligeramente, a veces volteándose para cambiar la posición en la que dormían y alguna que otra vez se veía a Luan hablando y riendo mientras dormía, seguramente debido a un chiste subconsciente que la chica recito en sueños. El tiempo de la cinta seguía avanzando y nada parecía interesante de ver hasta que…

-Oh, bien. Luan se levantó a la mitad de la noche. Seguro que aquí es donde ocurre esa cosa que quería que viera.- Exclamo Lincoln al momento de presionar "Play" y dejar que el video se volviera a reproducir con normalidad.

En la pantalla se veía como una perezosa y adormilaba Luan se frotaba los ojos con las manos y suspiraba de manera perezosa luego de levantar su torso de la cama. La chica ignoro la cámara y no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente apoyo sus pies en la alfombra del cuarto y se arrastró hacia el pasillo.

-¿¡Y ahora a dónde va!? ¡No me digas que solo se levantó para ir al baño!- Se quejó en voz alta el chico, mientras el video seguía, otra vez sin mostrar nada fue de lo ordinario.

En este punto, Lincoln ya estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y aceptar que su hermana solo estaba tomándole el pelo, pero entonces sucedió lo que tanto había esperado. De repente, Luan volvió rápidamente a la habitación, completamente despierta y emocionada por algo. La chica retiro la cámara del trípode y la llevo con ella al pasillo que unía los cuartos de todos.

-¡Genial! ¡Aquí viene! ¡Esto tiene que ser!- Grito entusiasmado Lincoln mientras escuchaba los murmullos de Luan mientras grababa.

-Aquí Luan Loud. Son aproximadamente las 12 de la noche del martes.- Comenzó a relatar en voz baja mientras avanzaba sigilosamente por el pasillo con el micrófono de la cámara pegado a su boca. -Me desperté para ir al baño, pero antes de entrar al mismo escuche unos sonidos raros viniendo del cuarto de una de mis hermanas. Me acerque para ver lo que pasaba y asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien, pero me termine encontrando con esto que están a punto de ver. Jijiji.- Termino de comentar la chica, al momento de asomar la lente de la cámara por la puerta entre abierta del cuarto de Lucy y Lynn.

La cámara apunto entonces a la esquina derecha del cuarto, en dirección a la cama de Lynn. En la misma se encontraba la chica deportista en medio de un curioso momento de privacidad. Ella se hallaba de rodillas sobre la cama, con ambas piernas separadas mientras se frotaba su desnuda entrepierna con el mango de su bate de béisbol favorito. La chica obviamente se estaba masturbando con él, ya que se podía ver con claridad la forma en que movía el bate de adelante hacia atrás con el fin de deslizar la parte blanca del mismo por encima de su desprotegido coño y clítoris. Los gemidos que soltaba eran pequeños y en su mayoría imperceptibles, ya que ella se encontraba mordiendo uno de sus protectores bucales con el fin de minimizar lo más posible el ruido, pero aun así, al perderse en las placenteras sensaciones que la abrumaban, la chica cada tanto tendía a aflojar sus dientes y dejar que uno de sus gemidos de placer se escapase de sus labios.

-¡Sí! ¡Esto es! ¡Realmente esto es algo que puedo usar para que Lynn me regrese mi página!- Exclamo Lincoln mientras continuaba viendo la escena. -¡Te debo una, Luan! ¡Esto es algo…!-

-¿Encantador, no creen? Parece que esta noche ella recibió la visita de el gran ***Babe Rub**. Jajaja.- Comento Luan mientras filmaba discretamente la forma en que Lynn se masturbaba. –Oh, pero eso no es todo, fíjense bien en lo que ella está usando como material.- Dijo entonces ella, provocando que Lincoln centrase su atención en la hoja de papel que la chica parecía estar observando atentamente mientras se frotaba a sí misma.

-¿¡E-esa es…!? ¿¡Acaso ella se está masturbando mientras ve la página de mi comic!?- Preguntó el chico tras notar que una de sus páginas faltantes se encontraba justo enfrente de la chica mientras está se masturbaba.

-Estoy segura de que Lincoln estaría orgulloso de ver esto. El saber que su pervertida historia logro "Tocar" profundamente al público. Se podría decir que fue todo un "Hit" con Lynn. Jajaja.- Bromeo Luan mientras filmaba el momento en que Lynn sujetaba con firmeza la parte más ancha del bate de béisbol y aumentaba la velocidad con la que movía el mismo.

-¡Oh cielos! ¿¡Acaso ella está por…!?- Grito Lincoln luego de observar ese cambio en el ritmo de la chica.

-¡Vaya! Parece que nuestra bateadora dejo de contenerse y ahora va por un ***Home run**. Parece que ella se va, ¡Se va! Y…- Declaró Luan, emulando la forma de narrar de un cronista de béisbol, mientras veía la forma en que Lynn seguía aumentando la velocidad cada vez más y más hasta que finalmente… -¡Se fue! ¿O debería decir "Se vino"? Jajaja.- Comentó la chica mientras grababa el momento en el que Lynn llegaba al orgasmo.

Al correrse, Lynn mordió su protector bucal con mucha más fuerza que antes, su cuerpo se estremecía a medida que una abundante cantidad de líquido emanaba de su interior y comenzaba a cubrir el mango de su bate. Acabado ese intenso momento de alivio y satisfacción personal, la chica inhalo y exhalo de forma repetida hasta normalizar su respiración, luego hizo a un lado su bate y lo guardo bajo su cama. De ese mismo lugar, tomó unos pañuelos de una caja y silenciosamente se limpió la entrepierna. Ella después hizo una bola con el pañuelo usado y lo arrojó directamente al cesto de la basura, mientras vigilaba que el sonido no despertara a Lucy. La bola de papel cayo en el cesto, pero la joven gótica ni se inmutó, así que como paso final Lynn se quitó el protector de la boca y dijo unas palabras al aire.

-¡Haaaaah! A veces es bueno que ella duerma como un muerto.- Exclamó la chica tras soltar un suspiro de alivio por no haber sido descubierta. -Muy bien, ahora que ya termine solo me queda guardar esta cosa e irme a dormir.- Se dijo mentalmente mientras fijaba su vista en la página del cómic de Lincoln. Al levantarla de la cama y sostenerla en el aire, se le queda viendo por un momento mientras inconscientemente recorría las viñetas con sus ojos. Una vez terminado su repaso de la página, Lynn sonrió alegremente y pensó. -Menudo pervertido resultó ser Lincoln. Me pregunto si esto que dibujo aquí lo hizo basándose en esas veces que me quede a dormir en su cuarto.- Se cuestionó la chica luego de observar ciertas similitudes entre ese hecho y lo que se mostraba en aquella página del cómic entre los personajes de Lemy y Lacy. -Heh. Que hermano más pervertido.- Dijo en voz alta al momento de tomar un par de gorras que tenía en el pequeño estante de trofeos sobre su cama. La chica dobla la página del cómic a la mitad y la coloca en la parte de las gorras donde se ubicaría la frente, luego coloco la otra encima de la primera, logrando así que la hoja quedase escondida en medio de ambas. Finalmente, Lynn puso ambas gorras de nuevo en su lugar y se recostó en su cama para así dormir.

Notando que ya no iba a suceder ninguna otra cosa interesante, Luan se retiró del lugar y camino por el pasillo sin hacer ruido. Cuando sintió que no había riesgo de ser escuchada, la chica hizo un comentario final.

-Definitivamente, este video irá directo a la sección "Cosas muy vergonzosas" de mi closet. Justo al lado del de Lincoln y el calce…- Dijo la Luan de la pantalla al momento de ser pausada por el chico que miraba el video.

Luego de pausar el video, Lincoln se queda mirando un rato a la pantalla de forma pensativa.

-Vaya. Solo…vaya. Aún no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver. Es decir, sabía que mi cómic era bueno, pero el hecho de ver a alguien masturbándose con él es…peculiar. Halagador, pero peculiar.- Dijo el albino mientras recordaba la imagen de su hermana al frotarse con gran entusiasmo mientras observaba los dibujos hechos por él, cosa que logro excitarlo a él también. -No hay duda de que este video me resultó muy…informativo. Ahora sé exactamente donde Lynn esconde mi página, así que tranquilamente podría ir a buscarla y…- Exclamó el chico mientras se levantaba del sofá. –No, espera. No puedo hacer eso.- Se detuvo de repente luego de que una idea cruzara por su mente. -Si su página desaparece de su escondite, ella se dará cuenta de que fui yo el que la tomo.- Prosiguió diciendo el muchacho mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá, con una mirada pensativa en su rostro. -Lo que tengo que hacer es lograr que ella me la entregue voluntariamente. De lo contrario me expondría a que ella le cuente todo a mamá y papá. Debo pensar en algo, algo bueno...- Dijo finalmente mientras se llevaba la base de su dedo índice a sus labios mientras comenzaba a idear un plan.

 **Más tarde…**

Lynn llega de forma esporádica y muy animada a la casa. La chica desbordaba de ánimo y energía luego de ganar su partido de béisbol. A tal punto llego su entusiasmo que realizó una de sus rutinas más raras y extenuantes, volver en bicicleta a la casa y ganar en una carrera de velocidad a Vanzilla. Como era de esperarse, la camioneta fue incapaz de seguir el ritmo de la carrera y se quedó a mitad de camino junto con el resto de la familia. Pero eso no impidió que Lynn siguiera la competencia hasta llegar a casa y ganarla.

Al llegar al patio de la casa, la chica deja su bicicleta abandonada junto a la entrada y se apresura a correr al interior de su hogar, llevando consigo el bolso que traía su uniforme y el equipo usado en el juego. Lynn abrió la puerta de una parada y exclamó.

-¡Victoria! ¡Victoria! ¡ _Las Ardillas_ de Royal Woods son otra vez las campeonas! ¡Woooooo!- Grito con emoción ella al momento cruzar el umbral de la puerta. -¿¡Escuchaste eso, Lincoln!? ¡Ganamos! ¡Y todo gracias a que tú y tu mala suerte se quedaron aquí en la casa!- Continuó hablando mientras subía por las escaleras. -Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu descanso, hermanito. Porque ahora que llegue te tengo una tonelada de trabajo preparado.- Declaró ella al momento de llegar al segundo piso y fijar su vista en el cuarto de su hermano.

 **Casa de los Loud: Cuarto de Lincoln**

-Primero voy a necesitar que…- Dijo al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Lincoln y encontrarse con una escena particular. Dentro del cuarto, Lincoln se encontraba sentado en un banco giratorio, dándole la espalda a la puerta y mirando a la pared mientras traía algo en los brazos. Antes de que Lynn le preguntara que estaba haciendo, el chico se volteo girando con banco y todo y la saludo del mismo modo que haría un villano en una película de agentes secretos, con un gato en su regazo y con una peculiar forma de hablar.

-Saludos, Srita. Loud. La estaba esperando.- Dijo al momento de acariciar al gato negro de la casa, el cual maulló con enojo poco antes de levantarse e irse. -¡O por favor, Cliff! ¡Creí que ya habíamos ensayado esto!- Se quejó el chico al ver que su plan había empezado con el pie izquierdo.

-Pfft. ¿Qué intentaste hacer, raro?- Preguntó la chica luego de ver la patética escena que había protagonizado Lincoln en su intento de parecer amenazante.

-Bueno...yo intente que…- Trato de justificarse antes de que la chica lo sorprendiera arrojándole el bolso con su equipo encima.

-Como sea, aquí tienes el uniforme que tienes que lavar, a mano de ser posible. Esas manchas de "Jugo de la victoria" no salen fácilmente en la lavadora.- Dijo al referirse al baño de jugo de naranja con el que sus compañeras de equipo la sorprendieron luego de que anotará el punto final del partido. -También quiero que le sacudas el polvo y la tierra a mis zapatos y que enceres y pulas a mi bebé.- Continuó explicando, esta vez haciendo referencia a su bate de béisbol favorito. -Si me necesitas, el cual no creo que sea el caso, estaré en la ducha.- Finalizó ella al momento de girarse y comenzar a caminar hacia el baño de la casa.

-¡O-oye, Lynn! ¡Espera! ¡Tengo una consulta rápida que hacerte!- Le dijo Lincoln al momento de hacer a un lado las cosas que ella le arrojó, a excepción del bate de béisbol, y ponerse rápidamente pie.

-¡Ha! Que sea rápido.- Respondió Lynn mientras se volteaba con indiferencia para escuchar la pregunta del chico.

-Dime, ¿Que forma crees que es mejor para sujetar un bate? ¿Así?- Preguntó Lincoln al momento de hacer una mala imitación de alguien a punto de batear.

-¿Porque me hará una pregunta tan rara? Pero más importante ¿Qué clase de postura ridícula es esa?- Se cuestionó Lynn tras observar el accionar de su hermano.

-O… _¿¡Así!?_ \- Exclamó el muchacho al momento de abrirse de piernas, sostener el bate por el lado opuesto al mango y fingir que se frotaba la entrepierna con él, del mismo modo en que Lynn lo había hecho en el video.

Tras ver eso, y finalmente caer en cuenta de a donde quería llegar su hermano con todo esto, Lynn se queda helada por un momento, ya que se acababa de dar cuenta que ella había sido vista mientras se masturbaba la otra noche. Pero la sorpresa y el shock de la chica pasaron rápidamente y luego de eso otro tipo de emoción fue la que se hizo presente, la ira. Así que la chica dirigió dicho sentimiento contra aquel que aún seguía burlándose de ella, al fingir que se frotaba y soltaba gemidos falsos. Lynn se abalanza de regreso al cuarto del albino y cerró la puerta tras de sí, luego le arrebató el bate de las manos al chico y lo empujó contra la cama.

-Habla. ¡Ahora! ¿¡Que y cuanto fue lo que viste el otro día!?- Vociferó en forma de pregunta Lynn mientras sujetaba el bate con firmeza en una mano y daba con él unos ligeros golpes a la palma de la otra, como si se estuviese preparada para golpear algo.

La chica estaba en un estado de furia total y aun cuando Lincoln sabía que Lynn no iba a golpearlo realmente con su bate de béisbol solo por una broma, la sola imagen de ella mientras fingía que sí lo haría era más que suficiente para que hacer que se arrugará por el miedo.

-¿Porque a ella le resulta tan fácil el verse amenazante?- Alcanzó a preguntarse mentalmente al comparar su propia actitud de amenaza con la de su hermana mayor.

-¡Responde de una vez!- Exigió nuevamente la chica mientras colocaba la punta del bate en el cuello de Lincoln.

-¡M-más o menos cuando estabas empezando! ¡No vi el comienzo exacto, pero sí cuando tú ya estabas…! Bueno, tú sabes.- Contestó el chico al sufrir un ataque de pánico.

-Ya veo, así que entonces viste cuando yo…- Dijo la chica mientras rememoraba el momento en que se corría y se imaginaba a Lincoln viéndola fijamente mientras se reía de ella o peor, mientras se masturbaba. Dicha imagen solo hizo crecer su ira y la motivó a hacer otra pregunta. -¿Dame una razón ¡CUALQUIERA! por la cual no deba convertirte en mi bolsa de arena o hacerte trabajar como esclavo, ¡Pervertido de mierda!?-

-¡O cielos! Ella está aún más enojada de lo que creí que estaría. Quizá solo deba disculparme con ella y entonces…- Pensó Lincoln mientras era guiado por el miedo que sentía. -No…¡No! Recuerda el plan. Yo también estoy en una buena posición al tener el video de ella. Solo debo guardar la calma y hacer lo que planee antes de que ella llegara.- Se dijo Lincoln a sí mismo antes de cruzar miradas con la fiera de pelo marrón.

-¿¡Y bien!? ¿¡Dame una razón!?-

-Bueno, la razón es sencilla. Resulta que decidí inmortalizar ese lindo momento tuyo para la posteridad. Rara vez se te ve actuando tan femenina.- Atino a decir Lincoln, con mucha más confianza y seguridad al hablar.

-¿¡Que hiciste qué!? ¡Ahora sí, estás muer…!- Iba a gritar Lynn, pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Ah pa, pa, pa. Tranquila, estoy dispuesto a entregarte el video y dejar todo este asunto atrás. Siempre y cuando tú estés dispuesta a devolverme mi página.- Dijo finalmente el chico.

-¿Que dia…? ¿¡Me estás tratando de extorsionar!? ¿¡A MÍ!?- Preguntó con enfado la chica al no poder creer el cinismo del chico. -¡Pierdes tu tiempo! ¡No pienso ceder a ninguna amenaza!- Respondió al cruzarse de brazos con obstinación.

-Muy bien, supongo que entonces no te importará que el resto de _Las Ardillas_ vean lo que su jugadora estrella hace por las noches.- Contestó Lincoln, fingiendo estar completamente calmado, pero internamente asustado y rogando porque la chica cediera a la presión. -Por favor, Lynn. Solo has a un lado tu terquedad y dejemos el pasado en el pasado. No me gusta extorsionar a una de mis hermanas, especialmente cuando ella es capaz de admirar la grandeza de mi trabajo artístico.- Dijo con ironía.

Ante ese último comentario Lynn se sonrojo por la vergüenza y luego su rostro se puso aún más rojo al momento en que su ira llegó a su punto de quiebre. La chica tomó el mango del bate con sus dos manos y se puso en posición de bateo.

-¿L-Lynn? ¿Que estas por hacer?- Preguntó nerviosamente Lincoln, mientras su cara mostraba arrepentimiento por ese último comentario.

La chica no respondió, solo abrió más su postura y fijó la trayectoria del golpe en la dirección de Lincoln antes de batear con todas sus fuerzas. El golpe falló debido a que Lincoln tuvo tiempo más que suficiente para ponerse a cubierto. La chica le dio ese tiempo para cubrirse a sabiendas, realmente no quería golpearlo, pero tenía que expulsar su ira acumulada de algún modo. Los golpes del bate no se detuvieron ahí, ya que Lynn dio un segundo, un tercer, un cuarto y hasta un décimo golpe al aire hasta que finalmente pareció haberse calmado. Al terminar de abanicar, la chica dejó escapar varios suspiros de alivio antes de hablar con el temeroso chico a sus pies.

-Muy bien. Si así quieres que sean las cosas, entonces las haremos a tu modo.- Empezó a decir la chica. -Tú y yo tendremos una competencia mañana a la tarde. Será una en el que ganará el mejor de dos de tres juegos. El ganador se lleva todo y el perdedor se queda sin nada. Y solo para que las cosas sean justas para ambos, elegiré juegos que hasta un alfeñique como tú tendría alguna posibilidad de ganar.- Explicó brevemente Lynn, en un tono serio que hacía notar que esa era su única e inamovible resolución final ante este asunto. -Te buscaré mañana cuando tenga todo listo ¿Entendiste?-

Lincoln asintió con miedo a lo que pasaría si discutía o daba una respuesta negativa.

-Bien. Asegúrate de llevar los cojones que mostraste hace un minuto. Créeme, te harán falta.- Dijo la muchacha al momento de soltar el bate y dirigirse a la salida de la habitación. -Ahora, ¡Ponte a hacer lo que te dije! ¡Aún debes hacer lo que te diga el día de hoy!- Exclamó al momento de salir y cerrar la puerta del cuarto tras ella.

Lincoln suspira con alivio tras quedarse solo en el cuarto e inmediatamente se pregunta.

-¡Joder! ¿¡Que he hecho!?-

 **Al día siguiente…**

Lincoln se despierta al día siguiente y se encuentra con una típica escena de sábado en la casa Loud. Sus hermanas formaban una fila para el baño, pero había una de ellas que faltaba entre la multitud. Lincoln noto dicha ausencia, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

 **Casa de los Loud: Comedor**

La mañana siguió y el grupo de chicos bajo entonces a desayunar, pero nuevamente la ausencia de una de las chicas se hizo presente en la ocasión. Ya preocupado por ello, Lincoln habla con Lucy en busca de respuestas.

-Hey Lucy, ¿Tienes idea de porqué Lynn no ha bajado aun a desayunar?-

-Ella no está arriba. Salió a algún lugar al amanecer, pero no estoy segura de a donde.- Respondió la pequeña gótica mientras comía un huevo frito que parecía estar completamente quemado. -Lo que sí sé es que se llevó muchas cosas con ella, las suficientes como para montar un pequeño campo de entrenamiento.-

Al escuchar las palabras de su hermana menor, Lincoln se pudo hacer una idea del porqué Lynn había programado su competencia para la tarde de ese día.

-Así que madrugo y salió a preparar todo. Joder ¿Qué será lo que habrá planeado?- Se preguntó el chico mientras continuaba comiendo su desayuno con un rostro que demostraba preocupación.

 **Más tarde…**

 **Casa de los Loud: Cuarto de Lincoln**

Terminado el desayuno y pasada la hora del almuerzo, la tarde se hizo presente en la casa Loud, pero aún no había señales del regreso de Lynn a la casa. Inquieto por la extensa espera, Lincoln comenzó a tratar de distraerse. A lo largo de la tarde el chico había leído cómics, jugado videojuegos y visto la televisión, pero nada parecía calmar la tensión que le provocaba la espera. Finalmente, alrededor de una hora y media antes del atardecer, Lynn regreso a la casa y fue en búsqueda de Lincoln, el cual estaba en su cuarto terminando de armar una nave espacial a escala.

-Muy bien. Solo falta una última pieza.- Declaró Lincoln mientras acercaba el pequeño trozo de plástico con pegamento al pequeño vehículo a escala.

Las manos del chico temblaban mientras acercaba la pieza, estaba a centímetros de colocarla en su lugar, pero entonces…

-¡YA REGRESE!- Gritó Lynn luego de abrir con una patada la puerta del cuarto y provocar que el modelo a escala cayera al suelo y se hiciera pedazos. -Vaya, vaya, vaya. Y eso que yo te advertí que debías prepararte mentalmente hasta que te viniera a buscar. Y resulta que te encuentro perdiendo el tiempo con tus juguetes. Oh bien, supongo que ganarte será aún más sencillo de lo que creí. Acompáñame.- Le ordenó ella luego de darle la espalda y comenzar a marchar hacia el exterior de la casa.

Al ver que había llegado el momento, Lincoln solo puedo pensar en algo antes de seguir a la chica.

-Muy bien, Lincoln. Llegó la hora. No te dejes pisotear y demuéstrale a Lynn de lo que estás hecho. ¡Eres un hombre! ¡Eres rudo!- Se dijo a sí mismo como palabras de aliento antes de dar una paso, resbalarse con una parte redonda de la nave y caer de frente al suelo de forma patética, aterrizando justo a los pies de Lynn.

-¿De veras quieres intentarlo o prefieres darte por vencido ahora?- Preguntó la muchacha mientras le daba a su hermano una mirada que demostraba la poca estima que le tenía como rival.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Vámonos!- Contestó Lincoln tras levantarse, ponerse firme y orgulloso. Lynn le dio poca importancia a ese gesto y continuó su camino hacia la salida de la casa. Al momento que la chica le dio la espalda Lincoln se frotó la frente y pensó. -Auch. Eso me dolió. Cuando vuelva a casa voy a pedirle a Lily que me dé un beso en la herida para hacerme sentir mejor.-

 **Continuará en la parte 4.5…**

Ya estoy trabajando en ella, no se desesperen. Solo dividí este capítulo en dos porque de otra forma sería excesivamente largo, en unos días subo la siguiente parte.

 ***The Blank Stripes=** Referencia a "The White Stripes", una banda compuesta por dos integrantes, Jack y Meg White, los cuales en un primer momento afirmaron ser hermanos de sangres, pero luego de que se descubriera que eran una pareja declararon ser realmente marido y mujer y que el hecho de mentir se debía a que querían ser reconocidos por su música y no escuchar cosas como "Cuando se termine el matrimonio, la banda también".

 ***Blank=** Otra forma de decir "Blanco" en inglés.

 ***Babe Rub=** Referencia al beisbolista "Babe Ruth", pero cambiándole el apellido por "Rub", palabra que en inglés significa "Frotar".

 ***Home run=** Un tipo de jugada en el béisbol que permite anotar una gran cantidad de puntos en una sola jugada.


	5. Cap 4,5

**The Loud House: El Comic 4.5**

 **Bosque de Royal Woods**

Cuando abandonaron finalmente la casa, los dos chicos montaron sus bicicletas y Lynn guio a Lincoln hasta una parte del bosque que estaba por las cercanías de su casa. Los dos fueron por todo el camino hasta llegar a un claro en la arboleda, un pequeño lugar donde los árboles no se agrupaban y donde la tierra era llana y despejada. O al menos así debía de ser naturalmente, ya que en este preciso momento, en ese claro se encontraban desperdigadas una serie de objetos hechos por la mano del hombre. Por un lado había una colchoneta, por otro había un área con varias líneas de pintura dibujadas junto a unos números que median una cierta distancia y finalmente, y más destacable de todo, una delgada barra de equilibrio que tenía cojines y almohadas a los lados para evitar las caídas.

-¿Pero qué? ¡Oye! ¿No dijiste que tendríamos una competencia justa? Tú tienes claramente toda la ventaja a la hora de hacer deportes como estos.- Reclamó Lincoln al pensar que la chica había roto su promesa y que su única intención al traerlo a ese lugar era humillarlo y derrotarlo en algo en lo que él sería incapaz de realizar.

-No te confundas, tonto. Sé bien lo que te dije. ¿Acaso crees que me echaría para atrás porque me preocupa competir contigo? ¡Ha! No me hagas reír.- Declaró entonces la chica, sin demostrar miedo o dar señales de que estuviera mintiendo.

-Pero entonces…¿Para qué son todas estas cosas?- Preguntó Lincoln confundido.

-¡Para los juegos!- Exclamó Lynn mientras se le dibujaba una diabólica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Q-qué clase de juegos?- Preguntó el muchacho luego de sentir un escalofrío al ver la sonrisa de su hermana.

-El único tipo de juegos en los que hasta un perdedor pervertido como tú tendría al menos una mínima oportunidad de vencerme. En otras palabras, un juego justo para ambos.- Explicó ella, sin ahondar mucho más en los detalles.

-Pero sigo sin entender. ¿Exactamente qué vamos a…?- Intentó preguntar Lincoln, pero dicha pregunta fue interrumpida al momento en que Lynn lo empujo por la espalda hasta el lugar en el que estaba la barra de equilibrio.

-Los detalles te los iré diciendo a medida que avancemos. Por ahora vamos a empezar con el primero de los juegos. Súbete aquí y busca una posición en la que te sientas en perfecto equilibrio.- Ordenó Lynn mientras le daba palmadas a la delgada barra de metal frente a ellos.

-Todavía no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar con esto. Pero si dice que tengo una oportunidad entonces no tengo más opción que confiar en ella. Lynn podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no es una persona a la que le guste ganar haciendo trampa.- Pensó Lincoln mientras analizaba la situación y desidia que hacer. -Muy bien, voy a subirme.- Declaró finalmente.

Antes de subirse a la barra, Lincoln se quita los zapatos y los calcetines e inmediatamente después levantó una de sus piernas y se sentó sobre la barra, luego se levantó de ella con algo de dificultad. Buscar el equilibro en esa cosa le resultó difícil, ya que la barra era ligeramente más ancha que su propio pie, así que le tomó un tiempo encontrar la posición perfecta.

-M-muy bien. Creo que lo tengo. Si, ¡Lo tengo! En esta posición siento que estoy perfectamente equilibrado.- Declaró Lincoln mientras se mantenía tambaleante sobre la delgada viga y movía cada tanto los brazos para evitar caer de la misma.

-Excelente. En ese caso ya podemos empezar. El primer juego será "Equilibrio con piernas temblorosas".- Exclamó Lynn, confundiendo al chico luego de anunciar el nombre del juego. -Todo lo que tiene que hacer el que está sobre la barra para ganar es permanecer en ella hasta que su turno termine. El otro debe de hacer lo posible para tirarlo de ella sin empujar, golpear o hacer cosquillas.-

-Eso suena muy fácil. ¿Pero entonces qué puedes hacer para tirarme de la barra? ¿Y a que te referías con eso de "Piernas temblorosas"?-

-Lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento.- Contestó Lynn mientras se colocaba en frente del chico.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno supongo que puedo quedarme con la duda hasta entonces.- Dijo Lincoln mientras seguía manteniendo el equilibrio. -No me parece justo que ella sea la única con información sobre los juegos, pero por más que le reclame dudo mucho que vaya a decirme algo.- Pensó con cierto enojo antes de observar el siguiente movimiento de su hermana.

-Por ahora deja que te baje los pantalones para que podamos comenzar.- Exclamó Lynn mientras dirigía sus manos a la cadera de su hermano.

-De acuerdo, empecemos de una vez…- Contestó Lincoln, ignorando en un primer momento ese último comentario pero reaccionando a él un par de segundos después. -¡Espera! ¿¡Vas a hacer qué!?- Preguntó luego de que su cerebro procesase la frase completa de Lynn.

-¡Cielos! ¿Que acaso tengo que deletreártelo para que lo entiendas? Dije que te bajaría los pantalones.- Respondió la chica con tranquilidad.

-No, me refiero a ¿¡Porque lo vas a hacer!?- Preguntó a continuación Lincoln.

-Pues para empezar el juego. Ya varias veces te dije que estos juegos serían justos para ambos, juegos en los que cada uno podría hacer relucir sus fortalezas. Y ya que tu mayor fortaleza es ser un pervertido, creí que esto sería lo mejor para ti.- Dijo la chica a modo de explicación.

-P-pero…¿Tú…realmente quieres que resolvamos las cosas…así?- Le preguntó el muchacho mientras comenzaba a mostrar un mayor interés por el desarrollo de estos "Juegos" propuestos por Lynn.

-En realidad, no. Pero como te dije, no tienes otra característica útil que te sirva para competir de manera justa conmigo.- Dijo ella de manera seria mientras cerraba sus ojos, se encogió de hombros y mostraba las palmas de sus manos. -Y de eso es de lo que pienso tomar ventaja. No importa que tan pervertida sea una persona, si no tiene el "Equipo adecuado" entonces no tendrá forma de ganar en esto. Yo recuerdo vagamente la forma del "Equipo" que Lincoln tenía cuando éramos niños, y estoy segura de que no podrá conmigo.- Se dijo a sí misma mientras le venían a la cabeza los recuerdos de ellos dos bañándose juntos. -Obviamente no será igual que en esa época, pero francamente ¿Qué tanto puedo haber cambiado en un par de años?- Pensó al momento de desabotonar el pantalón de Lincoln y colocar sus dedos por debajo del elástico de la ropa interior. -A pasado un tiempo, peque…¿¡Ño!?- Dijo en voz alta al momento de bajar la ropa interior de Lincoln y encontrarse con su enorme polla, la cual se encontraba semi-erecta luego de sentir las manos de Lynn en su cercanía.

-¿Pasa algo, Lynn?- Dijo Lincoln luego de escuchar el exabrupto de la chica al momento de posar sus ojos en su polla.

-N-no. ¿Que podría estar pasando? ¿Acaso crees que me siento intimidada por…esta cosa? H-he visto mejores.- Mintió ella mientras se preguntaba. -¡Carajo! ¿¡Cuándo fue que el pequeño Lincoln se puso así!? Debe medir fácilmente unos veinte centímetros.- Se dijo a sí misma mientras comenzaba a tomar la polla entre sus manos. -Muy bien. E-esto no cambia nada. Podrá ser más grande de lo que creí en un principio, pero aun así no es nada que no pueda manejar.- Pensó al momento de comenzar a frotarla lentamente y observar cómo el miembro comenzaba a levantarse y a crecer otro par de centímetros. -Oh…por…¡Dios! ¡Es enorme!- Comentó en su cabeza luego de ser testigo de la máxima longitud y diámetro que podía alcanzar el chico.

Al notar un cambio en la actitud despreocupada y confiada de su hermana, la propia actitud de Lincoln dio un giro, y el chico decide tomar ventaja de ello.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿No decías que "No estabas intimidada" y que "Habías visto mejores"?- Dijo con confianza luego de notar como la chica había dejado de mover sus manos por la impresión y la sorpresa. -"¿De veras quieres intentarlo o prefieres darte por vencida ahora?"- Preguntó entonces, repitiendo exactamente la misma pregunta que ella le había hecho antes de salir de la casa.

-¡C-claro que no! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?- Le respondió con enojo Lynn luego de sentir una herida en su orgullo. -¡Joder! Me dejé sorprender por esta cosa y termine mostrando un momento de debilidad. ¡Concéntrate Lynn! ¡Tú eres una ganadora! Así que deja de perder el tiempo y enséñale a este tonto quien es la que manda aquí.- Se dijo a sí misma para alentarse y recuperar su calma. -¡Ya verás de lo que soy capaz!- Exclamó al momento de sujetar el tallo de la polla con su mano e introducir la punta de la misma en su boca.

Al principio Lynn se limitó a frotar y a lamer toda la zona de la cabeza con su lengua, pero al poco tiempo comenzó a reforzar su juego y a atreverse a hacer otras cosas. Una de ellas había sido comenzar a lamer el miembro en los costados, para hacer que quedase húmedo y resbaladizo. Otra de ellas la hizo al momento de llevar su boca a la altura de las pelotas del chico. Desde dicha posición Lynn comenzó a besar ligeramente el escroto y a rodear con su lengua el lugar donde se hallaban sus testículos. Poco después, luego de separar sus labios del miembro viril, ella tomó una buena bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a tragarse la polla de Lincoln centímetro a centímetro. Los movimientos de la chica resultaban algo torpes si Lincoln los comparaba con los de sus otras hermanas, pero sin duda se veía que Lynn estaba poniendo todo de sí en la manera en que lo trataba de hacer llegar al orgasmo.

-¡Cielos! No está mal. ¡No está nada mal!- Pensaba el chico mientras las ligeras olas de placer que viajaban de su entrepierna a su cerebro le hacían perder ligeramente el control de su cuerpo, causando que casi se cayera en más de una ocasión. -¡Mierda! ¡Contrólate, amigo! Tienes que hacerlo si quieres salir victorioso de esto. Puedes disfrutarlo, nadie dice que no lo hagas, pero que no se te olvide que tienes que mantenerte en la barra si quieres ganar.- Pensó él mientras veía como Lynn se había puesto a masajear sus bolas con una de sus manos mientras su cabeza seguía moviéndose de adelante hacía atrás. -¡Oh rayos! ¡Eso se siente muy bien! ¡Pero concéntrate! ¡No te vayas a caer!- Gritó en su interior mientras sentía como el placer lo llevaba al punto de quiebre.

-Eso es. Ya puedo ver en su cara lo arrepentido que está por haberme tomado a la ligera.- Dijo en su cabeza la chica luego de abrir sus ojos y ver el estado en el que estaba Lincoln. -Pero eso solo no es suficiente. Tengo que esforzarme más si quiero hacer que pierda el equilibrio. Creo que ya es momento de mostrarle a que me refería con "Piernas temblorosas".- Pensó Lynn al momento de decidirse a darle un punto final a esta primera ronda del juego.

La muchacha sin previo aviso soltó las bolas de Lincoln y en su lugar decidió usar sus dos manos para sujetar al chico de los costados de la cadera. Lincoln en un primer momento no entendió la razón detrás de ello, pero entonces observó la manera en que la mamada de Lynn acaba de aumentar enormemente su intensidad. La chica ahora lo estaba succionando con una fuerza y velocidad tan intensa que parecía que estuviese tratando de arrancarle la polla cada vez que echaba su cabeza para atrás. Mientras que, en contraposición, podía sentir como su miembro penetraba por la garganta y se abría camino por el esófago cada vez que Lynn se movía hacia adelante.

-¡Ah, Dios! ¡Ya no…! ¡Ya no puedo! ¡Me…! ¡Me corro!- Exclamó Lincoln al momento de disparar una abundante descarga de semen en el interior de la boca de la chica, logrando que la mayoría fuese directamente a su estómago, soltando los últimos disparos en el interior de su boca. Cuando terminó de correrse, Lincoln sintió como si toda la tensión en su cuerpo hubiese desaparecido, como comenzaban a relajarse rápidamente sus músculos y como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

-¡Joder! ¡Qué gran cantidad!- Pensó Lynn luego de contemplar todo el líquido que había sido vertido en su garganta y los otros restos que quedaban en el interior de su boca. -¡Wah! Esta cosa estaba muy caliente y tiene un olor y un gusto muy fuerte. Además es viscoso, siento como si una parte se hubiese pegado a lo largo de mi garganta.- Se dijo mentalmente mientras podía sentir como el semen del chico estaba bajando lentamente hasta su estómago. -Es…desagradable. Muy desagradable. Pero…de alguna forma también…- Continuó su soliloquio mientras el líquido blancuzco se escurría ligeramente de su boca. La chica detuvo con su dedo un hilillo de semen que estaba a punto de caer por su mentón y terminar en su camiseta. Luego posó su vista en dicho resto y de manera instintiva sintió la necesidad de tragar lo que llevaba en la boca. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron ligeramente y su lengua se estiró para recolectar esa diminuta cantidad entre sus dedos y hacer que se mezclase con su saliva. -Es…¡Delicioso!- Exclamó en su mente mientras relamía sus labios, a la vez que un calor crecía en su interior.

Lamentablemente Lincoln no fue capaz de apreciar dicha escena, ya que luego de haber acabado, el albino sintió como si la fuerza de sus piernas se hubiera reducido considerablemente y ahora le resultaba mucho más difícil mantenerse sobre la viga.

-Cielos. Oh no. ¡No! ¡Me caigo! ¡Voy a…! ¡AH!- Alcanzó a decir él al momento de perder completamente su equilibrio y caer en los cojines del suelo. Frustrado por haber perdido y enojado consigo mismo, un pensamiento se hizo inmediatamente presente en la mente de Lincoln. -Maldición. Ahora ya entendí el "Porqué" detrás del nombre de este juego.- Dijo al darse cuenta de que el truco para ganar consistía en hacer acabar con fuerza a tu adversario, obligándolo a que su cuerpo se relaje hasta que sus piernas lo traicionarán y lo dejarán caer. -Muy bien, Lynn. Perdí. ¿Pero ahora es tu turno, verdad?- Preguntó Lincoln al momento de levantarse de los cojines y cruzar su mirada con la chica, la cual seguía lamiendo sus dedos sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. -¿Lynn?-

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Que!? O…¡Sí! A-ahora es mi turno.- Contestó finalmente la chica al salir de su trance. -V-voy a subir enseguida.- Dijo con la cara roja de vergüenza mientras se preparaba para subir a la barra. -¡Mierda! ¿¡Que rayos pasa contigo, LJ!? ¡Enfócate! ¿¡Quieres!?- Se reclamó antes de inhalar y exhalar fuertemente, para así formar un arco con sus piernas, colocando la parte central de la planta de sus pies sobre la viga, dejando sobresalir la punta y los talones de la misma. -Estoy lista. Da lo peor de ti.- Dijo con confianza al momento de tomar esa posición.

-Muuuuuy bien. ¿Puedo preguntarte porque es que estabas tan distraída hace un mo…?- Intento preguntar Lincoln.

-¡No! ¡Ahora has lo que te dije!- Contestó rápidamente Lynn para ahorrarse esa explicación.

-Ok. Como digas. Entonces creo que voy a tener que empezar por quitar estos del camino.- Dijo el muchacho al momento de sujetar los lados del short y el elástico de las bragas de la chica. Él entonces bajo ambas prendas y se encontró con una escena peculiar, ya que la zona de la entrepierna se encontraba ligeramente mojada y pegajosa, dando a entender que la chica ya se encontraba excitada. -¡Wow! ¿Acaso te pusiste así por…?- Iba a preguntar antes de ser nuevamente bloqueado por una respuesta de la chica.

-¡E-eso es sudor! ¡Yo estuve todo el día montando este lugar mientras tú estabas perdiendo el tiempo en la casa! ¡Es completamente normal que esté algo sudada!-

-Oh, ya veo.- Se limitó a contestar él mientras internamente se decía de forma irónica. -Sí, claro. "Esto" definitivamente no es sudor. Pero está bien, le seguiré el juego y trataré de que ella misma admita como se siente.- -Aquí voy.- Dijo finalmente al momento de estirar su lengua hasta el coño de la chica y comenzar a lamer de manera metódica y entusiasta.

Lincoln comenzó introduciendo ligeramente la punta de su lengua en el interior de Lynn mientras que con su labio superior hacia presión y besaba los labios vaginales de la chica. Llegado cierto punto, él comenzó a deslizar su lengua por el exterior de aquellos labios rosados, usando a veces una de sus manos para unir ambos y lamerlos a la vez. Otro truco que usó fue el de sujetar y frotar el clítoris de la chica con sus dedos índice y pulgar, mientras usaba el dedo medio e índice de su otra mano para explorar el interior del coño de Lynn.

-¡Joder! ¡Carajo! ¡Mierda! ¿¡En donde fue que aprendió a hacer algo así!?- Se preguntó la chica mientras apretaba los dientes y echaba para atrás los ojos en un intento por soportar el voraz ataque de Lincoln.

-Veo que no podrá soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Hora de sacar la artillería pesada.- Se dijo mentalmente antes de pasar al ataque final.

Como último recurso, Lincoln introdujo su lengua en el interior de su hermana y la deslizó por la pared superior hasta toparse con el diminuto agujero de la uretra, en el cual centró su ataque mientras paralelamente usaba sus dientes para apresar el clítoris e intentar que se frotase con una parte de su lengua mientras esta última se movía de atrás hacia adelante.

-¿¡Que haces!? ¡Deja eso! ¡Yo…! ¡No! ¡Me corro!- Exclamó finalmente la muchacha al momento de dejar salir una pequeña inundación justo en el rostro de Lincoln, el cual quedó rápidamente empapado y con la boca rebosante de fluido.

-Jaja. ¡Lo hice! Estoy seguro de que estará viendo estrellas luego de correrse de esa forma. Ahora solo queda ver como cae rendida al piso.- Se adelantó a decir para sí mismo el chico mientras observaba el estado de su hermana.

Naturalmente Lynn se encontraba mareada, con problemas para mantener el equilibrio y con sus piernas temblorosas, dando la impresión de que caería de la barra en cualquier momento. Los brazos de la chica se agitaron en el aire mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba de atrás hacia adelante. Finalmente, cuando parecía que estaba a punto de caer irremediablemente al piso, la chica realizó una rápida maniobra que la ayudó a soportar. Se las arregló para levantar una de sus piernas de la barra, pasar su pie por el agujero del short y de sus bragas y abrir con mayor amplitud el arco de sus piernas, ganando así una pose con mayor equilibrio. Luego de adquirir dicha pose, los movimientos incontrolables de la chica se detuvieron y una serie de suspiros de alivio comenzaron a escapar por su boca. Una vez que los suspiros se detuvieron, una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la chica, una sonrisa de victoria.

-¡Ha! ¡L-lo hice! ¡Aguante! ¡PERDISTE! ¡Jajaja!- Exclamó eufórica luego de asegurarse una primera victoria de los eventos del día.

-Está bien, está bien. Tú ganaste esta vez. Pero si no me falla la memoria, dijiste que el ganador sería el mejor de 2 de 3 juegos y este apenas fue el primero, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Lincoln mientras trataba de simular que no le afectaba haber perdido. -¡Rayos! ¡Estuve tan cerca!-

-Sí, así es. Podemos empezar cuando tú quieras, perdedor. No me costará demasiado vencerte otra vez.- Le contestó Lynn en un tono de voz lleno de falsa confianza. -Vaya. Eso estuvo muy, muy cerca. Casi no lo logró. Solo espero que el próximo juego me resulte más sencillo que este.- Pensó ella tras darse cuenta del problema real que podía suponer el albino en esta clase de juegos.

…

Luego de que Lynn obtuviera su victoria, ambos chicos se dirigieron al área donde se desarrollaría el siguiente juego. Esta vez se encontraban detrás de una línea dentro de la zona con distancias marcadas. Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados sobre un par de cojines que habían sido usados en la ronda anterior, los dos estaban desnudos de la cintura para abajo y se encontraban mirando hacia el frente. El segundo juego era mucho más simple y constaba de una sola ronda simultánea. Ambos participantes debían estar sentados y a una misma distancia de la línea de inicio. Cuando escucharan la señal, ambos deberían comenzar a masturbarse y tratar de recorrer la mayor distancia posible con el chorro producto de su orgasmo. Ganaba el alcanzase la mayor distancia.

-Bien, perdedor ¿Listo para perder otra vez?- Preguntó la chica, tratando de molestar y desconcentrar a Lincoln.

-Cállate y da la señal de inicio.- Se limitó a contestar Lincoln, el cual ya rodeaba su polla con su mano y preparaba sus imágenes mentales antes de empezar.

-Como quieras, sí que estás ansioso para que te aplaste. ¡En sus marcas! ¿¡Listos!? ¡Fuera!- Declaró Lynn al momento de llevar una mano a su coño y cerrar sus ojos para comenzar su labor manual. -Ya tienes esto ganado, LJ. Ahora solo desconéctate de todo y empieza a visualizar algo que te excite.- Se dijo a sí misma mientras rebuscaba en su memoria y se comenzaba a tocar.

La chica empezó su labor de la manera más simple y sencilla posible, pero a medida que su excitación fue creciendo, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer otras zonas de su cuerpo. Cuando la fantasía de tomar el lugar de Lacy en la página del cómic que ella guardaba con tanto recelo se hizo presente, una de las manos de Lynn se deslizó por adentro de su camiseta y comenzó a pellizcarse los pezones.

-¡Oh! Lo poco que se mostró de esos dos en el pervertido cómic de Lincoln siempre logra excitarme.- Dijo la chica mientras los dedos de su manos derecha seguían entrando y saliendo de su interior, llevándola poco a poco al orgasmo. -Ese es un buen inicio. Pero necesito visualizar algo mejor si quiero ganar esto.- Dijo antes de volver a ahondar en sus más profundas fantasías en búsqueda de excitación.

En ese momento una fantasía se le hizo presente, una que la chica había tenido una vez cuando había tomado el lugar de Lincoln en el equipo de fútbol americano. En dicha fantasía, Lynn se imaginaba a sí misma siendo llevada en brazos hasta los vestuarios del equipo mientras aún creían que ella era Lincoln. Luego de que el equipo la arrastrara a las duchas, uno de los chicos le quitaría el casco y descubriría su rostro de chica. Ella trataría de cubrirse, pero todo el equipo se mostraría pasivo, como si ya conociesen su secreto de antemano. Lo primero que ella pensaría es que sería chantajeada por los chicos, pero lejos de eso, ellos solo se mostrarían agradecidos con ella por guiar al equipo hasta el campeonato y a la victoria. Todos la llenarían de los elogios y alabanzas que la harían sonrojarse ligeramente. Finalmente uno de ellos preguntaría algo que le haría volar la cabeza "¿Que podemos hacer para compensártelo?". Esa pregunta resonaría en su cerebro hasta que este se diera cuenta del escenario en el que estaba, sola, en un baño, rodeada de chicos amantes del deporte que la admiraban y la veían como una especie de Diosa de la victoria. Esa idea excitante se implantaría profundamente y la llevaría a pedir una sola cosa de todos ellos.

-Mmm…eso es muchachos. Acérquense. Hay suficiente Lynn, para todos.- Exclamó en sus pensamientos mientras dos dedos de su mano izquierda se metían por su boca y se llenaban de una gran cantidad de saliva. Luego de uno segundos, esos mismos dedos saldrían de la boca y se dirigirían hacia su trasero, en el cual se internarían mientras Lynn comentaba entre jadeos. -¡Oh cielos! ¡Son dos contra una bella y delicada chica! ¿No les parece eso, un poco injusto? Heheh.- Bromeo para sí misma mientras se imaginaba a los chicos dándole por ambos lados, sin descanso y sin piedad. -¡Joder! ¡Esta imagen sí que es buena! ¡Sigan así, pequeños! ¡No se detengan! ¡Ah!- Siguió hablando consigo mientras su fantasía cobraba cada vez más fuerza y comenzaba a sentir las pollas imaginarias de un tamaño y diámetro cada vez mayor. -¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Me encanta lo que estás haciendo! ¡No se detengan! ¡Ya casi…!- Pensó la muchacha mientras sentía que su orgasmo ya estaba a punto de hacerse presente. En eso la voz de uno de los chicos de su fantasía resonó en su cabeza. -"¿Estás disfrutando esto, hermana mayor?"- Preguntó aquel chico de rostro borroso mientras se follaba su coño. -¡Si, Lincoln! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me…! Espera…¿¡Lincoln!?- Se preguntó la chica al percatarse que su fantasía se acababa de adaptar para incluir a su hermano, lo cual, lejos de desanimarla, la llevó a alcanzar ese último escalón que le faltaba para poder correrse finalmente. -¡ME CORRO!- Grito finalmente en voz alta mientras que de su coño salía disparado un líquido que formó un arco en el aire y aterrizó en una distancia marcada de 1,5 metros. -¡Ah, cielos! Esa fue una buena distancia, pero…¿Qué rayos fue eso de lo último? Tuve una fantasía con el pervertido de Lincoln y su estúpidamente descomunal polla…creo que no soy mucho mejor que él.- Se dijo Lynn, decepcionada de sí misma.

Mientras ella estaba ensimismada en su soliloquio, Lincoln se encontraba dándole las frotadas finales a su polla. El chico en un principio trato de inspirarse del mismo modo que Lynn, cerrando sus ojos y usando algunos de los recuerdos de sus vivencias pasadas, pero en cierto punto, más precisamente cuando Lynn comenzó a jadear sin darse cuenta, él comenzó a usarla a ella como su inspiración, deleitándose por la forma en que se tocaba y complacía a sí misma justo ahí y justo ahora frente a él. La chica tal vez se había corrido primero y había alcanzado una gran distancia con su orgasmo, pero la excitación de Lincoln sin duda la había rebasado, y eso se mostró muy claramente al momento en que soltó su semen.

-Yo también…ya estoy…ya casi…¡Ahhhhh!- Exclamó con un gran alivio al momento dejar salir el intenso disparo que tanto se había esforzado en fabricar. El chorro de semen dibujo un arco en el aire más bajo que el de Lynn, pero al haber salido con una mayor velocidad, logro alcanzar una distancia mucho mayor, llegando a los 2,5 metros de distancia. –Oh vaya. Eso fue intenso. ¿Y qué distancia fue la que…?- Atinó a preguntar Lincoln antes de fijar su vista en la posición de su disparo y comparándola con la que había alcanzado el de su hermana. -¡Oh, sí! ¡GANE! ¡El segundo juego es mío!- Vitoreó Lincoln tras darse cuenta de su aplastante victoria en el segundo evento del día.

Lynn por su parte, veía la escena frente a ella y pensaba.

-Demonios. No creí que llegaríamos a un desempate. Pero aun así, estoy convencida de que no podre perder en la siguiente.-

…

Los dos chicos nuevamente cambiaron de área y se trasladaron al lugar donde se encontraba la colchoneta. Ambos seguían desnudos de la cintura para abajo. Lincoln se encontraba sentado de rodillas, a la espera de que la chica explicase cual sería el juego de desempate. Lynn por su parte, se encontrada rebuscando en su bolsa de equipo hasta finalmente sacar dos bates de béisbol de ella.

-Muy bien. Primero que nada, déjame decirte que mi intención no era que llegáramos hasta este punto. Pero ya que tú insististe en no darte por vencido, no me dejaste otra alternativa.- Explicó de manera seria mientras sujetaba un bate en cada una de sus manos. -¿Estás listo para esto?-

-Por supuesto.- Contestó Lincoln, sin una sombra de duda en su voz.

-Bien. Aquí tienes el tuyo.- Dijo Lynn al momento de arrojar uno de los bates contra el pecho del chico. –Cuando dé la señal puedes empezar a metértelo. Haremos una marca cuando sientas que ya no puede entrar más y luego veremos cuál de los dos llegó más profundo. ¿De acuerdo?- Preguntó Lynn luego de finalizar la explicación del último juego.

Lincoln se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente atinó a decir.

-Disculpa, Lynn. Pero creo que te escuche mal. ¿Acaso dijiste "Meterlo"? ¿Exactamente dónde pretendes que me meta esta cosa?- Preguntó el muchacho de manera tranquila y pacífica.

-Pues por tu trasero. ¡Duh! ¿Dónde más pretendías metértelo?- Respondió la chica al considerar que la pregunta era demasiado estúpida.

-Ok. Eso fue lo que pensé que decías. Pero sabes…- Dijo el muchacho en el mismo tono calmado de antes. -¡Ni loco pienso hacer una mierda como esa! ¿¡Acaso te volviste loca!?- Gritó en reclamó, perdiendo por completo la calma anterior y arrojando el bate contra la colchoneta.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Yo pensaba hacer lo mismo. ¿Es lo justo, no?-

-¡Que justo ni que nada! ¡Yo no tengo "Esta" clase de gustos! ¡Así que me niego a ser parte de esto!- Exclamó Lincoln, renuente a participar de dicho juego.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te retiras? ¿Me dejarás ganar por abandono?- Preguntó la chica, deslumbrada por aquella posibilidad.

-O no. Por supuesto que no. Voy a pedirte que cambiemos el tipo juego. No creas que voy a dejarte ganar así como así. Solo espero que elijas algo verdaderamente justo para ambos.-

-Diablos. Esperaba que se diera por vencido.- Se lamentó internamente la chica luego de escuchar la resolución de su hermano. -¿Y ahora qué? Mi idea era aprovecharme de lo mucho que he entrenado mi retaguardia para ganar en caso de un desempate. ¿Pero qué clase de juego puedo proponer para…?- Se preguntó la chica antes de ser iluminada por una brillante idea. –¡Eso es! ¡Creo que ya tengo algo bueno en mente! Jejeje.- Pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. –Oh, Lincoln. No tienes idea de en qué te acabas de meter.- Se dijo a ella misma mientras exclamaba en voz alta. –Creo que ya sé que hacer.-

…

Luego de acordar bien las bases del nuevo juego, ambos chicos se encontraban en posición y estaban listos para empezar. El juego ahora probaría la tolerancia de ambas partes de manera justa. Por un lado Lynn probaría la tolerancia anal de la cual confiaba para su desempate original, mientras que Lincoln probaría su aguante mientras su polla era tragada por el ano de la chica. En este último evento, la chica trataría de realizar un total de 100 sentadillas mientras su trasero era penetrado por la polla de Lincoln. El perdedor sería decidido si Lynn no completaba las sentadillas o si Lincoln se corría antes de que ella terminase.

-Muy bien. Llegó la hora. Es un todo o nada ahora. ¡No hay vuelta atrás!- Pensó Lynn mientras se encontraba con las manos detrás de la cabeza, de cuclillas y suspendida a centímetros del miembro viril de Lincoln.

-¡Joder! Que buena vista la de aquí. No puedo creer que ella realmente propusiera algo como esto.- Dijo mentalmente Lincoln mientras observaba la espalda de la chica y admiraba la cercanía de su trasero con su polla.

-¡Aquí voy! ¡Prepárate para perder!- Declaró Lynn a modo de señal de inicio.

-Ya veremos.- Dijo el muchacho mientras pensaba. -¡Joder, si! ¡Aquí vamos!-

Lynn entonces bajo sus caderas e introdujo dentro de sí el erecto pene del chico. El miembro se abrió camino por el intestino de la chica hasta finalmente entrar completamente en él. Los glúteos de la chica hicieron contacto con la pelvis de Lincoln y tanto él como Lynn dijeron algo al unísono.

-Uno.-

Luego de nombrar dicho número, la chica empezó a levantar sus caderas e iniciar la retirada. El glande del pene se froto en las paredes de su colón, haciendo que ella diera un pequeño suspiro antes de que el miembro saliese completamente. Inmediatamente después de retirarlo, Lynn bajo su caderas de nuevo, repitiendo nuevamente el ciclo.

-Dos.- Exclamó junto a Lincoln mientras pensaba. –Esto será un poco más difícil de lo que creí. Pero puedo hacerlo. No hay forma de que pierda.-

Por su lado, Lincoln pensó.

-¡Joder! Su interior se envuelve a mí alrededor y no me deja salir fácilmente. Aguantar no será cosa fácil.-

Fue así como ambos comenzaron sus respectivas luchas de aguante. Pasaron las 40 sentadillas y el ritmo de Lynn comenzó a flanquear.

-¡Carajo! Esta cosa no será tan larga como mi bate, pero está dura y siento que su calor me quema por dentro. Pero no puedo darme el lujo de detenerme y dejarlo descansar. Debo seguir.- Dijo internamente la chica al momento de acercarse a la primera mitad del juego.

Pasaron las 75 y los dos ya se sentían al filo de sus límites, pero ninguno de los parecía dispuesto a abandonar.

-Mierda…¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Ya siento que estoy a punto de explotar. Y para empeorar las cosas.- Pensó el muchacho luego de alcanzar nuevamente el fondo de la chica y chocar con una de las curvas de sus intestinos.

-¡A-aaahhhhh! ¡S-setenta y…seis! ¡Ah!- Dijo entre jadeos Lynn antes de empezar a subir otra vez sus caderas.

-¡Oh, no! ¡A-aquí viene!- Dijo alarmado Lincoln al momento de sentir como toda la zona alrededor de su pene era rodeada y abrazada con firmeza por el voraz interior de su hermana. -¡Cielos! A este paso no voy a durar mucho más.-

Ambos llegaron de manera milagrosa a las 90. En este punto, casi todo pensamiento había abandonado su mente consiente, y solo el deseo de no ceder ante el otro era lo que los mantenía aun en el juego.

-No…noven-¡Ah!…noventa y…¡Ha! ¡Ahh! Noventa y…u-uno ¡Oooooohhh!- Exclamó con suma dificultad Lynn mientras veía a Lincoln mordiéndose los labios y sujetando con firmeza la superficie de la colchoneta. –Mis piernas pierden su fuerza. Me falta el aire. Y ya casi no puedo continuar, pero…él no está mucho mejor. Si aguanto un poco más él terminará cediendo. ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo presiento! Así que…solo debo aguantar.- Se dijo al momento de levantar sus caderas y volver a jalar el miembro de Lincoln con sus adentros.

-¡Joder! ¡JODER! ¡Ya no! ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡DÍ QUE TE RINDES, POR FAVOR!- Suplicó Lincoln mientras por 91ba vez su polla era sacada del interior de la chica, solo que con una ligera diferencia con respecto a las anteriores.

Habiendo llegado a este punto de inflexión, ninguno de los dos se percató del hecho de que en esta ocasión, Lynn había levantado de más sus caderas, haciendo que la polla de Lincoln saliese por completo de su interior. La chica no se dio cuenta de ese hecho ya que sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y sus pensamientos se centraban en terminar de una vez con el juego. Fue por esa misma razón que se dio un incidente imprevisto para ambos. Al momento de intentar una nueva introducción del miembro en su interior, la punta del pene se resbalo debido al jugo que emanaba del coño de la muchacha y a su propio liquido pre-seminal, causando que pasara de largo por el ano y se enfilara directamente contra la entrada del coño, llegando hasta el fondo del mismo en una sola estocada, debido a que la chica había dejado caer todo el peso de su cuerpo.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡AAHHHH! ¡AAAAHHHHHH!- Jadeó Lynn al momento en que sintió la cabeza del pene besándose con la entrada de su desprevenido útero, lo que le ocasionó un inevitable orgasmo que le hizo erizar hasta el último cabello de su cuerpo e hizo que los temblores que había tenido en el primer juego fueran minucias en comparación con lo que sentía ahora. –Yo…perdí.- Alcanzó a pensar su difusa mente al momento en que sus piernas cedieron por completo y dejaron que su cuerpo cayera encima del de Lincoln, sellando así su derrota.

Sin darse cuenta de que él acababa de ganar, el cuerpo del chico solo le dejó saber una cosa que él mismo grito en vos alta.

-¡ME CORROOOOOOOOOOO!-

Su pene entonces comenzó a soltar disparo tras disparo de semen en el interior de su hermana, la cual parecía revivir su propio orgasmo cada vez que sentía como el líquido blancuzco y caliente del albino se estrellaba en su interior, causando una contracción que parecía ordeñar al pene y obligarlo a disparar otra vez. La intensidad fue disminuyendo a los pocos segundos, hasta que finalmente su descomunal orgasmo simultáneo se detuvo completamente. Lo siguiente que paso fue que cada uno hizo lo posible por recuperar su aliento. Las inhaladas y exhaladas se prolongaron por espacio de varios minutos hasta que finalmente…

-Yo…gane…¿Verdad?- Preguntó Lincoln, algo confundido e incrédulo de si había aguantado hasta que Lynn perdiese o no.

-Si…eso creo…aunque fue…por cosa de…un mísero segundo…- Confirmó Lynn, admitiendo su derrota y declarando a Lincoln como el vencedor de los juegos.

-Eso es…suficiente…para mí…- Dijo Lincoln con el alma aliviada.

-Para mí no…exijo una…revancha…- Declaró Lynn al tratar de levantarse y darse cuenta de que sus piernas no le respondían. –Pero no tiene por qué ser ahora mismo.- Dijo finalmente al quedarse recostada sobre Lincoln.

-Bien…pero me devolverás…la página de mi comic, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el chico luego de escuchar el pedido de revancha de la chica.

-Claro…como sea…- Contestó Lynn mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a relajarse.

Tras decir esas últimas palabras, los dos cerraron sus ojos y durmieron una siesta que duraría menos de una hora, ya que aún tenían que levantar todo el equipo montado y llevarlo de regreso a la casa.

 **Casa de los Loud: Cuarto de Lori & Leni.**

Mientras la pequeña pareja de hermanos había tenido su encuentro final, una de las otras 9 hijas de la familia Loud se encontraba frustrada, preocupada y sola en su cuarto.

-Estoy…literalmente…harta de esperar.- Declaró Lori al consultar la hora en su celular, mientras se encontraba recostada boca arriba y con la cabeza sobresaliendo de uno de los lados de la cama. -¡Ugh! ¿¡Donde diablos se metió ese torpe de Lincoln!? ¡Quiero saber si ya hizo lo que le pedí hace días!- Dijo ella, haciendo referencia a la tarea de recuperar el video que Luan había filmado de ellos dos. –No debería haberle tomado mucho tiempo el quitarle esa cosa a Luan. ¿Por qué rayos espera para decírmelo…?- Se estuvo a punto de preguntar la chica, cuando de repente una idea se cruzó por su cabeza. -¡Hah! ¿¡Qué tal si él ya recupero la cinta, pero simplemente optó por no devolvérmela y así usarla para chantajearme!?- Sé preguntó entonces, aterrada ante dicha posibilidad. -El muy bastardo ya debe de tener la cinta en sus manos, pero está esperando el momento perfecto para decirme que si la quiero de regreso tendré que hacer lo que él me diga. Lo que se ve en esa cinta es literalmente un millón de veces peor que lo que él dibujo en ese comic suyo. Mamá y papá me matarían si lo ven. ¡Él lo sabe y planea tomar ventaja de ello!- Siguió pensando la chica, complemente segura de esta teoría. -¡Mierda! ¡No puedo dejar que eso pase! ¡No puedo permitir que se aproveche de mí! ¿¡Quién sabe lo que me haría si eso ocurre!?- Preguntó poco antes de que una serie de imágenes se hicieran presentes en su mente, unas donde ella era una simple esclava sumida bajo las órdenes de su lujurioso e insaciable amo. Dichas imágenes la hicieron excitar levemente y morderse un costado del labio. –B-bueno, eso tal vez no sería del todo malo. Pero aun así, prefiero ser yo la que de las ordenes y no la que las reciba.- Dijo tras recuperar sus sentidos y volver a pensar fríamente. -Así que lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar una forma de volver a tomar ventaja de él. Pero para eso necesitaría un buen plan y tal vez hasta un cómplice que me ayude.- Terminó de decir mientras adoptaba un rostro pensativo.

En ese preciso momento entra en el cuarto Leni, la cual acababa de volver a casa luego visitar de una venta de ropa que estaba de oferta.

-Hola, Lori. Tienes que ver todo lo que encontré en esa rara tienda nueva que abrió hace poco.- Declaró ella con gran emoción por todas las compras que había logrado hacer.

-Ahora no, Leni. Trato de pensar en algo.- Se limitó a decir la chica mientras seguía tratando de idear algo.

-Oh, pero solo quería que vieras este bello conjuntó que conseguí. La amable chica que me atendió me dijo que era ideal para volver locos a los chicos.- Dijo Leni al momento de buscar en una de sus bolsas y sacar el susodicho conjunto.

-Te acabo de decir que ahora estoy literalmente ocupa…¿Da?- Se volteó Lori para responder, pero su vista se posó sobre la ropa que acababa de comprar la chica, lo cual la motivo a acercarse para verla y hacerle una rápida pregunta a su hermana. –Leni, por esas casualidades de la vida ¿La tienda rara a la que fuiste tenía los vidrios del frente oscuros, un cartel de neón al frente y muchos juguetes que no conocías en la parte de adentro?-

-Wow. ¿Tú ya conocías esa tienda? Debiste llevarme contigo, tienen mucha ropa interesante.- Contestó la inocente muchacha, la cual no se dio cuenta de que la tienda de ropa que visito era en realidad un Sex Shop.

-Sí, lo siento. Tal vez podamos ir juntas la próxima vez. ¿Por qué no me muestras un poco sobre todo lo que te compraste?- Dijo Lori, a la cual se le había dibujado una picaresca sonrisa de oreja a oreja tras ocurrírsele un plan.

-¡Yay! ¡Sabía que te morirías por ver todo esto!- Exclamó con alegría Leni, sin imaginarse lo que su hermana mayor le tenía preparado ahora que acababa de convertirla a ella en su cómplice.

 **Continuará…**


	6. Cap 5,0

**The Loud House: El Comic 5.0**

 **NOTA: Cuando vean este símbolo "*" antes de una palabra, indica el uso de una referencia que se explicará a detalle al final del relato.**

 **Casa de los Loud: Cuarto de Lincoln. Interior.**

Luego de que el único hijo varón de la familia Loud y la más joven, testaruda y competitiva de las hermanas mayores de este último terminasen una acalorada y pecaminosa competencia de resistencia y voluntad en las profundidades de un bosque cercano, ambos se dieron la tarea de recoger todo el equipo que había sido usado durante el encuentro y emprender el regreso a la casa.

Una vez, hubieron vuelto y ordenado todo el equipamiento usado para lo que la más "Ocurrente" de sus hermanas seguro hubiera llamado "Los Sex-Games", los dos jóvenes y cansados chicos fueron al cuarto del que surgió como gran vencedor de su pequeña disputa, para así hacerle entrega de su tan esperado y bien merecido premio.

-Bueno, Linc, un trato es un trato. Para bien o para mal, tú me venciste de manera justa así que te devuelvo la página que yo tenía de tu cómic.- Declaró la chica de pelos castaños al momento de hacerle entrega del susodicho objeto a su hermano, quien muy a diferencia de ella estaba desbordante de emoción y alegría.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Lincoln estiro la mano y reclamo otra de las páginas de su querido manuscrito ilustrado antes de exclamar…

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡SIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Es mía! ¡Es mía! ¡ES MÍA!- Gritó con euforia el muchacho mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a la hoja de papel ligeramente arrugada que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Cielos ¿Qué mosca te picó, Linc? Esa es solo una página, actúas como si fuese la gran cosa.- Comentó Lynn, a quien nunca se le paso por la cabeza ver a su hermano en tal estado de desenfreno y alegría por haber recuperado una porción de su tan querida "Obra Maestra". Ella luego continuó. –A fin de cuentas, todavía te falta recuperar las páginas que tienen las demás ¿O no? Yo que tú no tentaría a la suerte al celebrar antes de tiempo. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar.-

-Oh…emm…s-si…supongo que tienes razón, Lynn. Aún tengo un largo camino que recorrer, jejeje.- Se aventuró a contestar el chico, quien de manera muy poco convincente había intentado decir una mentira que impidiese que su hermana se enterará del verdadero progreso que él había hecho en realidad. – _Si le digo que ya prácticamente tengo todo mi cómic reconstruido, ella tal vez trate de ahondar en los detalles de "¿Cómo logre convencer a las demás?", algo que en lo posible me gustaría evitar_.- Pensó Lincoln, quien tenía la cabeza ladeada para evitar hacer contacto visual con la chica, mientras de forma muy exagerada se frotaba la nuca con una mano.

Lynn notó de inmediato el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermano y la forma tan mala en que trataba de ocultarle algo, pero antes de que ella siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de hacérselo notar, Lincoln dejo de lado su falso estado de calma, aparentemente debido a que se había acordado de algo.

-¡Casi lo olvido! Yo también tengo algo que darte, Lynn.-

Declaró el albino, muy para sorpresa de la muchacha, poco antes de levantar una parte de las sabanas de su cama para buscar algo guardado en un lugar que Lynn conocía bastante bien.

-¿Algo para mí? ¿Y lo tienes ahí guardado dentro de tu "Escondite Súper-Secreto"?- Preguntó la joven de cabellos castaños en un tono que dejaba ver en claro el sarcasmo a la hora de referirse al lugar supuestamente bien escondido que su hermano había preparado dentro de su cama para guardar sus cosas de mayor valor. –Pfft. Yo misma revise ese lugar hace no mucho, Lincoln, y sé que no tienes nada ahí que pueda llegar a interesarme…- Continuó diciendo ella, mientras el chico paralelamente se incorporaba luego de haber hallado el objeto que él se había inclinado a buscar.

-Oh, ¿De veras?- Preguntó Lincoln mientras levantaba una ceja a modo de provocación. -¿Entonces no quieres que te dé el video de tus…"Labores manuales"?- Terminó de decir él mientras balanceaba una cinta de VHS en frente de los ojos abiertos e incrédulos de su hermana.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Me retracto! ¡Dame eso!- Exclamó la muchacha de manera desaforada mientras imitaba ligeramente la escena de Lincoln luego de ver su tan querida página. Lynn estiro la mano y arrebato la cinta video de las manos de su hermano.

La diferencia más notable entre su propia reacción con la del chico fue el hecho de que su rostro no mostró señales de alivio o alegría al tomar el VHS, en su lugar la vergüenza y la pena fueron los que se hicieron presentes, acompañados de la sorpresa de que el albino haya decidido hacerle entrega de dicho objeto.

-Gracias.- Musitó ella mientras su rostro se sonrojaba por la vergüenza, algo que era extraño en alguien como ella. –Pero…¿Por qué me lo das? Digo…no tendrías por qué hacerlo. Tú fuiste el que…- La chica nuevamente estaba por recalcar el hecho de que había perdido la competencia y que por tanto no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar su frase Lincoln la interrumpió.

-Ya no necesito esta cosa, Lynn. La única razón por la cual la tenía era para negociar contigo por mi página. Y ahora que ya la tengo, no veo un motivo por el cual no deba devolverte esto. Sé que yo odiaría que alguien tuviese un video mío "Liberando tensiones".- Explicó de manera tranquila mientras dejaba en claro el hecho de que él se había puesto en el lugar de su hermana y que había decidido hacer lo que a sus ojos era lo más correcto. –La idea de chantajearlas no se me hace tentadora. Yo solo quiero recuperar lo que me quitaron. Nada más.-

Al terminar de escuchar las palabras de su hermano, Lynn no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa en su rostro debido a la buena voluntad que este último acababa de mostrarle, aun cuando ninguna de sus otras hermanas ni ella misma habían tenido esa gentileza con él al encontrar su peculiar historia.

-Bueno…no sé qué decir además de…gracias.- Acabo por decir ella, quien ahora se sentía apenada por no haber sido capaz de mostrarle esa misma cortesía en su momento.

-No es nada. Puedes verlo como un "Premio de consolación" si así lo quieres.- Dijo el muchacho a modo de chiste que, lejos de causarle gracia, había tenido el efecto opuesto en la chica.

-¿¡P-premio de consolación!? ¿¡DE CONSOLACIÓN!? ¿¡ASÍ QUIERES QUE LO VEA!?- Estalló la orgullosa y competitiva chica quien se había tomado la broma como un insulto más que cualquier otra cosa.

-N-no…yo no quise decir eso…yo solo…tranquilízate…lo que intentaba decir era que…-

Ignorando lo que sea que él albino había intentado decirle Lynn continuó su arrebato. Ella hizo a un lado la mano que sostenía la cinta de video, se acercó lo más que pudo a Lincoln y le apunto con el dedo índice de su otra mano antes de hacerle un anuncio.

-Quiero que esto te quede claro. ¡Tú solo ganaste porque rechazaste el último juego que yo había planeado de antemano! Si en algún momento tú y yo tenemos una revancha, ¡Da por hecho que yo seré la que ganará esa vez! ¿¡ESTÁ CLARO!?-

Al no saber exactamente cómo reaccionar ante el inesperado ataque de ira de su hermana, Lincoln solo se limitó a asentir para así darle la razón, esperando que eso ayudase a calmarla.

- _Joder. Yo solo trate de hacer algo bueno por ella. Como fue que todo terminó así. ¿Y porque vuelve a insistir con eso de la revancha? ¿Acaso ella espera que volvamos a…?_ \- La idea de volver a pasar por una serie de competencias con su hermana pasó brevemente por la cabeza de Lincoln, quien luego de vislumbrar una pequeña amalgama de imágenes de los juegos de naturaleza indecente que ambos podrían realizar, no pudo evitar preguntarse… - _Eso…¿Realmente sería algo malo?_ -

Perdido en sus pensamientos como lo estaba ahora, Lincoln no se dio cuenta del momento en el cual Lynn pareció calmarse lo suficiente para percatarse de lo que ella misma acababa de proponer y de que eso implicaría que ambos tendrían que volver a romper un cierto tabú. Eso solo hizo que ella se arrepintiese de lo que dijo y que su furia rápidamente se redujese a una simple molestia que terminaría por pasársele a los pocos minutos.

-Bien. Con que tengas eso en claro ya me basta, así que me iré de aquí ahora. Necesito una ducha.- Comentó la chica luego de apartarse de Lincoln, entrecruzar los brazos y evitar deliberadamente el volver a hacer contacto visual con él.

-Oh. D-de acuerdo. Yo iré luego de que salgas.- Acotó Lincoln aliviado de que su implacable hermana se hubiese calmado tan rápidamente.

Lynn entonces sujetó la perilla de la puerta con su mano, pero antes de girarla se volteó para decirle algo más a Lincoln.

-Por cierto, si no quieres perder ese cómic tuyo otra vez, te sugiero que busques un mejor lugar donde esconderlo.- Esto lo dijo debido a que, gracias a ella, todas sus hermanas mayores sabían con exactitud la localización de "La Caja Fuerte" que el chico había hecho en su cama, así que si este quería mantener su manuscrito a salvo tendría que encontrarle un lugar verdaderamente seguro.

-Te agradezco por el consejo, Lynn. Pero yo no me preocuparía por eso.- Respondió el muchacho con total serenidad, pues él ya se había tomado el trabajo de buscar un escondite que le diese la certeza absoluta de que nadie volvería a encontrar su cómic.

-Ojala que así sea. Ya me voy. Nos vemos.-

Y con eso último dicho la muchacha finalmente se retiró del cuarto de su hermano y fue directamente al baño. Por su parte, Lincoln solo se limitó a acomodar las sabanas y cubrecamas de lo que ahora llamaba su "Escondite secundario", hasta asegurarse de escuchar el agua de la ducha corriendo y de cerciorarse de que no había nadie a su alrededor, ni en el pasillo ni debajo de su cama, y solo cuando estuvo absolutamente seguro de estar en privado fue cuando finalmente tomó el trofeo que había ganado en aquel peculiar encuentro y se decidió a ponerlo con el resto de su casi completamente restaurado cómic.

- _Muy bien, no hay moros en la costa, ni ojos entre las sombras. Hora de poner esto con los demás_.- Pensó el muchacho al momento de ponerse de rodillas en el piso frente a su escritorio mientras aun veía a sus alrededores una última vez, solo como precaución final.

Él entonces retiro los dos cajones que se ubicaban del lado derecho del mueble y estiro la mano hasta el fondo de este último, encontrándose así con una bolsa de plástico especialmente diseñada para llevar revistas cómicas y que se encontraba pegada con cinta adhesiva de un modo tal que no solo no sería fácil de notar a simple vista, sino que además no dañaría el contenido en su interior al momento de abrir o cerrar los cajones.

Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza Lincoln encontró las puntas de las dos tiras de cinta adhesiva que sostenían la bolsa, y se las arregló para retirarlas y de sacar su escrito de su más nuevo escondite.

- _Me gustaría ver que a alguien siquiera se le ocurriera buscar algo aquí. Este tiene que ser el mejor escondite que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora_.- Se jactó Lincoln mientras abría la bolsa plástica para así guardar la página más recientemente recuperada con el resto de su invaluable creación. – _Con estás ya son 4 de 5. Solo me falta una más. Una más y esto volverá a ser lo que era y estará listo para enviarse a la editorial que organiza el concurso y así no solo el dinero del premio estará a mi alcance, ¡Sino también la oportunidad de entrar al mundo de la creación de cómics!_ \- Exclamó internamente él mientras fantaseaba con la idea no solo de ganar, sino de empezar a labrarse un nombre dentro de la industria del cómic. – _Jejeje. De solo imaginarlo me dan ganas de…_ \- Continuaba regocijándose el chico, poco antes de que el cese del sonido del agua de la ducha le indicase que Lynn había terminado de bañarse y que él tendría que guardar nuevamente todo y hacer lo mismo antes de irse a dormir. –Oh vaya, ¿Ella ya terminó? Bueno, supongo que ese es mi pie para retirarme. Te veré luego, precioso.-

Y con eso dicho en voz alta, Lincoln le dio un ligero beso a la bolsa plástica con su cómic y la volvió a esconder del mismo modo en el que estaba antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño para una ducha bien merecida.

Esto de por si marco el final de este día sábado, ya que luego de ducharse y ponerse su pijama Lincoln solo se limitó a ir a su cuarto y dormir plácidamente, y muy para su fortuna no recibió ninguna "Visita inesperada" como la que cierta comediante le hizo hace no mucho. En resumen, el chico descanso y se repuso tanto del cansancio producto de su encuentro con Lynn como del acarreo de cosas y equipo pesado en su regreso a la casa. Pero lo que Lincoln no sabía era que a solo unos pocos metros de donde él dormía, un truculento plan estaba siendo elaborado por la primogénita de la familia Loud.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Lincoln se levantó de la cama a misma hora que lo hacía los domingos y, descartando el hecho de que todavía sentía una ligera molestia en su espalda luego de haber ayudado a traer la barra de equilibrio, se podría decir que él había dormido más que bien, así que luego de usar sus manos para enderezarse la columna simplemente se dirigió al baño para así seguir con su rutina mañanera. Una vez el muchacho hubo terminado de higienizarse bajó por las escaleras y se encontró con una típica escena caótica de la familia Loud, una que se repetía casi siempre en los fines de semana como este.

 **Casa de los Loud: Comedor.**

Describiendo un poco dicha escena, en la mesa se podía ver a Luan entreteniendo a Lily y asegurándose de que esta comiera su puré de manzana mientras se entretenía con un improvisado monologo entre su hermana y su ayudante de madera, el Sr. Cocos; como Lisa resolvía el cuestionario y el sudoku del diario matutino de manera simultánea, rotando entre uno y otro casillero de cada juego a la hora de escribir; como Lana comía un revoltijo hecho por varias comidas sobrantes en el refrigerador; como Lola bebía una taza de té de manera elegante y refinada, mientras agitaba un tenedor en su mano de una forma algo amenazante para asegurarse de que nadie tocará el cupcake rosado frente a ella, que obviamente no tenía intenciones de compartir; como Lucy analizaba con un peculiar interés los restos de sus hojas de té que habían quedado dentro de su taza; como Lynn, con un cronometro en mano, se tomaba el tiempo en el cual era capaz de devorarse todo su desayuno; como Leni hacía su "Bagel Sonriente" usando queso crema y algunas moras para hacer la parte de los ojos y la boca; y finalmente, como Lori revolvía su taza de café y miraba de manera fija su celular. Es decir, esta era una típica escena de los Louds en todo su esplendor, o al menos una 9/13ava parte de él, ya que además de Lincoln también faltaba la presencia de sus dos padres y una de sus cinco hermanas mayores en la mesa.

Esto fue algo que realmente no llego a perturbar la serenidad del chico, ya que simplemente intuyo que sus padres todavía se encontraban preparando alguno de los numerosos los desayunos de sus hijos, y que la chica faltante simplemente o no se había despertado o todavía se estaban preparando para bajar a desayunar. Fuera cual fuera el caso, eso no impidió que el muchacho simplemente se sentará en su lugar designado y comenzará a comerse un tazón de cereal con leche, ignorando el descontrol que se desarrollaba a su alrededor y más importante aún, la mirada distante y discreta de una de sus tantas hermanas clavada sobre él.

- _No hay nada mejor que una "Pacífica" mañana de domingo_.- Dijo de forma irónica en su mente, riéndose del hecho de que este era el máximo nivel de tranquilidad que sus hermanas eran capaces de mostrar a la hora de la comida. – _Oh bueno, siempre podría ser peor_.- Murmuro el albino en su cabeza, poco antes de que la llegada de cierta chica provocará que el relativo estado de equilibrio en la mesa se rompiese de manera abrupta.

Luna bajó desde las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de la casa, saltando desde las escaleras con su guitarra eléctrica en mano. Ella aterrizó emitiendo un fuerte estruendo bajo sus pies, que de inmediato captó la atención de todos en el comedor. Luego de eso, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad a cualquiera de preguntar qué es lo que estaba pasando, la muchacha hizo sonar un acorde aún más escandaloso que el sonido de su caída, como si con eso esperase llamar aún más la atención de los presentes o al menos lograr que las dos personas en la cocina la llegasen a escuchar.

-¡WOO-HOO! ¡BUENOS DÍAS, CASA LOUD! ¡DÍGANME…! ¿¡COMO SE ENCUENTRAN HOY!?- Vociferó Luna antes de tocar otros tres acordes al terminar de hablar.

Para este punto, más de uno se encontraba tapándose los oídos debido a la fuerza de los gritos y el volumen de los amplificadores que la chica había colocado cerca de donde se encontraba, pero aun así uno de los chicos fue capaz de alzar la voz para poder decirle algo a Luna.

-¡Apaga eso ahora! ¡Vas a hacer que las ventanas revienten otra vez!- Indicó en un tono agudo y estrepitoso la voz de Lori, quien más de una vez tuvo que lidiar con esa clase de incidente en sus primeras veces al cargo de la casa.

-Jeje, tal vez tengas razón, hermana. Pero te aseguró que hoy me será muy difícil mantener bajo el volumen. ¡WOOOO!- Exclamó en respuesta la muchacha de cabellos castaños al momento de producir otro acorde ensordecedor.

-¡LUNA!- Entonaron esta vez al unisonó todos los chicos presentes en la mesa y los dos padres, los cuales asomaron sus cabezas por uno de los bordes de la puerta de la cocina, en un intento de ver y detener a la responsable de aquel repentino escandaló.

-Lo siento, chicos.- Dijo entonces la muchacha, quien finalmente les había hecho el favor de bajar el volumen de su amplificador.

-Ah, ¡Por fin! Ya puedo oír mis propios pensamientos. Ahora dinos, ¿Qué mosca te pico hoy? ¿Estás MUCHO más ruidosa que de costumbre?- Se adelantó a preguntar Lola luego de retirar de manera precavida sus manos de sus aun vibrantes orificios auditivos.

-Espera, ¿Los pensamientos se oyen? ¡No tenía idea!- Comentó de manera casual Leni, quien se había tomado la frase de su hermana de manera literal y comenzó a preguntar cosas como "¿Cómo se hace para escucharlos?", "¿Acaso suenan como yo?", "¿Acaso estoy pensando justo ahora?", "¿Acaso todo mundo siempre ha podido escuchar lo que pienso? ¿¡Porque nadie me lo dijo!?" y otro tipo de cosas similares que realmente no venían al caso.

-Es solo un decir, Leni. Tranquilízate.- Le aclaró Lori, poniendo así un alto a su pequeña aluvión de dudas e intentando retomar el hilo de la conversación con Luna. –Ahora, ¿Decías, Luna?-

-¿"Decir"? ¿¡Por qué decírtelo cuando puedo cantártelo!? Y uno, dos, tre…- Comenzó a contar la chica al mismo tiempo que alzaba la punta de guitarra en su dedo en preparación para lanzar otra nota, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese llegar al "Tres" fue interrumpida por otro grito conjunto de sus hermanos.

-¡NO!-

-S-solo cuéntanos la versión más corta y menos musical, ¿Si?- Le pidió esta vez Lincoln, quien fue el primero en decir lo que todos en el comedor estaban pensando en ese momento.

-Ok. Tú mandas, hermano.- Dijo entonces Luna, quien para alegría de muchos no solo había bajado la punta de guitarra, sino que además había hecho completamente a un lado dicho instrumento.

Una vez que las cosas habían vuelto a una calma relativa, Luna les explicó a todos que, debido a la magnífica interpretación que ella había dado con su grupo durante la batalla de las bandas del otro día, el dueño de un café de temática roquera se había puesto en contacto con ella y que esa misma mañana finalmente habían cerrado un acuerdo, el cual estipulaba que ella y su banda darían una seguidilla de conciertos pagados en el local, y que, dependiendo del agrado del público durante las mismas, él incluso haría que un amigo busca-talentos suyo fuese a verlos tocar. En resumen, este podría ser el primer paso para que ella y sus compañeros fuesen finalmente descubiertos.

Al momento en que la chica terminó con su relato varios comentarios como "Wow, Luna, eso es estupendo.", "Felicitaciones.", "Da lo mejor de ti.", "Te deseo suerte con eso." y otras tantas frases de ánimo parecidas comenzaron a resonar en el cuarto y alrededor de la joven aspirante a estrella mientras todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia se acercaban a ella para demostrar su emoción mediante contacto físico como abrazos o ligeras palmadas en la espalda, siendo el caso de Lynn Jr. el más peculiar, ya que ella literalmente se había abalanzado sobre la cabeza de su hermana para así frotarle los cabellos de manera juguetona.

Una vez que cada uno de los presentes demostró su apoyo y alegría por el más reciente éxito y posible salto a la fama de la chica, esta última finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de decir algunas palabras.

-Gracias, chicos, de verás. Esta es una GRAN oportunidad para mí y mis compañeros.- Comentó ella momentos antes de centrar su mirada en los ojos de un cierto chico albino ahí presente. –Pero saben…todo se lo debo a un cierto momento de "Inspiración" a la hora de escribir la canción que presente. Un momento que me ayudó a dar lo mejor de mí en el escenario.- Terminó de decir ella, de un modo tal que impediría que cualquiera se diese cuenta de a qué se refería, a excepción de la persona a la cual iba dirigida esa muestra de agradecimiento indirecto.

Sabiendo que ella se estaba refiriendo a él, Lincoln no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente por la vergüenza y pensar…

- _Y-yo solo hice lo que me pidió para recuperar una página de mi comic. Que ella me esté agradeciendo ahora por la "Inspiración" que supuestamente le di es algo…_ \- Musitó en su mente el chico mientras desviaba su vista hacía el suelo con tal de minimizar su remolino de pensamientos.

-Bueno, hermana, ya sabes lo que dicen. **"*La inspiración LLEGA cuando uno menos se lo espera".** Jajaja. ¿Entiendes?- Comentó Luan a modo de chiste que rompió completamente la atmosfera entre Luna y Lincoln, y haciendo que casi se le parará el corazón a uno de los dos debido a la posibilidad de que alguien advirtiese el contexto por el cual la comediante había dicho eso, cosa que por fortuna no sucedió.

Luego de que el gran exabrupto que la joven estrella en potencia de la familia finalmente logrará calmarse un poco, todo mundo volvió a sentarse en la mesa para así poder terminar con sus respectivos desayunos. De más estaría decir que las buenas noticias traídas por la chica habían hecho que se animase aún más la ya de por si caótica mesa y que ahora la mayoría de la atención estaba puesta sobre la muchacha de cabello castaño corto, la cual mientras degustaba un desayuno extra especial hecho por su padre para celebrar la ocasión, también discutía con este último y su madre sobre la posibilidad de hacer una fiesta en el restaurante junto a sus amigos y los miembros de su banda para celebrar la ocasión.

Ahora bien, que la mayoría de las vistas estuvieran puestas sobre la chica fue justamente lo que ayudó a poner en marcha el malicioso plan de cierta muchacha rubia, que no perdió tiempo en darle a su no tan brillante hermana la señal que habían acordado para darle inicio a todo.

-Oh, por cierto, Leni, te recuerdo que hoy no podré llevarte a esa venta de liquidación a la que querías ir.- Le comentó de forma casual la primogénita de los Loud a su hermana y compañera de cuarto sentada a su lado.

Esa frase supuestamente sería la que ella y Leni habían acordado para iniciar el plan, indicándole que este sería el momento perfecto para que ella diese el primer paso, pero…

-¿Qué? ¿¡Hoy había una venta de liquidación!? ¿¡CUAL!? ¿¡EN DONDE!? ¿¡PORQUE NO PUEDES LLEVARME!? ¿¡POOOOORQUE!?- Exclamó de forma berrinchuda Leni, quien obviamente se había olvidado por completo de la señal, sino es que de todo el plan inclusive.

Lori arrugo un poco las cejas y frunció ligeramente sus labios con sorpresa ante esa respuesta inesperada de su supuesta compañera.

-T-tú sabes, esa de la que estuvimos hablando ayer. ¿Te acuerdas?- Respondió Lori, quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener sus ganas de recriminar a la chica por su falta de atención. - _¿Hablas literalmente en serio, Leni? ¡Estuvimos practicando esa señal por horas anoche!_ \- Se quejó en su mente la muchacha mientras un recuerdo fugas de su práctica de la noche anterior le venía a la cabeza, recordándole a ***una cierta escena de una Sitcom en la cual un policía trataba de adiestrar a un testigo para que adaptase su nueva identidad, sin mucho éxito.** –La dirección la tenías anotada en un PAPEL que me mostraste ayer.- Comentó entonces ella, haciendo especial énfasis en una cierta palabra de la oración, esperando que eso bastase para refrescar la memoria de Leni.

-¿Anotada en un pa…? Oh…¡OH! ¡Claroooooo! Ya recordé.- Exclamó entonces la chica, para alivio inmediato de su hermana. –Me habías dicho que no podrías porque tendrías que ir a jugar golf hoy, ¿Verdad?-

-Si, así es. ¡Exacto!- Confirmo Lori, la cual no pudo evitar soltar un ligero grito luego de ver que Leni finalmente recordó lo que debía hacer. Recuperando su calma al hablar tras fingir que se aclaraba la garganta, ella continuo… -Si, lo siento ¿Sin rencores, cierto?-

Leni se tomó unos segundos para pensar en que era lo que seguía, luego fijo su vista en el cuchillo para untar que había usado con su Bagel, le hizo una discreta seña en forma de pregunta a Lori, quien afirmo con disimulo y expectación, pues esta era una de las últimas cosas que su hermana tenía que hacer durante su pequeño acto.

Habiendo confirmado entonces lo que tenía que hacer, Leni tomo el cuchillo y fingió que dejaba salir un suspiro de decepción mientras se preparaba un nuevo bocadillo.

- **(Suspiro)** Claro. Estás cosas pasan…- Estuvo a punto de responder la muchacha antes de que el utensilio en sus manos se le resbalase y terminará cayendo al suelo, convenientemente cerca de cierto chico de cabellera blanca sentado al lado de Leni. –Woops. Se me resbalo. Lincoln, ¿Crees que podrías alcanzármelo, por favor?-

El albino, que hasta ese momento había escuchado poco o nada de la supuesta conversación entre las dos hermanas, apartó su atención del asunto de la fiesta de Luna para así responderle a Leni.

-Si, claro. No hay problema.- Lincoln se agacho por un momento y en seguida recogió y se reincorporó en su silla para así entregarle el cuchillo nuevamente a su hermana. –Aquí tienes.- Dijo al momento de estirar la mano y presentar el utensilio.

-Gracias.- Respondió casi instantáneamente la chica, quien por alguna razón había cubierto la mano que el muchacho había extendido con sus dos manos.

Un segundo después, el rostro de Lincoln pareció fruncirse con confusión luego de sentir algo raro sobre la palma de su mano, pero entonces escucho un ligero susurro por parte de Leni, la cual no solo le hizo confirmar sus sospechas sobre que era con exactitud lo que ella acababa de colocar en su mano, sino que además le dio motivos para guardarlo en su bolsillo con la misma discreción con la que lo recibió.

Una vez que Leni apartó las manos para recoger el utensilio que supuestamente se le había caído por accidente, Lincoln cerro el puño y guardo el objeto que le había sido entregado tal y como le indicaron. Luego de ese secreto intercambio mutuo entre ambos, cada quien siguió haciendo lo que hacía como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Cabe destacar que el momento fue ejecutado con tanta rapidez que nadie, a excepción de los chicos y la persona que estaba moviendo los hilos tras bambalinas, fueron capaces de notarlo siquiera.

- _Excelente. A pesar de todo parece ser que el mensaje fue entregado con éxito_.- Musitó en su cabeza Lori mientras le daba una discreta mirada a Lincoln. – _Jujuju. Me muero de ganas de empezar con la fase dos_.- Dijo mentalmente a la vez que una maliciosa sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

…

 **Más tarde ese día…**

 **Casa de los Loud: Entrada principal de la casa. Interior.**

Lori se encontraba en la puerta de la casa con su bolsa de palos de golf colgada detrás de su espalda, ella además tenía puesto el típico conjunto que vestía cuando iba al campo local para practicar, el cual estaba compuesto por una falda color lavanda y una camisa con mangas cortas de color blanco. La suma de todas estas características indicaban algo que era muy sencillo de adivinar, en este preciso momento ella saldría a la práctica de golf que había mencionado durante el desayuno. De hecho, ella misma recalcó esto luego de abrir la puerta principal y acomodar ligeramente la bolsa sobre uno de sus hombros.

-¡Ya me voy a mi práctica, familia! ¡Por favor, traten de no destruir la casa en mi ausencia!- Exclamó la muchacha, para anunciar su partida.

A simple vista esta despedida parecería algo innecesaria, ya que la gran mayoría de los integrantes de la casa habían salido más temprano de la misma para así preparar el restaurante para la gran fiesta que Luna daría ahí esa noche, y que de entre de todos sus hermanos solo unos pocos habían decidido quedarse ya sea por un motivo u otro, pero fue justamente por esto que este acto de despedida era algo necesario, por no decir fundamental, para llamar la atención de uno de los escasos residentes que aún permanecían en la morada.

- _Jujuju. La carnada ya está puesta en su sitio y la fase dos dará inicio apenas yo me vaya_.- Se dijo a sí misma la chica, regocijándose por la astucia de su plan y la enorme cantidad de buena suerte que aparentemente había tenido luego de haber podido utilizar la noticia de Luna no solo para hacer llegar el mensaje con discreción, sino también para asegurarse de que la casa estuviera lo más vacía posible a la hora de actuar. – _Ahora, solo para asegurarme…_ \- Pensó momentos antes de dejar salir otro grito, dirigido más directamente a hacía su verdadero objetivo. -¡Trataré de terminar literalmente lo más rápido que pueda, pero aun así espero que se comporten! ¿¡Oíste, Lincoln!?-

-¡Si, si! ¡Ya te escuche! ¡Solo me quedaré en mi cuarto jugando videojuegos!- Exclamó con un grito el muchacho de cabellos blancos desde el interior de su cuarto.

-Bien adiós.- Se despidió la primogénita de los Louds, cruzando finalmente el umbral de la puerta, para caminar hasta la Van familiar y así poder partir hacia su destino.

Cabe aclarar de que el hecho de que la Van siguiese en la casa fue debido a que Lori convenció a sus padres de que la necesitaría para ir al campo ese día, cosa que ellos aceptaron, siempre y cuando la chica luego fuese por ellos y sus hermanas al restaurante, otro detalle que a ella le venía como anillo al dedo.

- _Estoy segura que ambos se divertirán muchísimo en mi ausencia_.- Musitó en su cabeza la muchacha mientras risueñamente ajustaba el espejo retrovisor y ponía en marcha el motor del vehículo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, los estruendosos y destartalados sonidos de Vanzilla retrocediendo se hicieron presentes, sucedidos poco después por otros muy similares que daban a entender que la abominación de hierro y acero acababa de pasar a primera, luego a esos mismo sonidos se les unió una serie de gruñidos en el motor, que lentamente comenzaron a hacerse más y más lejanos hasta finalmente desaparecer completamente.

Fue gracias a este sonido tan icónicamente característico del vehículo que nuestro querido muchacho albino pudo confirmar sin lugar a dudas que su hermana se había ido de la casa, y que finalmente había llegado la hora de actuar.

 **Casa de los Loud: Cuarto de Lincoln. Exterior.**

Lincoln entonces abrió con suma lentitud la puerta de su recamará y se aseguró, de un modo parecido al de esa mañana, que el pasillo estaba definitivamente libre de testigos.

-Muy bien. La costa está completamente despejada. Hora de que la operación "Ir a ver a Leni luego de que Lori salga de casa, tal y como ella me pidió en su nota, para así tratar de recuperar la última página y pensar en un nombre más corto para la operación" de inicio.- Monologó el chico mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que su hermana le había escrito en aquel pedazo de papel hecho bola que ella misma le había entregado durante su "Intercambio secreto" de esa mañana.

"Lincoln, ven a verme hoy a la tarde luego de que Lori salga a jugar golf. Tengo un trabajo súper-dúper-mega importante con el que solo tú podrías ayudarme. Te prometo una…emm, como que…¿Cómo se decía? "¿Recuompeza?" (Es una palabra difícil)…por esto. Firma Leni. P.D.: ¿Retorpeza?, ¿Retrompenza?, ¿Ricompersa?, ¿Era alguna de esas?"

Fue lo que ponía la nota escrita en letra cursiva y llena de pequeños corazoncitos en los lugares donde debía ir el punto de la "i", una característica clásica de la escritura de Leni, la cual a veces iba acompañada de uno que otro error ortográfico o mal uso de alguna palabra que la chica no acostumbrase a usar.

 **Casa de los Loud: Pasillo del 2do piso.**

-Así que un "Trabajo especial", ¿Eh? Algo con lo que solo yo podría ayudarla. Casualmente mientras casi todo mundo está fuera de casa. Oh cielos, me preguntó "¿Qué es lo que querrá?"- Comentó Lincoln de forma sumamente irónica mientras avanzaba por el corredor en dirección al cuarto de su hermana.

La razón detrás del sarcástico tono del chico era obviamente debido a su propia experiencia personal luego de haber recibido tantos "Encargos especiales" en los últimos días por parte de sus otras hermanas mayores, las cuales, a pesar de variar ligeramente en sus motivos, siempre terminaban pecando de una indudable similitud en lo que se refería al encargo en sí mismo.

- _ **(Suspiro)**_ _No sé si esta extraña seguidilla de eventos sea obra de alguna clase de "Fuerza Externa", o algo así, pero con algo de suerte esta tal vez sea la última vez que tenga que hacer algo como esto._ \- Comentó mentalmente el joven albino mientras la distancia entre él y el cuarto de Lori y Leni se hacía cada vez más corta. – _Es decir, no es como que no haya disfrutado de esto, porque lo admito, ¡Fue jodidamente increíble en ciertos momentos! Pero si las cosas siguiesen de este modo por siempre eventualmente surgiría un…problema que sería muy difícil tratar, tanto para ellas como para mí mismo_.- Continuó su soliloquió, esta vez mientras se imaginaba una imagen que le puso los pelos de punta, en la cual sus 5 hermanas mayores se presentaban a su puerta con 5 pruebas de embarazo positivas en mano. – _ **(Temblar)**_ _Carajo. Solo de pensar en eso hace que me den escalofríos. Como si esta casa ya de por sí no estuviese demasiado llena_.- Siguió él, esta vez estando a poco menos de dos o tres pasos de su destino. – _O bueno, yo REALMENTE dudo que vayamos a llegar a ese punto. Justo ahora voy en camino a recuperar la última de mis páginas y ponerle un alto a todo esto. Luego de eso todo volverá a ser como antes…o al menos eso espero_.- Se dijo el muchacho una vez estuvo finalmente enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de su hermana. – _ **(Resoplo)**_ _Muy bien, aquí vamos otra vez. No importa que me esté esperando del otro lado, me las arreglaré para salir adelante y darle un cierre definitivo a esto. ¡Aquí voy!_ \- Exclamó mentalmente Lincoln al posar su mano en el picaporte y abrir inmediatamente la puerta.

 **Casa de los Loud: Cuarto de Lori y Leni. Interior.**

Al momento de posar sus vista sobre lo que estaba del otro lado, el chico rápidamente reaccionó dando un gran paso al frente, cerrando tras de sí la puerta y poniéndole el seguro a esta misma, todo sin poder apartar sus incrédulos ojos de lo que se hallaba recostado en la cama de su segunda hermana mayor.

-Pero…qué…¿¡MIERDA!?- Se aventuró a preguntar en voz alta el muchacho, para así tratar de minimizar el impacto de su sorpresa.

Recostada boca abajo y con el trasero levantado sobre su cama se hallaba Leni, quien se encontraba vistiendo un conjunto de lencería erótica, junto a una mordaza en la boca y un enorme juego de esposas del tipo cruceta, los cuales restringían sus manos y pies, obligándola a adoptar una pose de completa sumisión.

 **[INICIO DE LAS DESCRIPCIONES]**

La peculiar ropa que traía era de un color rojo intenso y estaba compuesta por un total de 5 piezas que, al ponerse todas juntas, le daban a Leni una apariencia similar a la de un ángel escarlata. Las piezas en cuestión eran, un par de pantimedias de red que le llegaban hasta un par de centímetros por arriba de las rodillas y que al final eran sostenidas por un elástico rojo con volados; luego estaba un juego de cubre brazos de temática similar a la de la pieza antes mencionada, con la diferencia de que esta prenda estaba sostenida por dos elásticos ubicados en la muñeca y mitad de los bíceps del brazo; luego estaba el llamativo par de bragas en su entrepierna, de las cuales su mayor cantidad de costura se centraba de tal forma que cubría completamente la raja de su zona íntima, pero no se tomaba la misma cortesía con zonas como el "Triángulo Femenino" o el trasero de Leni, los cuales eran cubiertos por una tela mucho más fina y semi-transparente, la cual, si se la veía de frente, se podía distinguir una innegable forma de corazón formada por hilos de un gran grosor; la cuarta parte del traje estaba formado por un corseé que cerraba con un broche ubicado debajo de los pechos de la chica, esta prenda en particular debía colocarse como si fuese un pequeño chaleco, ya que las telas que la conformaban estaban destinadas a pasar por detrás de la espalda (Lugar donde además sobresalían dos pequeñas alas desde los omoplatos), colocarse sobre los hombros, para luego bajar nuevamente por la zona de los senos, dándole así un soporte, alivio y agarre a aquella zona del cuerpo femenino; finalmente, la última pieza de ropa era algo que fácilmente podría pasar como el top de un bikini de dos piezas, ya que simplemente consistía de unos pequeños trozos de cuerda, que se entrecruzaban en el medio de los dos pechos, y cuya función consistía en sostener dos corazones ubicados sobre los pezones, los cuales al sumarse con el ajustado corseé de debajo le daban al pecho de su portadora un sostén y apariencia sumamente erótica y despampanante.

Dejando de lado el conjunto, toca ahora describir brevemente los objetos que estaban restringiendo las cuatro extremidades de Leni, el juego de esposas de tipo cruceta. Este peculiar articulo constaba de dos pares de esposas de cuero, las cuales además de poseer unas correas que le permitían ser usadas en diferentes partes del cuerpo, como los tobillos y muñecas, también contaban con unos aros de metal que le servían para conectarse con la parte encargada de mantener las cuatro esposas agarradas; un anillo de acero de un diámetro mucho mayor, del cual sobresalían cuatro tiras de cuero que, en las puntas, poseían unos ganchos, los cuales contaban con un pequeño pestillo de seguridad, los cuales eran fáciles de colocar, pero que requerían de un cierto nivel de esfuerzo a la hora de abrirlos.

Ya para finalizar con las descripciones, nos queda mencionar la curiosa mordaza que la chica tenía firmemente amarrada en su boca. La misma era una elongada tira de cuero negro que rodeaba de forma circular la cabeza de Leni, pasando por su boca, mejillas y nuca en su recorrido. El objeto además contaba con otras dos características importantes, ambas ubicadas en la parte que cubría la boca. La primera de ellas era un anillo metálico de tamaño considerable, cuya ubicación era detrás de los dientes, y que tenía como objetivo el evitar que su usuaria tuviese la libertad de cerrar su boca. La segunda característica era una bola roja de goma gruesa, posicionada justamente encima del anillo previamente mencionado y daba la libertad de dejarla en su lugar para impedir el habla de quien tuviese puesta la mordaza, o de quitarla si así se lo quería, ya que la bocha rojiza contaba con dos tramos elásticos, uno unido a la tira de cuero principal y el otro sostenido por un botón metálico a presión.

 **[FINAL DE LAS DESCRIPCIONES]**

Lincoln, boquiabierto y confundido por ver la posición en la que se encontraba su hermana se acercó lentamente hacía la misma para quitarle la mordaza de la boca y obtener así una explicación.

-L-Leni, soy yo…vine a…t-tú sabes…ayudarte…- Musitó con algo de esfuerzo y de manera entrecortada el muchacho mientras poco a poco se iba acercando cada vez más a la cabecera de la cama. Mientras se movía por el borde de la cama, Lincoln no pudo evitar pensar. – _Joder…¡JODER! No entiendo que rayos sucede aquí, pero ¡MIERDA! ¡ESTO ES SÚPER SEXY!_ -

Leni correspondió a las palabras de su hermano con unos pequeños balbuceos, apenas audibles debido a su boca tapada.

-No te entiendo. A ver deja que…- Una vez estuvo al alcance de su mano, Lincoln estiró el brazo para quitarle a la chica la pelota de goma responsable de su actual incapacidad de comunicación, pero al momento en que lo intentó, Leni agitó la cabeza para evitar que lo hiciera. -¿Eh?- Exclamó el muchacho tras ver esa inesperada reacción por parte de su hermana. –Leni, solo quiero quitarte esto para…- Haciendo un nuevo intento para retirar la pelota, Lincoln no solamente volvió a fallar sino que además comenzó a recibir unos sonidos ahogados y una mirada de disgusto de parte de su restringida hermana mayor. –Ok, ok. Te la dejaré si eso es lo que quieres. Solo dime…¿Cómo pretendes decirme el porque me pediste que viniera?- Preguntó el, en este punto exasperado, albino.

Ante la pregunta, Leni se calmó lo suficiente para detener los movimientos frenéticos de su cabeza, e instantáneamente comenzó a farfullar y a apuntar con los ojos hacía su mesa de noche.

Lincoln, entendiendo finalmente lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo se volteó en la misma dirección que ella y fijo su atención en otra nota escrita en puño y letra por la chica, la cual decía lo siguiente .

"Hola Lincoln. Si estás leyendo esto significa que pude entregarte mi primera nota y que ahora es el momento perfecto para pedirte ese favor súper-dúper-especial que te había mencionado. Verás, el otro día encontré esta tienda nueva súúúúúper interesante en el Mall y, aprovechando una barata que tenían compre muchas cosas como ropa y juguetes muy curiosos. Pero la cosa es que, como que, no sé muy bien cómo usarlos. Así que pensé y pensé en quien podía ayudarme con esto y luego me vino a la cabeza una o dos escenas de tu…emm…¿Cómo le dijeron las demás?…¡O si! ¡Historia pervertida!…y recordé que tú habías dibujado algo como las cosas que compre así que dije ¡Yay! ¡Linky será perfecto! Así que, ¿Crees que me puedas ayudar? Las cosas están debajo de mi cama. Firma, Leni Loud. P.D.: Si estás leyendo esto y no eres Lincoln entonces yo estoy…emm…practicando un acto de escapismo y…emm…escritura de un libreto. Si, eso…"

Una vez él hubo terminado de leer la nota, arrugando cada vez más y más la cara cuando se encontraba con una parte muy "Leni" de la misma, Lincoln, sin decir una palabra, se volteó para ver a su hermana y dedicarle una breve mirada de incertidumbre, la cual fue rápidamente correspondida por una expresión sonriente, más allá de que no se le podía ver la boca, y unos pequeños balbuceos que él pudo interpretar como "Entonces…¿Me vas a ayudar, Linky?"

Al oír eso, Lincoln comenzó a sudar ligeramente ante la antelación y emoción que le causaba la idea, pero aun así tuvo la capacidad de levantar un dedo en el aire y decir algo antes de responder.

-S-solo déjame…ver…estos…- Fue lo que dijo el albino, momentos antes de agacharse hasta la parte inferior de la cama y sacar de debajo de esta misma un cajón de madera que traía varios juguetes sexuales.

Entre ellos se destacaban un rotor, una botella de lubricante, un anillo de goma lleno de protuberancias, un par de esposas, una bomba de succión pequeña para los pezones, un Plug anal que tenía una cola de conejo al final y un látigo de cuero, mejor conocido como "Riding Crop Horse".

Una vez le hubo dado un vistazo a los diversos objetos que la chica pretendía que él usase con ella, Lincoln, con una calma insondable, junto las puntas de sus dos dedos índices, entrecruzó sus demás dedos y llevándose los dedos índices al espacio existente entre sus dos cejas, dijo lo siguiente…

-Muy bien, Leni. Es un trato. Yo te ayudaré para que sepas usar estás cosas, pero como recompensa tú me devolverás la página de mi cómic, ¿Hecho?- Propuso inmediatamente él muchacho, que, si bien internamente ya había aceptado de antemano "Ayudar" a su hermana con lo que ella le había pedido, aun veía la necesidad de dejar en claro que quería recuperar la pieza faltante de su cómic, fuera como fuera.

Leni escuchó atentamente al pedido de su hermanito e inmediatamente le dio una entusiasta y enérgica respuesta afirmativa.

Teniendo ya su tan ansiada confirmación, Lincoln hizo a un lado su actitud de meditación y concentración, dejando salir entonces sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- _¡JODEEEEEEER! ¡No podría pedir un mejor desenlace que este! ¡Sin manipulaciones! ¡Sin competencias! ¡Sin condiciones especiales! ¡Solo yo, Leni y la posibilidad de hacer las cosas a mi modo y aun así conseguir finalmente lo que quiero! ¡SIIIIIIIIIII!_ \- Exclamó el muchacho dentro de su cabeza en señal de victoria, mientras su emoción y buen ánimo debido a la sencillez de la tarea que le impuso su hermana, se vieron reflejados en forma de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –De acuerdo. Vamos a empezar entonces por un pequeño "Calentamiento" que hará las cosas más fáciles, ¿Ok? Por favor recuéstate como estabas antes de que yo llegara, Leni.- Solicitó entonces Lincoln, para así comenzar de una vez con el que él pensaba que sería el último, y tal vez más satisfactorio momento de intimidad junto a una de sus hermanas.

Leni por su parte dejó salir un suspiro de alegría al escuchar el anuncio y la petición del chico, por lo cual rápidamente procedió a obedecerla, quedando así nuevamente con su pecho pegado a la superficie de la cama, su trasero bien en alto y sus manos tras de sí, prácticamente unidas a sus tobillos debido al juego de esposas que le restringía el movimiento.

Una vez ella hubo adoptado nuevamente aquella postura de sumisión y entrega absoluta, la chica balbuceo nuevamente, indicando que ya estaba lista y en posición.

-Excelente. Excelente. Fantástico. Realmente no me imaginó una mejor postura para comenzar.- Exclamó Lincoln mientras frotaba las palmas de sus manos entre si y recorría su lengua entre sus labios de forma instintiva al tener tan seductor manjar listo para ser consumido. –¡Ok!- Gritó al momento de separar sus dos manos y dar un pequeño aplauso para recuperar sus sentidos. –¡Hora de poner manos a la obra!- - _Literalmente, jeje_.- Musitó en su mente a modo de chiste hacía lo que estaba por hacer.

Luego de ese último anuncio, el chico rápidamente llevó su mano hacía la entrepierna de Leni y de manera lenta y uniforme comenzó a frotarla por encima de sus bragas. La punta de sus dedos no tardaron en ubicar los labios vaginales de Leni, la cual, si bien se estremeció un poco luego de sentir una mano ajena a la suya sobre su intimidad, no pareció tener quejas por ello. Viendo que la chica, literalmente le estaba dejando un completo dominio de la situación, Lincoln decidió que debía aprovecharse y enseñar de lo que realmente era capaz. En el instante en el que sus dedos se encontraron con un pequeño y carnoso botón, que causó otro respingo por parte de la chica, él inmediatamente sonrió y lo rodeo con su dedo índice, medio y su pulgar, ganándose así un gemido ahogado.

- _Jojo. Parecer ser que ella es realmente sensible por aquí. Eso es perfecto._ \- Intuyó Lincoln tras observar esa ligera reacción por parte de su hermana. – _En ese caso, estoy seguro de que esto le encantará._ \- Se dijo así mismo, momentos antes de apresar el clítoris de Leni entre medio de las dos puntas de sus dos dedos, todo mientras su pulgar se frotaba y ejercía presión desde arriba.

Al hacer esto, la respuesta de Leni fue incluso más sonora y evidente, ya que su rostro comenzó a mostrar una tez mucho más rojiza.

- _¡Tenía razón!_ \- Vitoreó en su mente mientras continuaba moviendo sus dedos y consiguiendo que Leni no solo comenzara a gemir de manera constante, sino que además se empezase a excitarse en verdad. Llegado cierto punto, más precisamente cuando se percató de que el pequeño botón ya había sido estimulado lo suficiente para quedar erecto, Lincoln se dispuso a pasar a la siguiente parte. –Dime algo, Leni, ¿Ya estás sintiendo un calor por aquí abajo? ¿No es así?- Preguntó el muchacho, haciéndose a un costado para así poder ver a la muchacha a la cara.

Leni, con un rostro ya cubierto por una ligera capa de rojo respondió a la pregunta con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

-Estupendo. Esa es una parte muy importante de este "Calentamiento".- Afirmó el albino. –Pero…- Continuó diciendo, esta vez mientras volvía a deslizar uno de sus dedos por encima de los labios inferiores de la chica, los cuales esta vez resultaron más susceptibles al tacto. –Para poder usar lo que tienes aquí, eso no basta. Así que vamos a tener que subir un poco la…- Comentó al momento de hacer a un lado la delgada tela que cubría la feminidad de su hermana. -¡Intensidad!- Exclamó finalmente al colar su índice en el interior de Leni, provocando así que esta última se sobresaltara por la sorpresa.

Fue así como Lincoln, luego de aquella sorpresiva inserción, comenzó explorar y estimular de un modo casi profesional las paredes internas del coño de la chica. Al inició, y partiendo desde el supuesto de que su inocente hermana mayor tenía poca o ninguna experiencia en lo que a masturbación se refiere, el chico opto por empezar por limitar sus movimientos a unas simples frotadas contra la superficie de la pared vaginal en la que se encontraría la uretra de la muchacha; pero claro estuvo que, una vez que Leni se deshizo de sus reacciones iniciales de inquietud e extrañez propias de una primeriza en la estimulación sexual, él no tardo en adiestrarla en otras cosas como el goce de insertar y retirar de forma repetida un dedo en su interior, el disfrute que se conseguía al recorrer las diferentes paredes que conformaban el orificio vaginal, o lo sencillo que era duplicar el placer cuando se hacían cosas como introducir un segundo dedo o centrarse en zona sensibles como la pequeña entrada de su vejiga o un lugar denominado "Punto G", al cual Lincoln identifico como "El pináculo del placer femenil". De más está decir que luego de esta estimulante enseñanza el coño de Leni no solo se encontraba caliente, sino que además había comenzado a chorrear un líquido lubricante desde sus adentros, y también a mostrar una serie de contracciones nerviosas que exigían cada vez más estimulación.

Sin embargo, una vez que Lincoln consideró que la muchacha ya había recibido una cantidad justa de placer y ya se encontraba lubricada y lista para algo más, fue cuando retiró sus dos dedos de su coño, dejándola a medio camino de lo que pudo haber sido su primer orgasmo.

-De acuerdo, suficiente "Calentamiento" por ahora.- Exclamó de manera risueña el albino, mientras observaba la reacción de alguien al que le acababan de negar el momento del clímax.

La reacción de Leni ante ese hecho no fue muy distinta a la que hubiera tenido cualquier otro, primero vino la sorpresa de haber sido despojada de su momento de placer; luego vino la incomodidad producida por sentir un calor especial proveniente de su intimidad y no ser capaz de autosatisfacerse debido a las restricciones de sus manos; y finalmente vino el enojo dirigido hacía la persona que, tras haberla dejado abandonada en este limbo entre la sobrexcitación y el momento orgásmico, solo se limitaba a observar pacientemente sus reacciones mientras saboreaba el líquido que había quedado en sus dedos luego de tenerlos demasiado tiempo dentro de su coño.

- _Mmm~ Cielos, así que así es como se siente ser la persona que dicta las reglas y no la que las padece. Creo que empiezo a entender el por qué Lori había hecho lo mismo conmigo en su momento. Ver esta clase de desesperación y súplica en otro es algo sumamente excitante._ \- Meditó nuestro querido Lincoln mientras degustaba el jugo de sus dedos y se deleitaba al ver a Leni tratando inútilmente de hacer llegar sus dedos hasta su coño, cosa que no solo le dio una gran sensación de poder, sino también una notable erección. - _Jeje. Creo que podría sentarme a ver esto por un largo rato, pero también tengo que ponerme en el lugar de Leni_.- Dijo entonces el albino al momento de agacharse para coger uno de los tantos juguetes del cajón, un rotor eléctrico de color rosa, y luego presentárselo a la desesperada muchacha. -Bueno, Leni, finalmente llegamos a la parte que tú tanto esperabas. Ahora empezaré a usar los juguetes que conseguiste. ¿Lista?- Preguntó Lincoln mientras sujetaba la cabeza de forma ovalada con una mano y el mango del juguete con la otra.

Leni por su parte ya había llegado a un punto en el cual su necesidad por correrse era tal que dejó completamente de lado el miedo que le causaba entrar al terreno desconocido que eran los juguetes sexuales, y, como forma de responderle a su hermano, simplemente tomó los dos lados de sus muslos y los separó lo mejor que pudo, dándole así al muchacho detrás de ella una vista clara de lo mojado y ansioso que estaba su coño por empezar de una buena vez.

-Ok. Aquí…¡Vamos!- Exclamó Lincoln, quien luego de girar la perilla del rotor para que este comenzase a vibrar, rápidamente lo presionó contra los labios inferiores de su hermana, todo mientras esta última se comenzaba a retorcer de placer. -Vaya, vaya. Veo que este pequeño te gustó mucho. Esa fue una muy buena reacción para empezar. Jejeje.- Comentó el muchacho mientras deslizaba lentamente la cabeza del juguete por la raja de la chica. -Deja que te ilustre un poco sobre el tema, Leni. Este pequeño de aquí es un juguete llamado "Rotor" y, como ya te estarás haciendo una idea, sirve para vibrar y colocarse en ciertos lugares que a las chicas le hacen sentir "Bien".- Continuo, explicando él, aun cuando no estaba seguro de que una chica tan ensimismada en sus sensaciones como lo estaba Leni ahora, fuese capaz de escucharlo. -Pero sabes…el lugar donde mejor se siente esta cosa es…¡Por aquí!- Gritó Lincoln al momento de hacer entrar el pequeño objeto ovalado en el coño de la muchacha y presionarlo directamente contra el lugar donde se hallaba la uretra de esta última, causando entonces que ella literalmente temblase de placer y le faltarán pocos segundos para finalmente llegar al orgasmo. El chico, dándose cuenta de este hecho sonrió enormemente antes de ir subiendo cada vez más la intensidad de las vibraciones, hasta hacerlas llegar al máximo.

Esto último fue lo que finalmente se necesitó para que Leni estallase en un clímax intenso, el cual no solo la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, sino que además la obligo a disparar una cantidad de líquido lo suficientemente abundante como para dejar completamente cubierta la mano de su hermano y una gran parte de la sabana que yacía debajo de ella. Sobra decir que durante todo el tiempo que duró este momento de desahogo sexual, la chica expulso toda clase de gemidos y gritos que obviamente fueron ahogados en gran medida por la bola en su boca, pero que aun así fueron relativamente audibles; y que sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, limitándose a mirar con intensidad hacía arriba, casi como si estuviesen tratando de darse vuelta completamente.

Cuando el momento de goce finalmente pareció haberse terminado, Lincoln observo con orgullo la obra en la que el coño de su hermana acababa de convertirse, mientras se comenzaba a desabotonar los pantalones para así aliviar la presión que en estos se estaba acumulando. Describiendo un poco el aspecto actual del coño de la chica, este se había vuelto un húmedo, palpitante y cálido agujero del cual no paraba de emanar un jugo translucido, espeso y sumamente tentador, que más temprano que tarde llevó a Lincoln a realizar su siguiente movida.

Olvidándose por un momento que lo que tenía que hacer era enseñarle a la chica el correcto usó de sus más recientes adquisiciones, Lincoln acercó su boca al aun sensible receptáculo femenino de su hermana y sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a lamer y sorber con saña mientras le bajaba la ropa interior. De más está decir que esto también tuvo su reacción en la muchacha, quien a pesar de haberse corrido hace unos pocos segundos, ya se encontraba nuevamente siendo sometida a los placeres que un objeto extraño podía causarle al ingresar en su intimidad.

- _Mmmmm~ Qué delicia. Joder…ahora yo soy el que está ansioso por correrme_.- Se quejó brevemente el muchacho, mientras sentía el intenso palpitar de su miembro viril por debajo de su ropa interior. – _Mierda. ¡Ya no puedo más!_ \- Fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo poco antes de exclamar algo en voz alta. –¡Leni! ¡Escúchame un momento!-

Al momento de escuchar esa clase de gritó por parte de su hermano, Leni lentamente y con cierta dificultad levanto la cabeza, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y se giró para así poder ver lo que Lincoln tenía que decirle, todo mientras el rojo de su cara y unos cuantos gemidos se escapaban por su amordazada boca.

-Verás…y-yo…es decir…emm…- Comenzó a musitar el albino mientras trataba de encontrar el mejor modo de explicarle a la chica la necesidad que tenía por "Aliviarse" antes de continuar. –P-pongamos esto así…¿Recuerdas cómo te sentías hace rato cuando yo detuve de golpe el "Calentamiento" con el que empezamos?- Preguntó Lincoln, quien al poco tiempo recibió un pequeño gesto afirmativo por parte de su hermana. –Pues verás…la cosa es que…luego de todo lo…que hicimos hasta ahora yo estoy más o menos igual que tú así que…¿No te molestaría ayudar a calmarme un poco antes de continuar?-

Al escuchar esa pequeña explicación por parte de su hermano menor, y notar el gran y palpitante bulto que este último tenía en su entrepierna, Leni sintió como si algo dentro de ella le dijese que era su obligación aliviar aquella parte de la anotomía del muchacho, por lo cual de inmediato le dio el visto bueno a su pedido.

-¡Genial! En ese caso, colócate boca arriba, por favor.-

Leni hizo lo que Lincoln le pidió, aunque con algo de dificultad, ya que las esposas que todavía traía le impedían y limitaban el libre movimiento.

-Oye. ¿No preferirías quitarte esas ahora? Digo, sé que se te ven encantadoras y todo pero están trayendo muchos problemas, ¿No crees?- Preguntó Lincoln en un intento de facilitarle las cosas.

La chica, por alguna razón, rechazó rotundamente la oferta de quitarse la cruceta que restringía su movilidad y simplemente siguió esforzándose hasta finalmente quedar en posición.

- _Me preguntó si intenta probarse algo al seguir usando esa cosa. Oh bien, ella seguro tendrá sus razones._ \- Argumentó en su mente el muchacho poco antes de centrar completamente su atención en la, o mejor dicho, "LAS" dos razones por las cuales él le había pedido a la chica que se voltease, mejor conocidas como… - _¡Pechooooos!_ -

Así era, el motivo por el cual el albino solicitó aquel cambio de postura fue con la única e inequívoca intensión de usar el mejor par de pechos que podía encontrarse entre sus 10 hermanas.

- _¡Finalmente ha llegado el día en que podré experimentar lo que se siente estar entre medio de ellos, como ya he visto en tantísimos cómics porno que he leído!_ \- Vitoreó en su mente el muchacho, el cual, si bien para este punto ya poseía una buena cantidad de experiencia sexual, aún no había tenido la ocasión de probar lo que ahora mismo se encontraba al alcance de su mano.

Leni, viendo que el chico parecía haberse ensimismado en sus pensamientos, dejó salir un balbuceo que bien podría traducirse como "¿Qué te pasa?" o "¿Estás bien?".

-¿Oh? Lo siento. Es solo que…me dejé llevar por la emoción del momento.- Contestó Lincoln, mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas imaginarias que él creía tener en sus ojos debido a la alegría que sentía. –Ahora bien…con tu permiso…voy a tener que quitarte esto de aquí…- Dijo el albino al momento de estirar la mano y desatar el nudo en el medio que mantenía unido el par de corazones de tela que cubría los atributos de la chica.

Ni bien el chico hubo desamarrado el nudo, los dos corazones del top rápidamente cayeron hacia los costados del torso de Leni y dejaron a plena vista su pecho completamente desnudo, el cual poseía unas aureolas relativamente grandes y un par de pezones erectos y excitados, ubicados en el centro de estas últimas. Al tenerlas frente a él, Lincoln pudo finalmente dar una respuesta a una pregunta que se había hecho hace algún tiempo atrás.

- _Es oficial. Los pechos de Leni SON más grandes que los de Lori_.- Declaró en su mente el albino, quien hace no mucho tuvo la ocasión de darle un buen vistazo al busto de la mayor de todas sus hermanas, aunque haya sido por un corto periodo de tiempo. – _No podría estar más feliz por ello. Esto debe de ser alguna clase de compensación por no haber recibido una rusa de su parte la vez anterior_.- Comentó el chico, quien al mismo tiempo que se lamentaba por no haber podido disfrutar plenamente de su encuentro con Lori, también se despojaba de su ropa interior, exponiendo así su virilidad ante su hermana.

De más estaba decir que Leni había reaccionado del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho el resto de las chicas que habían visto la enorme polla del muchacho por primera vez, impresionándose por el tamaño, grosor y longitud de esta y sintiendo una mezcla entre miedo e intriga ante lo que está podría hacerle a cualquiera de sus agujeros si el chico se decidía a meterla por cualquiera de ellos. Aunque cabe aclarar que el miedo de Leni ante esta posibilidad era más bien una reacción instintiva, ya que la chica no había tenido un verdadero conocimiento en lo que a las interacciones sexuales se refería hasta ese mismo día.

Ligeramente asustada por la apariencia amenazante y la forma en que palpitaba el miembro de su hermano, Leni balbuceo un poco como forma de preguntarle qué era lo que haría a continuación.

-Oh, tú tranquila. Sé que al principio puede parecerte algo "Rara" o "Atemorizante".- - _Tú y las demás me han dejado eso bien en claro_.- Acotó para sí mismo antes de continuar con su discurso, todo mientras comenzaba a montarse sobre la cama y a acercarse cada vez más a su posición frente a los senos de su hermana. –Pero la verdad es que el "No tan pequeño Lincoln" solo es…¡Algo juguetón!- Gritó finalmente al momento de colocar su pene en medio de los voluptuosos trozos de carne esponjosos que coronaban el torso de Leni.

Inmediatamente después, el albino sujetó con cada una de sus manos uno de los pechos de la muchacha y sin mostrar ningún tipo de pena o esperar siquiera un comentario de esta última, prosiguió a juntarlos para así generar presión sobre su propio órgano sexual.

Fue justamente esto lo que marcó el inicio de todo, ya que sin perder el tiempo, Lincoln comenzó a sacudir sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, asegurándose en todo momento de que las esponjosas tetas de Leni se amoldasen a su alrededor, dando así la sensación de que de un agujero se tratase.

- _Oh…por…Dios. Esto es…¡Aun mejor de lo que había imaginado!_ \- Se regocijo Lincoln mientras arremetía con intensidad contra los senos de su hermana.

Leni por su parte estaba disfrutando de la sensación de tener las manos del chico sobre ella y, en menor medida, de la forma en que el cálido tronco de carne se frotaba con sus pechos. Aunque la imagen de la cabeza rosada y voluminosa que coronaba al miembro viril le seguía causando impresión cada vez que el albino arremetía para adelante y lograba hacer que la misma sobresaliese de entre su busto.

Al poco tiempo, la velocidad alcanzada por los cada vez más desesperados e impacientes movimientos de Lincoln llegó a un punto en el cual este último pudo sentir como el calor producido por la fricción y la presión cada vez mayor que él estaba ciñendo sobre su polla, rápidamente lo estaban llevando a su tan esperado orgasmo.

-¡Ah, Leni! Joder…¡Esto es lo mejor!- Anunció en voz alta y entre gemidos el muchacho, sin percatarse del hecho de que su hermana parecía mucho más atenta a la pequeña cantidad de líquido que había comenzado a brotar del agujero de la rozagante cabeza de su pene. -¡Y-ya…! ¡Ya no me falta…! ¡Mucho! ¡Ya estoy…! ¡Ya casi estoy!- Gritó el chico, quien, aun estando algo aturdido por su necesidad inherente de acabar, tuvo la sobriedad suficiente para darse cuenta de algo respecto a la mordaza de la chica y tener una picaresca idea debido a ella.

Fue así que, despegando por un segundo una de sus manos de los senos de la chica, Lincoln estiró su mano y desabotonó la parte de la mordaza encargada de mantener la pelota de goma en su lugar, lo que dejó finalmente libre, al menos en parte, el agujero de la boca de Leni.

La muchacha quiso formular una pregunta sobre qué era lo que planeaba hacer el chico, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese hacerlo fue sujetada por la nuca por las dos manos de Lincoln, el cual de alguna forma se las había arreglado para seguir sosteniendo sus dos senos con los antebrazos, mientras la obligaba a doblar la cabeza de aquel modo tan poco natural. Lo siguiente que supo fue que debido a esta nueva postura, la cabeza de la polla de su hermano ahora era capaz de penetrar en su boca y apoyarse ligeramente entre su lengua y paladar.

-¡Oh si! Carajo, ¡De esto es de lo que estaba hablando! ¡Eso es! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo…! ¡ME CORROOOOOO!- Gritó el muchacho al momento de liberar una abundante descarga de semen que rápidamente invadió la boca de Leni, a la cual la cantidad abrumó tanto que se vio obligada a tragar lo más que pudo para así evitar que el líquido se terminará saliendo por otros orificios de su rostro.

Aunque fuera de ello, se podría decir que la primera experiencia de la chica en cuanto al semen se refiere fue en general positiva, ya que ella encontró en el líquido viscoso y caliente un sabor particularmente agradable, y una peculiar sensación de excitación proveniente de la zona de su útero a medida que el jugo masculino iba descendiendo por su garganta.

Una vez que Lincoln finalmente hubo acabado de correrse, lentamente comenzó a liberar a Leni del agarre que él ejercía por detrás de su nuca e, inmediatamente después de recuperar sus sentidos luego de librarse de su lujuria, comenzó a preguntarse si no se había excedido un poco con su hermana, quien aún conservaba restos de semen dentro de su boca abierta, y cuyo rostro se había puesto rojo como un tomate, ya sea por el esfuerzo que hizo, la falta de aire en los pulmones, o inclusive debido al enojo.

-Yo…lamento eso.- Se aventuró a decir el chico, para así evitar la reprimenda que estaba seguro que estaba a punto de recibir de parte de su hermana. - _Mierda. Realmente me dejé llevar por el momento. Espero que ella no esté muy enfadada_.- Pensaba él, poco antes de escuchar que Leni intentaba decirle algo.

-Ees-ciuah, Lenky. Esho oo mhe ol-est-oh. Shoro ash-e un pavor.-

Traduciendo lo mejor que pudo lo que había dicho la chica, Lincoln entendió.

-"Descuida, Linky. Eso no me molestó. Solo hazme un favor."-

-Si, claro, Leni. Dime que es lo que quieres.- Preguntó entonces el muchacho, quien no pudo estar más feliz por el hecho de que lo que acababa de pasar no había sido un motivo de enojo para su hermana.

-Fon-me ra ola omo es-aba anjes y shiamos aerande.-

-"Ponme la bola como estaba antes y sigamos adelante."- Fue lo que él dedujo que quiso comunicarle Leni, aunque claro, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, opto por confirmar si tenía razón o no.

-Tú…¿Quieres que te ponga otra vez la pelota en la boca y que luego sigamos donde nos quedamos?- Preguntó el chico, que inmediatamente recibió una enérgica respuesta afirmativa por parte de su hermana. –Oh, bueno. D-de acuerdo. Si eso es lo que quieres. E-entonces eso haré.- Respondió Lincoln, quien al mismo tiempo que le volvía a acomodar a la chica la parte de la mordaza que él había retirado antes, pensó. – _Caray. No pensé que Leni fuese la clase de chica que disfruta este acto de amo y esclava, pero debo decir que…¡Me encanta! ¡Esta es literalmente la primera vez que tengo vía libre para hacer lo que a mí me plazca!_ \- Vitoreó en su mente el albino, mientras advertía como esa sensación de control absoluto que él podía ejercer sobre el cuerpo de la chica le estaba causando una nueva erección. – _Siendo así…creo que no habría problema si decidiera…_ \- Continuó monologando él poco antes de fijar su vista en la botella de lubricante dentro del cajón y hacerse una idea de lo que quería hacer a continuación.

Fue así como Lincoln le pidió a Leni que volviese a cambiar la posición en la que estaba, para así enseñarle otro uso de los tantos juguetes del cajón.

Esta vez, la chica se encontraba parada sobre sus rodillas en el centro de la cama. Sus pechos aún seguían a plena vista, ya que ni ella ni Lincoln vieron la necesidad de cubrirlos. Sus piernas estaban separadas una de la otra, obviamente debido a las correas que ella tan insistentemente se había decidido a conservar sin importar que. Y justo detrás de ella se encontraba Lincoln el cual, teniendo la botella de lubricante en la mano, se dio a la tarea de verter su contenido sobre sus manos y luego frotar con ellas tanto al coño de Leni como a su propia polla, con la intención de que esta no tuviese problemas y le causara la menor cantidad de dolor posible a la muchacha a la hora de insertarla.

-Y cómo puedes ver, Leni, este gel llamado "Lubricante" sirve para dejar la piel húmeda y resbaladiza.- Comentó Lincoln luego de acabar de aplicarle una capa de líquido a los labios interiores de su hermana. -Ahora, sé lo que te estarás preguntando y déjame responderte. No, esto no es algo que puedas usar como exfoliante.- Continúo relatando el muchacho mientras cubría su propio pene con una buena dotación de lubricante.

Una vez su polla hubo quedado rebosante de una jugosa cantidad de gel, al punto de casi brillar bajo la luz del cuarto, Lincoln sujeto los costados de la cadera de la chica y presiono la punta de su virilidad contra los mojados labios vaginales.

-Esto sirve justamente para que las cosas como ESTA puedan entrar con mucha más facili…- Fue lo que estuvo a punto de decir el albino antes de haber sido interrumpido por un grito que provino de la ventana del cuarto.

-¡Ok! ¡Suficiente! ¡Es hora de parar!-

Cabe destacar que, al momento en que el muchacho escucho dichas palabras, sintió un intenso escalofrío brotándole de la columna, ya que él sabía muy bien quien era la que estaba tras de sí.

-N-no puede ser ella ¿Verdad? Y-yo debo haber oído mal. ¡Ella no puede estar aquí!- Se dijo a sí mismo de forma temerosa mientras lentamente empezaba a girar la cabeza en la dirección de la que provino la voz. Pero eso, lejos de ayudarlo, no hizo más que confirmar sus peores temores. - ¿L-Lo…? ¿¡LORI!? ¿¡PERO QUE…!? ¿¡DESDE CUANDO…!? ¿¡QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ!?- Empezó a balbucear el albino, en un intento de dejar salir todas las preguntas que tenía ahora en mente.

Lori, quien en este momento se encontraba sentada sobre el borde de la ventana del cuarto, le dijo lo siguiente en un tono que denotaba absoluta superioridad.

-Apapapa. Haces demasiadas preguntas, Lincoln. ¿Qué acaso no sabes qué los buenos chicos deben escuchar a los mayores cuando estos les hablan?- Preguntó ella quien, luego de "Entrar" al cuarto dio unos pasos y tomó su celular de uno de los muebles de la pared, cosa que le heló la sangre a Lincoln.

-N-no me digas…e-ella me…nos…¿Acaso nos…?- Musitó en su alborotada cabeza el chico, mientras el color abandonaba su rostro y sus labios y cejas se fruncían con desesperación por lo que él advirtió que estaba a punto de suceder.

Sabiendo bien que su hermano había entendido la posición en la que estaba, Lori sonrió maliciosamente y con gran regocijo antes de decir…

-Pero creo que te dejaré pasar esa solo por esta vez. Aunque claro, de ahora en adelante deberás mantenerme MUUUUUUY feliz si no quieres que nadie sepa lo "Travieso" que has sido, ¿De acuerdo?-

 **Continuará…**

 ***La inspiración LLEGA cuando uno menos se lo espera: El chiste aquí sería en la palabra "Llegar", la cual en ingles podría traducirse como "Come"="Llegar", la cual a su vez sonaría como "Cum"="Corrida".**

 ***Una cierta escena de una Sitcom…: Esta es una referencia a la escena del "Sr. Thompson" de "Los Simpsons".**


	7. Cap 5,5

**The Loud House: El Cómic 5.5**

 **Casa de los Loud: Cuarto de Lori y Leni. Interior.**

Luego de la inesperada llegada de Lori al cuarto y la poco discreta amenaza que ella acababa de hacerle, Lincoln no pudo hacer otra cosa más que lamentarse en silencio.

- _¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡JO-DER! ¿Cómo…? ¿¡CÓMO CARAJOS PUDE SER TAN INGENUO!?_ \- Se recriminó el muchacho mientras apretaba los dientes por la frustración. – _Una tarea fácil y sencilla…¡Eso es demasiado bueno para ser verdad cuando se trata de algo relacionado a mis hermanas!_ \- Continuó quejándose mientras poco a poco veía como la mente maestra detrás de todo esto se iba acercando poco a poco hacía él y la muchacha a su lado.

Cuando la chica rubia llegó finalmente ante ellos, se detuvo justo en frente de Lincoln para así intercambiar una mirada con él y deleitarse por el más que obvio enojo presente en sus ojos.

Leni por su parte, observaba la situación sin acabar de entender todo lo que estaba pasando realmente entre ellos dos.

-Oh~ ¿Qué sucede, Lincoln? ¿Acaso no te da gustó verme? Y eso que yo me esforcé TAAAAAANTO en volver a casa lo más rápido que pude para así no dejarlos solos tanto tiempo.- Comentó Lori de una manera sumamente sarcástica, lo cual solo aumentó todavía más la, ya de por sí, inmensa mezcla de irá e impotencia que estaban acechando al muchacho, quien solamente pudo chasquear la lengua y desviar sus pupilas con el fin de no levantarle la voz ni hacer nada que hiciese enojar a su hermana. – _Jujuju, esa expresión es literalmente invaluable. Creo que incluso puedo ver cómo le late una vena de la cabeza por el hecho de no poder hacer nada para salir de esta_.- Festejó en su mente la chica, poco antes de bajar con la mirada para así enfocar sus burlas hacía otro lugar. –Por otro lado, tú pareces muy feliz de verme, ¿O no, pequeñín?- Preguntó Lori al momento de rodear con su mano el pene aún erecto, expuesto y lubricado que su hermano segundos antes estuvo a punto de internar en las profundidades de Leni.

- _¿¡Qué mier…!?_ \- Fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar Lincoln, antes de ver como la rubia continuaba con su atípica plática con su miembro viril.

-Es decir, si, sé que tú y Leni se estaban divirtiendo mucho juntos antes de que volviera, pero…- Dijo Lori, quien ahora se había acercado al oído del chico para así decirle algo sin que Leni los escuchase. -Te diré algo que espero que te quede bien claro…- Comentó poco antes de cambiar por completo la manera en que había estado hablando hasta ahora, adoptando un tono que de hecho logró aterrar a Lincoln debido a la intensa aura de hostilidad que chica estaba emanando. –Si tú o el resto del despojo humano al que estás atado hubieran llegado aunque sea un poco más lejos con Leni…- Continuó diciendo a medida que iba aumentando más y más la fuerza de su agarre, haciendo que Lincoln perdiera el aliento por un segundo y comenzará a hacer un inútil intento por apartar la mano de la chica de su polla. –Entonces no hubiera tenido más opción que separarlos uno del otro, li-te-ral-men-te. ¿Capiche?- Terminó de decir ella, pues era más consiente que nadie acerca de la castidad de su hermana y que de ninguna manera hubiera permitido que ella la perdiese debido a un plan que, de hecho, fue obra suya.

Lincoln, al sentirse a la vez, física y mentalmente intimidado por las palabras y actos de la chica, simplemente se limitó a asentir en silencio, esperando así que ella lo liberase de su terrible agarre.

-¡Bien! ¡Me alegra que hayamos dejado eso bien en claro!- Exclamó Lori al momento de volver a cambiar su tono de voz y soltar de manera imprevista la polla de Lincoln, dejando así una pequeña marca en la zona donde ella lo había agarrado.

Inmediatamente después de eso, Lori dirige su atención hacía Leni, la cual aún continuaba observando lo que ella y el chico estaban haciendo, sin siquiera percatarse de que de hecho estaban discutiendo entre sí.

Leni inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado y dejó salir un balbuceo que se traduciría como "¿De qué tanto estaban hablando, chicos?"

-Oh, de nada, Leni. De nada.- Respondió rápidamente la muchacha mientras volvía a fingir una sonrisa para así no levantar sospechas en su hermana. -¿Verdad, Lincoln?- Preguntó entonces ella, al voltearse en dirección al chico en búsqueda de una confirmación.

-S-si. No es nada importante.- Se aventuró a responder él mientras frotaba la zona de su polla que había quedado marcada tras el arrebato de su implacable y aterradora hermana mayor.

-¿Ves? Todo está bien aquí. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- Exclamó entonces Lori, en un intento de ponerle fin a aquel tema de conversación. –Más importante, ¿No quieres que te ayude a quitarte esas cosas?- Preguntó la chica, haciendo una obvia alusión al juego de esposas y mordazas que Leni aun traía puesto.

Ante esa pregunta, Leni se olvidó por completo de la conversación privada que acababan de tener sus hermanos, y simplemente se limitó a asentir con entusiasmo y alegría, casi como si fuese una niña que acabase de ganarse algo.

- _Qué extraño, yo pensé que esas cosas le gustaban demasiado y que por eso no quiso quitárselas en ningún momento, pero viendo esa reacción…_ \- Comentó en su cabeza Lincoln, tratando de encontrar una razón para el repentino cambio de parecer de su hermana.

No obstante, el chico obtuvo rápidamente una respuesta a ello gracias a lo siguiente que escucho luego de que Lori finalmente le quitase la mordaza de la boca a Leni.

-¡Yay! ¿Esto significa que hice bien lo que me pediste, verdad?- Preguntó la inocente muchacha cuando finalmente pudo hablar con total libertad.

-Si, hiciste un magnífico trabajo al no quitarte ninguna de las cosas que te ayude a ponerte antes de irme. Eso sin duda fue lo que le dio mayor "Credibilidad" a lo que tú y Lincoln hacían, más tarde te mostraré los resultados con mi celular.- Respondió de manera animada la chica, mientras balanceaba deliberadamente su celular en el aire, para que así el muchacho tras ella también entendiese de lo que estaba hablando. – _Por no decir que eso hizo que, a los ojos de cámara, todo se viese como si nuestro pequeño y pervertido hermanito te estuviese obligando a usar eso y no dejará que te lo quitarás sin importar qué. Jejeje_.-

- _¡Joder! ¡Ya lo entendí! ¡Así que de eso se trataba todo esto! En ese video…solo se verá cómo yo…_ \- Exclamó en su mente el albino, mientras se hacía una imagen mental de lo que la perspectiva de la cámara había grabado de ellos dos, dándose cuenta así de que si se le cortaba el audio, a todas luces, lo que se vería sería a un chico usando el cuerpo indefenso de su hermana para auto-complacerse sin tapujos ni restricciones de ningún tipo, prácticamente una violación. – _¡Es aun peor de lo que pensé!_ \- Gritó Lincoln, quien al darse cuenta de lo desfavorable de su situación, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sujetarse los costados de la cabeza.

No hace falta decir que las expresiones en el rostro del chico fueron algo que Lori disfrutó enormemente, pero muy para su pesar tuvo que desviar su atención de ellas debido a otro comentario que acababa de hacer su hermana.

-Emm…entonces, como que, ¿Esto quiere decir que gane, cierto? ¿Ahora tú me dejarás usar lo que quiera de tu closet sin molestarte conmigo, y me acompañarás en mi próximo viaje a esa tienda nueva que encontré, verdad?- Preguntó Leni, a quien le habían hecho esa promesa si lograba quedarse con las esposas y la mordaza puestas hasta que su hermana volviese a la casa.

-Heh. Claro que si. Después de todo, tú ganaste de forma limpia y justa.- Le contestó la muchacha mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los ganchos que sostenían las esposas que mantenían las muñecas y tobillos de Leni prácticamente unidos. - _Decirle eso fue literalmente la mejor idea que pude tener. De otra forma ella seguramente hubiera dicho algo que haría que Lincoln sospechase que pasaba algo, y así mi plan hubiera quedado arruinado_.- Se dijo a sí misma luego de retirarle completamente las esposas de tipo cruceta a su hermana.

Al momento de quedar libre, lo primero que hizo Leni fue aplaudir enérgicamente y festejar por su aparente triunfo.

Pero claro, en contraposición de los animados vitoreos de la chica se encontraba Lincoln, el cual, luego de pensar por un momento, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer es tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con su hermana mayor antes de que todo se saliese completamente de control.

-L-Lori, escucha…yo…no sé qué es lo que habré hecho para que planearas todo esto, pero…- Intentó decir el albino, pero por desgracia fue rápidamente interrumpido por un exabrupto de ira de Lori.

-¿¡EH!? ¿No lo sabes? ¿¡NO… LO SABÉS!? ¿¡ACASO PRETENDES HACERTE EL TONTO!? ¡NO CREAS QUE NO SÉ LO QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO HACER CONMIGO!- Vociferó la muchacha mientras avanzaba hacia un Lincoln que poco a poco se iba agazapando cada vez más y más sobre la cama.

- _¿D-de que está hablando? No entiendo nada. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer según ella?_ \- Se preguntó el chico, el cual ya se encontraba completamente recostado contra la superficie de la cama luego de que Lori terminará de gritarle.

-Pero ahora, jojojo, yo me aseguraré de que entiendas cuál es tu lugar, y principalmente que no te conviene para nada hacerme enfadar.- Declaró Lori, mientras le dedicaba una diabólica y algo perturbada sonrisa al indefenso y asustado chico sobre la cama.

-Emm…¿Esto sigue siendo parte del juego, chicos?- Preguntó la desentendida muchacha que era ajena a este asunto entre ellos dos. -Es decir, sé que me dijiste que en la primera parte Linky tal vez haría una que otra cosa que yo no entendería con los juguetes que compre, pero que eso me haría sentir, como que, un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.- Comentó la inocente Leni mientras trataba de darle una explicación a lo que ella y el chico habían hecho. -Esa parte realmente me gustó mucho y Linky también pareció disfrutarla, pero ahora él se ve algo…desanimado.- Resaltó ella, tras notar el cambio tan significativo en su actitud de antes y la de ahora. -Así que por eso pregunto, ¿Esto sigue siendo parte del juego o yo me estoy perdiendo de algo?- Terminó por preguntar la muchacha.

Ante ese comentario por parte de Leni, Lincoln pudo advertir una pequeña posibilidad de salir de este problema en el que se había metido. Por lo que pudo deducir, era aparente que la chica no estaba realmente del lado de Lori, sino que simplemente había sido usada para ponerle una trampa a él sin siquiera saberlo. Así que, siendo ese el caso, él bien podría encontrar la forma de ponerla de su lado y hacer que lo ayudase a salir impune de todo esto.

-¡No! ¡Esto no es…!- Intentó decir el muchacho, poco antes de que una mano se posará sobre su boca y lo hiciera callar.

-Deja que yo le responda, Lincoln. Es verdad, Leni, hay algo muy importante que olvidé mencionarte de todo esto.- Dijo Lori mientras se aseguraba de que Lincoln no pudiese decir ni una sola palabra al respecto. -Verás, este "Juego" es algo que en realidad se juega por turnos. Una parte es la que lleva las correas y mordazas, y otra es la que se encarga de hacerle sentir ese "Cosquilleo" que mencionaste al otro.- Prosiguió explicando ella, con una total calma en su voz, lo cual, a los ojos de Leni, le daba a su hermana algo de credibilidad. -Pero como puedes ves, a nuestro querido hermanito de aquí esa idea no le emociona mucho. Es por eso que está tan "Desanimado" como tú dijiste.- Terminó de explicar ella, mientras fingía que le daba a Lincoln una afectuosa palmada en la cabeza.

- _¿Acaso lo dices en serio, Lori?_ \- Se preguntó en su mente el chico, incapaz de creer la excusa con la que su hermana acababa de salir. - _Es decir, todos sabemos que Leni no es ni será la chica más iluminada de la casa, pero incluso ella sería incapaz de…_ -

-Ooooooh. Así que es por eso. Cielos, Lincoln, no puedes ponerte así solo porque ahora sea tú turno de estar esposado. Digo, yo lo estuve hace poco y aun así me divertí bastante.- Comentó la ingenua muchacha, quien se había creído por completo la mentira de su hermana mayor. –Estoy segura de que tú también lo disfrutarás mucho.-

- _¡Siiiiiiiiii!_ -

- _¡Noooooooo!_ -

Comentaron en sus cabezas y de manera simultánea Lori y Lincoln respectivamente, tras haber escuchado la respuesta de Leni.

-Oh, yo estoy más que segura que él se divertirá. Ahora, pásame la mordaza y las esposas de por ahí, ¿Quieres?- Le pidió la truculenta muchacha a su poco perspicaz hermana, mientras sonreía con satisfacción luego de habérselas arreglado para salirse con la suya.

-Ok. Enseguida voy.- Exclamó Leni, al momento de agacharse para buscar los dos objetos antes mencionados, uno de ellos siendo la mordaza que ella había usado, mientras que el otro se trataba de un juego de esposas clásico que tenía la única particularidad de poseer un afelpado peludo de color blanco alrededor de la parte en la que irían las muñecas de la persona que las usase.

Una vez que la chica hubo encontrado ambos objetos, se los presento rápidamente a su hermana, la cual le dijo lo siguiente…

-Excelente, Leni. Ahora, ¿Qué me dices si me das una mano para colocárselas? Yo lo sostengo y tú se las pones por detrás de la espalda. ¿De acuerdo?- Preguntó entonces la chica, quien de alguna forma se las acababa de arreglar para hacer que Lincoln pusiese una de sus manos contra su espalda y presentará la misma ante Leni, todo mientras su boca aún era bloqueada con el fin de que este no pudiese pedirle ayuda a Leni.

-Bieeeeeeen~- Respondió con entusiasmo la chica rubia, poco antes de cerrar el primer grillete alrededor de la muñeca de su hermano.

De más está decir que mientras todo esto pasaba, Lincoln se hallaba luchando y forcejeando lo mejor que podía, en un intento de librarse del agarre de Lori, pues él aún tenía frescas las memorias de lo que sucedió la última vez que había sido apresado de aquella forma por esta última. Pero aun así, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la esperanza de escaparse parecía habérsele extinguido al momento en que la controladora muchacha restringiéndolo hizo que su otra mano terminase detrás suyo, a la espera de ser apresada del mismo modo que la anterior.

- _No, no, no, no, no, ¡NO! No puedo dejar que esto me pase de nuevo. ¡Tengo que escapar antes de que sea muy…!_ \- Vociferó en su cabeza el albino mientras hacía su último y más grande esfuerzo por librarse de las maquiavélicas manos de su hermana, poco antes de que el ligero sonido de un "Click" y la sensación de algo afelpado rodeando la muñeca de la mano que él tan desesperadamente había intentado zafar, le pusiera un alto a sus esperanzas de escapar.

-Muy bien, Leni, ahora pásame la mordaza. Yo me encargaré de ponérsela.- Solicitó Lori tras asegurarse de que el albino se encontrase literalmente atado de manos.

Una vez que la chica le hizo entrega de la tira de cuero que ella le había pedido, Lori procedió a darle a Lincoln el toque final, el cual marcaría el inicio de su vida como el esclavo personal de alguien más. Al momento en que ella retiro su mano de la boca del chico, este último trato de decir algo, pero obviamente fue demasiado tarde, pues apenas cuando alcanzó a abrir la boca ya se encontraba con un anillo metálico colocado entre sus dientes frontales y, justo enfrente de estos últimos, con una enorme pelota de goma roja, lo cual le impidió así cualquier tipo de forma de comunicación sencilla.

Al haber completado su obra y dejar al chico completamente incapaz de defenderse de lo que sea que ella tenía pensado hacerle, Lori dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se puso de pie frente a él para así admirar su estado actual, todo mientras su hermanito balbuceaba inútilmente en un intento de decirle algo a la hermana que se encontraba detrás suyo.

- _Jujuju. Puedes intentar convencerla hasta quedarte sin aliento, Lincoln, pero Leni ya de por si tiene problemas para entender a la gente aun cuando esta literalmente le habla claramente, así que puedes olvidarte de que te entienda ahora que parece que hablas con una papa en la boca_.- Se burló en su cabeza la muchacha al ver los desesperados e inútiles esfuerzos de su hermano por comunicarse en pos de recibir cualquier tipo de ayuda por parte de Leni. – _Pero bueno, eres libre de intentarlo tanto como quieras. Eso solo hará las cosas mucho más…_ \- Se dijo a sí misma mientras comenzaba a despojarse de la ropa de golf que traía puesta. - _¡DIVERTIDAS!_ \- Exclamó mentalmente al quitarse completamente su conjunto y revelar que debajo de este traía puesta una ajustada y particular lencería.

La misma estaba formada por varias tiras de cuero que se mantenían unidas por una serie de botones a presión, los cuales en su mayoría eran fijos, y tres gruesos anillos metálicos, dos a los costados y uno ubicado en su zona lumbar. Las tiras que iban hacía la parte superior se terminaban por juntar con un collar ubicado al principio del cuello, mientras que las tiras que iban hacia abajo formaban un triángulo cuya cúspide desembocaba justo antes de rozar la zona intima de la muchacha. Ahora, en lo que respecta a la hora de cubrir las partes más "Escandalosas" del cuerpo de su portadora, como lo serían los pezones o el coño, lo único que el conjunto ofrecía eran dos tiras de cuero, una que pasaba de forma horizontal por encima de los pechos y encontraba el final de sus dos puntas unidas con los dos anillos de los costados; la otra se encontraba pegada entre la cúspide del triángulo antes mencionado y el anillo de la zona lumbar, haciendo así que esta tira cubriese tanto el coño como una buena cantidad de la raja del prominente trasero de la muchacha. Algo a destacar en estas dos últimas zonas antes descriptas era el hecho de que ambos tenían la opción de "Desmontarse" del resto del conjunto con solo desprender los cuatro botones metálicos de sus puntas, los cuales si contaban con la capacidad de retirarse o colocarse si se hacía presión en ellos. En resumidas cuentas, este traje tan particular y revelador, le daban a la chica la apariencia de una verdadera dominatriz, la cual solo se vio reforzada luego de que esta decidiese tomar el látigo Riding Crop Horse de entre los juguetes que se encontraban en el cajón que Leni le había enseñado a Lincoln.

Al momento en que la chica terminó con sus preparativos y adoptó esta nueva e imponente figura, la forma en la que sonreía paso de ser una de regocijo por el triunfo de su plan a una clase de sonrisa diabólica e intimidante que el chico solo había visto en los pocos videos de BDSM a los que había entrado alguna vez, por lo cual ya podía hacerse una ligera idea de lo que estaba por venir.

- _Estoy tan…pero TAN…¡JODIDO!_ \- Fue lo que pensó el albino, mientras que su rostro se deformada de miedo, dejándole en claro que eso era exactamente lo que él pensaba.

- _Oh, si. Lo estás. ¡Y mucho, hermanito!_ \- Exclamó en su mente la chica, tras adivinar exactamente lo que el muchacho pensó al verla.

…

Lo primero que la chica obligó a hacer al pobre Lincoln fue hacer que se bajará de la cama y se pusiera de rodillas en el suelo para que hiciese algo con lo que ella había fantaseado más de una vez, aunque no precisamente con él, claro.

Lincoln se encontraba frente a Lori, sentado sobre sus rodillas y con la cabeza pegada contra el piso, en una pose que fácilmente podría asociarse como la de alguien en una pose de súplica o de reverencia. La bola de su boca había sido retirada momentáneamente, pero él no intentaba volver a comunicarse con Leni, ya que su otra hermana ya le había dado a conocer las consecuencias que eso traería. En su lugar, Lincoln estaba balbuceando en respuesta a una pregunta que su hermana le había hecho poco antes.

-¡NO! ¡RESPUESTA INCORRECTA!- Gritó Lori, de manera temperamental y fúrica tras escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, la cual la obligó a volver a estrellar la punta de su látigo en la espalda expuesta del mismo, de igual modo al que había hecho luego de que este intentase hablarle a Leni.

Para este punto, en la espalda de Lincoln se podía contar una pequeña cantidad de marcas rojizas producto de los azotazos que había recibido, los cuales, a pesar del dolor y las sensaciones de ardor remanentes que estos dejaron tras de sí, aun así fueron percibidos con una tenue sensación de satisfacción sexual capaz de hacer que él mantuviese una erección aún en esta clase de situación, dándole a entender que tenía un claro lado masoquista.

- _¡M-mierda! ¡Eso duele mucho! Ella por lo menos podría contenerse un poco conmigo._ \- Se quejó en su cabeza el muchacho mientras el dolor del impacto que recibió se iba difuminando lentamente por su cuerpo. - _Además, ¿¡Me puedes explicar porque carajos tú pareces tan feliz por esto!?_ \- Le preguntó imaginariamente el chico a su erecto y palpitante pene, el cual parecía emocionarse con la idea de recibir más azotes, algo que a su mente consciente le molestaba mucho.

-Si ya terminaste de retorcerte como una niñita, vamos a empezar otra vez desde el principio. A esta altura ya debes saber lo que pasará si te niegas o respondes a mis preguntas de manera inadecuada.- Declaró Lori, al momento de cruzarse de piernas y comenzar a jugar con el látigo entre sus manos.

Ante ese comentario, Lincoln sólo se limitó a realizar una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza, sin despegar esta última del suelo ni mirar directamente a su hermana.

-Muy bien, empecemos entonces. Dime, ¿Quién eres tú?- Hizo ella como primera pregunta.

Lincoln, que aún seguía impedido de hablar correctamente, balbuceo lo mejor que pudo su nombre completo.

-Ok. ¿Y tú eres…?- Continuó entonces a modo de segunda pregunta.

Lincoln se tardó un poco en contestar, pero sabiendo que tendría que decirlo sin importar qué, simplemente se tragó su orgullo y respondió diciendo lo mejor que pudo "Tu…perra…"

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Eso es! ¡Tú eres mi perra!- Festejó y aplaudió la muchacha luego de escuchar la sumisa respuesta de su hermano. -Y dime…¿Qué es lo que las "Perras" como tú tienen que hacer, eh?- Preguntó entonces como su tercera y última pregunta mientras levantaba una ceja y sujetaba con firmeza su látigo, pues esta era la pregunta con la cual el chico aún tenía problemas a la hora de contestar.

Nuevamente, Lincoln se tomó su tiempo para responder, con la diferencia de que esta vez se estaba tardando mucho más, lo que terminó obligando a Lori a preguntar nuevamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer, perra?-

-T-toho…do eh ush-ed me orhene…ah-ma.- Lo cual se traduciría como… -"Todo lo que usted me ordené…ama."-

Ante esa respuesta Lori no pudo evitar que se le saliese una sonrisa burlona, que rápidamente se transformó en una intensa e incontrolable risa.

-Jajajajajaja. Eso es…es verdad, perra -Jajajajaja- E-ese será tu deber de ahora en más pero- Puajajajaja- P-pero aun así no puedo creer que literalmente lo hayas dicho. Jajajajajaja.- Continuó riéndose ella sin tapujo alguno, todo mientras un avergonzado Lincoln pensaba.

- _Trágame, tierra. Trágame ahora y déjame escapar de este humillante momento_.

-Oh Dios…como me hiciste reír, Lin- digo, ¡PERRA! Jajaja.-Se burló nuevamente la chica antes de finalmente calmarse por completo y limpiarse una lagrima que se le había escapado del ojo debido a tanta risa. -Ah, cielos. Ya en serio, buen trabajo con tu juramento de lealtad. Tu ama, está sumamente complacida por ello. Tanto así que…- Comenzó a decir mientras se desprendía el botón que se encargaba de sostener la tira de cuero que cubría su coño, dejando expuesto a este último. -Ahora tienes mi permiso de levantar la cabeza.

Lincoln no quiso hacer caso a esa orden ya que una de las primeras cosas que su nueva "Ama" le había enseñado a los azotazos, era que él debía mantener la cabeza baja en presencia de, citando las palabras exactas de Lori, "Una divina belleza celestial a la cual él nunca debió atreverse a hacer enojar".

-Te dije que levantarás la cabeza, perra. No es cortés hacer esperar a tu ama. Eso ya deberías saberlo.- Comentó Lori de forma amenazante mientras sujetaba con firmeza el mango y la punta de su látigo con ambas manos. - ¡Ahora! ¡OJOS CERRADOS Y CABEZA ARRIBA!- Ordenó nuevamente ella, especificando algo que, desde su perspectiva, debió haber sido sumamente obvio para el chico.

Lincoln entonces hizo exactamente lo que le pidieron y levantó su mentón lo más alto que pudo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba con fuerza sus parpados con el fin de que sus ganas por ver lo que tenía al frente no provocasen que desobedeciera la orden de su hermana.

-¿No fue tan difícil, o si?- Preguntó de manera irónica la muchacha, tras ver lo mucho que el chico se había tardado en hacer lo que le pidió. –Tch. Como sea. Ahora, quiero que sigas derecho y vengas hasta aquí.- Le ordenó Lori, quien, tras ver que Lincoln estuvo a punto de pararse, decidió añadir algo más a su anterior pedido. -¡Ehem! De rodillas, perra. Quiero que vengas hasta aquí, de rodillas.- Afirmó ella, mientras usaba su dedo índice para señalar el suelo, dejando así más en claro su punto, aunque bueno, eso fue algo que el chico no vio.

Si bien la idea de arrastrase por el piso no le agradaba para nada al albino, él sabía que no tendría más opción que obedecer, ya sea que lo quisiera o no. Fue así que, tragándose por segunda vez su orgullo como hombre, Lincoln comenzó a caminar de rodillas hacía la dirección que le había indicado su hermana, la cual irónicamente era justo donde esta última se encontraba.

- _Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto_.- Dijo en su cabeza el chico a medida que iba cerrando cada vez más la distancia que lo separaba de Lori.

-Jejeje. Eso es. Acércate. Más. Más cerca, mi pequeña perra.- Comentaba la muchacha, quien ya se encontraba con las piernas separadas y listas para lo que estaba a punto de obligarle a hacer al chico.

Una vez la cabeza de Lincoln se encontró a una distancia relativamente dentro del alcance de sus brazos, Lori lo sujeto por detrás de la nuca y, inmediatamente después, hizo que su boca hiciese presión contra los labios de su coño.

-¡Ahora, lame, perra! ¡Lame el coño de tu ama y hazla sentir bien!- Exigió la muchacha tras forzar a su hermano a hacerle un cunnilingus profundo.

- _¡Lo sabía!_ \- Exclamó Lincoln para sí mismo mientras sus labios eran empujados contra la entrada del coño de la muchacha, y su nariz era obligada a presionarse contra el clítoris de esta última, haciendo así que él no pudiese evitar olfatear las dulces y tentadores fragancias que solo la intimidad femenina era capaz de producir.

La suma de todo esto, junto con la orden de la chica de lamer todo lo que estuviese al alcance de su lengua, hicieron que el chico no fuese capaz de no sentirse excitado y emocionado por aquel repentino y agradable cambio en la situación.

- _Oh bueno, si eso es lo que me pidió, no me queda más opción que hacerlo_.- Se dijo a sí mismo, en una forma que podría catalogarse entre emocionada y resignada, poco antes de comenzar a lamer los alrededores de la vulva de Lori lo mejor que pudo, puesto que aún llevaba el anillo metálico entre sus dientes.

Al momento de hacer contacto con la intimidad de su hermana, Lincoln notó de inmediato el intenso calor y la excesiva humedad que de esta estaba brotando, algo que de hecho lo había sorprendido, pero de lo cual no tenía libertad de preguntar.

- _Ooooooh~ ¡Joder, si! ¡Cómo me hacía falta esto! ¡Me estuve aguantando las ganas desde que me tuve que quedar viendo como él y Leni se divertían desde la ventana!_ \- Exclamó en su mente la muchacha que, luego de haber abandonado la casa en Vanzilla, dejó a esta última estacionada en algún lugar cercano y se apresuró a volver a la casa a pie, para finalmente subir por una escalera de mano que ella había preparado previamente, en la cual se vio obligada a sentarse y esperar para poder hacer su entrada en el momento más oportuno posible, justo luego de tener suficiente material para una sólida extorsión. -¡Ah! ¡E-eso es, perra! Sigue…¡Así! ¡Asegúrate de complacer a tu ama!- Vocifero Lori poco antes de reposar sus dos piernas sobre los hombros de Lincoln, para así abrasarlo desde la espalda y hacer que su agarre sea aún más ajustado. - _¡Mierda! Ni siquiera Bobby supo hacerlo tan bien. ¿Dónde rayos fue que él aprendió a hacer esto?_ \- Fue lo que se preguntó la chica mientras sentía como la lengua del muchacho encontraba con suma facilidad sus zonas más sensibles y se dedicaba a atacarlas con una saña y destreza poco esperadas en alguien de su edad.

Mientras, desde el punto de vista de Lincoln, este estaba haciendo todo lo posible por hacer acabar lo más rápido que pudo a su hermana, la cual, luego de haberlo rodeado con sus piernas, no advirtió el hecho de que le estaba dificultando a él la tarea de respirar.

- _¡Demonios! ¡Ya suéltame de una vez! ¿¡Acaso no sabes que la gente necesita aire para vivir!?_ \- Se quejó en su cabeza el chico, el cual, en su afán de asegurar su supervivencia comenzó a hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de lograr que su hermana acabase y lo soltara de una vez por todas.

Él le lamio los labios vaginales de principio a fin, deslizando su lengua desde la parte inferior hasta llegado a una zona cercana a la mitad de la raja; se ensañó en explorar los interiores de la chica lo mejor que pudo, mientras hacía que la punta de su nariz estimulará el botón rojo que coronaba la entrada, mejor conocido como clítoris, con el fin de no perder tiempo; y finalmente, también se dedicó a hacer cosas pequeñas que podrían ayudarlo aunque sea un poco, como soplar correntadas de aire caliente al interior del húmedo agujero de la muchacha, todo con el fin de hacerla terminar y lograr así zafarse de su sofocante agarre.

Eventualmente, la suma de todas esas pequeñas acciones y el uso de las técnicas que él había aprendido en algunos de sus encuentros pasados hicieron finalmente que la chica alcance el clímax.

-¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡CARAJO! ¡ME CORRO! ¡ME CORROOOOOOOOO!- Gritó Lori al momento de haber sido superada por los inigualables dotes orales de su hermano, a las cuales "Premio", por así decirle, con un torrente de líquido pegajoso y translúcido que rápidamente se extendió por toda la boca y el rostro del muchacho.

Cuando Lori finalmente hubo terminado de correrse, ella comenzó a aflojar su agarre de piernas, al menos lo suficiente para permitirle al chico que había estado atrapado entre ellas fuese capaz de tomar una buena bocanada de aire.

- _¡Dios! ¡Ya era hora! ¡Iba a morir si seguía así por más tiempo! La falta de aire fue una cosa, ¡Pero luego me ahogó con todo el jugo que me hizo tragar!_ \- Se quejó el muchacho, mientras hacía lo posible para recuperar el aliento, sin darle importancia alguna a la abundancia de líquido que aún quedaba presente en su nariz, mejillas y mentón.

Lori por su parte hacía lo que podía para disimular los ligeros temblores que habían quedado como secuela luego del intenso orgasmo que su hermano le había provocado. Ella respiro de manera profunda una veces antes de poder calmarse totalmente y volver a adoptar su papel de dominatriz del chico.

-E-eso fue algo…aceptable, perra. S-sin embargo…el hecho de que no te hayas bebido todo el…néctar que tu ama tan amablemente dejó salir en tu boca…le quita muchos puntos a…tu hazaña.- Declaró ella de una manera que de hecho resultaba poco convincente, ya que era obvio que ella misma se había quedado sin aire luego de lo que acababa de hacerle su hermano. -Aunque claro…bien podría pasar eso por alto…siempre y cuando te lo bebas ahora…y limpies el desastre que dejaste por aquí.- Dijo finalmente la chica al separar ligeramente los dos labios de su coño y enseñarle al albino la forma en que un hilillo de líquido emanó del interior y empezó a deslizarse en dirección a su trasero.

Teniendo una escena como esa frente a él, Lincoln no pudo evitar tragar saliva y sentir una extraña sensación de sequedad en sus labios y una erección cada vez más dolorosa crispándose en su entrepierna debido a su incapacidad de correrse por su cuenta.

Fue así entonces que, sin decir una palabra o recordar que casi termina sofocándose la última vez que atendió la intimidad de su hermana, Lincoln se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a recolectar todo el líquido sobrante en los alrededores del coño de Lori, hasta finalmente dejar limpio este último.

- _Ahhhh~ Esto sí que es vida. Finalmente tengo a alguien que literalmente hace todo lo que le pida. Tú podrías aprender una o dos cosas de esas Boo Boo Osito._ \- Pensó la muchacha mientras despreocupadamente disfrutaba de las lamidas de limpieza que su hermano le estaba dando y se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior de su boca. -Pero lo mejor de todo es que ahora mismo puedo disfrutarlo sin que nadie me moles…- Estuvo a punto de decirse a sí misma, poco antes de que los golpecitos de un dedo sobre sus hombros le hicieran perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Tch, Lori.-

-Yyyyy creo hable demasiado rápido.- Pensó la chica al momento de voltearse para ver a la persona que le estaba hablando. -¿Si? ¿Qué quieres, Leni? Ya te dije que todo esto es parte del juego, no tienes que…- Se aventuró a responder ella, antes de siquiera ver el estado actual en el que se encontraba su hermana.

Verán, luego que Lori decidiera tomar las riendas de la situación alegando que ahora era su turno de estar al mando, Leni había sido dejada completamente de lado y olvidada tanto por Lincoln como por su hermana, la cual se estaba centrando única y exclusivamente en encontrar la mejor manera de "Castigar" al albino por el supuesto crimen de tratar de extorsionarla con la cinta de video que había conseguido de Luan. Es por este motivo que, si bien no pudo participar ni en mayor ni menor medida en ninguna de las cosas que Lori y Lincoln habían estado haciendo hasta ahora, ella no pudo resistirse a la tentación de quedarse en el lugar viendo como ellos dos "Jugaban", de igual modo que Lori había hecho cuando estuvo esperando sobre la escalera. Sin embargo, muy a diferencia de Lori, que ya tenía bien en claras cosas como la excitación y frustración sexual por no ser capaz de correrse, Leni se mostraba no solo excitada sino ardiendo en deseos de participar, a un punto tal que su cara estaba sumamente roja, sus pezones completamente excitados y su coño ligeramente humedecido mientras ella instintivamente frotaba sus muslos uno con el otro y posaba sus dos manos debajo de él en un intento de no dejar caer las gotas de jugo que de este estaban emanando.

-¿C-crees que…? ¿Crees que podamos volver a cambiar pronto? Es que…solo verlos a ti y a…L-Linky…me resulta algo…incomodo…- Alcanzó a decir la sobreexcitada muchacha mientras continuaba moviendo de lado a lado su cadera en lo que sería un intento muy primitivo y básico de masturbación femenina.

Viendo con cara de sorpresa el estado de ansiedad y excitación pura en la que se encontraba su hermana, Lori no pudo evitar sorprenderse y pensar…

- _¡Cielo santo! ¡Ella parece estar a punto de explotar! Eso es…extrañamente excitante._ \- Comentó la chica que, si bien entendía el estado de ánimo en que se encontraba su hermana, ella parecía regocijarse por ver a otros que no fuesen ella permanecer en un espacio entre el momento de liberación orgásmica y un paso anterior a este último. – _Mierda. Si ella está así…me pregunto cuál será el estado de Lincoln_.-

Fue así que, buscando una respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de hacerse la chica, ella giro su cabeza para ver el estado del muchacho, cuya polla ya estaba hinchada, palpitante y con una gruesa vena en un costado que parecía estar a poco de reventar debido al constante bombeo de sangre y su incapacidad de liberar presión debido a la falta de estímulo externo por parte de él o de alguna de sus dos hermanas.

- _Oh…por…¡Dios! Él también está…súper excitado._ \- Comentó Lori al momento de sentir como su interior parecía estarle gritando que pasará al siguiente nivel y volviese a disfrutar del placer que aquel tronco de carne caliente había mostrado que era capaz de ofrecerle. – _Hace que tenga ganas de arrojarlo a la cama y saltar sobre él como hice el otro día, pero…no puedo olvidarme de que esto es un castigo, así que…_ \- Terminó por pensar ella, justamente antes de volver a recibir una pregunta por parte de su hermana.

-¿Y…? ¿Qué me dices, Lori? ¿P-podemos cambiar ahora?- Volvió a insistir Leni, mientras se veía como su rostro y otras zonas de su cuerpo comenzaban a ponerse cada vez más y más rojas debido a la rápida circulación de su torrente sanguíneo.

La chica, tras escuchar la pregunta, se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

-¡Pero claro que NO! ¡Leni, tú literalmente estuviste mucho más tiempo cuando fue tu turno! ¡Así que ahora, quédate callada y espera!- Vociferó Lori, de un modo que, si bien había sonado amenazante como de costumbre, no tenía rastro alguno de enojo o rencor tras de sí.

Leni suspiro con resignación poco antes de hacer un berrinche y decir algo como "No es justo" a la hora de volver a frotar sus muslos entre sí.

-¡Y EN CUANTO A TI…!- Gritó esta vez la chica al momento de despegar al albino de su entrepierna, y luego empujarlo para que cayese de espaldas en el piso, cosa que dejó su polla erecta a la vista de todos. -¿¡ME QUIERES DECIR CUANDO FUE QUE TE DI PERMISO DE TENER UNA ERECCIÓN TAN ASQUEROSA COMO ESA!?- Preguntó entonces ella, gritando de un modo similar al que había usado con Leni, a la vez que presionó y frotó su pie sobre la polla descubierta del muchacho, haciendo que este se comenzará a retorcer luego de finalmente recibir alguna clase de estímulo por parte de alguien. –Tch. Los dos son literalmente un caso perdido. Deberían sentirse avergonzados de estar en esa clase de estado.- Les reclamó ella a los dos apenados chicos, quienes no imaginaban que lo que su hermana realmente estaba pensando era… - _Juju. Eso es…avergüéncense de ustedes mismos. Sientan frustración y deseo. Y luego ruéguenme para que yo les dé permiso de obtener lo que quieren. ¡JODER! ¡CÓMO ME EXCITA ESTA SENSACIÓN DE PODER!_ \- Exclamó en su mente mientras continuaba masturbando a Lincoln usando sus pies.

Al principio ella solo había usado el espacio intermedio entre el pulgar y el resto de los dedos de su pie, pero al poco tiempo de ver los desesperados y patéticos movimientos realizados por su hermano, Lori sumo su otro pie y, haciendo presión con los costados de ambos, comenzó a sacudir el miembro viril de arriba a abajo, provocando así que algo de líquido pre-seminal comenzará a emanar de la punta.

Cabe destacar que, para el punto en el que se encontraba Lincoln en este entonces, a él poco le importaba como o con qué parte de su cuerpo la chica le dejase llegar finalmente al orgasmo. Él ya prácticamente poseía una sombra de conciencia o sentido común como tal, solo era una persona cuya mente estaba enfocada en su gran necesidad de correrse

-Cielos, hermanito. Como es posible que te excites tanto solo por un pie. ¿No te parece que eso es MUY patético?- Preguntó Lori de manera despectiva, pero no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta por parte del muchacho, ya que este solo estaba limitándose a gemir y jadear de manera incontrolable sin prestar atención a lo que ella le decía. –Pfft. Tú ya ni siquiera me estás escuchando. ¿Realmente, tantas ganas tienes de…?- Estuvo a punto de preguntar ella, poco antes de observar como un gran torrente de líquido espeso y blancuzco comenzaba a salir disparado hacia arriba desde la uretra de Lincoln, como si de un volcán en erupción se tratase. -¡Waaahhhh!- Exclamó la chica al sorprenderse por la abundante cantidad que acababa de elevarse hacia el cielo, la cual luego terminó aterrizando sobre parte del pecho del albino y sobre sus propios pies.

El chico, por otra parte, no sentía otra cosa además de satisfacción y alivio luego de finalmente haber sido capaz de liberarse del deseo de acabar que en él se había empezado a formar desde el momento en que vio como Leni se tragaba su semen de una manera sumamente obscena. De más estaba decir que en este momento, Lincoln se hallaba en un estado de felicidad y desconexión total de la realidad, él literalmente se sentía como una suave y despreocupada nube blanca en el cielo, sin hacerse problemas por nada a su alrededor. O al menos así era hasta que el "Problema" comenzó a recriminarle por lo que acababa de hacerle a sus pies.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Tú…! ¡TÚ! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO! ¿¡PORQUE RAYOS HICISTE ESO!?- Preguntó Lori luego de haber acortado la distancia entre ella y el muchacho, quien, tras abrir los ojos luego de su momento orgásmico, se encontró con la fúrica e implacable mirada de disgusto de su hermana.

- _Oh-uh. Ella se enfadó. ¡Es hora de correr!_ \- Exclamó en su mente Lincoln al momento de tratar de levantarse del piso para huir de la cólera de la muchacha, pero muy para su desgracia, esta última se le había adelantado y rápidamente le impidió el movimiento posando uno de sus pies en su pecho.

-Oh no, ni creas. ¡De esta sí que no te vas a escapar!- Declaró Lori al momento de agachar ligeramente la cabeza y aplicar un poco más de su peso sobre el torso del muchacho. –No solo te atreviste a correrte sin mi permiso, ¡Sino que ensuciaste mis pies con tu desagradable semen en el proceso!- Recalcó ella mientras fruncía el entrecejo y arrugaba la cara por solo mencionarlo. –¡Con esto tú literalmente me estás suplicando que te dé un terrible castigo!-

Ese último comentario de la chica hizo que Lincoln comenzase a sudar en frío, ya que con solo ver el nivel de ira que estaba mostrando su hermana, él ya podía adivinar que lo que sea que se le ocurriese como castigo sin duda sería algo terrible para él.

-Para que lo sepas, para esta clase de desastres, yo por lo general simplemente te pediría que limpiarás lo que hiciste…ya sea de una forma o…- Continuó diciendo Lori, mientras despegaba su pie cubierto de semen del abdomen de su hermano y, de manera sumamente deliberada, lo acercaba hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su boca. -¡DE OTRA!- Terminó de decir ella, tras detener su pie en el aire, justo encima del orificio de la boca que el anillo entre los dientes de Lincoln le obligaba a mantener abierto.

Al chico se le puso la carne de gallina ante la idea de que su hermana realmente lo obligase a "Limpiar" aquel desastre con su lengua, pero antes de que la desagradable imagen de él haciendo eso se formase en su cabeza, o de que una gota del semen en el pie de la chica lograse caer en su boca, Lori continuó

-¡PERO…!- Esto lo dijo al volver a pisar con su pie el pecho del albino. –Por una doble ofensa como esta, tu ama no tiene más opción que degradarte de perra a…¡CONEJA!- Terminó de exclamar ella de una forma que sonó sumamente maliciosa y preocupante para el chico, aun cuando este no había acabado de comprender que quiso decir con eso.

- _¿Q-qué querrá decir eso? ¿Y porque me asusta aún más que la idea de lamerle los pies hasta dejárselos impecables?_ \- Se preguntó el confundido muchacho poco antes de ver como su hermana, sin sacarle el pie de encima, se estiraba y tomaba dos objetos muy particulares del cajón de juguetes de Leni, la botella de lubricante y el plug anal con forma de cola de conejo. – _Oh…no…_ \- Musitó el muchacho en su cabeza mientras rápidamente perdía todo el color de su rostro. – _No, no, no, no, no, no ¡NO! Eso ¡NO! va a suceder. ¡Yo me largo como sea de aquí!_ \- Exclamó entonces al momento de luchar con la desesperación más grande que había mostrado en toda su vida. Él se sacudió, pataleo, intento levantarse del piso usando la fuerza de sus abdominales y luego correr, e incluso hacer un esfuerzo y tratar de romper las esposas en sus manos usando su propia fuerza. Pero todo resultó inefectivo o en fracaso, y lo único que consiguió fue que su hermana se riese de sus intentos mientras estaba cubriendo la punta del juguete con una capa de lubricante.

-Oh, vamos, Lincoln. Solo piensa en lo bien que esta cola haría juego con los dientes grandes y el cabello blanco de tu cabeza. Jejeje.- Se burló de manera irónica Lori poco antes de exclamar. –Muy bien. Estamos listos.-

Y con eso dicho, la muchacha retiró su pie de encima del indefenso de su hermano y, dándole un rápido empujón desde uno de los costados, lo hizo darse la media vuelta y quedar boca abajo con el trasero expuesto.

Fue en este preciso momento cuando Lincoln dio una última prueba de su voluntad inquebrantable, ya que comenzó a clavar su mentón contra el piso para un último intento de escape, más allá de que esto también resultó inútil.

- _Oh vaya, mira cómo se arrastra por el suelo como si fuese un gusano. Jajaja. Que patético que es_.- Comentó en su mente la muchacha mientras daba unos pocos pasos para reducir la poca distancia que el chico logro crear al arrastrase y gatear. – _Jujuju, me muero por ver como saltará luego de que…_ \- Pensó ella al momento de sentir como si de repente una mano se posase sobre su hombro para detenerla.

-…termino.- Dijo Leni en un tono sumamente atípico en ella, casi como si se tratase de otra persona.

-Disculpa, pero, ¿Qué dijiste, Le…?- Intentó preguntar Lori, momentos antes de que su generalmente tranquila e inocente hermana menor se las arreglase para tomarla de la muñeca con un fuerte agarre, que de hecho le dio un muy mal presentimiento.

-Dije que…¡TU TURNO YA TERMINO!- Exclamó una Leni loca por la desesperación de continuar con el "Juego" que ella y el albino habían dejado pendiente.

-¿¡Qué di…!? ¡Waaahhh!- Jadeó Lori al momento de revivir una situación que ella tuvo que pasar con una de sus hermanas menores la vez que trataban de enseñarle a Leni "Cómo ser más agresiva".

La joven rubia literalmente tacleo a su hermana mayor, luego se abalanzó sobre ella e inicio un pequeño forcejeo que terminó con una Lori siendo sometida contra el piso del cuarto, mientras que Leni le sujetaba el brazo y presionaba su pie contra la cabeza de su hermana.

-¡Auch! ¡Leni! ¡Esto literalmente no es gracioso! ¡Suéltame ahora antes de que…!- Comenzó a amenazar la recientemente sometida chica, momentos antes de escuchar como el sonido de unas esposas cerrándose se hacía presente en la muñeca que Leni estaba sujetando. - _Espera, ¿Acaso eso fue…?_ \- Estuvo a punto de preguntarse a sí misma, poco antes de que, Leni, cambiando la forma en que la tenía agarrada, dejará de presionar su cabeza contra el piso para así posar una rodilla sobre su espalda y luego tomar la otra muñeca que le faltaba. – _Oh no, ni creas que voy a dejar que…_ \- Dijo a continuación ella, al momento de poner a cubierto su otra mano, pero muy para su desgracia ya era muy tarde y Leni ya la tenía fuertemente agarrada. - _¿¡DESDE CUANDO ELLA ES TAN FUERTE!?_ \- Alcanzó a preguntarse Lori mientras su hermana le colocaba el brazo contra la espalda y cerraba el otro extremo de las esposas alrededor de su muñeca. – _Tch. Diablos. Si no puedo salir de esto usando la fuerza, no me queda más remedio que hablar con ella_.- Se quejó en su mente la muchacha poco antes de dirigirle unas palabras a su captora. –Leni, escu…- Trato de decir ella, pero fue rápidamente amordazada por un retazo de tela que se ciñó alrededor de su boca, impidiéndole así el habla, quedando así en un estado muy similar al de Lincoln. -¿¡HMPH!?- - _¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS!?_ \- Vocifero la muchacha luego de que su posición como dominatriz absoluta en esa habitación le fue destituida en cuestión de solo unos pocos segundos, y por la persona que ella menos se lo esperaría para colmo de todo.

-Fiuuu. Lamento si me excedí un poco con esto, Lori. Pero pensé que, ya que ahora era mi turno de tomar el mando, debía actuar de forma rápida y agresiva.- Le comentó la joven rubia a su amordazada hermana mientras se limpiaba unas gotas de sudor de la frente.

Lori se mostró en un principio confundida por lo que acababa de decirle su hermana, pero luego de escuchar que esta mencionó algo sobre "Su turno" comenzó a unir piezas hasta poder elaborar una respuesta. Haciendo memoria de un comentario que ella misma había dicho hace poco, recordó que le había mencionado a su hermana que "Durante el turno de Lincoln" ella tuvo que esperar afuera de la ventana sin hacer absolutamente nada y que ahora era su trabajo de hacer lo mismo mientras ella disfrutaba de "Su turno". Hasta ahí todo marchaba bien en la lógica que desenmarañó la muchacha, pero le faltaba un cabo suelto por atar, ¿Por qué Leni creía que ahora era "Su turno" al mando? Mientras ella trataba de darle una explicación a esa pregunta, pudo escuchar como Lincoln y Leni comenzaban una pequeña charla entre sí.

-¿Estás bien, Linky?- Preguntó la muchacha al momento de quitarle la mordaza de la boca al albino, el cual no tardo en comenzar a expresar su enorme gratitud por haberlo salvado de lo que Lori estuvo a punto de hacerle.

-Leni, gracias a Dios que la detuviste. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡De verdad…! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- Exclamó el chico, al momento de avanzar de frente para colocar su cabeza en medio de los pechos de Leni y comenzar a sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Oh, fue un gusto, Linky. Después de todo, creo que Lori fue demasiado dura contigo mientras duro su turno.- Respondió la muchacha, mientras se sonrojaba por el hecho de tener a Lincoln frotándose con tanto ánimo contra sus pechos. –Me alegra que tú marcarás el final de su turno con esa cosa blanca de antes, tal y como hiciste conmigo. Yo realmente ya no veía la hora de que me dejaran volver a participar.- Comentó entonces ella, dándole así la respuesta a la pregunta a la que Lori le había estado dando vueltas desde su posición en el piso.

- _¿¡Así que por eso fue que hizo esto!? ¿¡Solo porque Lincoln se corrió!? ¿¡Ella literalmente cree que esa es la puta señal para "Cambiar de turnos"!?_ \- Exclamó ella con enojo en su cabeza, justo al momento de pararse sobre sus rodillas para ver mejor lo que hacían esos dos.

-Mmm…si…supongo que eso fue bueno.- Respondió el albino, el cual en realidad no acababa de entender lo que ella quiso decir con exactitud. –Oh, por cierto, Leni. ¿Crees que podrías quitarme estas cosas de aquí atrás también?- Preguntó él, haciendo obvia alusión al juego de esposas que le restringían los brazos.

-Oh, si. De inmediato.-

Y con eso dicho, Leni fue a buscar las llaves y liberó finalmente al chico de la última atadura que le quedaba.

-Gracias.- Exclamó Lincoln mientras se tallaba las marcas que se le habían hecho en las muñecas luego de que intentase romper las esposas en medio de ese último gran momento de pánico que le hizo pasar Lori.

De lo que el albino no se percató mientras estaba en ello es de la mirada fija que su hermana dirigía hacía cierta parte de su anatomía, la cual, si bien se había desanimado en medio de todo el pánico y el descontrol, seguía gozando de un gran tamaño y un encanto que, por alguna razón desconocida para Leni, le producía una sensación de hormigueo y calor en la zona de su entrepierna. Fue por este motivo que, sin darse cuenta, ella comenzó a sonrojarse mientras volvía a frotar sus muslos entre sí y se llevaba una mano a la entrepierna y un dedo a la boca, como si se tratase de un niño observando un dulce en una vitrina, sabiendo que no podría estirarse para comerse aun si así lo quisiera.

-Ahora cambiando el tema, ¿Crees que serías capaz de devolverme mi…?- Estuvo a punto de preguntar el muchacho, justo antes de levantar la cabeza y darse cuenta no solo del estado actual de Leni, sino de la forma tan desesperada y ansiosa con la cual estaba mirando su polla. -¿Leni? Reacciona.- Exclamó él mientras aplaudía, intentando así volver a obtener la atención de la chica.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Ah? L-lo siento, Linky. ¿Q-que estabas diciendo? Yo…creo que me distraje.- Respondió Leni que, si bien apartó su vista de la polla de su hermano luego de que este hiciera ruido con sus manos, rápidamente volvió a bajarla cuando estuvo a medio camino de responderle.

-¿Estás…bien?- Preguntó entonces el albino, aun cuando a simple vista era obvio lo excitada y ansiosa que se encontraba su hermana.

-Mmm…bueno…para ser sincera, yo…estoy sintiendo este raro calor y…cosquillas dentro de mí.- Confesó Leni, poco antes de que su voz lentamente comenzará a bajar cada vez más y más su volumen, a un punto en el que ya casi ni siquiera se le oía. –Y…estaba pensando que…ahora que es mi turno de estar al mando…tú podrías… **(Susurro)** …-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Puedes repetir esa última parte?- Pidió Lincoln, luego de no haber sido capaz de comprender lo que la chica le había pedido.

-¿Qué si puedes hacer…eso que… **(Susurro)** …?- Dijo Leni, omitiendo nuevamente la parte que el albino quería escuchar.

-¿Qué cosa? No te escuche.- Volvió a decir el chico, quien ahora se encontraba en frente de su hermana con su mano colocada detrás de su oreja para así tratar de escuchar con mayor claridad lo que ella trataba de pedirle.

Cansada de tener que forzarse a repetir su solicitud tantas veces, Leni tomó una gran bocanada de aire y, estirándose en dirección al oído de su hermano, juntos sus dos manos alrededor de su boca y le susurro por tercera vez su solicitud.

-¡Que tú…! **(Susurro)** … **(Susurro)** … **(Susurro)** …-

Tras haber escuchado finalmente lo que su hermana tenía que decirle, la mueca del chico comenzó a distorsionarse con incredulidad y asombro por lo que Leni le acababa de pedir, por lo cual se vio en la obligación de confirmarlo.

-Así que…¿Tú quieres que…?-

-¡Mmm-hm!- Exclamó enérgicamente la muchacha antes de que su hermano siquiera terminase de formular su pregunta.

-Pero…¿Ahora? Y…¿¡Con TODOS los que quedan!?- Volvió a preguntar un escandalizado Lincoln, poco antes de recibir una nueva y aún más entusiasta respuesta afirmativa por parte de Leni.

-¡MMM-HM!-

Tras haber recibido entonces, no una, sino dos confirmaciones por parte de su hermana, Lincoln no pudo evitar tener una nueva erección haciendo mella en su entrepierna por la indecorosa y osada tarea que la chica le había dado. Así como tampoco pudo evitar darle una mirada a una cierta muchacha de cabello rubio que se encontraba amordazada a poco menos de dos metros de donde estaban ellos, lo cual le hizo recordar una cierta advertencia que ella misma le había hecho hace poco.

- _Antes de hacer "Eso", vamos a tener que hacer algo con ella._ \- Pensó Lincoln momentos antes de darle finalmente su respuesta a Leni. –Ok, Leni. Lo haré, pero solo si antes… **(Susurro)**.-

Mientras los dos muchachos discutían los detalles finales de su acuerdo secreto, Lori hizo lo mejor que pudo para tratar de escuchar aunque sea una parte de los mismos, y principalmente si la mencionaban a ella en alguna parte.

- _Ugh. No escucho literalmente nada. ¿Qué están tramando esos dos?_ \- Exclamó con frustración la chica, poco antes de notar que luego de un intercambio de palabras, la vista de sus dos hermanos se acababa de fijar en ella. – _Tengo…un mal presentimiento de esto_.- Comentó ella en su mente al ver la picaresca sonrisa que acababa de formarse en el rostro del albino

…

Fue así como a Lori se le sumó un nuevo tipo de atadura con el único y exclusivo propósito de limitar la última clase de movimientos que todavía tenía disponible, sus piernas. El objeto encargado de esto se trataba de una faja compuesta principalmente de tela y elásticos. La parte de tela era una especie de ovalo plano que iba por detrás de la nuca de la chica, y de cuyos dos lados salían dos tramos largos de tiras elásticas que desembocaban en un par de tobilleras. Estas últimas debían colocarse por sobre los pies de la chica, para que así la fuerza elástica producida por las telas extensibles a la que estaban sujetas, obligasen a su usuaria adoptar una postura u otra dependiendo de la forma en que se la habían colocado. En el caso de Lori, la postura que fue obligada a adoptar fue el de una postura en la cual sus piernas formaban un "V", mientras ella se hallaba recostada contra una pared y era obligada a ver como sus dos hermanos hacían lo que habían acordado.

Sobre la cama frente a Lori se hallaban Leni y Lincoln; la primera de ellos con la parte inferior de su cuerpo recostada sobre la cama y con ambas piernas bien abiertas para dejar en entrevisto y con suma claridad la abundante cantidad de líquido que de ella estaba brotando, el resto de su cuerpo, ósease, de la cintura para arriba se hallaba erguido de forma perpendicular al resto de la cama, dejando así la parte de su pecho a una altura ideal para que estos sean atendidos por el chico frente a ella; en cuanto a Lincoln, él se encontraba parado sobre sus rodillas sobre la cama y estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia el frente, posando sus dos manos sobre los tentadores pechos de su hermana, para así masajearlos y lamerlos ligeramente, en un intento por tenerlos listos para lo que él estaba a punto de hacerles. Una vez que él sintió que ya estaban preparados, prosiguió entonces a tomar uno de los juguetes del cajón que todavía no habían sido usados y colocarlo alrededor del erecto pezón que se alzaba por sobre el resto del voluptuoso pecho de la muchacha.

El juguete en cuestión se trataba de la bomba de succión, una pequeña mitad de círculo de plástico con un bulbo de goma circular ubicado en el extremo contrario al del gran agujero donde entraría el pezón de la muchacha. Su forma de uso era sumamente simple, al momento de presionar la cabeza de goma, el aire almacenado en ella y en la zona alrededor del tentador punto que coronaba el busto femenino de Leni, sería desalojado por un agujero, generando así un efecto de vacío que haría circular una mayor cantidad de sangre hacia esa zona en particular, aumentando así su nivel de sensibilidad.

-¡Ah! ¡C-cielos! ¡Lo está…! ¡Ah!- Exclamó una desprevenida Leni, a la hora de caer presa del intenso poder de succión que el pequeño juguete estaba aplicando sobre aquella parte tan susceptible y delicada de su pecho.

-¿Todo bien, Leni? Recuerda que puedes decirme en cualquier momento si te sientes incomoda y quieres que paremos.- Le recordó el albino, quien aún tenía sus dudas sobre qué tan buena era en realidad esta idea.

Leni suspiro un par de veces, tomándose su tiempo para poder acostumbrarse a la recién descubierta forma de estimulación que acababa de experimentar con aquel curioso juguete, pero una vez que se hubo sobrepuesto a ella, le dio su respuesta a Lincoln.

-T-todo está bien, Linky. Esto ta-también se sintió algo extraño al principio, pero ahora…- Contestó al momento de tomar la parte de plástico de la bomba y jalar de ella hacia afuera, no con la intención de quitársela, sino con el fin de sentir como jalaba su pezón junto con ella. -¡Ah! ¡S-se siente muy bien! ¡Otra vez me hace sentir ese hormigueo y calor…! ¡Justo por aquí!- Comentó la muchacha mientras posaba una de sus manos en la zona entre su vientre y su entrepierna, señalando con exactitud el lugar donde esas embriagadoras sensaciones se arremolinaban. -Es por eso que…quiero que uses el resto de las cosas que compre…hazme sentir ese ESTALLIDO de antes otra vez, de otra forma…presiento que seré yo la que termine explotando.- Admitió ella que, si bien llevaba un largo tiempo a la espera de experimentar un nuevo y liberador orgasmo, aun así se había negado a alcanzarlo hasta haber experimentado de primera mano todos y cada uno de los misteriosos usos y placeres que podían transmitirle sus nuevos juguetes.

Dándose cuenta de que la chica no daría un paso atrás en su decisión Lincoln simplemente trago algo de saliva y respondió.

-D-de acuerdo…en ese caso…c-continuemos.- Se limitó a contestar él, mientras que la parte subconsciente de su cerebro hacia que su polla demostrase su alegría por aquel indecoroso y seductor pedido por parte de la chica. - _Joder. Mejor me doy prisa, de lo contrario seremos dos los que estemos a punto de estallar_.-

Y con ese último comentario mental por parte de Lincoln dio inicio un montaje en el que este último fue colocando y demostrando el uso de los pocos juguetes con los que su hermana aún no había experimentado.

Lo primero que hizo fue usar un poco de cinta adhesiva para fijar el rotor de antes, en el otro pezón disponible de la chica, enseñándole así que había más de un uso para este peculiar juguete, y que el mismo estaba ínfimamente limitado por su imaginación y a lugares en los cuales ella estaba dispuesta a internar dicho objeto en su afán de auto-complacerse.

Lo siguiente que probaron fue el látigo, pero ya que el albino no deseaba lastimar ni causarle daño de ningún tipo a la inocente chica rubia, este se limitó a enseñarle que podía usar las partes como la punta o las rugosidades del mango para estimular las partes exteriores de su coño. Lo máximo a lo que llegaron con este fue a darle ligeros golpes con la punta de cuero al clítoris, pero debieron detenerse luego de que uno de estos casi hiciese acabar a la muchacha.

Luego continuaron con el juguete que, a los ojos de Lincoln, fue el más difícil de usar, el plug anal. Pero por fortuna para ambos, y gracias a la excesiva cantidad de lubricante que Lori había colocado en este hace solo unos pocos minutos, el albino fue capaz de encastrar la pequeña punta metálica del juguete en la estrecha cavidad anal de su hermana con relativa facilidad. Si bien, el momento en que Lincoln le explicó dónde iría el objeto y la sensación de frío que la chica sintió al momento de la inserción fueron cosas que la desanimaron inicialmente, a la hora de tenerlo finalmente en su interior fueron rápidamente olvidadas una vez que Leni vio lo encantadora que se veía la cola de conejo junto con el resto de su conjunto color rojo. De hecho, su emoción por este último había sido tan grande que ella incluso se preguntó si debía comprar más variantes del juguete y ver cómo estas podían ser adaptadas en diferentes tipos de ropas de una cierta temática. Pero claro, este tema fue olvidado una vez que ella vio que su hermano acababa de tomar el último objeto que les quedaba por probar, el anillo de goma con protuberancias.

-¿E-ese es…ese es el último que nos queda, verdad?- Preguntó con ligera impaciencia la chica, poco antes de sufrir un ligero temblor producto de los numerosos, pero ligeros estímulos que estaba experimentando a través de las diferentes zonas erógenas de su cuerpo. - _¡Yay! Eso quiere decir que-¡Ah!- p-puede pude aguantarlo todo. ¡Hurra por mí!_ \- Vitoreo en su cabeza la muchacha mientras esperaba con expectación a que Lincoln hiciera uso del artefacto en sus manos.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón que ella no acababa de comprender, su hermano había adoptado una pose pensativa y reflexiva mientras contemplaba el objeto en sus manos.

-¿Mmm…? ¿Te pasa algo, Linky?- Se vio forzada a preguntar Leni luego de ver que el albino no mostrará signos de abandonar lo que parecía ser un debate interior dentro de su mente.

En un momento dado, el chico se volteo en la dirección de Lori e intercambio una ligera mirada con esta última, la cual no parecía muy alegre de ver lo que Lincoln llevaba en las manos.

-¿Linky?- Volvió a insistir la muchacha, logrando así recuperar nuevamente la atención de su hermano.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Oh! Lo siento. ¿Q-qué me decías, Leni?- Preguntó entonces el pequeño, tras aparentemente no haber escuchado nada de lo que ella le había dicho.

-Te pregunte si te pasaba algo. Como que, de repente te pusiste muy serio y nervioso por algo.- Comentó la chica mientras contemplaba el nerviosismo en el rostro de su hermano.

-¿Yo? ¿Nervioso? Jajaja. ¿P-por qué lo estaría?- Respondió Lincoln al mismo tiempo que forzaba una sonrisa y se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza para disimular. - _No puedo decirle que Lori me dijo EXPRESAMENTE que no debía llegar más lejos con ella. Tendré que decirle una excusa._ \- Pensó el muchacho poco antes de adoptar una expresión más seria antes de hablar. -De hecho, Leni, si hay algo que me está molestando.- Comenzó diciendo él, consiguiendo así la atención total de la rubia. -Verás, la cosa con este juguete es que, para usarse, debe ser colocado alrededor de mi pene, y a su vez, este último debe meterse por…tu coño.-

-Ooooooh. Y-ya veo…- Respondió Leni mientras le dedicaba unos pequeños vistazos tanto al juguete en cuestión como al pene erecto de su hermano. -Y…¿Cuál es el problema con eso?- Preguntó entonces la chica, no sólo para la sorpresa de Lincoln, sino también para la mismísima Lori, que aún se encontraba observando el espectáculo desde lo lejos.

- _¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Es en serio, Leni!?_ \- Se preguntaron al unísono en sus cabezas los dos chicos que habían sido testigos de la pregunta de la muchacha.

-Y-yo creo que no estás entendiendo bien la importancia de…- Intentó decir Lincoln pero de inmediato fue callado por una Leni que, sorpresivamente, acababa de abalanzarse sobre él para cazarlo desde su cabeza y comenzar a darle un apasionante beso. - _¿Ah? ¿Ahh? ¿¡AHHHH!?_ \- Reaccionó el incrédulo muchacho a medida que sentía como su hermana exploraba varias regiones de su boca con su lengua, dejándolo no sólo sin aliento, sino también con una erección que cada vez iba crispando con más y más fuerza.

Cuando la chica finalmente hubo terminado de besarlo y se separó de su boca, Lincoln pudo notar como unos pequeños hilillos de saliva le colgaban aún de los labios, lo cual fue una prueba viviente de que ella realmente acababa de hacer eso y de que él no se lo había imaginado.

-Leni, ¿P-porque…?- Intento preguntar él, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por un dedo que Leni colocó sobre sus labios para así poder hablarle.

-Yo sé lo que significa lo que estaríamos a punto de hacer, Linky. Lori y mamá ya me lo había explicado algunas veces en el pasado. Y me dijeron que…- En ese momento el rostro de Leni se llenó con un rubor rojo mucho más intenso que el de los anteriores, pero finalmente ella fue capaz de expresar lo que tenía que decir. -Bueno…que si llegaba a hacer algo como eso algún día, debía hacerlo con alguien a quien quisiera de corazón, alguien en quien confiara que nunca haría nada para herirme.- Siguió comentando la muchacha, la cual, cada cierto tiempo, se ponía a jugar vergonzosamente con sus dedos índices o bajaba ligeramente la mirada cuando entrecruzaba sus ojos con los del albino. -E-es por eso que te digo que, no tendría problemas en que tú…hicieras eso conmigo, Linky. Porque yo estoy segura de que tú no serias capaz de hacerme daño. Así que…- Terminó por decir Leni al momento de posar su mano sobre la polla del chico y decir. -No tengas miedo de ir hasta el final.

Y con ese último comentario por parte de la muchacha, Lincoln fue absorbido de inmediato por la pasión, ternura y cariño con el cual su hermana acababa de hablarle, por lo cual, sin saber exactamente como expresar lo que sentía en palabras, él solo se limitó acercársele para besarla nuevamente mientras el nombre de la chica salía ligeramente de sus labios, a la vez que sus cuerpos lentamente se posicionaban para realizar el momento del coito.

Finalmente, cuando Leni se hubo encontrado recostada sobre la superficie de la cama, con Lincoln encima suyo, ella sujeto la punta de la polla de este último y la dirigió a la entrada de su coño diciendo…

-Adelante. Estoy lista, Linky.-

El chico, el cual en medio de todo tuvo el tiempo de colocarse el anillo de goma alrededor de la base de su pene para así cumplir con otro de los deseos de la chica, finalmente, al escuchar esas últimas palabras provenir de la boca de su hermana, rápidamente le dijo algo al oído antes de continuar.

-P-puede que esto te vaya a doler un poco…así que… si eso pasa, no dudes en decirme para que me detenga.- Comentó el albino que, sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la chica comenzó a internar centímetro a centímetro la extensa y gruesa vara de carne a la que llamaba pene.

Cuando logró internar una tercera parte de este último en el húmedo y caliente receptáculo femenino de la muchacha, él finalmente se encontró con una membrana que, con un solo roce, logró tensar y hacer temblar de inmediato todo el cuerpo de Leni, por lo cual se vio obligado a detenerse.

-Muy bien, aquí voy, Leni.- Anunció él, para así esperar una última confirmación por parte de la temblorosa muchacha y disponerse finalmente a continuar.

Leni anunció que estaba preparada con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, al cual el albino correspondió retrocediendo unos centímetros y preparándose para dar la estocada que despojaría a la chica de su virginidad.

Y así fue que, con una veloz y a la vez delicada y cuidadosa arremetida, la cabeza del miembro viril de Lincoln puso fin a la virginidad de su hermana, al momento de rasgar su himen e internarse en un lugar al que, hasta ese entonces, ni siquiera la propia chica había siquiera a tocar llegado.

Por su parte, la recién desvirgada muchacha comenzó a experimentar los respingos y dolores propios de su primera vez, por lo cual comenzó a aferrarse a la espalda del albino que, dándose cuenta de ello, le preguntó cómo se sentía.

-¡Leni! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?-

-E-estoy bien, L-Linky…solo…creo que necesito un minuto, antes de seguir…- Contesto una Leni que, a pesar de estar al borde de las lágrimas, no se atrevió a compartir cuán grande era su dolor con el chico.

-De…de acuerdo. No hay problema.- Fue lo que le dijo el muchacho, cuando la realidad era que este último ahora mismo se sentía sumamente tentado a continuar, ya que la sumatoria de cosas como la firmeza y estrechez que sintió al estar dentro de una chica virgen, o el hecho de esta última le había dado un encantador discurso proveniente directamente de su corazón, o el otro hecho de que el coño de Leni se encontraba al rojo vivo de caliente debido a las numerosas estimulaciones a las que la chica se había decidido a exponer sin permitirse llegar siquiera al orgasmo. - _Solo…trata de darte prisa, ¿Ok?_ \- Comentó para sus adentros el albino, mientras continuaba luchando contra los deseos de traicionar la confianza que su hermana había puesto sobre él.

Finalmente, cuando Leni sintió que su dolor había pasado lo suficiente como para continuar, esta le hizo una seña a un impaciente y estresado Lincoln, que en ese momento se encontraba recitando algo que ella no alcanzó a distinguir con tal de mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en la necesidad que tenía por continuar.

-Creo que ya estoy lista, Linky. Pero…t-trata de ser amable, ¿De acuerdo?-

Al oír eso, el ansioso albino se apresuró a hacer retroceder sus caderas, para luego darle a la chica una estocada con la que logró internar una longitud ligeramente mayor a la que le había despojado de su virginidad.

Ante eso, Leni dejó salir un jadeo que, lejos de parecerse al grito de dolor ahogado de la vez anterior, este se salió junto a una voz que expresaba un placer similar a los que ya había soltado cuando experimento con todos los anteriores juguetes de su pequeña colección.

Fue así entonces que Lincoln, viendo que finalmente tenía vía libre para comenzar a moverse, volvió a hacer retroceder sus caderas para darle inicio a un mete-saque lento pero constante, con el cual fue internándose centímetro a centímetro en los profundos interiores de la intimidad de su hermana. Finalmente luego de unas cinco o seis arremetidas, la cabeza de la punta del chico finalmente hizo contacto con la entrada al útero de la muchacha, provocando así que esta última soltase un estrepitoso jadeo y experimentase una serie de temblores que marcaron el inicio de su tan esperado momento orgásmico.

-¡L-Linky! ¡O-otra vez! ¡Estoy sintiendo ese cosquilleo dentro de mí otra…! ¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Exclamó la muchacha luego de que Lincoln, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que ella intentó decirle, siguió arremetiendo contra su intimidad sin piedad alguna, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar el ya de por si intenso placer que ella estaba sintiendo.

Al momento en que el miembro viril del chico hizo un nuevo contacto contra la entrada de su vientre, Leni sintió como si algo hubiese hecho un "Click" en su cerebro, el cual a su vez hizo que los diferentes y numerosos estímulos distribuidos por todas sus zonas erógenas de su cuerpo se coordinaran y alineasen entre sí dentro de su columna vertebral, para luego marchar directamente hasta su cerebro, provocando así una devastadora oleada de endorfinas que de inmediato le hicieron dejar la mente en blanco y entrecruzar sus desorbitados ojos. Pero lo que realmente fue la cereza sobre el pastel que representaba su libido exaltado fue el contacto que hizo la parte porosa del anillo de goma envuelto alrededor de la polla del chico, ya que, luego de que este realizase esa última estocada, las protuberancias presentes en el juguete se frotaron contra el excitado clítoris de Leni, dándole así el último estímulo necesario para complementar el aluvión de sensaciones placenteras que finalmente la llevaron a alcanzar el orgasmo.

-¡Waahhh! ¡Lincoln! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo…! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Exclamó una eufórica y desenfrenada Leni al momento de sentir como una poderosa descarga eléctrica comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo desde lo alto de su cabeza, bajando directamente por su espalda, pasando luego por sus pechos y pezones, provocando que estos últimos se entumeciesen y crispasen por cosa de varios segundos, todo mientras la marejada de goce orgásmico continuaba su camino, esta vez descendiendo por el vientre plano de la muchacha, alcanzando así su zona vaginal, causando que esta última se contrajese y aferrara a la polla en su interior como si su vida dependiese de ello, todo mientras un jugo caliente, viscoso y translúcido comenzase a emanar de sus paredes mientras estas palpitaban y se ceñían sin control.

Por su parte, Lincoln se limitó a disfrutar de las, ya de por si conocidas, sensaciones que a él le tocaban experimentar a la hora de que una chica se corría mientras él aún tenía su polla dentro de ella. En el caso particular de Leni, sintió como si sus paredes lo estuviesen abrazando desde la base hasta la punta, de una manera tal que bien podría decirse que su intención era aferrarse a él como si de una clase de bestia se tratase, una que tenía el objetivo de engullirlo al momento que dejase de ofrecer resistencia alguna. No obstante, este último no fue el caso y de alguna forma Lincoln se las arregló para soportar el clímax de su hermana sin haber alcanzado el suyo propio.

Una vez que el intenso y longevo momento orgásmico de Leni llegó a su final, la chica suspiro con alivio hasta poco a poco haber recuperado su aliento. Lincoln por su parte solo se a limitó retirar su polla de su interior y verla mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Eso fue tan bueno como lo esperabas?- Preguntó el albino una vez que intuyó que la chica ya estaba relativamente recuperada como para hablar.

Leni, todavía con una respiración algo pesada y entrecortada, levanto la cabeza para así mirar al muchacho a la cara y responderle.

-Noooooo…eso fueeeeee…aún mejor que esooooo…Linkyyyyyy…- Contestó ella mientras continuaba temblando ligeramente y le mostraba a su hermano una expresión de éxtasis y satisfacción que uno no vería frecuentemente en una mujer recientemente desvirgada.

Ante la respuesta animada de la muchacha, Lincoln no pudo evitar hacer otra cosa más que llenarse de una gran sensación de orgullo personal por el excelente trabajo que acababa de hacer, que, desde su punto de vista, aún no había concluido.

-Me alegro, de verás me alegro que pienses así, Leni. Pero sabes…creo que aún no hemos terminado, ¿Verdad?- Comentó el chico, quien obviamente le estaba haciendo notar a Leni que, según las reglas de "El Juego" que ella había armado en su cabeza, esta ronda no terminaría hasta que Lincoln también se corriese.

-Oh, si. Claro. T-tienes razón, Linky. Te ayudaré a liberar esa cosa blanca tuya enseguida. S-solo déjame que…¡Waahh!- Exclamó la ella luego de que, sin ningún tipo de aviso, fuese levantada de la cama, sentada justo en frente del muchacho, quien no mostro miedo a la hora de presionar su polla aún erecta sobre su suave y liso vientre. -¿L-Lincoln?- Dijo ella al no entender bien que era lo que tenía planeado hacer el albino en este momento.

-Déjame hacerlo de esta forma ahora. Así no te cansarás tanto y podrás descansar cuanto gustes.- Se apresuró a explicar el albino mientras se abrazaba ligeramente a la espalda de su hermana.

-Oh. ¡Ooooohhhh! Ya lo entendí. Eso es realmente muy tierno de tu parte, Linky. Admito que estoy algo cansada luego de todo ese "Boom" y "Squish" en mi interior. Jejeje.- Contesto la inocente de Leni, mientras trataba de darle un nombre o forma de referirse a lo que ella acababa de sentir hace cosa de pocos minutos. –Así que por mí está bien. Siéntete libre de hacer esto a tu propio ritmo.-

Y con eso dicho, Lincoln ensancho aún más su ya de por sí enorme sonrisa y se preparó para volver a internar su pene en las dulces, placenteras y embriagadoras fauces inferiores de su hermana, pero al momento de hacerlo, este se percata de un cierto hecho sobre el anillo de goma que tenía puesto. Aparentemente, el juguete tenía una pequeña perilla de plástico justo a un lado del cilindro donde se encontraban las porosidades destinadas a estimular el diminuto apéndice que se posaba como corona sobre los labios femeninos. La perilla en cuestión era de un color ligeramente más oscuro que el del resto del aparato, la cual bien pudo ser la razón por la cual él, en el calor del momento, ni siquiera se hubiese percatado de su existencia.

- _Hah. Qué curioso. No había notado esta cosa antes. Me pregunto qué es lo que…_ \- Se cuestionó el albino, quien ya tenía parte de la cabeza de su miembro dentro de la vagina de su hermana, al momento de girar con ingenua curiosidad la perilla y llevarse así una inesperada sorpresa.

Toda la zona alrededor del cilindro, incluyendo también a los pequeños montículos porosos que lo rodeaban, comenzó a vibrar con una intensidad tal que dichos movimientos empezaron a transmitirse a lo largo y ancho del resto del aparato, provocando así que toda la superficie del anillo le diese al desprevenido muchacho un suave masaje genital.

- _Oh…por…¡Dios! Esta cosa es…¡Estupenda! La forma en que vibra es realmente agradable. Y yo que pensé que su única utilidad era tener esas cosas al frente solo para hacer sentir bien a las chicas._ \- Divagó Lincoln en su mente, mientras disfrutaba despreocupadamente de las suaves vibraciones del aparato, sin detenerse siquiera a pensar en lo que estás provocarían en su hermana a la hora de hacer contacto con ella.

Fue así entonces que, sin que ninguno de los dos atinase a adivinar lo que iba a suceder, Lincoln hizo descender las caderas de su hermana, quien se percató de que algo era "Diferente" en el muchacho solo después de que este ya hubiese metido la mitad de su miembro en su interior.

- _Qué raro. La cosa de Linky está…¿Sacudiéndose?_ \- Fue lo que se preguntó la muchacha luego de sentir esas ligeras vibraciones remanentes de la base del pene, las cuales solo fueron haciéndose más y más evidentes hasta que… -¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- - _¿¡Q-QUÉ ES ESTO!?_ \- Alcanzó a gritar y preguntarse mentalmente al unisonó la chica, luego de que sus labios y clítoris finalmente hiciesen contacto directo con los vibrantes bordes del juguete y las numerosas porosidades distribuidas a lo largo del epicentro de origen de las mismas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Leni…! ¿¡Que te pas…!?- Alcanzó a preguntar el muchacho, poco antes de ser rodeado con fuerza por los dos brazos de la rubia, para luego quedar pegado en el medio del descomunal busto de esta última, sin posibilidad alguna de escapar. –¡Tranquilízate, Leni! ¡Si te mueves demasiado solo vas a…!- Intentó advertirle el albino a la chica, quien, lejos de hacer caso a su consejo, hizo exactamente lo opuesto a lo que él le había sugerido.

Fue por eso que, al momento en que la chica hizo el intento de retirar su intimidad de encima del oscilante objeto, sus piernas, presas del cansancio producto de su anterior orgasmo y de esta clase de estímulo repentino, terminaron perdiendo sus fuerzas a mitad de camino, provocando así que sus caderas cayeran de regreso en la posición de origen, llevando consigo todo el peso de su cuerpo.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡L-Lincoln! ¡O-otra vez! ¡VOY A HACERLO OTRA VEZ…! ¡Yo…! ¡YO…! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Exclamó Leni al momento de aplicar aún más fuerza alrededor de la espalda de su hermano, mientras nuevamente caía presa de un nuevo y desgarrador orgasmo que, a diferencia del último, se hizo presente con una mayor rapidez debido al agotamiento acumulado de la chica, y para colmo pareció extenderse por espacio de varios segundos, puesto que ahora no solo se encontraba siendo perforada hasta el fondo de su coño, sino que además estaba siendo presa de un incesante ataque vibratorio en toda la inmediación de sus labios vaginales. -¡Oh, Dios! ¡N-no se detiene! ¡NO SE DETIENE! ¡L-Linky! ¡H-has algo para…! ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡HAZ QUE SE DETENGA!-

Lincoln tras haber escuchado la súplica desesperada de su hermana, y caer en cuenta de que si no actuaba rápido, su pene o su espalda, terminarían quebrándose ante alguno de las dos poderosos "Abrazos" que la chica estaba ciñendo sobre sí.

- _¡Oh, cielos! ¡Oh, cielos! ¡OH, CIELOS! ¡Tengo que tratar de llegar a esa maldita perilla antes de que ella me rompa algo que no se pueda reemplazar!_ \- Musitó en su cabeza el albino mientras insistentemente trataba de llegar al controlador del aparato con una de sus manos, mientras Leni le impedía cualquier tipo de movimiento con los brazos. – _Ya casi lo…consigo. Me falta muy poco. Estoy…muy cerca._ \- Continuó monologando el muchacho, de una forma tal que su esfuerzo por alcanzar el elusivo control del juguete para apagarlo, y su férrea voluntad a la hora de luchar contra el deseo de correrse, parecieron entremezclase en un solo esfuerzo en conjunto que, estaba causando que numerosas gotas de sudor brotasen de la frente del chico. – _¡Joder! ¡S-solo un poco más! ¡Ya c-casi!_ -

Finalmente, al momento en el que la punta de los dedos de Lincoln finalmente fueron capaces de sujetar la esquiva perilla del anillo de goma, fue el preciso momento en el cual una violenta y estrepitosa contracción nerviosa por parte de Leni lo hiciese finalmente expulsar la descarga que él, tan obstinadamente trato de contener.

- _¡Oh no! ¡M-ME COROOOOOOOO!_ \- Gritó en su cabeza el albino al momento de dejar salir una descomunal e insólita cantidad de semen espeso y caliente, cubriendo rápidamente todo el interior del íntimo receptáculo de su hermana, lo cual obviamente tuvo un nuevo motivo para extender por más tiempo e incluso aumentar la presión ejercida de su monstruoso orgasmo.

De hecho, el nivel de placer de ambos chicos en este punto en concreto llego a una escala tal que, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron abruptamente, causando, entre otras cosas, que Lincoln literalmente destrozase la perilla del aparato con sus dedos, logrando así que las vibraciones del mismo parasen, mientras que Leni le dejaba a este último un total de ocho marcas de uñas en la espalda, todo mientras ambos se debatían entre el umbral de la cordura y la demencia a medida que el pene de Lincoln disparase y la vagina de Leni se contrajese para ordeñarlo.

De más estaba decir que ninguno de los dos hizo otra que no fuese gritar y jadear con intensidad hasta que ese momento de clímax casi tortuoso que parecía no tener fin finalmente se hubo detenido por completo. Tras ello, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, y soltaron de un solo suspiro todo el aire que aún le quedaba en sus destartalados y fatigados cuerpos, para así reemplazarlo con uno más nuevo y fresco, en un intento de hacer descender el ritmo de sus alborotadas células sanguíneas.

- _L-lo logré. S-sobreviví a la última de mis hermanas y a la difícil tarea que ella me puso en frente. Y-yay. Soy el…mejor._ \- Dijo de modo entrecortado y sin energía el muchacho dentro de su atolondrada y confusa cabeza, poco antes de limitarse a descansar con el fin de recobrar sus agotadas fuerzas, cosa que también hizo la pobre Leni.

Pero ajena a cualquiera de ellos dos, había otra pobre alma más en esa habitación, una que también había sido expuesta a una agonizante cantidad de estrés solo por tener que ser testigo del inigualable despliegue de placer, cariño, erotismo, dolor y sexualidad que ambos chicos experimentaron a lo largo de todo el recorrido realizado desde que ella fue sacada de escena y dejada de lado por completo.

- _¡Joder! ¡Carajo! ¡MIERDA! Esos dos…como…¿Cómo pudieron…?_ \- Se preguntó mentalmente y con un notable tono iracundo imaginario, la muchacha relegada a ver, sin tener la chance de participar de forma alguna. - _¿¡CÓMO PUDIERON DEJARME ASÍ Y HACER ALGO TAN JODIDAMENTE BUENO COMO ESO!? ¡PENSÉ QUE A PESAR DE TODO ELLOS ME QUERÍAN!_ \- Se quejó Lori, mientras un par de lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos y forcejeaba inútilmente en un intento de liberarse de alguna de las ataduras que no solo le impedían moverse, sino también masturbarse con el fin de liberar el calor que en ella se había formado por culpa del "Espectáculo" de sus hermanos. - _¡AAAARGH! ¡AL MENOS PUDIERON DEJARME UNA MANO LIBRE! ¡SOLO ESO, DARÍA LO QUE FUERA POR TENER UNA "MANO AMIGA" JUSTO AHORA!_ \- Siguió pataleando ella mientras hacía un inútil intentó de hacer llegar alguna de sus manos al húmedo y fogoso hoyo en el que se había vuelto su coño.

…

Varios minutos después, lo cual fue lo que se tardaron Leni y Lincoln en recuperarse luego de su tremendo y desgastador encuentro sexual, ambos muchachos ya se encontraban casi enteramente recuperados y cada uno se hallaba realizando unas tareas de manera tranquila.

Leni se encontraba revolviendo unas cosas de la mesa de costura y los alrededores de esta última, en un intento de recordar en que parte había dejado la página del cómic que su hermano encarecidamente le pidió buscar una vez que estuviese recuperada.

Lincoln, por otro lado, estaba sentado en la cama de Lori, mientras revisaba el celular de esta última en búsqueda del video que ella había grabado o cualquier tipo de archivo que pudiese ser usado en su contra en un futuro, como podían ser fotos de alguna página de su cómic, audios sacados de contexto, videos editados, etc.

Mientras que Lori, pues…

- _¿¡VAN A DESATARME DE AQUÍ EN ALGÚN PUTO MOMENTO!? ¿¡NO PENSARÁN DEJARME AQUÍ PARA SIEMPRE, VERDAD!?_ \- Exclamó ella tras notar que ninguno de los dos chicos tenía prisa por liberarla de la tortuosa e incómoda postura en la que la habían dejado hacía ya mucho tiempo. – _Es decir, sé que Leni a lo mejor se tomaría su tiempo para liberarme de aquí, ¿¡Pero tú, Lincoln!? Ya hace tiempo debiste encontrar lo poco que tenía para tratar de extorsionarte, ¿¡Qué tanto puedes estar viendo ahí en mi celu…!? ¿…lar?_ \- Dijo de forma entrecortada la muchacha a la hora de ser iluminada con otra desoladora visión como la que la había puesto en este predicamento en primer lugar. – _¿Y si…lo que él busca es en realidad algo con lo que…? ¿¡…incriminarme a mí!?_ \- Retumbó esa pregunta dentro de la psiquis llena de perversiones y malicias de Lori, la cual no hizo más que echarle aún más leña a ese rebuscado argumento. – _¡E-eso debe ser! ¡Él está aprovechando el momento! ¡Revolviendo mis cosas! ¡Hurgando en mis más profundos y oscuros secretos! ¡Buscando "Algo" lo suficientemente terrible como para ponerme una soga imaginaria al cuello y convertirme en su obediente y exclusiva esclava personal!_ \- Continuó y continuó dándole vueltas al asunto mientras una serie de imágenes de ella, siendo degradada y sometida tanto de forma literal como sexual, se formaba en su cabeza, teniendo a un perturbado, pervertido y malévolo chico albino como el único responsable de aquellos malos tratos que, a sabiendas de que si realmente ocurrían terminarían perjudicando su vida en más de un sentido, aun así provocaron una reacción de excitación innegable en el ya de por si húmedo coño de Lori. – _É-él planea convertirme en su perra…eso ha sido en lo único que ha estado pensando luego de que yo, ingenuamente le diese la tarea de recuperar ese video, que ya de por sí podría arruinarme por completo. J-joder. Seguro que en cuanto Leni le dé su página vendrá directo hacía aquí y me dirá algo como "¿Quién es la perra ahora?" o "Te espero en mi cuarto a medianoche. Si no apareces, bueno, ya te imaginarás lo que pasará"._ \- Ese y otros tantos escenarios similares se hicieron presentes en la mente de la muchacha que, ya daba por hecho que ese seguramente sería su inevitable destino luego de que Lincoln pusiese sus manos en la página, algo que de hecho pasó justamente en ese momento.

Leni finalmente había hallado la página escondida dentro de un rollo de tela de licra o de poliéster brillante que había llegado a manos de su madre en la década de los 70s, y que sin importar lo mucho que la chica haya intentado implementarla en alguno de sus trajes o vestidos, no hubo forma de hacerla funcionar como ella quería, por lo cual era un tubo que ocupaba lugar en su sesto de suministros de costura.

Pero en fin, el caso aquí era que el momento que Lori había esperado con esa extraña mezcla de miedo y expectación finalmente había llegado, y para fortuna o desgracia de ella, él chico sí que fijo la mirada en su dirección luego de haberle dado las respectivas gracias a Leni, una vez que esta última le hiciese entrega de su tan preciado manuscrito.

- _Así que es verdad. É-él realmente está viniendo para acá. J-joder. Creo que hasta estoy temblando por la excitación y el miedo. Él realmente…realmente viene a…_ \- Exclamó en sus adentros la muchacha, mientras que una traicionera sonrisa de alegría por la idea se formaba en sus labios aun amordazados por la tela.

Al momento en que Lincoln finalmente estuvo frente a ella, Lori no pudo mantener un contacto directo con el mismo, por lo que se vio obligada a desviar la mirada, con el fin de minimizar el impacto de las palabras que, ella estaba convencida que estaba a punto de oír.

-Por cierto, Lori…- Comenzó diciendo el albino, en un tono tan serio y poco natural en él, que hizo estremecer a su exaltada hermana, al menos hasta que ella escucho lo siguiente que este le dijo. –No estoy…muy seguro de que fue lo que hice para que planearás todo esto, pero por las dudas me disculpo por eso y espero sinceramente que no me mates por lo que paso con Leni. En ese momento ella se vio tan encantadora que bueno, simplemente me fue imposible decirle que no.- Comentó el chico mientras se rascaba ligeramente la cabeza en señal de ligera vergüenza.

Lori, al ver que Lincoln no acababa de cumplir con sus expectativas, simplemente levanto confundida una ceja y se preguntó "¿Porque rayos se estaría disculpando por algo sin saber el por qué?". Pero antes de que ella pudiese comenzar a vislumbrar una respuesta a esa duda, el chico continuó.

-En fin, el punto aquí es que espero que no haya resentimientos entre nosotros. Ahora me iré a mi cuarto, ¿Está bien? Pero le diré a Leni que te desate apenas yo salga de aquí.-

Y con eso dicho, Lincoln se dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de partir en dirección a la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco tras recordar algo importante que debía decirle a Lori. Así que nuevamente se acercó para hablar con esta última.

-Oh, y por cierto, ya recuperé esa "Cosa" que tenía Luan. Olvide mencionártelo hace días. Siéntete libre de ir a buscarla cuando gustes, la tengo guardada en el "Escondite" bajo mi cama, ya debes saber cuál es.-

Y ahora sí, aclarado ese último punto, Lincoln se fue en dirección a la puerta, le dijo a Leni que liberase a Lori de sus ataduras y luego partió directamente hacía su cuarto, dando saltos y vitoreos que fueron obvios desde una gran distancia.

- _Yo…no sé qué pensar…a excepción de lo estúpida, malpensada y…masoquista que me siento justo ahora._ \- Comentó la muchacha luego de que tantos sus planes, imágenes mentales y predicciones se fuesen todas al garete, dejándola con un final feliz para todos, pero que aun así le dejo a ella un amargo sabor en la boca.

…

 **Casa de los Loud: Sistema de ventilación del segundo piso.**

Y así este momento lleno de pecaminosos actos carnales realizados por unos hermanos motivados por cuestiones personales o simples circunstancias apremiantes, pudo marcar el final de todas las desventuras relacionados al indecente cómic de nuestro querido protagonista albino, pero…sin que nadie lo supiese, una pequeña muchacha de pelos negros como la noche más oscura, se estaba arrastrando por el ducto de ventilación de la casa luego de haber observado en absoluto silencio todo el desarrollo de lo que aconteció en aquel cuarto que era propiedad de sus dos hermanas mayores, para luego seguir su discreto camino en la dirección del cuarto del que resultó ser el catalizador y centro de atención de todo ese momento.

- **(Suspiro)** Vaya, vaya, vaya. Es difícil expresar con palabras todo lo que acabo de presenciar. Tal vez deba hacer un poema al respecto más tarde.- Musitó la pequeña Lucy mientras esperaba el momento en que Leni y Lori estuviesen distraídas con la liberación de esta última, para así aprovechar y partir discretamente en la dirección a la que su hermano mayor y único heredero varón de su familia se había dirigido. –Pero bueno, creo que hay un viejo dicho que dice al "Al galán y a la dama, a veces el diablo los engaña, y en ocasiones, incluso les hace a la cama".- Continuó murmurando para sí la lúgubre muchacha mientras modificaba un viejo refrán que ella conocía para hacerlo coincidir más con la situación, a la vez que seguía gateando por las fauces metálicas del sistema de ventilación. –Mmm…ese de hecho podría ser un buen inicio para mi poema. Pero antes de ello, debo encargarme de algo importante.- Dijo ella, a la hora de llegar finalmente a hasta la rendija que le permitía ver el interior del cuarto de Lincoln con total claridad. –Algo mucho, mucho más importante.- Terminó de relatar al momento de levantar la misma taza de té que ella había examinado tan exhaustivamente durante su desayuno, todo mientras observaba claramente el momento en que él albino retiraba los cajones de su mueble para así guardar y completar su tan preciado manuscrito.

 **Continuará…y terminará, en la siguiente entrega.**


	8. Cap 6

**The Loud House: El Cómic 6**

 **NOTA: Cada vez que se vea este símbolo "(*)" significa que en esa parte hay una referencia que será explicada al final del relato.**

 **Casa de los Loud. Cuarto de Lincoln. Interior.**

Tras haber recuperado finalmente todas las páginas de su cómic y completar así lo que para él había sido una búsqueda llena de altos y bajos, todo lo que a Lincoln le quedaba por hacer era sentarse en su escritorio y, con suma paciencia y cuidado excesivo, ponerse a pegar las páginas reunidas una por una.

El chico, para realizar tal tarea, había optado por realizar una serie de medidas que, si bien a él le parecían necesarias, a los ojos de cualquier otro se verían como algo "Exagerado" o "Excesivo" solo para la reparación de un comic casero. Entre algunas de esas "Medidas" se encontraba el hecho de que Lincoln había convertido su escritorio en una especie de mesa de operaciones, en la cual una bandeja de acero inoxidable ungía como la "Cama" de su paciente, y donde la luz de una lámpara de sobremesa, colgada sobre el barandal donde el chico ponía sus camisas, le servía como la única iluminación presente en la negrura absoluta que él había generado en su cuarto solo para "Crear el ambiente" de una verdadera operación. El segundo detalle a resaltar era que el chico traía puesto un pequeño uniforme médico, compuesto por una gorra y un delantal de color azul y materiales antialérgicos, un par de guantes de látex y un barbijo, todos ellos sacados de un closet en el cual su madre guarda uno que otro elemento medico de su trabajo como ayudante de dentista, los cuales solo habían aún más vívida la atmosfera de cirujano que Lincoln se había esforzado en crear para "Sanar" su tan querido manuscrito.

-Muy bien, pequeño. Sé que puedes verte muy mal ahora, pero no temas. Como tu doctor, haré todo lo posible por restaurarte a tu antigua gloria.- Le comentó el albino al cómic que él mismo había colocado y dejado abierto sobre la bandeja de metal. Inmediatamente después, el muchacho se ajustó nuevamente sus guantes de trabajo, tomó la primera de las cinco páginas con una mano y un pincel cubierto de pegamento en la otra, para así dar inicio a su "Cirugía". – _Tú tranquilo, pequeño, papi te curará y te verás como si nada hubiera pasado. Solo necesito algo de silencio y mucha, mucha paciencia_.- Atinó a pensar el muchacho mientras iba acercando la cabeza del pincel hacía el dorso interior de su manuscrito para así aplicar lo que él consideraba como la cantidad justa para pegar la página sin causar que esta se pegase con la anterior o posterior a esta.

Sin embargó, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de hacer contacto, el chico escuchó el sonido de un fuerte golpeteó atronando contra la puerta de su cuarto, el cual causó que perdiera por completo su estado de paz y concentración, y que estuviera a nada de embarrar el pincel contra una de las páginas sanas de su historia, algo que él no se hubiera perdonado.

- _¡Wah! ¿¡Pero qué-!?_ \- Alcanzó a exclamar Lincoln para sus adentros, poco antes de que esa pequeña pregunta fuese contestada por la persona al otro lado de su puerta.

-¡Escúchame bien, pervertido! ¡Mamá y papá me acaban de llamar para ir a buscar a las pequeñas antes de que la fiesta se ponga "Muy intensa" para ellas! ¡Así que te quedarás solo por un momento!- Explicó de manera rápida Lori, quien no pudo evitar emitir un cierto aire de desdén o de enojo en su voz mientras hablaba con su hermano.

-Ok. No hay problema. Vayan tranquilas.- Contestó de mala gana el muchacho, obviamente enfadado por aquel exabrupto que había perturbado su paz.

-Y para que sepas…Leni se vendrá conmigo. No vaya a ser cosa que se te ocurra "Aprovechar" que la casa este a solas. ¿¡Oíste!?- Acotó Lori poco antes de darle otro golpe a la puerta del cuarto. –Lo que me recuerda…¡Sí le cuentas a alguien lo que pasó hoy, o sí me llega a faltar "Algo" del cajón de mi ropa interior, te juro que…!- Prosiguió ella, poco antes de ser interrumpida de su arrebato por una respuesta del frustrado chico tras la puerta.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Vayan tranquilas! Cielos, Lori…¡Sí hasta parece que tú tienes la mente más perversa que la mía solo por pensar en esa clase de cosas!- Contestó de manera enérgica el albino, quien para este punto, ya había alcanzado el límite de su paciencia en lo que se refería a recibir esa clase de acusaciones por parte de la mayor de sus hermanas.

Tras esa respuesta, Lori se quedó muda por un momento, meditando brevemente acerca sí ella realmente era una malpensada o sí, por otro lado, tenía motivos verdaderos para esperar lo peor de su hermano. No obstante, viendo que eso le llevaría mucho tiempo, finalmente decidió retirarse con un último comentario.

-Tch. ¡Cómo digas! ¡Vámonos, Leni!-

-¡Adiós, Linky!- Comentó de forma amigable Leni, justo antes de seguir tras de sí a Lori.

Y con eso dicho, Lincoln escuchó como de los pasos sus hermanas mayores finalmente se alejaban de su puerta, dejándolo nuevamente a solas con su trabajo.

-¡Fueh! Muy bien, ¿En dónde estaba?- Se preguntó el chico a la hora de volver a girar la cabeza nuevamente en la dirección de su improvisada mesa de operaciones. –Oh, sí. Ya recordé.- Exclamó él, momentos antes de volver a sujetar la página cortada y el pegamento para así finalmente comenzar a trabajar.

…

Tras varios minutos de trabajo, y un total de tres gazas de tela cubiertas por el sudor que brotó de la frente de Lincoln a la hora de "Operar", el albino finalmente hubo terminado su labor, logrando así que su "Obra maestra" recobrase la gloria de la cual él tanto se había enorgullecido en el pasado.

Fue así que, tras desprenderse de su disfraz de médico, el chico rápidamente abandonó toda la seriedad que tenía y se aventuró a vitorear con una alegría y felicidad propia de alguien de su edad.

-Está…listo. ¡ESTÁ LISTO! ¡Si! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡POR FIIIIIIIIIN! ¡Luego de tanta espera y tantos problemas por los que pasé! ¡FINALMENTE MI CÓMIC ESTÁ LISTO!- Vociferó a todo pulmón y de forma sumamente desaforada y entusiasta Lincoln, aprovechándose de la ausencia de sus padres y hermanas en la casa. –Jeje. Y ahora…aprovechando que no hay nadie aquí para molestarme, voy a darle una pequeña "Releída" a mi historia. Solo para comprobar que todo sigue siendo tan bueno como yo lo recordaba.- Acotó el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujándosele a lo largo de toda la cara mientras continuaba viendo con cariño su recién restaurado manuscrito. Poco después, y sin cambiar para nada la expresión que él traía, Lincoln se llevó una mano a la cintura para así desabotonar sus Jeans. –Muy bien, ¡Fuera pantalones!- Exclamó el muchacho, quien, de un modo inexplicable, fue capaz de quitarse la prenda inferior que cubría sus piernas, de tal forma que esta última terminó volando por los aires sin que el chico siquiera hubiera tenido la necesidad de inclinarse para retirar alguna de las botamangas en sus tobillos; no, aquello dio la impresión de que Lincoln literalmente había jalado hacía arriba la parte de la cintura de sus pantalones, y que estos, de un modo mágico y misterioso, no solo habían sido retirados con éxito, sino que además no mostraron ninguna clase de agujero o rajadura, lo cual hacía pensar que todo eso había sido obra de alguna clase de truco de magia. - _¡Jaja! ¡Y eso que todo mundo decía que no aprendería nada luego de horas de ver a "El Asombroso Brailster"!_ \- Se jactó en su mente el muchacho, quien, luego de quedar en ropa interior, rápidamente se despojó de su camisa anaranjada para así finalmente adoptar la que para él, era la forma idónea para leer cómics. –Ahora sí. ¡Hora de leer!- Exclamó Lincoln al momento de saltar de espaldas sobre la cama, aterrizar de trasero sobre esta última y acomodar su cabeza contra la almohada de la cabecera antes de finalmente abrir su cómic y ponerse a releer la introducción que él mismo había escrito.

Fue así que, pasando de hoja en hoja, Lincoln fue leyendo la serie de desventuras que él había ingeniado para que el protagonista de su historia, Lemy, se las arreglase para conseguir algo de acción con un total de 7 chicas distintas. **(*1)** Entre las escenas que transcurrían se encontraba; El momento en que él y la pequeña y truculenta Leia se habían quedado a solas en un armario; La vez que él y la inmadura chica mayor conocida como Loan, habían compartido una noche de juegos juntos; La ocasión en que él, a petición de alguien más, fue a cuidar a Lacy, la chica deportista; Entre otras muchas tantas desventuras más. Y sí bien, Lincoln disfrutó mucho del agradable repasó que le dio a su escrito, él no pudo evitar pensar que, tras los numerosos eventos que le había tocado vivir en carne propia con cada una de sus hermanas mayores, él bien podría hacerle algunas mejoras notables a su cómic, si dispusiera del tiempo para hacerlo por supuesto. Fuera como fuera el caso, una vez que el chico terminó su lectura, él cerró con cuidado la contraportada de su manuscrito, luego suspiró con alivio debido a que, por fortuna, sus buenos recuerdos acerca del escrito habían coincidido con el contenido real de este último. Finalmente, Lincoln le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción a su tan querido cómic, momentos antes de protegerlo nuevamente con la bolsa de plástico que usaría para guardarlo en su nuevo "Escondite Súper-Secreto".

-Muchas gracias, pequeño. Gracias por ser TAAAAN bueno como recordaba. Eso hace que todos mis esfuerzos hayan valido la pena. Primer premio…¡Aquí voy!- Exclamó el muchacho, justo antes de ponerse de pie para así resguardar su tan apreciado cómic de la vista de todos, y recoger el traje medicó que había tomado prestado de su madre. Inmediatamente después, el chico le quitó el seguro a la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió a hacer dos cosas que había decidido postergar en pos de poder trabajar de manera pacífica, en la restitución de su cómic. – **(Suspiro)** Pero antes de eso, creo que me convendría ir a darme una buena ducha y comer algunas de las cosas que papá dejó en el refrigerador antes de salir.- Mencionó el, en estos momentos, relajado y perezoso albino al momento de estirar ligeramente sus músculos mientras se enfilaba al cuarto de baño al final del pasillo, todo mientras aún seguía en ropa interior. – _Mmm…ojalá haya quedado algún bocado de macarrón con queso especial. Eso sería el banquete perfecto para celebrar una ocasión así de especial_.- Meditó Lincoln, a la hora de cerrar la puerta del cuarto tras de sí, retirándose finalmente para así hacer las dos cosas antes mencionadas, y una tercera, que supondría la devolución de la ropa de trabajo de su madre.

Cuando el chico se hubo ido, el cuarto rápidamente fue devorado por una profunda e intensa oscuridad, en la cual, una figura extraña y sombría haría acto de presencia, justo después de asegurarse de escuchar el sonido del agua del baño corriendo, indicándole que tenía al menos uno minutos para así maniobrar a su antojo. Fue así que, tras escuchar atentamente el característico sonido que produjo su tan esperada señal, la pequeña y ágil silueta negra posó sus pies en el piso del oscuro cuarto, y, sin perder el tiempo, se encaminó al lugar donde yacía escondido el escrito de Lincoln, emitiendo a lo largo de todo el tramo hasta allí una sonrisa ligeramente malévola, capaz de cortar la negrura absoluta del lugar usando lo poco que se veía de los blancos dientes en su boca.

Una vez que aquella figura sombría hubo conseguido lo que había ido a buscar en la habitación, ella rápidamente se aseguró de ordenar todas las cosas que había revuelto en su búsqueda, para así asegurarse de que el ausente dueño del cuarto no notase la falta de dicho objeto robado hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Y así, tras haber cubierto exitosamente sus huellas, aquella sombra procedió a retirarse con la misma discreción con la que había llegado al lugar, varios minutos antes de que el albino finalmente volviese tras acabarse su cena.

Fue así que Lincoln, ignorando completamente lo que había pasado, comenzó a caer víctima de los efectos causados por la acumulación del desgaste mental y físico tras la intensa e inesperada experiencia con sus dos hermanas mayores, la relajación conseguida tras una cálida y refrescante ducha, y la somnolencia producto de tener el estomagó repleto, lo cual, en sumatoria, lo llevó a brincar directamente hasta la cabecera de la cama, para así acomodarse y dormir plácidamente hasta la mañana siguiente. No obstante, antes de dormir, el chico pensó…

- _Mañana finalmente será el gran día en que entregué mi historia. ¡Ja! ¡Ya nada ni nadie podrá interponerse en mi camino!_ \- Acotó en su mente el muchacho, dibujando una última sonrisa con sus labios, poco antes de partir al mundo de los sueños.

…

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

 **Escuela. Cafetería. Interior.**

La mañana del lunes resulta ser siempre un día fatídico a los ojos de los niños, e incluso de algunos adultos, esto debido al hecho elemental de que el fin de semana, y por lo tanto, esos dos días de descanso de sus actividades cotidianas, había terminado y que ahora era el momento de reanudar la rutina y las responsabilidades varias. Esto sin duda era fuente de molestia, tristeza o incluso enojo dentro de varios de los alumnos de la escuela de Lincoln, pero sin duda cualquier tipo de nivel de la tristeza u enojo de estos no era ni de cerca algo comparable con lo que aquel albino estaba experimentando luego de recibir una desagradable sorpresa a la hora de buscar su tan querido manuscrito.

- **(Suspiro)** ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡COMO PUDE DEJAR QUE ME ROBARAN NUEVAMENTE MI CÓMIC!?- Preguntó el decaído muchacho mientras golpeaba ligeramente su cabeza contra la mesa en la que se hallaba sentado entre oración y oración, para luego dejarla recostada completamente luego de haber acabado de hablar.

Clyde, quien en ese momento era el único a su lado, y el qué más conocimiento tenía sobre la situación en general, se hallaba tratando de reconfortar a su amigo de una forma u otra.

-Ya, amigo, tranquilízate. No puede ser tan terrible, ¿O sí? Digo, todavía tienes tiempo. Y ya pudiste recuperar tu cómic una vez, ¿Verdad? Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo de nuevo.- Le comentó el chico a su, en ese entonces, lúgubre y desanimado, mejor amigo, quien ladeo la cabeza y le dedico una mirada fría antes de responder a los ánimos que este le había dado.

-Gracias por decir eso, Clyde. Pero puedo asegurarte que hacer eso no es tan fácil como tú crees.- Contestó de forma amable y tranquila Lincoln, a la vez que en su cabeza gritaba. – _¡Eso solo lo dices porque no sabes los detalles acerca de "Qué tuve que hacer para recuperarlo"!_ \- Comentó el chico, quien, si bien apreciaba la intención de Clyde a la hora de animarlo, su falta de conocimiento referente al tema hacía que sus porras y ánimos perdieran mucho de su peso.

Retomando entonces su actitud pesimista y cabizbaja, Lincoln giro su cabeza para volver a presionar su frente contra la superficie de la mesa de la cafetería, para así quedarse mirando al piso en un intento de pensar "¿Qué haría ahora?".

- _¡Jodeeeeeeeeer! Todavía sigo sin creer que alguien me haya robado el cómic. Es decir, anoche, luego de quedarme COMPLETAMENTE solo, yo lo guarde en mi escondite, Luego me fui al baño, cené y me fui a dormir con el seguro de la puerta puesto antes de que todos regresarán, solo en caso de que algo así pasará._ \- Comentó el albino al rememorar paso a paso todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior. – _Entonces…¿¡CÓMO CARAJOS FUE QUE MI CÓMIC NO ESTABA CUANDO LO BUSQUE HOY A LA MAÑANA!?_ \- Preguntó con algo de enojo al recordar la desesperación que había sentido al momento de despertar y no haber podido encontrar su escrito antes de salir a la escuela esa mañana, aun tras haber puesto su cuarto patas para arriba en un inútil intento de buscar en otro lugar distinto al que recordaba. La imagen de ese solo recuerdo hizo que el muchacho dejará salir un profundo suspiro de frustración, lo cual le sirvió para calmar su mente y ayudarlo a meditar todo con más cuidado. – _Bueno, quejándome no voy a conseguir nada. Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es tratar de pensar "¿Cuál de mis hermanas es la ladrona?". Para así negociar con ella y ver "¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio de él?"_.- Comentó en su mente el muchacho, al momento de comenzar a analizar con cuidado su lista de sospechosas. – _¿Habrá sido Lynn? Ella no dejaba de insistirme en una "Revancha" para nuestra "Competencia". Quizá…mmm…no. No lo creo. Lo "Discreto" y "Silencioso" no es su estilo. Ella habría optado por un enfoque algo más "Físico". Como tirar la puerta abajo, y revolver todo buscando, algo que sin duda hubiera notado. ¿Luan? Esto encajaría con una de sus bromas pesadas. Pero…no. Hacerme algo así cuando ella sabe lo mucho que me esforcé en recuperar todas mis páginas sería algo cruel de su parte…aunque si fuese día de los inocentes sí encajaría. ¿Luna? Pfft. No. Ella es por mucho la sospechosa con menos motivos para hacer esto. Digo, para ella prácticamente fue gracias a mí y la "Inspiración" que le di, que ella logró ganar la batalla de las bandas y conseguir esas presentaciones en el café. ¿Leni?…descartada. Ella no tiene ni la malicia ni la habilidad para entrar a un cuarto cerrado. Aún hay veces en las que le cuesta entrar a un cuarto abierto. ¿Lori entonces? Tiene la malicia, y no le falta la habilidad, pero…ella sin duda me habría restregado en la cara el hecho de haber hecho algo así. O ya directamente, dejarme una nota firmada por ella, junto a una lista de exigencias puestas por escrito._ \- Y así, tras analizar a sus sospechosas detenidamente, sin llegar a vislumbrar a una clara responsable tras el siniestro, Lincoln finalmente chasqueo la lengua con resignación y frustración antes de exclamar para sus adentros. - _¡Joder! ¿¡Quién es la culpable entonces!?_ \- Preguntó él, al momento de despegar la cabeza de la mesa y comenzar a frotar las sienes de esta última en un intento de pensar en alguna nueva idea que lo ayudase.

Al mismo tiempo, y sin que el albino lo supiese, la escena de su decaimiento y desanimo al no poder hallar una respuesta clara, estaba siendo contemplada e incluso disfrutada por una pequeña de ropas y cabellos negros, quien no se cansaba de ver el espectáculo de la desesperación humana.

- _Juju. Esa que tienes ahí es realmente una muy buena expresión, hermano. Sin duda es de las caras más desesperadas y frustradas que haya visto en mi joven existencia_.- Comentó la lúgubre y espeluznante Lucy, a quien extrañamente una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba en la comisura de los labios, no solo por el despliegue de intranquilidad que presenciaba, sino también como antelación a lo que tenía pensado hacer ni bien volviese a casa junto con su hermano. – _Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier malestar que esto te esté causando ahora, pero piensa que todo es en pos de un objetivo mayor, hermano. Uno que requiere de una gran aura llena de sentimientos negativos para ser llevado adelante de manera exitosa_.- Continuó diciendo la muchacha, esta vez mientras comía un poco de la gelatina de color negro que había elegido llevar como postre para el día. – _Pero descuida. Confió en que verás esto como un sacrificio pequeño al momento de dar inicio a nuestro oscuro ritual. Y ni hablar de lo que vendrá luego de este último_.- Terminó de decir la joven, al mismo tiempo en que contemplaba como un claro manto de negatividad se arremolinaba alrededor del cuerpo de su hermano mientras este volvía a agachar su cabeza en señal de resignación. – _Juju. Muero de ganas de empezar_.-

…

 **Más tarde…**

 **Casa de los Loud. Cuarto de Lincoln. Interior.**

Luego de pasarse toda su jornada escolar tratando de recordar o de pensar en algo que lo ayudase a vislumbrar a la persona responsable del hurto de su cómic, Lincoln, con el ánimo por los suelos y la cabeza quemada luego de tanto pensar, finalmente regresó a su casa y decidió invertir las pocas energías que le quedaban buscando cualquier tipo de pista dentro de su cuarto e incluso en las habitaciones de las hermanas mayores, mientras estás aún estaban fuera de la casa, resultando todo en una búsqueda sumamente inútil e infructífera que solo sirvió para matar el poco espíritu que le quedaba.

Fue así que, luego de darse por vencido en la búsqueda de un culpable, el albino finalmente admitió que todo lo que podía hacer ahora era ir a su cuarto y esperar a que dicha persona se presentase a sí misma para hacerle las respectivas demandas esperadas en aquel tipo de chantaje o extorsión, las cuales, con suerte, acabarían siendo la única forma para que este recuperase su tan querida historia.

- _Nada. Ya he dado vueltas mi cuarto y el de mis hermanas buscando y no hay ni rastro de mi cómic._ \- Comentó el albino en su mente, al momento de echarse a la cama y pegar su rostro contra la almohada de esta última. – _Eso significa que solo me queda esperar sentado a que alguna de las chicas venga a decirme "Qué rayos quiere de mí ahora"_.- Se quejó el muchacho, mientras ahogaba sus suspiros en el suave cuerpo de su almohada. – _¡Jo-deeeeeeeer! ¿¡Y cuanto voy a tener que esperar para eso!?_ \- Exclamó él, sabiendo que, debido a que las mayores cursaban en la escuela secundaria, y que cada una de ellas tenía sus propios pasatiempos o actividades extracurriculares que las mantenían fuera de casa, bien podría pasar una eternidad antes de que la responsable del hurto se hiciera presente.

Con eso en mente, el chico no pudo evitar emitir un fuerte suspiro que, por extraño que pareciera, acabo causando una respuesta por parte de una cierta persona que el muchacho ignoraba que estaba junto a él.

-¿Hay algo que te perturba, hermano?-

-¡Waaaah! ¿¡L-Lucy!? ¿¡Qué…!? ¿¡H-hace cuanto que estás ahí parada!?- Preguntó el exaltado muchacho luego de haberse incorporado sobre la cama tras finalmente advertir de la presencia de su hermana menor en su habitación.

-Acabo de llegar hace cosa de unos minutos. Pensé en saludarte antes, pero quise apreciar por un momento la melancolía por la que estabas pasando.- Anunció la pequeña de apariencia espeluznante, quien solo estaba parada frente al chico con sus dos brazos por detrás de la espalda, como si estuviese ocultando algo ahí atrás.

-Sí, bueno. Solo digamos que este no ha sido exactamente mi día, ¿Ok?…¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la cual viniste aquí?- Preguntó el albino, quien no pudo evitar darle uno o dos vistazos a lo que sea que la chica traía tras de sí, lo cual parecía ser una hoja de papel. Esto entonces hizo que él instintivamente pensará… - _Por favor, Dios. ¡TE LO RUEGO! Que ella no me diga que esa es una página de mi cómic, que las demás las tienen las otras chicas, y que para recuperarlas tendré que hacerles "Favores" como hice con las mayores. Ya no quiero jugar a eso. ¡Y menos si se trata de hacerlo con mis hermanas menores!_ \- Exclamó para sus adentros Lincoln, a quien la idea de intimar con chicas tan menores como lo eran Lisa, Lana o Lola, realmente le daba una incomodidad y decoró tan grande que incluso le haría desistir de las intenciones de búsqueda de su cómic si ese en verdad fuese el caso.

No obstante, sus dudas y miedos ante esa idea, rápidamente fueron respondidos al momento en el que Lucy finalmente le contestó.

-Verás, acabo de terminar un nuevo poema, y estaba esperando que tú lo oyeras y me dieras tu opinión al respecto.- Anunció la pequeña gótica, al momento de sacar, para alivio de Lincoln, una hoja de papel escrita de detrás de su espalda.

-Oh…¡OH! ¡Un poema! Eso es…muy bueno, Luce. Normalmente me encantaría oírlo, pero…- Respondió el muchacho, a la vez que internamente pensaba. – _¡Gracias! ¡Muchas, MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡En verdad hay alguien ahí arriba después de todo!_ \- Comentó él, aliviado de haberse equivocado en su suposición.

Lucy, quien rara vez tenía en cuenta la opinión de su hermano a la hora de decidir si quería o no quería escuchar alguno de sus poemas, simplemente ignoró la afirmación de este último y comenzó a leer.

-Se titula: "Desengaño"…- Interrumpió la chica de blanca piel mientras su hermano trataba de negarse cortésmente a escucharla, provocando así que este último, tras darse cuenta que no podría negarse, simplemente se encogiera de hombros y empezará a oír con atención lo que su hermana había escrito. –"Oh, pobre alma atormentada. De tu gracia has sido despojada. La misma te ha sido arrebatada, junto al objeto que tú más atesorabas." "Oh, pobre alma torturada, agobiada y desesperada. Dime, ¿Cómo tú reaccionarías si te enterarás, que la causante de tan tamaña y mísera desfortuna, es aquella a la que tienes aquí parada?" "¿Cómo tú reaccionarías al saber, que aquella responsable de tan vil delito, por más que te resulte inaudito, es la que tienes aquí, leyendo ahora este escrito?"- Terminó de recitar ella las tres estrofas que conformaban su poema, el cual, a los ojos y oídos de Lincoln, encajaba DEMASIADO bien con cierta situación por la que él estaba pasando.

Firme ante esa idea, él chico tomó a Lucy de los hombros y, con una voz muy seria, le preguntó…

-Lucy…Sabes que yo no comparto tu misma visión artística. Así que dime, ¿De qué trata este nuevo poema tuyo?- Cuestionó entonces el muchacho, cuyos ojos entonados ya no sabían que esperar respecto a la situación, por no decir que no estaba seguro de si el tema del poema era algo que a él se le escapaba, o si era una confesión de su hermana adornada con palabras dulces.

- **(Suspiro)** Ok, te lo diré, Lincoln. Aunque francamente esperaba un poco más de ti. El tema vendría a ser relatar la historia de un hombre que, luego de conocer a una chica, termina siendo víctima de toda clase de desgracias, para finalmente descubrir, de la boca de esta arrepentida muchacha, que la culpable de tales cosas no es otra más que su propia amada.- Explicó Lucy de una forma seria, calmada y tranquila.

-Oh, y-ya veo…buen poema, Lucy. Sobre todo viéndolo bajo ese contexto. Te felicito.- Acabó por decir el chico, satisfecho y convencido por la justificación que su hermanita acababa de darle con respecto a su más reciente obra escrita. – _Tengo que dejar de tergiversar las cosas. De otra forma voy a terminar como Clyde cuando pensó que su record de asistencia no valía…o como Lori con sus malentendidos de ayer_.- Comentó en su mente el albino, destacando los primeros dos casos que se le vinieron a la mente, los cuales fueron rápidamente olvidados luego de escuchar el siguiente comentario de Lucy.

-Gracias, Lincoln. La inspiración para ambos me vino luego de robarte tu cómic y ver tu decaimiento a lo largo de todo el día.- Acotó la muchacha, quien al momento de confesar su culpabilidad, no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa en señal de antelación.

Cabe destacar que, debido a que Lincoln en ese momento se hallaba perdido en sus propias reflexiones, el mismo se tomó unos segundos antes de procesar lo que acababa de decirle su hermana. Sin embargó, al momento en que la confesión de la pequeña finalmente hizo eco en la cabeza del albino, este último finalmente estalló de emoción y sorpresa al momento de gritar.

-¿¡QUE TÚ QUÉ…!? ¡REPITE ESO!- Vociferó el chico, quien ahora tenía sus dedos firmemente aferrados a los antebrazos y hombros de Lucy, claro que sin ejercer una gran fuerza sobre estos, ya que lo había hecho más que nada como una reacción natural no violenta, es decir, algo que solo prevendría que la chica escapará antes de darle una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Lo que dije. Yo robe tu cómic, Lincoln. Todo tu cómic, sin una sola página faltante.- Anunció Lucy, quien, aparentemente, estaba encontrando el lado divertido de la situación actual, ya que no era capaz de dejar de sonreír ni por un segundo. Aunque esto último era más que nada debido a la intensidad de las emociones que su hermano mostraba en cada una de sus caras.

-Lucy…tú…tú…- Tartamudeó el albino, quien, tras finalmente saber a ciencia cierta la identidad de la responsable de aquel hurto, y más aún, enterarse de que su escrito estaba en posesión de una sola persona, él por fin fue capaz de calmar la compleja marejada que eran sus emociones. -Solo, devuélvemelo, ¿Si?- Solicitó finalmente el chico, tras haber aclarado un poco sus pensamientos.

-Oh, lo haré con gusto, hermano…- Respondió la aun sonriente muchacha, quien pareció hacer una pausa deliberada mientras hablaba.

- _POR FAVOR NO DIGAS "PERO". ¡POR FAVOR, NO DIGAS "PERO"!_ \- Rogó en su mente el muchacho, quien, para este punto, ya era capaz de intuir el momento en el cual alguien estuviera a punto de hacerle alguna petición.

-Pero…- Continuó Lucy, para luego ver como su hermano parecía maldecir internamente tras oír esa palabra salir de su boca. –Antes de hacerlo, necesito de tu ayuda para llevar adelante un ritual, arriba, en el ático.- Terminó de decir la muchacha, quien enseguida fue acosada por una serie de preguntas por parte de su hermano.

-¿Al ático?- Preguntó Lincoln.

-Sip.- Respondió Lucy.

-¿Para un ritual?- Continuó el chico.

-Así es.- Contestó la muchacha.

-¿Y NADA más que eso? Ya sabes, ¿Nada relacionado al contenido de mi cómic?- Cuestionó el albino, incrédulo de que eso realmente fuera a ser todo lo que tenía en mente la chica.

-Pongámoslo así, nada de lo que hagamos allá arriba será algo en contra de tu voluntad, hermano.- Refutó Lucy, sin una sola sombra de mentirá en su forma de hablar.

-…- Meditó cuidadosamente el chico antes de finalmente soltar un suspiro y dar a conocer su decisión definitiva. -… **(Suspiro)** …Bien…pero ya te lo digo, NADA de eso va a pasar, ¿Oíste? Tengo mis principios. Y hacer "Eso" con alguien de tu edad NO es algo que esté dispuesto a hacer. Te ayudaré con lo del ritual, ¡Pero eso será todo! ¿¡Oíste, Lucy!?-

-Como dije, "Nada será en contra de tu voluntad", así que no temas, hermano.- Respondió la pálida muchacha, sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión facial, algo que indicaba que todo estaba saliéndole de acuerdo al plan. –Ahora, si ya terminamos de hablar. ¿Me acompañarás arriba?- Terminó diciendo ella, al momento de abrir la puerta del cuarto y apuntar con su dedo hacia la trampilla en el techo que conducía al ático de la casa.

Lincoln, quien aún estaba lleno de dudas respecto a toda la idea, y más que nada, al hecho en inequívoco de que él estaba bailando en la palma de la mano de su hermana, simplemente respiro profundamente antes de decir…

-Ok. Vamos.-

Y con eso dicho, tanto Lincoln como Lucy se movieron al ático, lugar donde esta última había dicho que ya tenía todo preparado para dar inicio al ritual.

 **Casa de los Loud. Ático.**

Al momento de llegar a lo que el muchacho consideraba uno de los lugares más lúgubres de la casa, el mismo pudo notar que este, efectivamente, tenía toda clase de cosas preparadas de antemano por la chica gótica, las cuales solo hacían que la atmosfera sea incluso más inquietante de lo usual.

Entre esas cosas se encontraba un símbolo extraño dibujado con sal, en el cual había dispuestos dos cojines a modo de asiento para ambos. En dicho símbolo, se destacaban dos series de velas encendidas, la primera, de color negro, rodeaba las inmediaciones del círculo externo, y una segunda serie, de color rojo, formaba un círculo más pequeño, ubicado en medio de ambos asientos. Dicho de otra forma, el lugar donde se sentarían ambos estarían ubicados en medio de ambos círculos. Además, junto al cojín que obviamente sería donde se sentaría Lucy, había un termo, y una mochila de color negro, de la cual Lincoln no fue capaz de ver por completo su contenido, y lo poco que si vio, no alcanzo a comprender para que sirviera, ya que solo parecían ser unas pequeñas piedras de colores.

-Muy bien, hemos llegado. Ahora, por favor hermano, toma asiento mientras yo pongo en marcha las preparaciones finales.- Ordenó la muchacha de cabellera negra, poco antes de sacar varias cosas de su mochila, entre las cuales, la más destacable, fue una túnica negra que le quedaba demasiado grande, pero que sin duda le daba el aura de alguien que practicase magia negra.

-Mmm…Luce, yo creo que eso es algo grande para…- Trató de comentar el muchacho, quien únicamente tuvo la intención de bromear para así hacer más amena la situación en la que se encontraba, pero sin embargo, este fue interrumpido a medio camino por su hermana.

-¡Silencio, hermano! Lo que estamos a punto de hacer demanda toda la concentración de la hechicera que esté llevando acabo el ritual.- Refutó Lucy al apuntar con una de sus manos a Lincoln, quien no pudo evitar tener una risa ahogada cuando vio que el brazo de la túnica no dejaba ver nada del brazo de su pequeña hermana, solo la silueta de su dedo apuntando hacia él. Haciendo caso omiso de ese hecho, Lucy comenzó a recitar una serie de palabras que Lincoln no alcanzó a entender, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una taza y unas hierbas de té de su mochila, las cuales juntó con el agua caliente del termo para preparar así un té con un aroma que rápidamente penetró en la nariz de Lincoln. Inmediatamente después de servir el brebaje y mezclarlo ligeramente con una cuchará, la chica extendió la taza a su hermano antes de decir… -Ahora, bebe.-

Lincoln, cuya nariz ya le estaba poniendo en aviso acerca del desagradable sabor de la bebida, trato de negarse diciendo lo siguiente.

-¿Es realmente necesario todo esto, Lucy? Digo, ¿No podríamos simplemente saltearnos todas estas cosas y pasar a la parte importante de todo esto?- Preguntó el muchacho, mientras cortésmente levantaba las palmas de sus manos para negarse a recibir la taza que había preparado su hermanita.

-Lamento decirte que todos y cada uno de los pasos de este ritual son algo necesario, Lincoln. Esto no es algo que uno pueda "Apresurar" a su gusto. Ahora bebe rápido. De otra forma, los espíritus a nuestro alrededor podrían expresar su disgusto por tus imprudentes acciones.- Explicó la muchacha en un tono extrañamente serio.

Lincoln, dándose cuenta que no tendría de otra más que seguirle el juego, tomó la taza con sus manos y acercó el borde de la misma a su nariz para darle una mejor olfateada, la cual hizo que todo su rostro se arrugase por el desagrado.

- _¡Joder! Esto huele aun peor de cerca. ¿Y ella realmente espera que yo me beba esta…?_ \- Se estuvo quejando el albino, poco antes de que cierto exabrupto ocurriendo a sus espaldas lo hiciera voltearse de manera rápida.

Tras de sí, un gran número de las velas negras que formaban el circulo exterior comenzó a crispar con llamas más intensas y de un mayor tamaño, cosa que puso en alerta al, hasta ese momento, despreocupado chico.

-¿¡Pero qué-!?- Exclamó él al momento de girar su cabeza para ver la pequeña columna de fuego de color verde que repentinamente se había alzado tras de sí.

-¡E-esa es una señal de los espíritus que te mencione! ¡Ellos han sentido tus dudas y tus quejas respecto a ante este ritual! ¡Por lo cual, ahora quieren demostrarte lo serio de la situación!- Explicó Lucy, quien parecía estar tan absorta como el chico al haber presenciado tal disturbio. -¡Debes darte prisa, hermano! ¡Antes de que la furia de estos entes pase a mayores y busquen dañarnos, ya sea de forma física o espiritual! ¡Debes beberte ese-!- Intentó advertir la muchacha, poco antes de que todo el circulo interno compuesto por velas rojas, tiñese su fuego de un color escarlata y comenzará a crisparse con una intensidad superior a la de las llamas verdes detrás del chico.

Siendo testigo de eso, y asustado por lo que sea que podría pasar en caso de seguir negándose, Lincoln respondió claramente…

-¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Lo haré! ¡Me beberé esta cosa ahora mismo!-

Y así, sin perder ni un segundo siquiera, el albino rápidamente vació todo el contenido de la bebida dentro de su boca, sobreponiéndose al sabor amargo y a los pequeños restos de hierba que se tragó debido a la rapidez con la que quiso acabarse el té para así no provocar otro arrebato por parte de los espectros a su alrededor. Una vez que él hubo terminado, el chico de inmediato dejó salir un sonido de asqueo antes de dedicarle unas palabras a los seres incorpóreos que lo habían orillado a ello.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya está! ¡Me lo bebí todo! ¡Ahora cálmense!- Solicitó Lincoln, quien al ver que el despliegue de fuegos de colores orquestado por aquellos espíritus no cesaba, procedió a decir algo más con la esperanza de poder convencerlos. -…por favor…-

Y con eso dicho, las llamas de ambos círculos recuperaron tanto su color como intensidad normal, provocando que tanto él como Lucy dejaran salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Buen trabajo, hermano. Gracias a ese té, tu alma ha sido teñida temporalmente de negro, lo cual te hará más susceptible al mundo espiritual, y te permitirá ser aceptado con mayor facilidad ante los entes a cargo de este ritual.-Explicó la lúgubre muchacha, a quien aparentemente todo ese exabrupto de hace un minuto no le causo la misma clase de reacción que a su pobre hermano mayor. –Ahora, para lo que sigue…- Quiso decir ella a la vez que sacaba la bolsa de piedras de colores de su mochila, sin embargo, esta es interrumpida por una esporádica queja de Lincoln.

-¿¡Acaso hablas en serio!? ¿¡Realmente planeas continuar luego de lo que acaba de pasar!?- Exclamó el muchacho tras ponerse de pie, debido a que aquella experiencia paranormal realmente le había causado una gran impresión, aun cuando él ya había visto toda clase de cosas similares en su programa de caza-fantasmas favorito.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Las consecuencias de dejar algo como esto a medias son algo a tener en cuenta. Básicamente sería como dejar inconclusa una sesión en la Güija.- Intervino Lucy, poco antes de decir. –Así que, por tu bien y el de todos en la casa, por favor, vuelve a tomar asiento. Te prometo que lo peor ya ha pasado.-

Lincoln meditó sobre ello por cosa de unos segundos, pero finalmente acabó por obedecer el pedido de su hermana y volver a sentarse en el cojín, obviamente, de muy mala gana.

- _¿Qué pasó con eso de "Nada de esto será contra tu voluntad"?_ \- Se quejó el chico, quien no pudo evitar sentir que su hermana le había dicho una verdad a medias con ese comentario, siendo que, si bien él podría irse cuando quisiera, no lo haría al saber que había "Posibles consecuencias" con ello.

-Muy bien. Ahora, usaré el antiguo arte de la Litomancia para indagar en tu pasado y así desenmarañar lo que te deparará el futuro.- Anunció la pequeña con dotes de adivina a la hora de introducir su mano en la bolsa con piedras y sacar, sin mirar, dos piedras con los colores naranja y violeta. –Mmm…interesante.- Comentó la muchacha tras ver las dos primeras piedras sacadas.

-¿Q-qué cosa…?- Preguntó Lincoln, quien, tras ver la tan peculiar combinación de colores con la que dio inicio la predicción de su hermana, no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento al respecto.

-Verás, Lincoln. Esta piedra naranja te representa a ti hace aproximadamente unas dos semanas.- Dijo Lucy al momento de colocar la piedra que representaba a su hermano en el centro del circulo de velas rojas. –En él, veo cosas como frustración, fatiga y preocupación. Todo ello causado por el robo de un objeto muy preciado por ti.- Continuó ella, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Lincoln por la exactitud de su predicción.

- _¿¡Y ella como se enteró de eso!?_ \- Se preguntó el chico, poco antes de escuchar lo siguiente que su hermana tenía para decirle.

-Pero entonces, en tu hora más oscura y desesperada, un rayo de esperanza llegó a ti. Un alma violeta, perteneciente a alguien generosa y comprensiva. Alguien que brindo su ayuda en tu momento de gran necesidad. Mmm…basándome en esto, puedo suponer que esa persona fue…Luna.- Declaró finalmente la pequeña, causando así una poderosa reacción de sorpresa por parte de Lincoln, el cual abrió sus ojos como platos.

- _¡Oh no! ¡No me digas…! ¿¡Acaso ella también sabe de…!?_ \- Se preguntó el, en este momento, aterrado muchacho, el cual ya tenía una clara idea de "Qué tipo de pasado" estaría viendo ella en este momento.

Mientras Lincoln monologaba consigo mismo, Lucy, continuando con su indagación en el pasado, presentó la piedra violeta ante el círculo de velas, lo cual provocó que fuese abordada por nuevos detalles con respecto a lo que había sucedido entre sus dos hermanos.

-Wow. ¡Wow! ¡Ya lo veo con mayor claridad!- Anunció ella, obviamente sobresaltada por lo que sea que estuviera viendo en ese momento. –Tú…y ella…jujuju…eso es realmente…¡Perverso!- Se limitó a decir la pequeña gótica, haciendo especial énfasis en esa última palabra, la cual fue motivo suficiente para hacer que el chico se arrugase de miedo y vergüenza ante la idea de que su hermana menor realmente hubiera sido capaz de ver "Qué sucedió" entre dos de sus hermanos mayores.

- _T-tranquilízate, Lincoln. Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para todo esto. L-Lucy realmente no puede tener la capacidad de ver el pasado._ \- Intentó argumentar el muchacho, con la firme intención de calmarse, pero claro, sin poder desprenderse en su totalidad de aquella idea. - _…¿Verdad?_ -

Fue así como la sesión continuó avanzando. Lucy volvió a introducir las dos piedras antes mencionadas dentro de la bolsa, y procedió a sacar nuevas piedras para su siguiente lectura del pasado. Y así siguió y siguió hasta llegar a un punto en el cual ella presentó un total de cuatro pares y un trio de piedras a lo largo de cada nueva lectura. Y cuyo orden exacto fue "Naranja-Violeta", "Naranja-Celeste", "Naranja-Amarillo", "Naranja-Rojo" y "Naranja-Turquesa-Celeste". De más está decir que, aquel orden en específico con colores que ella declaró, pertenecían a otras de sus hermanas, y las numerosas reacciones y comentarios de Lucy a medida que presentaba dichas piedras una por una al círculo de velas hicieron que Lincoln solo pudiera pensar en una cosa.

- _Me…quiero…¡MORIR! ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Cual podría ser la explicación lógica para un nivel de coincidencia TAN grande!?_ \- Se preguntó el muchacho, quien ya había descartado completamente la idea de que Lucy simplemente sabía de antemano todo lo ocurrido, ya que era imposible que la chica realmente tuviera esa clase de nivel de detalle a la hora de mencionar fechas, lugares y más precisamente, el orden en el que se dieron las cosas. - _¡Esto definitivamente tiene que ser obra de brujería!_ -

Finalmente, cuando la joven adivina hubo terminado de relatar algunos detalles acerca del encuentro que hubo entre sus dos hermanas más mayores y el único hijo varón de la casa, ella le dedicó estás palabras a este último.

-Vaya…debo decir que no me había esperado ver lo "Elevado" que ha estado el nivel de inmoralidad en esta casa las últimas semanas. Francamente, es una sorpresa agradable para una fanática de la inmoralidad como yo. Jujuju.- Comentó de forma despreocupada, la muchacha, quien no solo no se mostró sorprendida por la cantidad de perversidad o depravación presente en los actos que había vislumbrado, sino que, en su lugar, pareció disfrutar e incluso felicitar dichos actos.

-Sí, bueno…solo…dime sí ya acabamos. Esto no es exactamente algo por lo que me sienta SÚÚÚÚÚPER orgulloso, ¿Si?- Respondió el apenado y avergonzado muchacho, mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual con la sonriente chica, e internamente pensaba. – _Además, esto no es algo de lo que quiera hablar con mi hermanita_.-

-Oh, ¿De veras? ¿No sientes orgullo por ello?- Preguntó la confundida fan del ocultismo y lo prohibido. -¿Y porque no? Es decir, piénsalo de esta forma. Tú y solo tú has sido el responsable de tentar y encaminar a cada una de nuestras hermanas para que ellas cometan una falta no solo penada por la ley, sino también por todo tipo de religiones a lo largo y ancho del mundo. ¿No lo ves? Tú eres como el fruto prohibido de nuestro jardín del Edén, la caja de Pandora que las demás no pudieron evitar abrir, el…- Trato de continuar la chica, pero, a la mitad de ese último ejemplo, ella fue interrumpida por un comentario de su hermano.

-Ya está bien, Lucy. Solo dime si ya terminamos o no, ¿Si?- Volvió a insistir el albino, quien no tenía ganas de escuchar las numerosas comparaciones que la gótica tenía para hacer respecto a él y a un "Objeto tentador" que solo acabo por acarrear desgracias.

Lucy, dándose cuenta de la molestia del chico, decidió dejar de lado su discurso para así aclararse ligeramente la garganta antes de continuar.

- **(Toser)** Lo siento. Creo que me emocioné. Hablaremos de este hecho en otro momento.- Comentó la muchacha, quien inmediatamente recibió un "¡No! ¡No lo haremos!" de parte de Lincoln, el cual no evitó que ella continuase hablando con su recién recuperada tranquilidad. –Ahora, con respecto a si "Ya terminamos". La respuesta es no. Aún nos queda debelar que es lo que el futuro te depara. Y para eso, hay que realizar un último saque de piedras. Uno qué, si bien indicará un destino similar al de los anteriores, la diferencia radica en que este último deberá ser realizado por ti, hermano. Ya que tú y solo tú eres el único capaz de guiar la mano de tu destino.- Explicó Lucy, al momento de extender la bolsa con piedras a un confundido Lincoln, el cual tardo una buena cantidad de segundos en atreverse a tomar el objeto.

Cuando finalmente el albino tuvo en su poder la bolsa llena de piedras, este la miro ligeramente antes de preguntar…

-Entonces…¿Qué hago exactamente?- Es decir, el chico ya tenía una idea de qué hacer, pero había hecho esta pregunta con el fin de saber si había alguna regla en específico que debía seguir al momento de sacar.

-Solo mete tu mano dominante en la parte más profunda de la bolsa y luego, sin mirar lo que haces, toma la cantidad de piedras que tú creas necesaria y preséntala ante el círculo de velas para así sellar el destino que elegiste.- Declaró finalmente la muchacha, dando así a entender que, dependiendo de lo que sacara el chico ahora, aquello determinaría con quien él tendría que "Congeniar" a continuación.

Teniendo esto muy, muy presente, Lincoln tragó un poco de saliva antes de introducir su mano derecha en el interior de la bolsa. Al principio, la idea de hacer trampa y mirar que era lo que sacaría se había hecho presente en su cabeza, pero tan pronto como posó su mano en el interior de aquel saco de cuero lleno de piedras, él sintió como si la atmosfera a su alrededor se hubiera enfriado repentinamente. Esto hizo que el albino tuviera un poderoso escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, el cual, él había interpretado como un sobre aviso de los entes incorpóreos de antes, avisándole que abandonase de inmediato esa idea.

Con ello en mente, Lincoln cerró los ojos al momento de rebuscar en el interior de la bolsa, mientras rogaba internamente para no terminar sacando algo raro de ahí.

Finalmente, cuando el chico se hubo sentido satisfecho con lo que había tomado, él levantó las piedras en su mano y, lentamente, comenzó a dirigirlas dentro del circulo de velas ya casi consumidas.

- _Muy bien…aquí voy…_ **(Suspiro)** _¡Que sea lo que Dios quiera!_ \- Declaró Lincoln, cuyo puño ya se encontraba dentro del circulo y paralelo al suelo donde se formaba este último, poco antes de finalmente abrir su mano y dejar caer las dos piedras que él había sacado del saco.

Ambas rocas cayeron con un ruido seco en el piso, el cual le sirvió como indicación al muchacho, para así abrir finalmente sus ojos y ver como el resultado que él más se temía se volvía una realidad.

En medio del círculo de velas se encontraban dos piedras cuyos respectivos colores eran el naranja y el negro.

-Oh, vaya…-

- _¡N-no puede ser!_ -

Fueron las reacciones de ambos chicos al momento de ver el resultado que el destino de Lincoln tenía planeado a este último.

-Así que…así será la forma en que me deshaga del único elemento que me mantiene "Pura" a los ojos de las deidades benignas ¿Eh? Entregando mi cuerpo a mi propio hermano, para así cumplir la profecía de un ritual sacrílego.-Comentó la muchacha gótica de piel pálida, momentos antes de que una sonrisa anormal se le formase en la comisura de los labios. –Jujuju. ¡Ni en mis más terribles pesadillas había fantaseado con un escenario tan propicio y adecuado como este! Esto es…es…- Continuó ella, fantaseando y sonrojándose ante la sola idea de llevar adelante dicho acto de tamaña pecaminosidad, sin embargo…

-¡ESO…! ¡NO…! ¡VA A…! ¡SUCEDER, LUCY!- Intervino Lincoln, sacando así a la muchacha de su pequeña y morbosa fantasía. -¡Ya te lo había dicho antes de venir aquí…! ¡Yo ME NIEGO a hacer algo así con alguien de tu edad! ¡Punto final!- Declaró el albino, usando un tono de ultimátum serio, que era sumamente raro de ver en él. - _¡Muy bien dicho, Lincoln! ¡Debes ser firme y claro en esta ocasión! ¡No dejes que la cosa se salga de control! ¡De otra forma, seguro terminarás haciendo algo de lo que te arrepentirías después!_ \- Se dijo a sí mismo el chico, confiado de que esta vez no terminaría cediendo a la presión que ejercía una de sus hermanas.

Ante esa respuesta por parte de su hermano, Lucy quedó en silencio por espacio de algunos segundos, luego de los cuales, comenzó a reír de manera burlona, poniendo así, genuinamente nervioso al muchacho.

-¿¡Q-qué es tan gracioso!?- Alcanzó a preguntar un Lincoln tan envalentonado como asustado por lo que sea que su hermanita tuviese en mente.

-Oh, nada. Nada.- Contestó ella, a la vez que se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima que se le escapó por la comisura de los ojos. –Es solo que…realmente crees poder negarte al destino que tú mismo elegiste. Eso es…juju…muy divertido.- Continuó ella mientras se esforzaba por ahogar una pequeña risa entre sus labios. –Pero bueno, en cuanto a tu "Problema" con toda esta situación, creo que mis "Amigos" y yo tenemos una solución perfecta para ello.- Anunció finalmente ella, al momento de ponerse de pie, colocar sus manos detrás de la espalda y ladear ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Y eso? ¿Q-qué quiere decir…?- Intentó preguntar el chico, momentos antes de que una poderosa correntada de viento repentinamente hiciera que se apagasen todas las velas a su alrededor, dejando el cuarto completamente a oscuras, y provocando que él perdiera de vista a Lucy. – _Oh no. ¿¡A-adonde se fue!?_ \- Fue lo que se preguntó el albino, quien de inmediato se puso en posición defensiva antes de gritar. -¡L-Lucy! ¡No sé qué estarás planeando, pero nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión! ¿¡O-oíste!?- Exclamó con voz temblorosa el muchacho, mientras se volteaba de un lado al otro cada vez que creía escuchar un sonido de pasos perteneciente a su hermana.

Cabe destacar que, debido a su afición por los lugares oscuros, y al hecho de que ella siempre iba con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, Lucy había desarrollado una clase especial de visión nocturna, la cual le permitía moverse sin problemas alrededor del oscurecido ático.

Luego de que Lincoln diese su respuesta, él escucho como una serie de risas tétricas se hicieron presentes a su alrededor, como burlándose de la afirmación que acababa de hacer. Inmediatamente después, una música sumamente sombría y lenta había comenzado a sonar desde uno de los lados de la habitación.

-¿¡Q-qué es esa cosa!?- Preguntó el sobresaltado albino, mientras trataba de averiguar el origen del sonido. Sin embargo, ni las risas sombrías, ni la música aterradora fueron lo que lo sorprendieron de la forma en que lo hizo lo siguiente que vino a continuación.

-Juju. Esta era una de las canciones favoritas de la bisabuela Harriet. Creo que será perfecta para "Ponernos en ambiente".- Afirmó una voz femenina y de tonalidades obviamente adultas, la cual Lincoln no pudo identificar.

-¿¡Q-QUIEN DIJO ESO!?- Exclamó el aterrado muchacho, mientras comentaba algo más para sí mismo. - _¡E-esa no es la voz de Lucy! ¿Entonces quién…?_ \- Se cuestionó él, mientras aún luchaba por tratar de vislumbrar aunque sea una silueta de algo en medio de la inmensa oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

En medio de ese intento, el chico es golpeado, por así decirlo, por una nube de polvo que fue a parar directamente a sus ojos abiertos, lo cual lo obligó a cerrarlos y frotarlos enérgicamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Mis ojos!- Comentó mientras trataba de quitar los restos de polvo de ellos usando sus nudillos.

-Lamento haber hecho eso, pero el polvo de hueso te ayudará a "Ver" mejor lo que tienes ahora frente a ti.- Anunció la misma voz misteriosa que había hablado luego de que se encendiese la música.

-¿¡P-polvo de qué…!? ¿¡Y cómo es que eso va a…!?- Trató de preguntar Lincoln, luego de finalmente haber sido capaz de abrir sus ojos, pero él inmediatamente se detiene a la mitad de dicha pregunta debido a algo que acababa de notar en una de las paredes de la habitación.

Él notó como una luz, una muy, muy tenue luz se alzaba en aquella oscuridad interminable, iluminando la pared que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella y formando una sombra con la pila de cajas que había entre ella y Lincoln.

El chico, al ver eso, tuvo sus dudas acerca de qué hacer, ya que aquello obviamente sería una especie de trampa orquestada, ya sea por Lucy o la dueña de aquella voz rara que le hablaba, no obstante, él también llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor ir en aquella dirección que quedarse a oscuras y ser víctima de ataques y sorpresas de las cuales él ni siquiera podía predecir.

Fue así que, armándose de valor, avanzó en dirección a aquella luz de vela, asegurándose en todo momento de ver en todas las direcciones, solo en caso de que alguien o algo tratara de detenerlo a mitad de camino.

- _Ya casi llegó. Ya no me falta mucho más_.- Acotó Lincoln en su mente viendo que solo le faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar al origen de aquella luz. No obstante, cuando él estuvo a poco más de dos metros de llegar a su destino, este notó como una figura negra y encapuchada comenzó a alzarse por encima de las cajas ubicadas entre él y la vela. - _Oh no._ \- Alcanzó a decir en su mente el chico al momento de ver como esa imponente y alta figura hecha de sombras frente a él se preparó para saltar sobre él.

Tal y como había imaginado el chico, aquella figura rápidamente se abalanzó sobre él y lo hizo rodar un par de metros por el piso, antes de que ambos finalmente se detuvieran al chocar con otra pila de cajas.

Una vez que Lincoln comenzó a recuperarse luego del impacto, este rápidamente notó que, luego de aquel forcejeo, él había terminado boca arriba en el suelo, mientras que la otra figura se encontraba justo encima suyo, sujetándole los brazos. Lo siguiente que notó, luego de abrir sus ojos y ajustar ligeramente su vista con la ayuda de la lejana luz producida por la vela, fue que aquella sombra que lo acababa de taclear claramente no podía ser Lucy, ya que, lejos de parecer una niña menor que él, aquella silueta que él veía se trataba de una mujer mayor, de una edad incluso superior a la de Lori, pero aun así, mucho menor a la de su madre, lo cual indicaría que fuera quien fuera ella, su edad rondaba entre los 20 y 30 años.

-¿¡Q-quien eres tú!?- Preguntó el confundido muchacho al estar en presencia de aquella mujer desconocida para él.

La mujer, en respuesta a ello, dejó libres ambos brazos del muchacho y procedió a incorporarse sobre sus rodillas para así ofrecerle a este último una visión más clara de ella.

Fue así como Lincoln advirtió otras cosas de aquella desconocida; como el hecho de que poseía una piel de tonalidades blancas muy pálidas para una persona normal; que tenía una cabellera larga y negra; que contaba con un flequillo que cubría su rostro desde la nariz para arriba; que sus caderas y sus pechos eran anchos, pero que poseía una cintura entre medio de ambos que, en contraposición, le hacían poseedora de una silueta envidiable por muchas mujeres, la cual recordaba en gran medida a un reloj de arena; que era alguien muy alta, al punto de incluso alcanzar los 1,80 metros de altura; y, lo que fuera más importante de todo quizá, que ella traía puesta la misma clase de túnica que Lucy se había puesto al comenzar los preparativos de su ritual.

El chico, obviamente, se dio cuenta de forma inconsciente de todos esos pequeños detalles, pero, debido al alto nivel de extrañez presente en toda esta situación, no fue capaz de dar con una respuesta respecto a quien era aquella madura belleza gótica que acababa de aparecer de la nada, por lo cual, se vio obligado a que ella misma le señalase la verdad.

-Juju. No me digas, hermano mayor. ¿Estás diciéndome que realmente no puedes reconocer a tu linda hermanita Lucy aun teniéndola justo enfrente de ti?- Declaró la mujer, al mismo tiempo que acercaba una mano a su cara y usaba los tres dedos en medio de esta para así ahogar su risa.

-¿¡QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!?- Exclamó el muchacho luego de escuchar tal descabellada explicación por parte de aquella extraña mujer. –Tú…¡TÚ NO ERES LUCY! Eso es…imposible.- Anunció el albino, quien, si bien ya no podía pensar con mucha lógica luego de todo el espeluznante espectáculo que presencio durante el ritual de la chica, todavía se tenía confianza suficiente para diferenciar la verdad y la mentira. -T-te lo preguntaré otra vez. ¿¡Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Lucy!?-

Tras oír esa respuesta por parte de Lincoln, la mujer hizo a un lado su risa para así poder brindarle al chico una mejor explicación con respecto a todo el asunto.

-Yo SOY Lucy, hermano. Solo que…no exactamente la "Lucy" a la que tú estás acostumbrado.- Comenzó diciendo la mujer de tez pálida. –Verás, los entes incorpóreos a los que convocamos en nuestro pequeño aquelarre parecen haber escuchado y tomado como cierta tu determinación a "No hacer NADA con alguien de mí edad". Así que, en pos de eliminar tal impedimento que se interponía en la consumación de nuestra pecaminosa unión, ellos me confirieron la capacidad de hacer ver, oír y sentir todo lo que mi cuerpo está destinado a ser dentro de 20 años, exactamente.- Dijo ella a modo de justificación, justo antes de finalizar acotando lo siguiente. –Fue por ello que, tanto la música, como el polvo de hueso en tus ojos fueron elementos necesarios para hacerte notar dichos "Cambios". Y, por lo visto, eso ha dado más que resultado. Juju.-

-No…no. E-eso…simplemente no es posible.- Alegó Lincoln, cuya mente aún se aferraba con desesperación al uso de la lógica y la razón. –Esto…tú…nada de esto…¡Nada de esto PUEDE ser real!- Exclamó él, elevando ligeramente su tono de voz, no por furia, sino porque de esa forma él se aseguraría de sentir algo más de peso en su afirmación.

-Si eso es verdad…- Respondió Lucy, al momento de acortar la distancia entre ella y su hermano. –Y nada de esto es real…- Continuó diciendo, esta vez mientras extendía sus manos para así tomar las palmas de Lincoln. –Entonces…- Siguió ella, a la vez que guiaba las manos del chico hacia su dirección. –¿¡ESTAS! no se sienten reales para ti?- Preguntó entonces, a la hora de hacer que el muchacho palpara los dos voluptuosos senos que coronaban la parte superior de su torso.

Ante eso, Lincoln quedó mentalmente consternado y ya no supo que hacer. Si bien, este ya no era ni por asomo el primer par de pechos que él había tenido el gusto de palpar, estos le causaron un tipo diferente de "Impresión", ya que el hecho de que aquel par, tan suave y voluptuoso, aun con la tela de la túnica cubriéndolo, era sin lugar a dudas algo palpable y por ende, real ante la percepción de nuestro absorto protagonista.

- _N-no puede ser. Son…son…¡Reales! Estos dos…¡Ambos son reales!_ \- Exclamó en su mente el estupefacto y atolondrado albino, quien, sin darse cuenta, acababa de entrar en un trance en el cual era incapaz de dejar de frotar, amoldar y juguetear con el nuevo y exuberante seno de su hermanita. - _¿¡Pero cómo!? ¿Cómo es que esto…? ¿Cómo es que ella…? ¿¡Cómo es que TODO esto es real!?_ \- Se preguntó el chico, quien no se percató de que, debido a la forma tan enérgica en la que él "Examinaba" a Lucy, su comentario bien podría interpretarse para hacer referencia a la situación en la que estaba, o ya de plano, referirse únicamente al par de pechos que estaba manoseando. – _¡Son tan suaves! ¡Tan esponjosos! ¡Y TAN GRANDES!_ -

Al cabo de unos segundos más de tanteo por parte del muchacho, la reacción por parte de este y de la chica rápidamente se hizo presente. Por su parte, Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir las manos de su hermano acariciando y jugueteando con sus más que generosos atributos. Mientras que Lincoln, por su parte, y, aun embobado por la incredulidad de la situación, comenzó a sufrir cierta "Molestia" en la zona de la entrepierna, la cual Lucy no perdió el tiempo a la hora de hacérselo notar.

-Juju. Vaya, vaya, hermano. Tal parece que poco a poco te estoy convenciendo de que digo la verdad. Aunque sea "Por partes". Juju.- Comentó la risueña mujer, logrando así, despertar al muchacho del trance hipnótico en el cual él había entrado luego de hacer un primer contacto con sus nuevos pechos.

Fue así como Lincoln finalmente se percató de lo que había estado sucediendo en su entrepierna mientras él se había perdido en medio de aquellas tentadoras esferas cubiertas de negro frente a él. Por lo cual, su primera y más veloz reacción, fue la de crear distancia entre él y Lucy.

-¡Waaah! ¡N-no! ¡Esto no…! ¡Y-yo solo…! ¡Yo…!- Intentó justificarse el muchacho, quien, al poco tiempo se vio obligado a guardar silencio, no solo porque no era capaz de pensar en una buena excusa justo ahora, sino también porque Lucy repentinamente había decidido tomar la palabra.

-Juju. Sabes que no necesitas explicarme nada. Después de todo, ambos somos plenamente conscientes de lo que estamos por hacer, hermano.- Comenzó diciendo ella en un tono serio que al mismo tiempo despedía un aire de autoridad y seducción, el cual dejo tartamudeando al chico mientras este aun luchaba por justificarse o coordinar una palabra siquiera. Pero claro, Lucy opto por no darle dicha oportunidad, por lo cual prosiguió diciendo… -Yo ya te había dicho estas dos cosas antes, pero creo que sería bueno repetirlas ahora, antes de continuar.- Dijo a continuación ella, al momento de ponerse de pie y cerrar la distancia entre ambos. –"Nadie puede huir del destino que ha escogido"…y más importante aún.- Prosiguió mientras justamente se había puesto enfrente de Lincoln, el cual repentinamente se sintió pequeño e insignificante en comparación de tal tamaña y hermosa mujer frente a él. Lucy entonces se agacho para susurrar al oído del chico lo siguiente… –"No haré nada que vaya en contra de tu voluntad".-

Sobra decir que el peso de dichas palabras, expresadas de un modo tan sincero y sensual, hicieron que el corazón del albino comenzará a marchar a mil por hora, enviando una oleada de sangre a todo su cuerpo, pero centrándose más que nada en las zonas de su rostro y su entrepierna.

-Así que, teniendo eso en cuenta…- Dijo a continuación Lucy, luego de despegarse de la oreja, ahora rojiza, de Lincoln. Inmediatamente después, la chica llevo sus dos manos al broche ubicado en su cuello, que era el único encargado de mantener en su lugar la prenda, para así desprenderlo y quitarse su gótico hábito negro a la vez que preguntaba… -Entonces…¿Qué piensas hacer, hermano mayor?- Finalizó, revelando así que, en algún momento entre el súbito apagón de las velas y aquel otro en que tacleo a su hermano, ella se había despojado de cualquier otra prenda a excepción de la que acababa de hacer a un lado.

Fue así que Lincoln, patidifuso y con el labio inferior temblándole debido al nivel de excitación que había alcanzado al tener tan clara visión del desarrollado y flamante cuerpo de su hermana, terminó tragando algo de saliva antes de monologar consigo mismo.

- _Estas chicas…todas y cada una de ellas…muy a su manera…siempre…¡SIEMPRE!…logran convencerme de hacer lo que ellas quieren_.- Comentó Lincoln, a la hora de dejar de temblar y dar un firme paso al frente. – _Pero saben…es gracioso…porque…al final del día…yo también terminó GANANDO algo al complacer sus caprichos_.- Dijo antes de tomar aire y dar a conocer su respuesta. –De acuerdo, Luce. Tú ganas…- Respondió finalmente él, sonriendo despreocupadamente de oreja a oreja, un acto que de hecho la misma Lucy imitó luego de escucharlo.

Y, a partir de ese momento, se dio el inicio de lo que sería una intensa y apasionada tarde entre los dos jóvenes hermanos.

…

Pará empezar, Lincoln imitó la cortesía que Lucy había tenido con él, así que se despojó de todas sus prendas antes de asumir la primera postura en la cual ambos tendrían contacto con el sexo del otro.

En ella, la mujer se encontraba sentada de rodillas en el suelo, formando una almohada con sus piernas, en la cual la espalda del chico se reposó, mientras que la cabeza de este último se hallaba ligeramente levantada para así ser capaz de lamer, saborear y chupar los pequeños y duros botones que coronaban sus enormes pechos. Cabe destacar que, en contraposición a su piel blanca, los pezones de la mujer contaban con un color gris oscuro. Por otro lado, Lucy, quien en ese momento era la encargada de brindarle un festín de pechos al albino, se encontraba además aprovechándose de la situación para posar su mano en la dura y un tanto atemorizante intimidad de este último, para así, no sólo acostumbrarse al descomunal tamaño de esta última antes de que ambos pasen a mayores, sino también para brindarle algo de alivio manual mientras él seguía amamantándose de su seno como si de un bebé se tratase.

-Mmm…Lucy…tú…eres deliciosa. ¿Lo sabias?- Preguntó de forma retórica el muchacho, mientras seguía degustando y empachándose del dulce y seductor sabor que su boca hallaba con cada nueva lamida dada a los pechos, aureolas o pezones de su hermana, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se retorcía ligeramente con cada nueva caricia que la gótica propiciaba a su zona genital, con sus suaves y delgadas manos.

-Juju. Me alegra saber que te gusten tanto, hermano. Siéntete libre de disfrutar a tu gusto.- Respondió la mujer, quién, si bien trataba de guardar las apariencias lo mejor posible, lo cierto era que, en ese momento, ella estaba luchando de manera desesperada por soportar la oleada de estímulos productos del primer roce de sexos que ella intercambiaba en su vida.

No siendo consciente de ello, Lincoln sólo respondió en forma afirmativa, poco antes de subir un poco el nivel de intensidad con el cual él se satisfacía usando ambos pechos.

Por su parte, Lucy, al ver ello, comenzó a tener mayores problemas a la hora de guardar las apariencias y fingir tranquilidad absoluta, dos cosas que eran ESENCIALES para mantener la ilusión que a ella tanto trabajo le había costado orquestar.

Deteniéndonos un minuto, pasaremos ahora a analizar la lista de detalles responsables de hacer que la mente de nuestro querido albino protagonista percibiese a su gótica hermana menor como una seductora mujer de treinta y tantos.

Para empezar, cabe aclarar que nada de lo ocurrido en "El Ritual" fue algo realmente relacionado a un fenómeno paranormal.

Las velas, las cuales habían adquirido colores llamativos y se apagaron todas de manera abrupta en un cierto momento dado, no eran otra cosa más que un invento hecho por Lisa a petición de Lucy, quien había tenido la idea de usarlas para la casa de horror de Halloween de ese año. Estas velas se podían manejar a control remoto, por lo cual, la chica, aprovechándose de lo holgado y largo de su prenda, había podido coordinar los efectos más vistosos de estas en el momento que ella consideró más efectivos para así poner nervioso al muchacho;

La adivinación con las piedras, si bien, si había recibido la mayoría de datos referente a fechas y lugares en los que el albino y sus hermanas hubieran intimado por medio de sus contactos en "El otro lado", lo cierto era que, a la hora de hacer sus lecturas frente al chico, ella había hecho usó de una serie de juegos de mano para así garantizar los resultados que ella quería para así "Crear la atmósfera". Uno de ellos fue el preparar de ante mano las piedras con unas serie de marcas, que le servirían para reconocer el color de cada una de ellas solo con el tacto, permitiéndole así, sacar el color que quería cuando ella lo deseará. Ahora, para asegurarse de que Lincoln sacará dos piedras, ya sea naranja-negra o negra-negra, la chica previamente había arreglado que la parte del fondo de la bolsa estuviera compuesta principalmente por esos dos colores, para así asegurarse de conseguir su resultado deseado al momento de decirle a Lincoln que "Metiera la mano hasta el fondo" a la hora de realizar su saque. Por si se lo preguntan, las piedras de colores que representaban a las hermanas solo cubrían la parte de arriba de la bolsa;

En cuanto a las voces tétricas que el muchacho había oído antes de que se encendiera la música, y la voz madura que Lucy estaba usando ahora, ambas eran debido a otro invento para Halloween hecho por Lisa, un sintetizador de voz que Lucy solo tuvo que pegarse en su cuello, más precisamente, en la zona de sus cuerdas vocales, permitiéndole así producir la voz que su hermano estaba oyendo en ese momento;

Lo más difícil de todo fue forzar la sugestión mental que ella había querido, la cual obviamente era la responsable de causar que Lincoln la percibiese como una adulta, pero para ello ella hizo uso de la exaltación y miedo de su hermano, de su falsa voz madura, del pretexto de "Mejorar su visión" con el uso del así llamado "Polvo de hueso", que en realidad era simplemente algo de polvo del lugar, y por último, pero no menos importante, de la imagen de gigante que ella había inculcado en él justo antes de abalanzársele encima.

Sumando todos estos detalles con el hecho de que el cuarto estaba prácticamente a oscuras, Lucy fue capaz de crear una muy vivida ilusión capaz de hacerle creer a Lincoln que ella realmente era una voluptuosa y sexy mujer mayor, aun cuando eso no era así.

 **(NOTA: A partir de aquí, hace falta aclarar que Lincoln continuaría percibiendo a Lucy como una adulta, mientras que esta última, a su vez, vea a este como el chico que él es realmente. No obstante, queda a decisión suya el elegir como "Percibir" a Lucy en lo que queda del relato. Ya que bien pueden, elegir imaginársela en su forma natural, como una pequeña niña gótica, o bien, como la madura y voluptuosa belleza antes descrita. De esta forma, pienso que tanto los Lolicons como los Milf Lovers de la audiencia van a quedar más que satisfechos (Que conste, yo no juzgo a nadie por sus preferencias, siempre y cuando esta persona no lastime a nadie con ellas). Cada quien elija un camino antes de continuar o vaya variando según vea que la situación lo amerite. Ahora sí, retomemos la historia :3)**

- _¡Ah! Cielos, Lincoln. Sé que, lo que sea que estés viendo ahora hace que te sientas muy "Motivado", pero…podrías ser un poco más delicado con mis pezones_.- Se quejó en su mente la muchacha, mientras ella observaba la manera en que su embobado hermano mayor se había aferrado firmemente a los pequeños y grisáceos "Piquetes de mosquito" que ella tenía actualmente como pechos debido a su edad, los cuales, luego de haber sido presa de varios mordiscos e interminables chupetones por parte del chico, ya se encontraban ligeramente rojos, algo que indicaba el exceso de estímulo al que habían sido expuestos hasta ahora.

Al principio, Lucy había sido plenamente capaz de soportar tal nivel de atención puesto finalmente en lo que, para muchas mujeres, eran, en igual medida, su motivo de orgullo o de vergüenza, dependiendo de qué tan amable hubiese sido la pubertad con dicha chica. Es más, ella incluso había podido limitarse a disfrutar tales tratos de su hermano mientras centraba su atención en complacer el descomunal miembro viril de este último, el cual le había causado una impresión considerable luego de haber alcanzado su máxima longitud, algo que ella no había podido apreciar a lo lejos mientras observaba el desarrollo de acontecimientos del otro día. Así que, resumiendo, sabiendo bien que no podría mantener las cosas así para siempre, Lucy opto por tomar una intrépida decisión.

-M-muy bien, Lincoln. Creo que ya es momento de que dejes descansar un poco mis pechos. ¿No crees?- Sugirió la muchacha, en un intento de desprender la insaciable boca de su hermano de sus pechos, aunque sea por cosa de unos minutos.

-Ahhhh. Pero, Lucy. Estas son por mucho de las cosas más grandes y sabrosas que haya probado hasta ahora.- Anunció el albino, mientras él, imaginariamente, sujetaba la parte baja del seno de la chica, para así hacerlo sacudir y rebotar a su gusto. -¿Realmente piensas privarme de tal delicia?- Preguntó entonces él, quien, en un intento de lucir tierno a los ojos de una "Mujer mayor", había decidido fruncir sus labios y agrandar los ojos para así emular la imagen de lo que se conoce popularmente como "Ojos de cachorrito".

Sí bien, las dulces palabras del chico y la tierna cara que había puesto habían sido capaces de penetrar en el corazón de la amante de las tinieblas, haciendo que esta última se sonrojase, ella ya estaba más que firme en su decisión, así que no cambiaría de parecer.

-Lo siento mucho, Lincoln. Pero, por ahora, vamos a dejar esto y pasar a otra cosa. ¿Ok?- Respondió la mujer, con la mayor firmeza y autoridad que fue capaz de esbozar.

- **(Suspiro)** Oh, bueno. No perdía nada por intentarlo. Supongo que Lynn aún sigue siendo la Nº1 a la hora de utilizar esa cara.- Acotó el muchacho, dando por descartada, de momento, cualquier oportunidad de seguir gozando del reconfortable placer y tranquilidad que le daba el amamantarse del seno femenino. –En ese caso, dime, ¿Que tienes en mente ahora, Luce?- Preguntó entonces él, genuinamente curioso por saber cuál sería el siguiente paso de su hermana.

-Juju. No quisiera darte detalles que arruinarán la sorpresa, peroooooo…- Anunció Lucy, quien, tras haber logrado convencer al chico y recuperado así su papel de calma total, giro de manera notoria su cabeza, para así mirar en la dirección en la que se encontraba ahora su mano. –Es algo que involucra a este "Pequeño" de aquí.- Acotó ella, logrando así una completa atención por parte de Lincoln.

Fue así que el chico, aun sabiendo a lo que se refería su hermana, respondió con un tono de voz irónico, solo para seguirle el juego.

-¿Oh? ¿De veras? Me preguntó, ¿Qué podrá ser? Jeje.- Contestó el albino, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa a su bella y madura hermana menor.

-Bueno, ahora te lo enseñaré.- Acotó la joven gótica, al momento de finalmente haber quitado la cabeza que el chico había reposado en sus muslos luego de que este se desprendiese de sus fatigados senos, para así poder ponerse de pie y comenzar a dirigirse al lugar donde la polla del muchacho aguardaba con impaciencia por aquella atención antes mencionada.

Al momento de llegar y encontrarse frente a frente con el atemorizante, gigantesco y rozagante miembro viril de su hermano, Lucy no pudo evitar observarlo por espacio de varios segundos, en los cuales su confianza sobre si podría o no proceder con lo que tenía en mente comenzó a tambalear.

- _Jodeeeeeeer. Esta cosa es…REALMENTE grande. No me sorprende que el resto de mis hermanas terminase tentadas a hacer algo con ella. Digo, ni siquiera en alguna de mis novelas se había descrito una polla de tamañas proporciones_.- Comentó en su mente la muchacha, inmediatamente antes de hacerse una importante pregunta, la cual la obligó a llevarse una mano a su entrepierna. – _En verdad, algo así de gigantesco, ¿Será capaz de penetrar y reclamar como suyas mis virginales entrañas?_ \- Se cuestionó ella, mientras dicha duda y la idea de llevar acabo lo que ella había planeado hacer desde un principio, la llenó de una compleja mezcla de miedo, inseguridad, excitación, calentura y humedad, estos dos últimos haciendo referencia al estado actual de su coño mientras ella se aseguraba de "Lubricarlo todo" a modo de preparación. Al cabo de unos segundos, la chica retiró el dedo medio y anular de su interior, notando así el pequeño hilillo de líquido que en estos se había pegado, lo cual, sumado a su creciente curiosidad de ver qué sucedería si ella decidía proseguir, finalmente hicieron que esta tomase una decisión. – _Juju. Oh bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, ¿No?_ -

Y con eso dicho, la pequeña muchacha de piel pálida y cabello negro corto, se decidió de una vez por todas a levantar sus caderas y posicionarlas justo encima de aquella palpitante y caliente barra de carne que su hermano llamaba polla. Una vez que su coño se hubo encontrado suspendido a unos pocos centímetros de la cabeza del miembro viril, la chica procedió a tomar a aquella indómita y colosal bestia de su cuello, para así asegurarse de guiarla de manera correcta hasta su cada vez más impasible agujero femenino. Finalmente, cuando los labios de aquel último y los bordes del glande de su hermano hicieron un primer contacto, Lucy se vio obligada a detenerse por un segundo, para así respirar y prepararse mentalmente para lo que le tocaría experimentar a continuación.

- _ **(Inhala) (Exhala)**_ _Muy bien, Luce. Ha llegado el momento de la verdad. ¡Hora de sellar la unión profana por la cual habías decidido mantenerte "Pura" hasta este día!_ \- Exclamó en su mente, mientras en esta se hacía presente una serie de recuerdos fugaces de ella luchando contra la tentación de hacer algo que fuera más allá de una simple frotada de labios o un jugueteo con su clítoris cada vez que ella llegaba a ciertas partes "Picantes" de sus novelas. - _Ahora, respira profundamente y mantén la respiración._ _ **(Inhala)**_ _Y…_ \- Dijo entonces, al momento de recargar su peso y comenzar a hacer presión en contra de la polla de Lincoln, la cual experimento problemas a la hora de entrar.

No obstante, y debido obviamente por la gran cantidad de presión que la muchacha estaba ejerciendo, la misma finalmente logró internar su cabeza dentro de las húmedas y fogosas entrañas de su hermanita, quien, sin darse cuenta, no fue capaz de detener sus caderas sino hasta que una parte cercana a la mitad del extenso órgano sexual hubo alcanzado y desgarrado su himen…con otros 7 centímetros de longitud sobrantes.

De más está decir que la reacción inmediata de la chica ante ese hecho y, más aun, de los sentimientos entremezclados de dolor y placer productos de recibir por primera vez a un pene en su interior, rápidamente hicieron mella en la joven, la cual fue incapaz de ahogar su grito.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Oh Dios…¡OH DIOS! Hermano…eres tan…¡TAN…!- Alcanzó a coordinar a duras penas Lucy, quien, debido en gran medida al estado de excitación, en más de un sentido, en el que se encontraba, fue incapaz de evitar que sus temblorosas piernas perdieran la fuerza que les quedaba, convirtiéndose así prácticamente en gelatina, y provocando así que, por obra y gracia de la gravedad, el simple peso de su cuerpo fuese el encargado de hacer descender aún más sus caderas. – _¡P-por todas las fuerzas de la oscuridad! ¡Esto no es lo que yo había planeado! D-de seguir así, yo…yo…_ \- Pudo comentar ella, poco antes de que otros 5 centímetros de polla se introdujesen en su interior, frotándose así con una zona sensible y, hasta ese entonces, desconocida para la pequeña, a quien la labor de pensar se le acababa de dificultar aún más. - _¡VOY A SER EMPALADA POR SU POLLA!_ -

Y ahora ustedes se preguntarán, mientras todo esto sucedía, ¿Qué rayos hacía Lincoln? Pues bien, nuestro todavía embobado protagonista simplemente yacía de manera tranquila en el piso, creyendo aun qué la persona sobre él en este instante era una mujer hecha y derecha, razón por la cual él no reaccionó en ningún momento a la hora de ser testigo de las intensas reacciones que esta última estuviese experimentando, ya que, desde la posición en la que él estaba, solo se limitaba a disfrutar de la firme estreches y del intoxicante placer que le producía el ser la persona responsable de hacer jadear y delirar de placer a una belleza adulta como lo era Lucy ante sus ojos.

-¡Joder, Luce! No tengo ni idea de qué clase de magia habrás aprendido a lo largo de los años pero…¡Sin duda te ha dado un gran resultado! ¡Te siento tan o incluso MÁS estrecha que Leni en su primera vez!- Comentó el muchacho, tras haber hecho una rápida comparación entre ambas chicas, que, desde su perspectiva, compartían no solo la estrechez, sino también unos cuerpos de atributos más que generosos.

Por su parte, la muchacha, quien había logrado detener el avance del órgano sexual en su interior, fue incapaz de escuchar o prestar atención a lo que sea que su hermano le estuviese diciendo en aquel momento, ya que lo que más le importaba justo ahora era el poder ser capaz de recobrar su más que fatigado aliento. No obstante…

- _¿Mmm? Qué raro. Y ahora, ¿Por qué se habrá detenido?_ \- Se cuestionó Lincoln, quien estaba, por decir lo menos, más que impaciente y listo para una continuación. Sin embargo, al ver que los segundos pasaban y que la chica no emitía ninguna respuesta o justificación, él se vio obligado a preguntar. –Oye, Lucy, ¿Estás bien?-

Fue así entonces que la muchacha, luego de haber sido capaz de mantener su cordura y de haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para recobrar sus funciones cognoscitivas, fue capaz de oír lo que le había preguntado su hermano.

-Lincoln…yo…yo…solo…- Empezó a responder ella, quien a mitad de camino de dicha frase, se cuestionó y fue tentada por la idea de revelarle al chico toda la verdad acerca de la ilusión en la que ella lo había inducido, pero, temiendo que esto lo hiciera enojar o lo motivase a dar por terminada su recién comenzada interacción sexual, terminó optando por mentir. –N-necesito un poco de descanso. Mis…caderas no se pueden mover bien ahora. Ejejeje.- Terminó diciendo de una forma muy poco convincente, la cual solo fue coronada por aquella risa falsa que había tratado de forzar.

Tras haber oído eso, Lincoln solo fue capaz de dar entonces con una respuesta.

-Oh, está bien, Luce. Yo entiendo.- Respondió con una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante el muchacho, quien, sin saberlo, acababa de quitarle un gran peso a su hermana, la cual intuyó que ahora podría tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para "Adaptarse" a la situación.

- _Fiu. Me alegro que lo entendiera. De otra forma, habría estado en grandes pro…_ \- Estaba monologando la mujer, poco antes de sentir como las dos manos de Lincoln acababan de colocarse a los costados de sus caderas, provocando que se preguntase que tenía este en mente. - _¿E-Eh?_ \- Siendo prevenida entonces por un fuerte presentimiento luego de ver como su hermano se las había arreglado para levantar su cuerpo y crear así algo de distancia para moverse, la muchacha hizo un intento por decir lo siguiente. -L-Lincoln…¿Qué estás por…?- Fue lo que alcanzó a decir momentos antes de ser apuñalada desde abajo por el chico. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritó a todo pulmón ella, al momento de sentir como el chico acababa de internarse a una profundidad aun mayor a cualquiera de las antes mencionadas.

Cabe destacar que, si bien en este momento Lucy no era capaz de esbozar palabras o pensamientos claros, la idea de preguntarle a su hermano el "Porque" había hecho eso, había quedado presente en su cabeza, por lo cual, fue un alivio inconsciente el momento en que escucho el motivo del albino.

-Tú solo querías que yo mostrase un poco más de iniciativa, ¿No? Pues bien, ¡Deja que ahora te muestre de lo que soy capaz!- Exclamó Lincoln a la hora de hacer retroceder sus caderas por segunda vez, frotándose en su camino con toda clase de pliegues sensibles presentes en la vagina de la chica, los cuales causaron calosfríos que, a los pocos segundos, palidecieron en comparación con lo que ella sintió al momento de ser nuevamente penetrada.

De más está decir que, para este punto, Lucy ya se encontraba al filo de sus capacidades, por lo cual, solo con esta segunda y profunda penetrada dada por su hermano, ella fue incapaz de evitar el momento del clímax.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡YA NO MÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁS, LINCOOOOOOLN! ¡ME CORROOOOOOOOO!- Vociferó la pequeña a la hora de sentir como todo su interior temblaba con intensidad, como un jugo translucido emergía de ella. Y lo más importante, como una embriagadora y descomunal sensación de placer, como ella nunca antes había visto, comenzaba a crispar desde la base de su espalda hacía el resto de zonas de su cuerpo. Dichas sensaciones reverberaron por espacio de lo que la muchacha consideró, los segundos más largos de su vida.

Sin embargo, como todo lo bueno en la vida, aquel intenso momento de goce orgásmico eventualmente fue apaciguándose hasta finalmente extinguirse completamente, dejando así a una muy, MUY sensible Lucy en un estado físico que iba más allá del simple cansancio.

- _Oh…por…¡La oscuridad! Eso…eso fue…"Eso"…_ \- Alcanzó a comentar en su revuelta cabeza la pequeña, quien tenía las neuronas prácticamente fritas y las emociones a flor de piel, razón por la cual se podría decir que, en ese preciso momento, ella se encontraba completamente fuera de sí, y a solo unos pocos pasos de cruzar la línea de la locura.

Por su parte, Lincoln, al ser plenamente consciente del hecho de que su hermanita había alcanzado el orgasmo, y que por ende, ahora mismo se encontraba súper susceptible, él mismo tuvo que reprimir sus propios impulsos y deseos por continuar, al menos hasta que ella le dijese que no tenía problemas en que continuase.

-Oye, Luce. Yo…sé que te acabas de correr y todo, pero…dime, todavía estás de ánimos para continuar…¿Cierto?- Preguntó el muchacho de forma repentina, mientras internamente se hacía porras así sí mismo por lo que creía que acababa de lograr. – _¡Hice que una belleza madura se corriera con solo un par de movimientos! ¡Jeje! ¡Soy el mejor~!_ -

Ante esa pregunta, la así llamada "Belleza madura", se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, los cuales ayudaron a su difusa mente a procesar lo mejor que pudo la propuesta que el chico acababa de hacerle, llegando así a una obvia decisión.

- _T-tiene que estar bromeando. Él…¿Realmente quiere seguir con esto? Imposible. No hay forma. ¡Mi cuerpo simplemente NO lo resistiría!_ \- Exclamó en su cabeza la muchacha, admitiendo así el gran error que había cometido al haber dado por sentado que le sería sencillo soportar a alguien tan dotado y tan diestro en la materia sexual como lo era su hermano mayor. – _Me duele admitirlo, pero…voy a tener que ponerle un alto a esto. De otra forma…no estoy segura de qué ocurrirá conmigo_.- Decidió ella, al momento de comenzar a elevar sus caderas, en un intento de retirar el miembro del chico de su interior antes de darle a este una clara respuesta.

Pero muy para su pesar, la chica rápidamente se dio cuenta de que aquella labor sería al mismo tiempo algo tortuosa y complicada, por lo cual decidió descartarla y limitarse únicamente a responder.

-Escucha, Lincoln…yo…- Comenzó diciendo ella, en un tono de voz algo apagado, que denotaba toda clase de dudas, miedos e inseguridades, todo en un mismo y único paquete envuelto en una cinta de vergüenza por haber llegado tan lejos para nada. –Yo…este…yo…- Continuó tartamudeando, al no ser capaz de coordinar correctamente sus palabras ante el muchacho que tenía en frente. – _Tch. Joder. ¿Q-qué me pasa? Solo tengo que terminar esa frase para así ponerle un alto a esto. ¿¡Por qué me está costando tanto!?_ \- Se cuestionó la muchacha, quien ya se había tomado una cantidad de tiempo suficiente para que Lincoln se preocupase por ella.

-"Tú"…¿Qué, Lucy?- Trato de indagar el albino, expectante e impaciente por oír lo que sea que su hermana estuviese a punto de decirle.

Esa pequeña pregunta tuvo de hecho un peso muy importante desde la perspectiva de Lucy, quien ahora se veía acorralada y obligada a dar su respuesta lo antes posible.

-Yo…verás…es que…- Continuó alargándose ella, sin saber exactamente el "Porque" detrás de ello. - _¡Grr! ¡Ya basta, Lucy! ¡Di lo que quieres ahora y dilo claramente!_ \- Se dijo finalmente a sí misma, luego de morderse los labios para así forzar la salida de sus palabras. -¡Yo quiero que…! ¡QUIERO QUE ME TOMES AHORA, HERMANO! ¡Anhelo la sola idea de ofrecerte mi cuerpo para así satisfacer tus más carnales y bajos instintos! ¡Así que tómame! ¡Tómame en tus brazos! ¡Álzame con ellos! ¡Y ENSÉÑAME TODO DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ!- Gritó entonces y a todo pulmón el lado más osado y atrevido de la chica, quien, por alguna razón, dio a entender una idea completamente opuesta a la que la versión más reservada y delicada de esta misma había decidido implementar, casi como si la primera hubiese tomado posesión de los labios de la segunda.

Tras ese tipo de declaración, el cuarto quedó en un silencio sepulcral protagonizado por ambos chicos, los cuales aún trataban de digerir aquella exabrupta petición.

- _¿Eh? Pero…¿¡R-realmente dije eso!?_ \- Se preguntó una incrédula Lucy, al taparse la boca con sus manos. – _N-no lo entiendo. ¿De dónde salió eso? Acaso…¿Eso es lo que REALMENTE deseo…?_ \- Cuestionó ella mientras observaba detenidamente que es lo que diría a continuación su hermano.

Finalmente, luego de algunos segundos de reflexión, Lincoln finalmente hubo captado el mensaje, por lo cual…

-Jeje. O~ok. Yo…t-trataré de dar lo mejor de mí.- Contestó el nervioso muchacho, justo antes de tomar a su hermana de la parte trasera de sus muslos, para así poder alzarla sin relativos problemas, algo que de hecho le pareció curioso al chico, quien aún percibía a la gótica como si esta se tratase de una adulta. – _Vaya. Imagine que me costaría más trabajo levantarla_.-

Por su parte, Lucy alcanzó a monologar esto antes de que Lincoln finalmente diera inicio con la labor que ella acababa de darle ya sea de forma consiente o no.

- _Eso debe ser el caso…¿Verdad? Yo…muy, MUY en el fondo preferiría volverme completamente loca de placer antes de atreverme a ponerle un alto a esto_.- Comentó la aludida chica, poco antes de advertir la posición en la que estaba, la cual la obligó a aumentar su cercanía y abrazarse ligeramente al cuello de Lincoln. – _Si…algo como esto…esta imagen…de mí y de mi hermano abrazados y…_ \- Continuó diciendo, esta vez lugar de bajar su mirada hacía su entrepierna aun agazapada a gran parte de la gigantesca masculinidad del chico. – _"Unidos" de esta forma es…es…_ \- Estuvo a punto de finalizar ella, poco antes de recibir un anuncio del chico.

-Muy bien, Luce. Si estás lista, yo…comenzaré a moverme ahora.- Recalcó el albino, quien, siguiendo con la petición dada por su hermanita, ya se encontraba completamente de pie, sujetándola de la espalda baja y el trasero, estando a la espera de que la muchacha le ofreciese una última confirmación antes de dar inicio.

Ante eso, Lucy sufrió un ligero escalofrió que le causó piel de gallina y un sonrojo más vivido que antes, pero no obstante, y tras aferrarse retóricamente a su idea de continuar y físicamente al cuello y torso de Lincoln con sus brazos y piernas, ella respondió…

-Adelante, hermano mayor. Soy toda tuya.-

Algo a resaltar, era el hecho de que aquí, las voces tanto de la Lucy pequeña, como de la Lucy adulta hicieron eco en los oídos del muchacho, al cual, si bien eso le pareció algo extraño, llegado ya hasta este punto, y más precisamente, luego de oír esa clase de encantadora respuesta salir de entre los labios de su hermana, Lincoln no tendría intensiones de "Detenerse a pensar".

Fue así entonces que, el muchacho, tras tragar algo de saliva, nuevamente comenzó a internar su barra de carne en el cálido y húmedo receptáculo femenino de su hermana, quien solo fue capaz de gemir con fuerza mientras sentía como ella se abría paso dentro de este último. Llegado cierto punto, la punta del órgano sexual de Lincoln, logró alcanzar una zona que ni él ni su hermana habían considerado siquiera que fuese posible alcanzar, la entrada al útero, la cual, con un simple roce entre ella y el miembro, hizo sufrir una serie de contracciones nerviosas y correntadas eléctricas a su dueña, quien ya se había deshecho de cualquier duda en su corazón, todo en pos de poder entregarse definitivamente a los placeres carnales.

- _Oh…por…Dios…él está TAAAAAAAAN profundo. ¡S-siento que me falta el aliento! ¡Los músculos se me tensan! El placer es…¡INIGUALABLE! N-no veo forma en que esto podría…_ \- Estuvo a punto de decirse a sí misma la chica, momentos antes de que Lincoln, dándose cuenta que ese sería el alcance máximo al que podría llegar con su polla, rápidamente hizo retroceder sus caderas e, inmediatamente, arremeter nuevamente y con una mayor fuerza contra las puertas que llevaban al sitio más importante y profundo del cuerpo femenino, cosa que sirvió para desmentir la anterior afirmación que la chica había tratado de esbozar. Luego de ello, una tercera y cuarta arremetida se hicieron presentes en el cada vez más inestable y tembloroso vientre de la muchacha, quien, en medio de su delirio de goce y auto-satisfacción, pudo oír una declaración de su hermano.

-¡Ah! ¡C-cielos, Lucy! ¡Esto es increíble! En verdad, ¡No puedo creer lo apretada y caliente que estás!- Exclamó Lincoln, el cual ahora era simplemente incapaz de detener sus caderas, aun cuando así él lo quisiese.

La chica, que ya de por sí ya se encontraba ebria de placer con cada nueva penetración responsable de jalar o frotar los pliegues de su estrecho coño entre cada entrada y salida del pene, solo pudo arquear su espalda hacía atrás, levantar la cabeza y sacar su lengua hacía afuera antes de responder.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡Si! ¡Así es, Lincoln! Es…¡INCREÍBLE! Así que…¡NO TE DETENGAS!- Vociferó en alto ella, todo mientras internamente pensaba. - _¡Asegúrate de machacar y darle forma a mi interior! ¡Eso es lo que más deseo de ti en esta y cualquier otra vida, hermano!_ -

Ambos estuvieron así por espacio de varios segundos, en los cuales toda clase de suspiros, jadeos y sonidos de chapoteo fueron lo que más predominó en la habitación a medida que la intensa sesión sexual se seguía desarrollando sin mayores variaciones. No obstante, y para desconocimiento de Lucy, cierto albino llevaba ya un largo tiempo con la vista posada en uno, o mejor dicho, DOS objetos que, a sus ojos, le resultaban demasiado tentadores como para ignorarlos.

Por lo cual, Lincoln, quien no dejaba de percibir a Lucy como una sensual y voluptuosa mujer adulta, rápidamente llevó sus dos manos a la zona de los pechos, los cuales en sus palabras, no dejaban de agitarse y rebotar frente a él con cada nueva arremetida dada, algo que simplemente ya no podría pasar por alto. Fue así y entonces cuando él, firme a su convicción de brindarle a tales encantadores atributos de su hermana algo de su más que merecida atención, comenzó a frotar, lamer, pellizcar y besar ambos montes de carne tanto con su boca como con sus manos, logrando así obtener una nueva clase de gemidos de la muchacha.

En la realidad, uno solo podía ver como el chico se encontraba realizando las acciones antes descritas con un par de infantiles pero erectos pezones que apenas y sobresalían en el plano pecho de Lucy, quien más allá de todo, también estaba disfrutando de esa clase de atenciones, por lo cual no vio problemas a la hora de alentar esa clase de comportamiento en el albino.

-Jujuju. Eso es, Lincoln. Dale a "Mis niñas" todo el amor y la atención que tú quieras.- Exclamó ella, quien, para esta altura del partido, ya no le faltaba demasiado para alcanzar su segundo orgasmo del día, algo de lo que de hecho debió privarse, al menos de momento, tras escuchar la siguiente declaración por parte de su hermano.

-¡Ah! ¡L-Lucy! Yo…¡N-no creo poder aguantar esto por más tiempo! ¡Ya estoy por…!- Declaró él luego de verse obligado a despegarse de sus tan queridos pechos solo para poder hablar con claridad.

Lucy, al ser consciente de dicha información, instintivamente se abrazó con mayor fuerza al cuerpo de su hermano, tanto con sus miembros como con su propia y sobreexcitada feminidad, antes de responderle.

-¡Adelante! ¡Deja salir todo lo que tengas, hermano! ¡Da forma física al placer que has estado sintiendo y…! ¡CUBRE CON ÉL A TODO MI INTERIOR!-

Y con eso dicho, las ya de por sí intensas y profundas penetraciones realizadas por el muchacho, escalaron a un nivel aún más alto en lo que a velocidad y fuerza se refiere, provocando así que su palpitante e impaciente polla agrupase cada vez más y más líquido en el orificio por el cual este pronto sería disparado.

-¡Tch! ¡A-aquí viene! ¡Me…! ¡ME CORROOOOOOOOO!- Exclamó el albino, al momento de ensartar la punta de su miembro contra la entrada al útero de la chica, liberando así su gruesa, voluminosa y viscosa carga dentro de la parte más profunda del coño de su hermana mientras esta última le clavaba sus uñas en la espalda debido al indescriptible placer que esto le causaba.

-¡Si! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII, LINCOOOOOOLN! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dios! ¡DÁMELO TODOOOOOOOOO!- Vocifero la pequeña mientras el palpitante y tembloroso agujero en el que se había convertido su coño se dedicaba a recibir, chorro a chorro, toda la descarga de esperma que su hermano hubo acumulado desde el inicio de todo el acto sexual.

Los segundos siguientes a este hecho constaron, en esencia, en ambos chicos sobreponiéndose lo mejor posible a los placeres correspondientes al momento post-orgásmico, osease, básicamente suspirado, jadeando y sudando la gota gorda mientras sus secuelas de goce y alivio sexual iban disminuyendo gradualmente.

Cuando estas hubieron descendido hasta un cierto punto, Lincoln procedió a retirar su polla del interior de la chica, solo para darse cuenta de que, aun luego de la colosal cantidad de semen que él acababa de liberar; la cual por cierto empezó a derramarse del interior de Lucy a los pocos segundo; su polla, obviamente entrenada gracias a las repetidas experiencias pasadas con sus hermanas, no mostró síntoma alguno de fatiga o de cansancio.

Aquello era un hecho del cual tanto Lucy como Lincoln eran claramente conscientes, por lo cual, los dos levantaron la vista y se miraron mutuamente para así saber la opinión del otro al respecto. Sin embargo, lo que ambos se encontraron al hacer esto fue solo un silencio incomodo ya que, ninguno de los dos parecía encontrar la manera indicada de pedir lo que querían. Este silencio se extendió por espacio de unos segundos hasta que finalmente Lucy, llegando a la conclusión de que quedaría en ella ponerle un fin a esa trivialidad, se abalanzó hacia el frente para así atinarle un beso furtivo a los labios de su hermano, el cual, si bien se sorprendió al principio, al poco tiempo entendió el mensaje y comenzó a corresponder al beso con incluso más intensidad con la que la chica lo había iniciado, todo mientras instintivamente acomodaba a aquella bella damisela de cabellos negros entre sus brazos en el suelo, en una pose clásicamente usada por los amantes.

Fue así que nuestro dúo, inmediatamente después de haber adquirida dicha posición antes descrita, finalmente terminó alcanzando el límite en el cual ambos eran capaces de aguantar la respiración, por lo que, ya sea que lo quisieran o no, los dos debieron separar sus labios de los del otro para así poder recuperar el aliento. No obstante, aquello les sirvió para así poder percatarse de su posición actual, cosa que a la vez que les dio una clara idea acerca de cómo debían proseguir.

-Lincoln…¿Vas a…?- Estuvo a punto de preguntar Lucy, momentos antes de ser bloqueada por una rápida respuesta de su hermano, quien se acababa de enderezar.

-Si. Yo me encargó. Tú no te preocupes.- Contestó el albino, al momento de retroceder ligeramente y así enfilarse en la dirección del, aun goteante, receptáculo femenino. No obstante, antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de apuntar su polla hacía el coño de su hermana, esta última levantó su torso de forma abrupta, cosa que extrañó un poco al chico.

-S-si vas a hacer eso…yo…tengo una…p-petición que hacerte. Pero…me da algo de vergüenza…decirlo…en voz alta.- Reveló la apenada y sonrojada muchacha, a la vez que se dedicaba a hacer unos gestos a su hermano, pidiéndole básicamente que se acercase para así susurrarle su petición al oído.

Lincoln entonces, ladeo e inclino su cabeza, presentándole así su curiosa oreja a su hermana, quien, sin perder el tiempo, procedió a formar un canal usando sus manitas y darle a conocer al muchacho la idea que había tenido.

El albino entonces escucho de manera atenta todo lo que su hermana tuvo para decirle, sorprendiéndose en pequeña medida por lo osado y grafico en las descripciones de la gótica, pero excitándose en una medida mucho mayor por gran parte de ella, algo que de hecho se vio reflejado por la forma en que "Lincoln Jr." asentía agitando su cabeza en el aire.

-Y bien…¿Qué opinas? …¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?- Preguntó la muchacha de piel pálida, justo después de separarse del chico tras acabar de compartirle de forma detallada y precisa el resto de ideas que había tenido planeadas para esa noche.

-N-no hay problema, Luce. Tú solo…déjamelo a mí.- Respondió el albino, sonrojado, entusiasmado y excitado por todas las cosas que le acababa de decir su hermana.

-S-sabía que podía contar contigo, hermano mayor.- - _Aunque mi idea original era que yo manejará las cosas a mí manera, lo mejor será dejar que Linc sea el que lleve la batuta en esta "Sinfonía a la depravación"_.- Acotó de manera sonriente Lucy, poco antes de recostarse nuevamente en el suelo para así "Dejar al experto trabajar".

Y así, el control de la situación nuevamente recayó en las manos de Lincoln, quien, lejos de sentirse intimidado o cosa parecida, simplemente se limitó a dejar salir una bocanada de aire y aplaudir con fuerza antes de decirse mentalmente…

- _¡OK! ¡Aquí vamos!_ -

Tras eso, el chico se volteó y dirigió sus manos hacia los tobillos de su hermana, a los cuales levantó y separó en el aire, haciendo que la chica, quien no mostro ninguna señal de oposición ante este acto, formase una "V" con sus piernas. Inmediatamente después, Lincoln, se las arregló para recargar las piernas de Lucy sobre su pecho, para así poder hacer uso de una de sus manos para dirigir la cabeza de su polla a la entrada del impaciente coño de la muchacha. Cuando finalmente hubo podido guiar su pene contra la feminidad de Lucy, Lincoln clavó su miembro de una sola estocada, antes de volver a sujetar la pierna de su hermana con su mano.

Así fue entonces como nuevamente el albino comenzó a arremeter contra las estrechas y húmedas paredes de la chica, quien, habiendo caído víctima de tan intensa seguidilla de ataques dirigidos expresamente a su todavía palpitante y excitada sexualidad, no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa más que gemir y rasguñar ligeramente el piso en el que estaba, mientras sentía como, gracias a esta nueva posición, el albino había encontrado una forma de frotar su polla contra una de las partes sensibles de su coño con cada una de sus entradas y salidas en el mismo.

-¡AH! ¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡Eso es muy ¡BUENO! Lincoln! ¡S-sigue así no te…! ¡Ah, Dios! ¡NO TE DETENGAS!- Exclamó entre gemidos una Lucy que quedaba no solo aturdida, sino también ebria de placer absoluto cada vez que el muchacho jalaba o pasaba la cabeza de su polla por su punto G.

-¡C-cielos, Luce! Nunca pensé que te vería ASÍ de sonriente. ¿En verdad esto te está haciendo sentir TAAAAAAN bien?- Preguntó de manera retorica el muchacho, mientras continuaba agitando sus caderas de adelante hacía atrás, a veces variando con un movimiento ocasional de lado a lado antes de introducirse nuevamente en la chica, quien, para sorpresa de Lincoln, había decidido contestar a la pregunta que este le había hecho con otra pregunta.

-¿¡Cómo podría NO estar feliz por esto!? ¡Ah! Cuando tú…tú…¡Estás unido a mí, tu propia hermana, en cuerpo y alma justo ahora!- Vociferó la aludida y agitada pequeña, cuyas dificultades e impedimentos a la hora de hablar servían como prueba fidedigna de lo próxima que estaba hacia un nuevo orgasmo, el cual de hecho llegó justamente luego de que esta terminase de hablar. -¡Ah! ¡Cielos! ¡O-otra veeeeeeez!-

Al sentir entonces como las entrañas de Lucy, nuevamente estaban ciñéndose a su alrededor y ejerciendo una cantidad de presión abismal sobre su sobreexcitado miembro, Lincoln se dio la tarea no solo de soportar el placer que ese orgasmo y la sensación de excitación que le causaba el ser responsable de hacer acabar a una "Bella Madura" como su hermana, esto debido principalmente a que él todavía tenía algo que hacer antes de llegar al clímax.

Fue solamente cuando el momento de placer orgásmico de Lucy estuvo a punto de finalizar cuando el chico finalmente pudo liberar su polla del brutal agarre que la pequeña había ejercido sobre ella, dándole así la oportunidad de cumplir con una de las peticiones que su hermana le había pedido.

-¡POR FIN! ¡AHORA…!- Exclamó el albino a modo de celebración por haberse aguantado, solo para luego juntar los muslos de ambas piernas de Lucy entre sí e, inmediatamente después, dirigir su polla rebosante de fluidos femeninos a la pequeña abertura que se había creado luego de ello, realizando así lo que se conocería como un "Thighjob". -¡Oh si! ¡Joder! Por poco y no lo consigo, pero…¡Esto definitivamente justifica todo ese esfuerzo!- Declaró Lincoln, justo después de haber atestiguado la clase de presión y caricia que la lisa piel de los muslos de Lucy eran capaces de darles a medida que él retrocedía y arremetía contra ellos, haciendo que su polla sobresaliese por encima del vientre de su hermanita.

Al ver eso, Lucy, quien aún estaba pasando por una pequeña serie de secuelas luego de acabar, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que alegrarse por el disfrute que demostraba el chico ante el único encanto que ella realmente poseía actualmente como mujer, unas piernas lisas y de muslos fuertes, producto de los repetidos ejercicios de trepar y escabullirse en cualquier tipo de lugares.

No obstante, y debido en gran medida a todo lo que el chico tuvo que pasar antes de llegar a ese punto, el momento en el cual su polla había alcanzado su límite de estimulación acababa de hacerse presente, por lo cual, un torrente espeso y blancuzco comenzó a ser disparado de ella mientras el albino no dejaba de agitar sus caderas, obviamente en un intento por "Disfrutar al máximo la experiencia". Fue así entonces que, mientras Lincoln gemía y su cuerpo entero temblaba por haber logrado alcanzar un nuevo clímax, el vientre, pecho e incluso parte del rostro y cabello de Lucy fue cubierto por un chorro de esperma que, al no encontrarse con ningún lugar en el cual estrellarse, simplemente voló libremente hasta el alcance máximo que su velocidad de expulsión y ángulo de salida le había permitido. Dicho de otra forma, la parte frontal de la chica ahora se encontraba cubierta por varios restos del recién alcanzado orgasmo de su hermano.

- _¡Vaya! Aun cuando sabía que algo así podría pasar cuando le pedí a Lincoln que hiciera esto, nunca me imaginé que algo ASÍ pasará en realidad_.- Comentó en su mente la muchacha, mientras contemplaba los distintos y numerosos chorros de semen que yacían ahora sobre su torso. – _Es decir, la cantidad es una cosa pero la DISTANCIA. En realidad no creí que llegaría tan lejos. Creo que incluso cayó un poco por detrás de donde tengo apoyada mi cabeza_.- Continuó monologando la muchacha, esta vez mientras palpaba con sus dedos los lugares de su rostro y cabello en los cuales sentía que habían caído parte del esperma de su hermano.

Una vez hubo revisado y recolectado los restos en su rostro con sus manos, la chica se queda viendo parte de estos por unos segundos antes de llevárselos a la boca para así saber de una vez por todas a que sabía la "Semilla" masculina de la que tanto había oído hablar en sus libros de magia y novelas para adultos.

-Mmm…Es algo…amarga…tiene un gusto un poco fuerte…y se pega ligeramente a mi garganta al momento de tragarla, pero…no me desagrada para nada.- Anunció en voz alta la pequeña, quien no sintió tapujos a la hora de comentar sus primeras impresiones acerca del sabor del semen con su hermano, el cual no le había prestado mucha atención antes de ello, ya que había optado por tratar de recuperarse lo mejor posible luego de haberse corrido sobre ella.

Claro que, ver algo como a su hermana saboreando gustosamente los restos de su corrida difícilmente fue algo que Lincoln pudo haber pasado por alto. Fue así que, sumando ese escenario a su deforme visión de los hechos, el chico rápidamente comenzó a "Recuperarse" en otro sentido de la palabra. No obstante, lo que terminó de devolverle la vida a su entrepierna fue el comentario que la muchacha le hizo a continuación.

-Mmm…no está nada mal. Aunque bueno, creo que necesitaría probar un poco más antes de tomar una decisión.- Declaró Lucy, quien, luego de terminar de lamerse los restos de sus dedos, fue iluminada con una idea que ella creyó que ayudaría a "Motivar" a su hermano. Siguiendo adelante con ella, la muchacha uso los dedos índice y medio de la mano que había estado lamiendo, para así abrir los dos lados de su boca e inmediatamente después sacar la lengua, de la cual un hilillo de saliva quedó colgando, para así finalmente hacerle una indecorosa propuesta al chico. –Así que, ¿Me ayudarías a averiguarlo, hermano mayor?-

De más está decir que, luego de escuchar y ver algo como eso, la polla de Lincoln inmediatamente dio un brinco en el aire, presentándose así lista y dispuesta para un próximo encuentro con la amante de las tinieblas.

-Juju. Supongo que eso es un "Si".- Acotó la muchacha, quien de un segundo para el otro no solo se había incorporado sobre sus rodillas, sino que también había recortado significativamente la distancia entre ella y su hermano, a un punto en el cual, el rostro de ella y la erecta polla de este se encontraban prácticamente pegados el uno al otro. –Entonces, con tu permiso…- Dijo ella al momento de sacar la punta de su lengua y dirigirla en dirección de la cabeza del miembro masculino.

Fue así que, para empezar, Lucy decidió darle al glande de su hermano una serie de pequeñas lamidas a modo de limpieza, con las cuales se deshizo de los poquísimos restos que hubieron quedado de su encuentro anterior. Luego de ello, y de hacer una pequeña pausa para tragarse aquellos restos antes mencionados; la muchacha extendió el alcance de sus lengüetazos al resto de las zonas que conformaban el órgano sexual de su hermano; dándole una breve pero larga y tendida pasada al área del tallo; la cual fue sucedida por una especie de beso dado en el lugar donde el tronco hallaba su base, beso en el cual Lucy básicamente frotó, usando su lengua y labio superior, la parte baja de aquella zona vecina a las bolas de Lincoln, a la cual le dedicó números segundos y varios chupetones; para proseguir, ella regreso sobre sus pasos, propiciando una serie de besitos a uno de los lados de la gigantesca polla, hasta finalmente haberse encontrado nuevamente con el glande de esta última; al cual saludó con un beso de lengua dado en los alrededores de su uretra.

Por su parte, Lincoln, que hasta ese momento solo se limitó a observar de manera callada mientras su hermanita le enseñaba de todo lo que era capaz de hacer con sus labios y su lengua, no pudo ocultar más el hecho de estar encantado y sorprendido en medidas prácticamente iguales.

-¡Diablos, Luce! ¿¡C-cómo es que eres TAN buena en esto!?- Preguntó el albino, quien ya prácticamente estaba delirando de placer por el excelente trabajo oral que le estaba propiciando la muchacha a toda la extensión de su masculinidad.

- _Juju. Te sorprendería el nivel de detalle que hay sobre esto en algunos de las novelas que he leído, hermano_.- Ofreció como respuesta a sí misma Lucy, quien, mientras ponía en práctica una de las últimas cosas que recordaba haber aprendido en uno de sus libros, se percató a su vez de un pequeño ademan involuntario que Lincoln llevaba repitiendo con sus manos desde hace algún tiempo, uno en el que prácticamente luchaba contra la tentación de sujetar los lados de la cabeza de su hermana para así "Guiarla", por así decirlo, en lo que sería el siguiente nivel en una mamada.

Dándose cuenta de ello y de la forma casi desesperada en la que Lincoln repetía dicho patrón de abrir, acercar, alejar y cercar sus manos, Lucy finalmente optó por ponerle un fin a eso sujetando de las muñecas ambas manos de su hermano, obligando así a que este posará las dos sobre su cabeza, y, finalmente responder a la segura e inevitable pregunta que el muchacho definitivamente le haría en búsqueda de permiso con un ligero gesto de afirmación.

Viendo entonces el nivel de determinación que su hermana mostraba a la hora de querer satisfacerlo a él y a sus caprichos, Lincoln no pudo evitar expeler un poco de aire caliente de sus fosas nasales poco antes de guiar a la cabeza de Lucy para que se tragase una buena parte de su polla.

-Ooooooooohhh~ ¡DIOS! ¡Lucy! ¡Tu boca es tan…! ¡Ah! ¡P-pero tan…! ¡JODER!- Pudo apenas atinar a decir el albino, quien no se imaginaba que aquel nivel de estrechez casi inhumano que la garganta y boca de su hermana poseía, era en gran medida algo debido a las "Dimensiones" más modestas de su cuerpo real.

Fue así que, siendo inconsciente de ello, Lincoln comenzó a guiar de atrás hacia adelante toda la cabeza de la chica, con el único e inequívoco fin de satisfacer un lujurioso deseo que hacía tiempo se había estado arremolinando dentro de él. El tiempo pasó, y mientras que Lincoln había hallado un ritmo aparentemente perfecto para gozar con la garganta de Lucy, en lo que se refiera a una coordinación de manos-caderas de su parte; la chica por su lado tuvo que aprender a cómo y cuándo debía de tomar y expulsar bocanadas de aire por la nariz, todo con el fin de no distraer a su aludido hermano de la "Degustación profunda" que este le estaba haciendo a su boca por petición suya.

- _¡Oh, cielos! ¡Oh, oscuridad! ¡OH, DEPRAVACIÓN! ¡Por favor, guíen las manos de mi hermano y ayúdenlo a alcanzar su límite antes de que mi garganta alcance el suyo!_ \- Musitó en su cabeza a modo de súplica la muchacha, quien para este punto, en el cual su hermano ya se había asegurado de ensanchar y abrirse paso por su larije y esófago, sentía que no le faltaría demasiado para desfallecer más temprano que tarde a causa de una mala coordinación al momento de inhalar o exhalar.

Sin embargo, y a modo de respuesta a la petición imaginaria de Lucy, Lincoln finalmente dio a entender que había llegado el momento del tan esperado orgasmo sexual.

-¡Mierda! Me gustaría aguantar un poco más pero…¡M-me…! ¡ME CORROOOOOOO!- Vociferó el albino a la hora de liberar su tercera carga de aquel día, la cual, en una parte, llegó a realizar un viaje derecho hacia el estómago de su hermana; en otra, a lo largo del camino de salida que él hubo realizado para expulsar su miembro del interior de la chica; y la última, y no menos importante, en la zona de la boca y el rostro de ella, quien se vio abrumada y obligada a escupir y toser gran parte de esta última, debido más que nada a la desbordada cantidad que ya tuvo que tragar con las primeras dos.

-¡C-cielos, Linc! ¿¡Cómo es que… **(Toser) (Toser)** …todavía tienes tanto dentro de ti!?- Cuestionó una Lucy genuinamente impactada por la abundancia e incremento que su hermano parecía mostrar entre eyaculación y eyaculación.

-Y-yo…mmm…¿Lo…siento? Jeje.- Se limitó a contestar el chico, quien luego de haber producido un total de tres disparos de leche de un volumen más que generoso y de manera prácticamente consecutiva, se vio obligado a recostarse un segundo en el piso, pensando que ya con eso había tenido más que suficiente. – _Fiuuu. Ese último tiro SÍ que me dejo seco. Francamente, dudo mucho que algo pueda hacer que me ponga duro de nuevo justo ahora…_ \- Anunció entonces el albino, quien en ese preciso instante vio cómo su propia afirmación se hacía pedazos luego de contemplar, desde su particular visión de los hechos, como la boca de Lucy, aun se hallaba chorreando restos de esperma de ella, los cuales luego se deslizaban por su barbilla, agolpándose en la punta, hasta finalmente caer en forma de gotas en lo que él describía como "Las mejores y más grandes tetas que había visto en su joven vida", las cuales quedaban bañadas y marcadas por su jugo, lo cual obviamente le generó una involuntaria e innegable nueva erección con la que tratar. – _M-mierda…_ \- Musitó Lincoln, tras darse cuenta al mismo tiempo de la fragilidad de su argumento y de la lujuria y aguante sobrehumana que parecía poseer su bien dotado miembro sexual.

-Oh, vaya.- Exclamó la chica con sorpresa luego de percatarse de la recién formada erección de su hermano. -¿En verdad estás listo para continuar? ¿Ahora? ¿Luego de todo lo que hemos hecho? ¿Luego de TODO lo que ya dejaste salir? Cielos, hermano. ¿Estás seguro de que no eres alguna clase de demonio sexual o algo así?- Preguntó ella inicialmente de forma juguetona, pero luego de pensar brevemente en todo lo que el muchacho había hecho, Lucy llegó a considerar fuertemente en su cabeza aquella posibilidad. – _Mmm…eso de hecho sería algo interesante_.-

-Jejeje. ¿Q-que puedo decir?- Contestó Lincoln, a la vez que se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, para así mitigar lo extrañado que estaba luego de haber escuchado dicha comparación. -Simplemente soy un chico "Muy-Activo" a la hora de tener algo como ESO en frente de mí.- Exclamó él, al momento de apuntar con su mano al pecho prácticamente plano de su hermana, quien, luego de meditar un poco, llegó a entender qué era lo que él estaba viendo en aquel momento. –Así que, por favoooooor. ¡Dime que dejarás probarlas al menos una sola vez antes de terminar, Luce!- Exclamó el albino, poco antes de adaptar una clara pose de súplica, juntando ambas manos y agachando la cabeza, todo con el fin de congraciarse y así poder convencer a su hermana.

Ante eso, Lucy, que ya había llegado a la conclusión de que esto podría llegar a pasar, tuvo que recurrir a su así llamado "Plan de contingencia", todo con el fin de no romper la burbuja imaginaria en la que estaba metido su hermano, la cual obviamente reventaría si este realmente tratará de "Probar" sus pechos de la manera en la que él quería.

- _Joder. Y yo que pensaba que ya estarías completamente satisfecho para este punto. En verdad, he de aplaudir tanto tus habilidades como tu aguante, mi querido semental de cabellos blancos_.- Acotó ella en su mente, a la hora de ir poniéndose de pie lentamente mientras decía. –Yo…lamento tener que decir esto, Linc, pero voy a tener que rechazar tu propuesta.- Contestó ella, segundos antes de ser bombardeada por preguntas y otras suplicas como "Oh, vamos", "¿Porque?", "No seas así", "Solo un poco, Luce, es todo lo que pido", entre otras. No obstante, Lucy no tuvo problemas en deshacerse de todas ellas al momento de poner en práctica su último gran plan. –Lo siento mucho, pero la respuesta en "No". Pero obviamente, no es porque yo NO quiera hacerlo…- Mintió descaradamente la muchacha. –Sino porque, si mal no recuerdas…- Prosiguió entonces, al momento de comenzar a darse media vuelta antes de continuar. –Yo me había acercado a ti para pedirte que "Marcarás" todas las partes de mi cuerpo con tu esencia, ¿Recuerdas?- Preguntó ella, haciendo referencia a aquella conversación privada que ambos habían tenido antes de su segundo encuentro sexual, todo mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba contra un grupo de cajas que tenía enfrente, para así finalizar todo exponiendo su trasero y preguntando. –Así que dime…¿No hay NINGUNA parte de la cual te estés olvidando?-

Fue así entonces como el albino se vio obligado a guardar silencio no solo por el repentino argumento que acababa de hacerle su hermana, sino también por haber quedado mudo ante el hecho de tener por primera vez una "Clara visión" de lo que él creía era el inmaculado y sexy trasero de una bella versión adulta de su Lucy, el cual, además de ser redondo, curvilíneo y seductor, este se presentó ante él completamente desnudo y a su entera disposición para hacerle lo que sea que desease, algo que definitivamente era considerado digno de ponerse por encima del despampanante par de pechos que tanto le enloquecían.

-Oh…si…¡S-si! ¡Es cierto!- Alcanzó a exclamar el chico, luego de haber podido recuperar una parte de sus sentidos. –Y-yo te dije que me encargaría de eso. Sería REALMENTE descortés de mí parte el retractarme de eso justo ahora. ¿V-verdad?- Argumentó él, sin poder ocultar en lo más mínimo el obvio deseo que tenía por degustar el último recoveco que le quedaba del cuerpo de su hermana.

-Juju. Oh, definitivamente sería algo MUY descortés. Es una suerte que tú no seas así, hermano mayor.- Respondió Lucy, quien, si bien había vuelto a interpretar su papel de chica segura y experimentada, internamente no podía evitar sentir miedo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. – _Bueno. Eso soluciona un problema, pero ahora queda la duda. ¿S-seré realmente capaz de soportar esto? Juju. Cielos. Mis piernas tiemblan un poco ante la sola idea de hacerlo_.- Admitió internamente la pequeña, justo antes de jalar una de sus nalgas, para así revelar el palpitante agujero de su ano, justo antes de decir. –Así que, dejaré todo esto en tus más que capaces manos desde aquí, Lincoln.-

Y con esa clase de invitación tan seductora, el chico, con su polla ya más que ansiosa por iniciar, se levantó y avanzó en dirección al lugar donde el último hoyo a degustar le aguardaba.

Fue entonces que, como primer acercamiento, y a modo de familiarizarse mejor con el curvilíneo y seductor trasero con el que intimaría, el muchacho posó las palmas de sus manos en las nalgas de Lucy, alegrándose enormemente al darse cuenta del gran tamaño de estas y del hecho de que la misma suavidad que él había sentido en los muslos estaba también presente en esta zona en particular. Inmediatamente después, Lincoln comenzó a manosear y apretujar con mayor confianza y osadía la voluptuosa parte posterior de su hermana, amasándola a la vez que se deleitaba con la encantadora sensación que le provocaba la manera en que sus dedos se hundían entre las esponjosas nalgas a medida que ejercía una presión cada vez mayor sobre estas. No obstante, una vez que el chico hubo tenido suficiente "Degustación" de ellas, procedió a centrar su atención en el lugar en el que, a fin de cuentas, más debía preocuparse. Fue así que, sin haber aflojado su agarre de ninguna de las mejillas inferiores de Lucy, él separo ambas para así posar sus ojos en el agujero que se ocultaba entre ellas dos, el cual pareció "Guiñarle" tras haber sido testigo de su intensa mirada.

- _¡Jo-der! ¡Esto se ve aún mejor de lo que imagine! ¿¡Qué acaso esta chica no tiene una sola parte que NO sea encantadora a más no poder!?_ \- Se preguntó el albino, genuinamente impresionado con lo bendecida que parecía haber sido Lucy a la hora de obtener tan majestuoso y bien torneado cuerpo luego de a travesar por la pubertad. – _Jeje. Incluso este pequeño de aquí. Luce tan ansioso e impaciente por comenzar_.- Acotó Lincoln, al momento de echarle un ojo al ano de su hermanita, el cual no dejaba de contraerse y abrirse, en antelación y excitación, a un punto tal que uno bien podría pensar que la chica estaba respirando por ahí. – _Mmm…me preguntó si…_ \- Dijo a continuación el muchacho, quien, luego de que le surgiese una duda respecto al estado actual de aquel orificio, procedió a posar su pulgar por encima de este para así conseguir una respuesta, y, de forma involuntaria, un ligero sobresalto por parte de su hermana. – _Oh si~ Está tan caliente como imagine. Jeje_.- Comentó él, luego de haber confirmado su intuitiva corazonada.

-Cielo santo, Lincoln. ¿Quieres dejar de jugar con eso de una vez? Ten en cuenta que esto no es exactamente algo "Fácil" de enseñar a alguien más. Así que si vas a hacer algo, hazlo de una vez, ¿De acuerdo?- Le regañó Lucy, quien ya se estaba cansando de ver como el chico se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para fastidiar y burlarse de una de las pocas partes de su cuerpo que ella consideraba como "Vergonzosas".

-¿Oh? L-lo siento…creo que…me deje llevar. Jeje.- Contestó el albino, tras haberse dado cuenta de lo insensible que había sido de su parte el no haber pensado en cómo le afectaría a la chica el hecho de ser manoseada de forma tan lasciva. –Pues bien, a modo de disculpa por ello, te prometo ser más cuidadoso de ahora en más y de asegurarme plenamente de que tú también disfrutes de esto, Luce.- Prometió el chico, quien habló con la mayor sinceridad que fue capaz de esbozar, algo que la propia Lucy no puso en duda.

-Hmph. Bien. Espero que realmente cumplas esa promesa.- Contestó de forma cortante la joven gótica, quien, lejos de seguir molesta, simplemente había decidido desviar la mirada para así evitar que se notase el ligero sonrojo de felicidad que le produjo el escuchar esa clase de promesa por parte de su hermano. –Así que…siéntete libre de comenzar.- Musitó ella, marcando finalmente el inicio de la ronda de sexo anal que ambos chicos ya llevaban un buen tiempo esperando.

Fue así como Lincoln, tras haber tomado y dividido nuevamente las dos voluptuosas nalgas de su hermana, reveló por segunda vez el agujero anal que entre ambas se encontraba, dándole así una clara visión de hacia donde debería de apuntar la punta de su miembro viril esta vez, cosa que hizo a continuación, no sin antes tomarse unos segundos para sentir, con la cabeza de su polla, una que otra contracción dada por el agujero todavía palpitante de su hermanita. No obstante, y recordando claramente la promesa que había hecho de "Dejar de jugar", el chico optó por no dejarse llevar y continuar con la labor que le había sido encomendada. Él entonces intentó ejercer algo de presión contra la prieta entrada que llevaba a las entrañas de la muchacha, sin embargo, tras cosa de varios intentos fallidos debido al grosor de su masculinidad, Lincoln llegó a la conclusión de que si quería hacer esto inevitablemente tendría que actuar con rudeza.

- **(Suspiro)** Ok, Lucy. Tal parece que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé originalmente. Pero yo bien sé que tú no querrás escuchar un "No" luego de haber llegado hasta aquí, así que …por tu seguridad, te sugiero que respires y te prepares para lo que estoy por hacer.- Advirtió el chico, quien, luego de decir ello, procedió a sujetar firmemente las mejillas inferiores de su hermana y concentrar la mayor cantidad de sus fuerzas en su zona pélvica, poco antes de arremeter una última vez y con todo lo que tenía contra las puertas internas de su hermana, las cuales finalmente se abrieron ante tal nivel de presión, provocando que Lincoln vitorease con un "Por fin" en su cabeza luego de que su miembro hubo entrado de una sola estocada hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas femeninas, todo mientras la dueña de estas últimas dejaba salir un grito sonoro luego de ello.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- - _¡P-POR DIOS! ¡ESO SE SIENTE…! ¡ES CASI COMO SI ME ESTUVIERA PARTIENDO EN DOS!_ \- Llegó a comentar en su mente Lucy, poco antes de que Lincoln, fiel a su motivación de seguir adelante hasta el final y dejar su "Esencia" dentro del último lugar que le había quedado por probar, comenzó a realizar un mete-saque que, si bien era sumamente lento, desde la perspectiva de una primeriza en el jugueteo anal, como lo era Lucy, fue suficiente para hacerla perder lentamente todos sus sentidos.

Fue así entonces como a Lucy le tocó experimentar y soportar todo ese conglomerado de sensaciones nuevas y únicas producto de su primera experiencia anal. Tales como, sentir como un objeto extraño, de grandes proporciones y productor de un calor inconmensurable, se abría paso en sus adentros, los cuales, a modo de acto reflejo, procedieron a ceñirse alrededor de este. Algo que, lejos de mejorar o solucionar el problema, solo lo complicaba todavía más, puesto que Lincoln no solo debía de hacer un esfuerzo aún mayor a la hora de moverse, sino que Lucy, o mejor dicho, los adentros de esta, debían exponerse a que, debido a la fuerte manera en la que se aferraban, bien podrían terminar siendo arrastrados un par de centímetros hacia atrás cada vez que el muchacho jalaba su miembro hacía el exterior.

- _¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡JODER! ¡Esto es…! ¡TAAAAAAAN INTENSO! ¡M-mis entrañas…! ¡Es casi como si él…! ¡GYAAHHHH!_ \- Alcanzó a pensar Lucy, quien además de estar pasando por ello, debía lidiar con el sentimiento de inmoralidad y lujuria que conllevaba el descubrimiento de una nueva clase de placer sexual, uno que, si bien le había parecido doloroso al inicio, luego de sobreponerse a esos primeros momentos, su habilidoso hermano y su polla prácticamente mágica pronto le habían enseñado una manera de disfrutar de dicha experiencia como ella no hubiese podido imaginarse ni descubrir por cuenta propia. - _¡Ah! ¿Cómo…? ¿¡Cómo es…!? ¡Ah! ¿…p-posible? ¿Cómo es que él…? ¿Cómo es que su ¡POLLA…!? ¿¡CÓMO ES ELLA CAPAZ DE HACERME SENTIR TAN BIEN A DONDE SEA QUE SE INTERNE!?_ \- Se cuestionó la muchacha, quien, sin saber a ciencia cierta de en qué momento había sucedido, ahora se encontraba con la espalda completamente derecha y con su hermano literalmente rodeándola con sus brazos y respirándole en la nuca, algo que sin duda solo avivó las llamas de pasión y excitación dentro de su mente aturdida.

-¡Mierda! ¡Carajo! ¡JO-DER! ¡Eres increíble, Luce! ¡Simplemente…INCREÍBLE! ¡No hay otra palabra que sirva para describirte!- Declaró Lincoln, el cual, en medio de sus incesantes estocadas y arremetidas, y perdido a la mitad de un torbellino de sentimientos placenteros, aprovechó el momento para cazar la cabeza de su hermana; que por alguna razón que se le escapaba estaba a la misma altura que la suya en este momento; para así devolverle la misma cortesía que ella había tenido con él cuando ninguno de los dos hallo palabras para hablar. Dicho de otra forma, el albino le robó un beso de lengua a Lucy, cuya mente ya no podía procesar bien todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- _¿Ehh…? ¿Qué fue…lo que dijo…? Yo…ya no entiendo…nada…mucho…placer…mi cuerpo…se derrite…_ \- Comentó en su mente cada vez más difusa y alborotada la chica, mientras su lengua; que ya solo no podía permanecer dentro de su boca y solo se dedicaba a producir saliva; era movida de un lado al otro por su hermano, quien con cada nuevo agitar de sus cintura la iba llevando un paso más cerca de la locura y del cenit del placer.

No obstante, y luego de lo que parecieron ser varios minutos de arremetidas constantes, fuertes y frenéticas, Lincoln finalmente comenzó a mostrar signos de estar llegando al límite de entre los límites, algo que ni él ni nadie podría soportar o evitar eternamente, solo de retrasar o postergar lo más posible en base a su aguante físico y mental.

-¡Puta madre! ¡Ya…! ¡NO PUEDO MÁS! ¡ME CORROOOOOO!- Vociferó el muchacho al momento de hacer que su pene hiciese erupción dentro de los recovecos más profundos de las entrañas de Lucy, la cual a su vez se contrajo y agitó debido al inevitable momento orgásmico que a ella misma le toco vivir por su cuenta, y que bien podría ser descrito como, un aluvión de líquido cálido y viscoso saliendo disparado del fogoso hoyo en el que se había convertido su feminidad, mientras ella únicamente era capaz de jadear y salivar sin control alguno.

Algo a destacar aquí sería detalles pequeños pero sumamente jugosos; como el hecho de que Lincoln, al momento de dar la arremetida final, había ingresado su polla en un ángulo y con una fuerza tal que hizo que esta, aun estando rodeaba y cubierta por las paredes del intestino, se las arreglase para frotarse contra la parte trasera y exterior del útero de la muchacha, la cual fue la principal responsable de causarle el orgasmo vaginal a esta última; o también que el chico, en medio de lo que sería una serie de mete-saques cortos que acostumbraba hacer durante el momento del clímax, terminará retirando accidentalmente su polla del interior de su hermana, solo para terminar de disparar los últimos chorros de semen en su espalda, mientras él, aun sin percatarse de ello, se frotaba con las nalgas de la joven gótica.

Fue justamente luego de todo ello, osease, una vez que ambos chicos hubieran acabado de pasar plenamente por todas las fases de su momento de liberación orgásmica, cuando finalmente los dos terminaron cayendo presas de un repentino e inevitable cansancio; el cual incluso les hizo pensar que toda la fuerza y energía de sus cuerpos había sido exprimida o invertida única y exclusivamente en satisfacer sus instintos primitivos y deseos más carnales; que los obligo a dejarse caer uno encima del otro, justo encima de la pila de cajas que tenían en frente, las cuales, en su estado actual, les parecieron tan cómodas y relajantes como una cama de plumas de lujo.

Y así y ahí fue donde el dúo permaneció, para así reposar y reunir las dispersas y escazas fuerzas remanentes en sus pequeños cuerpos, mientras que en su mente, solo un pensamiento hacía eco una y otra vez.

- _Bueno…muy bueno…DEMASIAAAAAAADO bueno…eso simplemente fue…muy, ¡MUY BUENO!_ -

…

 **Minutos después…**

Luego de lo que terminaron siendo varios minutos de descanso para nuestra pareja de jóvenes y exhaustos amantes, la cual seguía plácidamente recostada en su improvisada cama, ambos decidieron intercambiar un par de palabras a modo de felicitación luego de todo lo vivido y experimentado anteriormente.

-Juju. He de decirlo, hermano. Eso que hicimos fue, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los momentos más placenteros y "Felices" de mi joven vida. Así que, por ello, te estoy sumamente agradecida.- Comentó Lucy, quien, luego de haber vivido una experiencia que la hizo entrar en contacto con su lado más femenino y sensible, se encontraba ahora reposando su fatigado cuerpecito en uno de los hombros de su más que complacido y sonriente hermano mayor.

-Jeje. No hay de qué, Luce. Yo también me la pase simplemente genial contigo.- Respondió Lincoln, el cual; a modo de corresponder a los sentimientos de su hermana, y también, para inflar su orgullo y la sensación de "Conquista" que sentía; se encontraba ahora rodeando y abrazando del cuello a la muchacha, a quien aun percibía como una bella mujer madura.

-Sí, sin duda fue algo "Genial".- Acotó la chica, poco antes de llevar una de sus manos al torso de su hermano y sonrojarse ligeramente debido a la posición en la que estaba. – _Juju. Si pudiera, me gustaría quedarme así por lo que queda del día, pero…_ \- Comenzó a decir ella, al momento de retirar el brazo con el que su hermano la rodeaba, y así poder levantarse del monto de cajas que ungían a modo de cama, todo mientras decía… - _Ya es momento de darle un cierre a esto_.-

Y con eso dicho, y a pesar de haber tenido que rechazar la invitación del albino de "Quedarse recostada un poco más", Lucy se reincorporó en el piso y comenzó a marchar hacia una dirección en específica, esa en donde se alzaba la única vela y fuente de luz presente en todo el oscuro ático.

Dándose cuenta de ello, Lincoln se volteó ligeramente para así ver a su hermanita perderse de su vista, tras a travesar la pared de cajas que había estado todo el tiempo entre ellos y la fuente lumínica junto a la pared.

A medida que continuaba observando, el chico no pudo evitar notar que la muchacha se estaba tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo allí, pero él, ya fuere por cansancio o simple pereza de indagar más a fondo, simplemente optó por quedarse recostado en el lugar, creyendo que, más temprano que tarde, acabaría por enterarse de cuál fue el motivo de la tardanza de su hermana.

- _Me pregunto qué es lo que la estará entreteniendo tanto ahí atrás_.- Comentó en su cabeza el chico, quien, al cabo de unos pocos segundos más de espera, pudo notar como la silueta formada por la sombra de su hermana comenzaba a moverse de regreso a su dirección.

Fue ahí y solo después de que la muchacha regresase con la vela y otro objeto de papel, sumamente reconocible en mano, cuando Lincoln; libre al fin de la sugestión mental y la falsa impresión que había estado teniendo del cuerpo de su hermana; finalmente pudo apreciar, con todo lujo de detalles, los resultados de su tan trabajada labor de esa tarde. O dicho de otra forma, el chico finalmente cayó en cuenta de todo lo que había hecho con su pequeña hermanita menor, la cual poco a poco se le acercaba con su tan querido cómic y una vela en mano, todo mientras esta última servía para iluminar los numerosos restos y marcas de semen que aún permanecían sobre el cuerpo de la pequeña, las cuales fueron las que más impacto le causaron al albino.

- _Oh…por…¡DIOS! ¿¡Q-qué…!? ¿¡Pero qué…!? ¿¡…CARAJOS FUE LO QUE HICE!?_ \- Vociferó en su mente el, ya completamente desperezado, muchacho, todo mientras la culpa de haber traicionado sus supuestos ideales había comenzado a carcomerlo por dentro.

Independientemente de ello, Lucy, radiante y sonriente a más no poder, simplemente se limitó a dejar la vela apoyada en una parte del suelo, antes de volver a acomodarse como había estado hasta hace solo unos minutos, causando así, una ligera reacción de sorpresa de su hermano, la cual ella no se tomó para nada a mal, ya que, dentro de todo, eso estaba dentro de lo que había esperado ver luego de haberle roto su ilusión.

-Juju. Veo que ya finalmente vuelves a ver las cosas como son, hermano. Dime entonces, ¿Sigues pensando que alguien "Tan joven" como yo es incapaz de soportar algo como lo que acabamos de hacer?- Preguntó a modo de burla Lucy, quien se divertía enormemente cada vez que observaba una nueva expresión de intranquilidad, nerviosismo o incomodidad en el rostro de su hermano, algo que de hecho abundaba mucho en ese preciso momento.

-Y-yo…e-este…yo…pensé que tú…que nosotros…- Atinó a ofrecer como única respuesta el albino, poco antes de cambiar abruptamente el tema a algo que a él le resultase menos incómodo y favorable. –O-oye, Luce. E-eso que l-llevas ahí es mí cómic, ¿V-verdad? ¿T-te importaría si le doy una…ojeada? Y-ya sabes, solo para comprobar que…que todo está en su lugar.-

Lucy, quien solo se limitaba a reír con cada una de las exageradas y sobremedidas reacciones del muchacho, no mostró ninguna objeción a la hora de devolverle su tan apreciado escrito.

-Juju. Claro. Aquí tienes…mi querido semental de cabellos blancos.- Acotó intencionalmente ella, sabiendo bien el tipo de reacción que conseguiría por parte de su hermano, quien solo se limitó a arrebatar de entre las manos de la pequeña la bolsa de plástico que contenía su historia, poco antes de voltear la mirada hacia el lado opuesto al que se encontraba Lucy, para así evitar la mayor cantidad de contacto visual posible.

-Jajajaja. S-si. Bueno. G-gracias, Luce.- Contestó el chico, tras acomodarse en su nueva posición y poco antes de centrarse en examinar su cómic a modo de excusa para no enfrentar la realidad frente a él.

No obstante; y, a medida que fue pasando de página en página mientras Lucy hacía cosas para fastidiarlo tales como dibujar círculos con su dedo sobre su antebrazo o espalda, o producir uno que otro sonido de beso cerca de su oreja; Lincoln había notado algo genuinamente raro escrito en el dorso de varias páginas de su historia. Más precisamente hablando, una serie de símbolos escritos en color rojo que se repetían una y otra vez.

-Oye. ¿Qué es esta cosa que dibujaste aquí, Lucy?- Preguntó el chico, el cual, si bien seguía muy, MUY apenado por lo que había hecho con su hermana, la preocupación por el estado actual de su cómic pesó más que ello, permitiéndole así tener una conversación "Normal" con la chica, al menos hasta hallar una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Oh, ¿Eso? Solo es un pequeño hechizo de la buena suerte que pensé que te gustaría tener en tu pequeño manuscrito. Después de todo, tú planeas presentarlo para un concurso, ¿O no?- Respondió la joven gótica, quien se mostró sorprendida por lo rápido que el chico había sido capaz de sobreponerse a sus, hasta ese momento, alborotadas emociones.

-Oh. Y-ya veo. Gracias…supongo.- Dijo entonces el chico a modo de única respuesta, sabiendo que esa era una de las peculiares formas en las que su hermanita acostumbraba "Ayudar" a las personas a su alrededor. – _Oh bueno, supongo que dejarlo ahí no hará daño a nadie…¿Verdad?_ \- Se cuestionó el albino, sin quitarle el ojo de encima al símbolo ni por un momento.

Sin embargo, su pequeña reflexión acerca de que "Qué hacer y qué no" se vio interrumpida por Lucy, quien, buscando nuevamente extrañar y sorprender a su hermano, comentó lo siguiente.

-Ni lo menciones. Fue un gusto. Después de todo, fue gracias a tu GRAN…"Ayuda" que yo pude conseguir la "Sangre de virgen desvirgada" necesaria para dibujar esos símbolos.-

De más está decir que Lincoln abrió sus ojos como platos al momento de enterarse de la procedencia de aquella "Pintura" tan particular que su hermana había usado para aquel hechizo, lo cual a su vez le hizo llegar una idea que, ya había sido contemplada por Lucy, la cual, de un modo SUMAMENTE sutil, le advirtió que no lo hiciese.

-Por cierto, si no deseas tener la "Mala suerte" de que mamá o papá se enteré de la forma en que perdí mi virginidad, te sugiero dejar esas lindas marcas de magia negra donde están, hermano mayor.- Comentó Lucy, solo para asegurarse de que el chico no "Menospreciase" su gesto haciendo algo como tratar de quitar su marca o cosa parecida.

-Y-yo nunca me atrevería a ser tan malagradecido con un regalo tan…d-dulce, Luce. M-me ofende lo que dices. Jejeje.- Respondió de manera poco convincente Lincoln, entendiendo perfectamente que no podría deshacerse de esas marcas por mucho que lo desease. – _Joder…_ -

…

 **Más tarde, esa noche…**

 **Casa de los Loud. Entrada principal. Exterior.**

Varias horas después de haber sido capaz de recuperar su querido cómic, Lincoln se encontraba a pocos metros de la entrada de su casa, luego de volver de la que hubo sido una larga salida. Esta fue debido a que, con el fin de evitar CUALQUIER clase de nuevo problema o posible hurto, él había decidido ir a depositar su manuscrito en uno de los buzones de correo correspondiente para el envió de cosas, sin embargo, y solo para estar COMPLETAMENTE seguro de que nada más le pasara, el albino había optado por quedarse esperando a que alguien de la oficina postal fuese a recoger las cartas de dicho lugar, algo que de hecho lo obligo a esperar varias horas. Pero claro, su espera finalmente dio sus frutos, ya que ahora sabría a ciencia cierta que su paquete, y por ende, su cómic, había sido recogido y llevado a la oficina postal para su futuro envió de manera sumamente exitosa, algo que llenó de alegría el aletargado corazón de nuestro protagonista, quien finalmente fue capaz de volver a su casa sin preocuparse de que su paquete no fuese llevado junto al resto de las cosas en el buzón.

- _Vaya, que tarde se hizo. No puedo creer lo mucho que se tardaron los de la correspondencia en venir a recoger las cosas en el buzón_.- Se quejó en su mente un agotado Lincoln, mientras avanzaba con sus pies por la pequeña escalera que había en la entrada de su casa. – _Bueno, quizá allá perdido todo el día por haberme quedado esperándolos. Pero al menos ahora ya podré dormir tranquilo sabiendo que "Mi bebé" llegó sano y salvo a la oficina postal_.- Comentó él, tras llegar finalmente al frente de la puerta. – _Así que, se podría decir, sin ánimo de tentar a la suerte o al destino, que ya puedo dar por terminado este capítulo de mí vida. Y que ahora, todo volverá a ser tal y como era antes_.- Musitó en su cabeza el muchacho, quien, tras haber aprendido de sus últimas experiencias a no festejar antes de tiempo, dejo salir una bocanada de aire, para así girar finalmente la manecilla de la puerta, abriendo así a esta última.

 **Casa de los Loud. Entrada principal. Interior.**

Ni bien abrió la puerta, el albino se encontró con una caótica escena típica de los Loud, la cual no pudo evitar que hiciese palpitar de alegría a su corazón.

En ella, las gemelas se peleaban por qué ver en la televisión, cambiando por turnos de un canal a otro, poco antes de que, en su afán de quitarle el control remoto a su hermana, ambas comenzasen a jalarse del cabello y a empujarse la una a la otra, dando así inicio a una de sus ya acostumbradas disputas físicas; también vio como Lisa hacía uso de la mesa familiar para así llevar adelante un experimento que involucraba todo tipo de tubos de ensayo llenos de sustancias de todos los colores, las cuales la muchacha parecía estar mezclando de manera sumamente rápida y en diferentes proporciones, causando que la formula hirviese, emanase gas, se volviese gelatinosa y regresase a ser líquida, básicamente cambiando de estado cada vez que ella añadía algo nuevo en ella; por último, observo como la pequeña Lily andaba desnuda por el piso, persiguiendo a una de las tantas mascotas de la familia mientras usaba su pañal a modo de sombrero.

A los ojos de cualquier otro, este nivel de descontrol tras apenas haber cruzado el umbral de la puerta luego de un largo y pesado día, habría hecho que esa persona quisiese dar media vuelta y escapar a cualquier otro sitio más tranquilo, pero claro, este no era el caso de este chico albino, quien al ver todo ello solo pudo decir…

-Ah. Hogar, dulce hogar.-

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y avanzar con total tranquilidad y alegría por las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

 **Casa de los Loud. Pasillo del 2do piso.**

Una vez el albino hubo llegado a la parte más alta de las escaleras, este no se sorprendió para nada al ver que el mismo tipo de anarquía sucediendo en la parte baja de la casa se hacía presente en el 2do piso de la misma, esta vez de la mano de sus hermanas mayores.

Ahí estaban Lori y Leni discutiendo por el usó del único cargador que realmente funcionaba en la casa, con Leni alegando que Lori había prometido compartirlo con ella, mientras que la otra chica le recriminaba algo como parecido a "Lo haría…¡Sí tú hubieras hecho bien tú trabajo!"; luego estaba Luna, la cual, a modo de "Ayuda" en la disputa entre sus dos hermanas, se encontraba tocando música de fondo que el chico inmediatamente relacionó con la que los desarrolladores de videojuegos solían poner en cualquier título del genero de peleas uno a uno; más atrás de ella se encontraba Luan, quien, siendo acompañada por su títere, el Sr. Cocos, se encontraba relatando y lanzando comentarios y chistes relacionados a la segura pelea que estaba a punto de iniciar, básicamente como lo haría un cronista deportivo momentos antes de que el encuentro en sí diera inicio, ya saben, cosas como quien era la favorita para ganar, los movimientos especiales de ambas, y lo que más llamó la atención e hizo enojar a Lori, la revelación del peso que ella tenía actualmente, algo que sirvió como distracción para que la última de las chicas entrase en escena; fue así que Lynn, aprovechándose del lapsus de atención de su hermana, entro a la gresca con una patada voladora, alegando que ella necesitaba el cargador para una pulsera marcapasos que había recibido como regalo en su último cumpleaños.

- _Oooooook…creo que yo simplemente caminaré despacio y me iré a mi cuarto con mucha, MUCHA discreción_.- Concluyó el muchacho, quien luego de ver aquella escena intuyó que hacer eso era lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar ser arrastrado en aquel pleito.

No obstante, cuando él hubo abierto la puerta de su habitación, produciendo un incomodó ruido por culpa de las bisagras oxidadas de esta, pudo notar, muy para su sorpresa, que todas sus hermanas habían dejado de hacer todo lo que hacían para así voltear a ver en su dirección.

-Jeje. H-hola, chicas.- Se limitó a decir Lincoln, luego de sentir una notable extrañez debido al modo en que todas sus hermanas se le habían quedado mirando. - _¿Y a ellas que les pasa ahora?_ \- Se preguntó él, poco antes de ver como el monstruo de 5 cabezas al que conocía como sus hermanas mayores rápidamente abandonó todo lo que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento y procedió a dispersarse a sus respectivas alcobas, todas sin brindarle un saludo al chico, a excepción de Leni, quien en lugar de marcharse de la escena, sería más apropiado decir que fue arrastrada fuera de esta de la mano de su hermana y compañera de cuarto, dejando así el pasillo completamente desierto. – _Muy biiiiiiien…No estaría seguro de saber que fue eso exactamente._ \- Comentó el muchacho, justo antes de imitar el gesto de sus hermanas y encerrarse así en su propio cuarto.

 **Casa de los Loud. Cuarto de Lincoln. Interior.**

Una vez dentro del espacio de cuatro paredes que el chico podía catalogar como enteramente suyo, nuestro querido protagonista se puso a meditar respecto a lo que acababa de ver.

- _Joder…eso fue…muy, muy extraño. No me gusto para nada la manera en la que me miraban todas ellas. ¿Acaso habré hecho algo que las enfadó?_ \- Comenzó a cuestionarse el albino, justo antes de ser iluminado por una desoladora visión. - _¡No me digan que todas ellas saben lo que hice con las demás!_ \- Atinó a pensar él, a modo de escenario más probable. - _¡M-MIERDA! Si eso realmente es así…ni me imaginó las cosas horribles que habrán pensado para darme una lección…_ \- Continuaba monologando el, ahora aterrado, muchacho, poco antes de ser interrumpido por unos golpecitos y un susurro dados desde el otro lado de su puerta.

-Psst. Soy yo, hermano. Abre la puerta un momento.- Musitó Luna en un tono sumamente bajo, dando a entender que no quería ser oída por nadie además del dueño del cuarto.

Ante esa repentina intromisión por parte de su hermana, Lincoln se quedó pensativo por un momento, considerando si debía o no debía abrir la puerta, temiendo más que nada al hecho de que una trampa le esperará al otro lado de la misma. Sin embargó, recordando que la persona detrás de la puerta era Luna, su hermana más comprensible, el chico opto por seguir sus instintos y permitirle así el ingreso.

-Ok. Pasa.- Contestó finalmente el muchacho, al momento de abrir la puerta, y luego cerrarla nuevamente tras de sí una vez que su hermana hubo ingresado a la habitación. –Fiu. Sin moros en la costa. Qué alivio.- Silbo él con alivio de no haberse encontrado con nadie más al otro lado de la puerta, lo cual entonces lo llevó a preguntarse… -Entonces…¿De qué querías hablarme?-

-Oh. Ehm. De no mucho, Linc. De no mucho. Es solo que…bueno, verás…yo estaba a la mitad de la composición de esta nueva y atronadora letra para mi última canción, cuando de repente, ¡Pum! tope con una pared y ya no supe cómo seguir.- Comenzó a explicar Luna, quien por alguna razón estaba jugueteando con sus dedos mientras hablaba, algo que ella hacía solo cuando estaba a punto de pedir algo. -Y buenooooo…cómo ya te imaginarás, gracias al nuevo trabajo que mi banda y yo tenemos, no puedo darme el lujo de sufrir esa clase de bloqueos, así que…me preguntaba…si tú pudieras "Inspirarme" del mismo modo que hiciste la otra vez.- Terminó de decir ella, justo antes de observar la clase de reacción que había tenido su hermano luego de escuchar tan repentina y obviamente indecorosa petición.

Ante la pregunta, Lincoln simplemente se limitó a abrir ligeramente los ojos, y, creyendo que había oído mal, pidió una confirmación acerca de lo que acababa de pedirle su hermana.

-Lo siento, Luna. Creo que te oí mal. Puedes repetir lo que dijiste.- Solicitó el pequeño albino, mientras se quitaba cera de los oídos, a la vez que se repetía internamente que eso que había oído no podía ser realmente lo que su hermana vino a pedirle.

No obstante, la siguiente reacción de la chica, le quitó toda sombra de duda que él creía haber tenido.

-Lo diré de esta forma entonces, hermanito.- Respondió ella, justo al momento de apoyar una de sus manos en la puerta; más precisamente hablando, haciendo que su brazo pasase por al lado de la cabeza de Lincoln; para luego hacer descender su cabeza a la altura de la del muchacho, asegurándose así que ambos hablasen frente a frente. –Necesito que tú, mi mejor y más GRANDE Groupie, me ayude a liberar tensiones para así poder escribir una canción que todo el mundo adorará, y de la cual tú serás en gran parte responsable.- Declaró entonces la chica, hablando en un tono sensual e incitador que, a su vez, daba claros signos de seriedad, lo cual fue lo que más impresionó al albino. -Así que…¿Qué dices, hermano?-

Ante eso, y tras haber despejado cualquier tipo de duda que le quedase, Lincoln solo fue capaz de tartamudear los intentos de una respuesta debido a lo repentino de toda la situación, algo de lo que Luna no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta.

-Mmm…- Dijo la rockera tras haber observado las numerosas dificultades que el chico estaba teniendo a la hora de esbozar una respuesta. –Está bien si no estás listo para responder ahora, hermano. Sería algo raro que lo hicieras. Después de todo, lo que yo te estoy proponiendo es algo que un par de hermanos no deberían de hacer.- Admitió la muchacha, luego de haber retirado su brazo de la puerta, darse la vuelta y crear algo de distancia entre ella y el joven albino. –Pero también…- Esto lo dijo luego de haber dado dos o tres pasos dentro de la habitación, básicamente hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba la cabecera de la cama, a la cual acaricio en señal de añoranza por el momento de goce que le había tocado vivir encima de esta hace solo un par de semanas. –También tengo que admitir que…¡Ambos somos capaces de hacer cosas maravillosas juntos! Cosas que…que yo no sería capaz de hacer o de sentir del mismo modo en que lo he hecho contigo, hermano.- Admitió Luna, luego de haberse volteado nuevamente y expresarle esa clase de confesión a su, aun atónito y enmudecido, hermano menor, a quien esta le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa justo antes de hacerlo a un lado de la puerta. – **(Suspiro)** Pero bueno, ya quedará en ti el decirme si quieres o no quieres ayudarme con esto. A fin de cuentas, no tengo un "Motivo" por el cual te sientas obligado a hacer algo como lo de la otra vez. En esta ocasión la decisión debe ser expresamente tuyo, hermanito.- Terminó de decir la muchacha, quien ya había abierto una porción de la puerta, indicando así su salida de la habitación. En la cual se detuvo a medio camino para así acercarse a su hermano y darle un beso en el espacio intermedio entre los labios y las mejillas, el cual a su vez fue sucedido por un susurro de la joven estrella de rock. –Solo…piénsalo, ¿Si?-

Y con eso dicho, la castaña se retiró del cuarto, dejando así a un Lincoln sumamente perplejo y reflexivo acerca de todo lo que acababa de suceder, el cual solo pudo acariciarse el lugar en el que había recibido el beso, antes de decir…

-Eso…¿Eso realmente acaba de suceder? ¿Acaso Luna realmente vino aquí a pedirme que…yo…que…nosotros volvamos a hacer algo así? Y…el hacerlo o no…¿Quedará a disposición mía?- Se preguntó Lincoln, mientras su mente confusa trataba de asimilar el hecho de que "No todo había vuelto a la normalidad", algo de lo que de hecho el recibiría pruebas de sobra a lo largo de lo que quedaba del día.

Fue así entonces como el muchacho terminó recibiendo "Ofertas" similares a la de Luna de la mano de todas y cada una de sus hermanas mayores, quienes le hicieron llegar dicho mensaje de un modo discreto y muy acorde a su personalidad.

En el caso de Leni, esta le había enviado un video privado al perfil de su red social favorita, en el cual se la veía a ella visitando nuevamente el Sex Shop donde había conseguido todos sus "Juguetes". En ese mismo video se incluía cosas como Leni filmándose a sí misma o a la avergonzada clientela del local mientras buscaban cosas acordes a sus fetiches o preferencias, u otra escena en la que, luego de dar a entender lo ansiosa que estaba por llegar a casa y lo emocionada que estaba por recibir la ayuda de su, y cito, "Querido Linky" a la hora de "Estrenar" dichos juguetes. Además de una foto en la que Leni se las había arreglado para posar con la encargada del lugar, la cual, divertida por la emoción de la chica, posó gustosamente mientras exhibía uno de los tantos juguetes que esta última había comprado.

Luego estaba Lori, quien, al cabo de unos minutos de la partida de Luna, fue al cuarto del albino para buscar la cinta de video que el chico había recuperado de la mano de su hermana comediante. Y si bien la cosa podría haber terminado luego de que Lincoln gustosamente hizo entrega del video a su hermana, esta última, lejos de alegrarse por tener el mismo entre sus manos, comenzó a acusar a Lincoln de estar dándole solo una copia que él había hecho del mismo, o decir que tenía sospechas sobre sí él realmente había extraído alguna clase de material "Indecoroso" de su celular luego de que este hubiese husmeado en él. Fuera como fuera el caso, y a pesar de las constantes negativas del chico a la hora de escuchar todas y cada una de las acusaciones de su hermana mayor, la misma le había presentado una extraña lógica en la que básicamente, si él deseaba que Lori realmente creyese que no tenía nada entre manos, ambos debían de intimar nuevamente, ya que así y solo así, ella sabría a ciencia cierta que su hermano no buscaba convertirla en una esclava o mascota sexual. Cabe destacar que Lincoln percibió esto como una excusa barata que su hermana usó para poder tener algo con él sin admitir que quería tener algo con él.

Después vino Luan, quien había deslizado por debajo de la puerta de Lincoln un panfleto falso con una foto más que llamativa. En él la chica básicamente había anunciado la 2da presentación de Julius Henry Pussie, quien de hecho era justamente el que aparecía en la fotografía antes mencionada. Además, se mencionaban cosas tales como "En esta ocasión, habrá mucha mayor participación por parte del público" o cosas como "Se te caerán los pantalones solo con ver a este cómico mover sus labios" y, tal vez lo que más capto la atención del albino, el anunció de que la persona en presentarse con este panfleto podría participar en una lotería para asistir a Grouchocho interpretando a uno de sus hermanos de su anterior grupo humorístico, su hermano **(*2)** "Grande", cuya rutina incluía el meter su cabeza en la boca de su hermano, una rebuscada forma de decirle que básicamente ellos dos tendrían algo de acción vaginal si Lincoln decidía asistir a dicha presentación.

Y bueno, finalmente estaba Lynn, quien había esperado impacientemente a que el chico fuese al baño para hacerle llegar un mensaje escrito en una pelota de béisbol que ella había estado haciendo rebotar en una pared a modo de seguir su rutina antes de dormir. Osease, ella estuvo jugando con la pelota como era costumbre, pero tan pronto vio a su hermano salir de su cuarto, esta realizó "Accidentalmente" un mal tiro, que termino revotando por todos lados antes de finalmente estrellarse de lleno en el rostro de su hermano, quien, luego de quitarse el objeto del ojo pudo leer la frase "Quiero mi revancha, Lincoln", poco antes de que Lynn le gritase, "¡Oye, apestoso! ¡No voy a esperar eternamente a que me "Respondas" ese pase! ¿¡Sabes!? ", algo que obviamente servía de complemento para el mensaje escrito que esta le había hecho llegar.

En fin, el caso aquí es que, al momento de terminar el día, Lincoln había terminado por recibir una serie de invitaciones, ya sean directas o indirectas, de todas y cada una de sus hermanas mayores, las cuales lo incitaban a "Pasar el rato con ellas" de un modo muy similar al que habían hecho a la hora de que el muchacho fuese a ellas en búsqueda de las páginas de su cómic.

Fue justamente por ello que, teniendo frente a él la oportunidad de rememorar todos esos momentos tan satisfactorios y placenteros, sin sentir la presión de negociar por la devolución de algo que para él era importante, y sabiendo, ya sea en mayor o menor medida, que aquello era algo que sus hermanas deseaban hacer con él y para él, algo que sin duda tenía un gran peso y significado a los ojos de Lincoln.

-Oh, bueno. Supongo que fue muy idealizado de mi parte creer que realmente NADA cambiaría luego de todo esto.- Admitió el reflexivo muchacho, mientras repasaba mentalmente todas las propuestas e invitaciones hechas por sus hermanas. – **(Suspiro)** A fin de cuentas, incluso yo creo haber cambiado y aprendido algo de mí mismo luego de todo esto. Es decir, ¡Dibuje un cómic porno con protagonistas basadas en la apariencia de mis hermanas! ¡Eso tendría que haberme dado alguna pista sobre mis…! **(Toser)** …preferencias.- Tocio él a la mitad de su monologo, para así calmar el desfile de emociones que se estaban arremolinando en su interior. –Lo que sigue preocupándome es el hecho de que "Algo más" pueda llegar a ocurrir debido a esto.- Comentó entonces Lincoln, a la hora de rememorar el hipotético escenario que lo había aterrado apenas ayer, ese donde sus cinco hermanas mayores; y ahora también Lucy; se presentaban a su puerta con un total de seis pruebas de embarazo positivas. –Geee…solo de pensar en ello me dan escalofríos. Supongo que tendré que comprar o pedirle a las chicas que compren condones si REALMENTE desean hacer esto.- - _Dudo que alguna farmacia le venda ese tipo de cosas a alguien de mi edad_.- Concluyó el muchacho, poco antes de sorprenderse a sí mismo por lo que estaba escuchando salir de su boca. –Je. Es extraño, ¿Saben? Sí hace un par de semanas alguien me hubiera dicho que perdería mi virginidad y que pasaría por toda clase de situaciones sexuales relacionadas con mis hermanas, yo le hubiera dicho que dejase de leer tantas historias incestuosas en internet. Pero ahora…- Dijo al momento de hacer una pausa acompañada por una sonrisa que mezclaba una auto-burla personal y algo de entusiasmo y alegría por lo que el futuro le deparase. -He de admitirlo, Lucy tenía toda la razón en algo. Es imposible huir del destino que uno escoge para sí mismo. Así que supongo que lo único que puedo hacer de ahora en más es disfrutar y afrontar en partes iguales todo lo que suceda de aquí en adelante. Algo para lo que, por fortuna, ya estoy muy, MUY bien acostumbrado.- Terminó de relatar el albino, genuinamente feliz y satisfecho con la decisión que acababa de tomar para sí y el resto de chicas que lo rodeaban, quienes sin duda compartirían su misma emoción al enterarse de que él había aceptado de buena gana todas y cada una de sus invitaciones individuales y separadas.

Claro que, lo que el chico no sabía era que, además del imaginario público con el que solía compartir ideas y discutir sus problemas en sus momentos de mayor dificultad, había alguien escondido que se dedicaba a oír la resolución final de este con una sonrisa maliciosa que iba de oreja a oreja.

 **Casa de los Loud. Sistema de ventilación del segundo piso.** __

 _-Muy bien dicho, hermano. Es bueno saber que finalmente estás dejándote llevar y comenzando a aceptar lo que la vida está dispuesta a ofrecerte_.- Musitó Lucy, quien, como era costumbre, estaba sentada en el sistema de ventilación para así espiar a su querido hermano mayor mientras este tenía aquel debate interno, algo que ella sabía que este debía de hacer luego de haber logrado colocar de manera exitosa aquel "Hechizo de suerte" en el cómic de este último. – _Jujuju. Por lo que puedo ver, el hechizo de conversión de profecías está funcionando aún mejor de lo que pensé. Gracias a él, todas y cada una de las chicas que ya testiguaron y disfrutaron del lado más bueno de Lincoln ahora ansiarán cada vez más y más a este, hasta que finalmente…juju_.- Continuó monologando en su cabeza la joven gótica, mientras continuaba haciendo alarde de su hechizo y rememoraba los efectos más esenciales de este último.

Para explicar, el "Hechizo de conversión de profecías" del que hablaba Lucy teóricamente servía para transformar en realidad una obra literaria que se apegue a las reglas de la realidad, y que cuente una historia posible de realizar por las personas que la taumaturga tuviese en mente a la hora de dibujar los símbolos dentro de la páginas a las cuales se quería dotar de dicho poder. En el caso de Lucy, ella había pensado en sus hermanas y su hermano a la hora de colocar el hechizó, lo cual, según sus suposiciones y teorías respecto al tema, deberían provocar que tanto ella como las demás terminasen dando a luz a los personajes elaborados para el cómic del muchacho, los cuales a su vez terminarían viviendo las desventuras que este último había escrito para todos y cada uno de ellos.

- _Bueno, solo el tiempo dirá si esto realmente funcionará así o no._ \- Comentó entonces Lucy, quien aún a pesar de todo guardaba ciertas dudas acerca de las inverosímiles capacidades del susodicho conjuro. - _Aunque claro, ya sea que lo haga o no, ni yo ni las chicas necesitamos una excusa para gozar de los placeres carnales que nuestro hermano acaba de admitir que desea seguir dándonos_.- Declaró la muchacha, expresando así sus propios deseos de continuar disfrutando del tipo de relación que su hermano y ella habían formado ese mismo día. – _Pase lo que pase, el día de hoy acaba de marcar un antes y un después en nuestras vidas. Juju. Ya ansió ver los logros y desastres que veremos todas de ahora en más_.-

 **Fin**

 **(*1): Una referencia a los primeros 3 capítulos de "De Tal Palo…", todos escritos al momento de publicarse este fic.**

 **(*2): El hermano de Groucho Marx tenía el sobre nombre de "Chico", aunque bueno, ya se imaginarán ustedes (Suponiendo que sepan español), porque motivo Lincoln y su pene no podría ser llamado por aquel sobrenombre.**

 **PALABRAS FINALES:**

 **Quiero agradecer a todo mundo por haber llegado hasta el final de esta historia tan apasionada e intensa que me tome el tiempo de escribir para todos los fans amantes de un buen y bien justificado Loudcest.**

 **Y bueno, como ya sabrán esto marca el final de la misma, algo que sin duda desanimará a más de uno, pero como dice el dicho "Todo lo bueno llega a su fin en algún momento". Ahora bien, siéntanse libres de dejarme sus opiniones, reseñas, quejas, felicitaciones o lo que quieran en la parte de comentarios, ya que yo siempre estoy más que encantado de leerlas.**

 **Y, ya si lo desean, contéstenme esta pregunta "¿Les gustaría que escribiera una mini secuela en la que cuente y detalle el cómo y cuándo fue que Lincoln tuvo su momento de intimidad con el resto de sus hermanas?". Si es así, les dejaré saber desde ya que dicha historia se ubicaría algunos años luego de los sucesos en "El Cómic", esto con el fin de alejarnos de la imagen tan infantil que tendrían en ese momento las hermanas menores de nuestro albino favorito.**

 **Oh, y ya para cerrar definitivamente con todo, los invitó a leer mi otra historia "De Tal Palo…", la cual básicamente contaría la historia escrita por Lincoln, la cual a su vez sería el futuro que Lucy buscaba forzar por medio de su hechizo, lo que la convertiría en una secuela espiritual de esta obra. Sé que a muchos no les agrada Lemy, pero ¡Hey! Denle al chico una oportunidad, no por nada es el primogénito de Lincoln, "La Leyenda" Loud, ¿O no?**

 **Pues bien, sin nada más que decirles, me despido de ustedes esperando que disfrutasen de este último capítulo tanto como yo disfrute a la hora de escribirlo.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER** (^u^)


End file.
